Cato and Katniss OutSmart the Capitol
by DarkAngelKimimuso-hime
Summary: Cato and Katniss met when they were younger. And now that they are both in the Hunger Games, the pair are determined to keep each other alive. Will their plans work? Will they both get out alive? What happens when Peeta finds out? I suck at summaries! C/K pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ooooookay! First Hunger Games fanfic! :D Completely obsessed with this series. Hope you like it! Review at the end!**

**Oh and I know I'm giving Cato a weird last name, but Hematite (the mineral) is blood red and violent looking, in my opinion, and I think the way I used it sort of fits in with the unusual string of names the HG series has to offer. Just wanted to throw that out there.**

**Continue!**

Katniss Everdeen did not want to be part of the Hunger Games. In fact, she wished she were at home, in the coal dust covered confines of District 12, but Prim didn't deserve to die. Maybe this year's games wouldn't have been so hard on her if she didn't have a relationship with two of the other tributes. Peeta Mellark had saved her life when he threw her burnt bread one rainy night. Why Peeta had to be reaped as her district partner and enemy, she did not know. All she knew was that when they watch the replays of the reapings in the Penthouse suite of the hotel that housed all the tributes, she about died of shock. Cato Hematitus, Katniss' childhood friend, had just volunteered for the Hunger Games before her eyes, making him her opponent, her enemy.

When Katniss was about 13, kids of all ages showed up from District 2 claiming to be on a 'Field Trip'. They were all career tributes, or would be when they were old enough. Four students were assigned to her class, one of which was Cato. At first they hated each other, but before the two week long stay was up, they'd become friends. Cato promised Katniss he would come back and see her again if he could. If he couldn't, then he would come back after he won the Hunger Games, and make sure Katniss and her family were taken care of. He swore it.

Cato started showing up on the Victory Tours with whoever won the Hunger Games that year. Part of the time, he would be 'Training' for his own Victory Tour, but the rest of the time, he could roam free. Somehow, his feet would always lead him to the doorstep of the Everdeen residence. He even managed to make special visits to District 12 with the Capitol's coal retrieving system, so long as he had an escort. He would pick Brutus, one of the previous victors of District 2, and claim that he wanted Brutus to introduce him to Haymitch Alberthany, the only living victor of District 12, for advice on the Hunger Games. Which wasn't a complete lie. Cato would spend months living with the drunk, just to spend time with Katniss. He walked her home from school, she taught him how to hunt (Gale wasn't happy about that, but Cato eventually grew on him), and when her father died, Cato helped her pick up the pieces.

The pair were all but joined at the hip before long, so when Cato had to explain that he wouldn't see Katniss again until he won the Hunger Games, the goodbye was a painful one, only to be made slightly better, and slightly worse by Cato passionately kissing Katniss goodbye. She was fifteen to his almost seventeen at the time.

That was the last time she saw him. Now they were here in the Capitol, in the same hotel, one elevator ride away and they could not speak. Katniss was fairly certain he didn't remember her, or maybe he wanted to win the games so badly that he didn't care anymore. She couldn't quite tell.

"Hey Katniss, Haymitch said we need to go to sleep. We have training tomorrow first thing." Peeta said gently, tapping her shoulder.

She nodded and walked to her room without even telling him goodnight, as she lacked the energy to bring herself to talk to or care about the boy with the bread. Cato stuck to her thoughts like a spiked bur to her pants in the woods and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake him off. Specifically when she thought about that one and only kiss she'd received last time they were together.

She peeled off her clothes, and fell into a deep sleep, barely aware of the too comfortable bed where she resided. She might have dreamt the avox girl coming in to remove her dirty laundry, and certainly she dreamt of the note she left of Katniss' bedside table. And when her odd dreams turned to Cato back in the woods with her in 12, she knew she was dreaming…

Until she woke up the next morning.

_Katniss,_

_We certainly have a lot to talk about don't we? I'll keep it short for now. Brutus and Haymitch are planning something. I told them I wasn't leaving the arena without you. Prim and Gale need you. And quite frankly, so do I. _

_I know acting isn't your forte, but we need to pretend we don't know each other. I have a plan of my own; Brutus said he'd tell Haymitch, and that Haymitch would tell you. I hope that I can beat him to it, because I want to tell you myself._

_Stay away from the Bows and Arrows in the training room for now. Your skill in that particular field may be your highest advantage throughout the games._

_Stay safe._

_-Cato_

**:D sooooooo? Like it? Chapter two is ready for posting, all that will keep me from doing so is the review count. *hint* *hint* ;) XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	2. Chapter 2

_**12 reviews in less than a day!**_** :) WOW! Thanks so much you guys! **

**Kilani Heals: I'll definitely add in more details with the kiss :) Not in this chapter though. That will be the next chapter. **

**Firegorl14: Seems like you read my mind. :) I will be putting in lots of cute little flashbacks. I will probably do a few scattered ones before the actual games begin, but I'll do longer ones once the games start. :)**

**Everyone else who reviewed: Thanks guys! :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers, and my darling friend Ashley. Who scolded me when she got the email concerning this story, but read it anyway, and is glad she did. :) Love you Ash-chan.**

**Here you go guys! Chapter 2!**

Katniss was practicing her snares as she observed the careers. If she was going to keep Cato alive and possibly get pack to Prim, she'd have to find their weaknesses and exploit them. Not that she expected the careers to have weaknesses, but it wouldn't hurt to learn their methods anyway.

The girl from district two had skills with knives, and not much else by the looks of it. The girl from one was helpless with a bow and arrow, and was too busy flirting with her district partner and Cato anyway. The male tribute from one was an expert at spear throwing and strong by the looks of it.

As she expected, Cato trumped them all in ever way.

The boy from district two looked up and met her gaze with an arrogant smirk. Katniss stopped staring and moved over to the camouflage station where Peeta resided. She was impressed with the detail he'd created on his arm, but she didn't bother trying to mimic the act. She didn't have much artistic skill.

"How'd you do that?" she asked quietly

Peeta glanced up at her and smiled briefly.

"I used to decorate the cakes at the bakery." He replied

"Ooh…" she replied, letting her surprise and respect for his work seep into her tone.

He gave her another smile and pressed his hand against one of the tree's used for references. If Peeta could paint himself and hide in the trees the entire games, he could go home, but that would be boring for the game makers, so she doubted it would work.

"I think you have a shadow." He whispered

She followed his gaze to the pillar behind her and saw the girl from eleven slip behind it.

"I think her name is Rue…" Katniss said softly

They dropped the subject and Katniss moved on to the fire making station. She figured scraping rocks together next to a teepee of sticks was a waste of time and after few minutes, decided that it would be helpful if she was familiar with other weapons, in case there wasn't a bow and arrows in the arena.

One of the spear-throwing trainers was free and seemed eager to teach Katniss the art. The woman was a bit older than Katniss and said her name was Aurora.

"We'll start with a light weight spear, so you can focus on the feel of things and your aim, and then as you progress we'll move on the heavier ones, ok?" Aurora asked

Katniss nodded and chose one of the lighter spears. She mimicked the older girl's stance. She did a few test throws without releasing the spear to make sure she was doing it right. After an encouraging smile and a thumbs up, Katniss pulled back and let it fly.

The spear hit the target with a satisfactory _thump_. Katniss, having closed her eyes unintentionally, opened them and smirked. She didn't get a bull's-eye, but she landed a fatal blow in the ribs nonetheless. Which in the games, would make a big difference in her odds of wining.

Aurora retrieved the spear and had Katniss do it again. After a few more tries, Katniss started getting bull's-eyes every time.

"Let's move up to the medium weight, Hot Shot, these will be the most commonly found in the arena." Aurora suggested. Although she was hiding it well, Aurora was very pleased that Katniss had such skill. The underdogs needed a winner every now and then in her opinion.

The heavier spear was just that, _heavy_. It took a lot more of Katniss' strength to make it reach the target at all, and her aim was terrible. But then she noticed the careers sizing her up from across the room and decided that maybe they needed to learn that district twelves weren't always helpless weaklings. That being decided, Katniss took a deep breath, drew back her arm, and used as much force as she could to propel the object through the air.

She didn't watch where it landed, instead she watched the careers' faces. The girls from one and two, and the boy from one stared furiously at the target she'd hit, Cato was smirking with his eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. His reaction mattered most to Katniss, his opinion the most valuable to her.

She finally looked the target and couldn't prevent the smug smirk from forming on her lips.

"Bull's-eye!" Aurora said proudly, gracing Katniss with a pretty smile. "Keep practicing, Hot Shot, you obviously have skill but get a bit more upper body strength so the heavier spears won't be so inconvenient."

"I will, thank you, Aurora." Katniss said gratefully

"Try the knives too, I bet you'll do great. Maybe save them for tomorrow though, don't want to get too sore the first day."

Katniss headed her advice, and when Aurora moved away to help some other tributes, she stayed and continued perfecting her aim with the light and medium weight spears. If felt good having a talent besides her bow and arrows, she felt safer in a way, more secure. The chances of getting a spear away from the careers were slim, but if she could get a knife, she would carve her own. Not only would that bring her potential sponsors for her creativity, but also she wouldn't have to engage in any hand to hand combat. The more Katniss practiced the closer to home she felt.

"Not bad, Twelve."

Katniss stiffened, she was in mid-reach for another spear, but stopped and turned to face the person behind her.

"Thank you." She said curtly, pretending to be indifferent.

He ruffled his golden hair as he smirked and said, "I'm Cato, from district two."

"Katniss." She replied, trying to act as defensive as possible. If they didn't know each other, she would be cautious of him. Not that acting was her best talent, but she would try.

He nodded, _good job_, "Mind if I join you?"

Katniss was falsely hesitant, but nodded slowly.

Cato moved to the other side of the rack of spears she was working with and picked up a medium weight with ease. As he threw it, Katniss watched the muscles in his back and shoulders ripple under the thin material of his shirt effortlessly. Show off.

"Like what you see?"

Katniss flinched and averted her gaze. He hadn't even been looking at her, yet he knew she'd been staring. She figured if he was going to tease her, she would be witty with her response.

"I've seen better."

Cato straightened and arched a perfect blonde brow, "Have you?" he asked sarcastically

"I have." She challenged

They smirked at each other briefly before Peeta met her gaze from across the room. He looked worried and gestured her to come over.

"My partner wants me…" she said quietly

"I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah…"

Katniss started walking away when Cato stopped her again.

"Oh, and Fire Girl?" he called

_Fire girl?_ She inwardly grimaced and turned around to meet his gaze again.

"You haven't changed."

Katniss was suppressed a smile. "Right back at you, _Boy with Sword_."

"Is that the best you can do?" He called over his shoulder, sending another spear into a target with fervor. She started towards Peeta again, all the while inwardly smiling at their playful banter.

"What did Two want?" Peeta asked

"Hmm?" Katniss said, pulling herself out of her thoughts, "Oh, just training and talking I guess."

"He's not trying to intimidate you or anything right?" Peeta asked, worry evident in his handsome features. Katniss smiled gently at him.

"No he isn't." she assured him

"Want to help me clean up this station before lunch?"

She nodded and helped Peeta clean the mess he'd made of the camouflage station. The trainers announced that it was time for lunch soon after, and they went to the cafeteria together. Both were a bit overwhelmed by the array of smells that bombarded them, and more so by the tables of food from which those smells emitted.

"I don't think my stomach is big enough for my brain's intentions." Katniss whispered

Peeta laughed, "I was thinking the same thing."

They loaded their plates and found a table far from the rest of the other tributes. They were both too busy feasting on the succulent Capitol food for conversation the majority of their meal, but as their eating slowed, Peeta started talking about what he'd picked up from watching the other tributes. She already knew the same things as he did when it came to the careers. District 3's tributes weren't much of an issue by the looks of it. District 4 was working their way into the career alliance, _lovely_. Rue was sneaky, and good at staying under the radar. Thresh had speed and strength, but was focusing on survival skills, so Peeta didn't learn much about him.

"Fox face, the girl from 5, could be a problem," Peeta explained, "She's cunning, fast, and small. She doesn't seem to have much skill with weapons. She'll probably just try to wait it out until we all kill each other."

"There goes my plan." Katniss quipped sarcastically, earning her a smile.

Peeta's smile quickly faded and his brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at something behind Katniss. She followed his gaze to the table of careers across the room. Cato was watching her and had something in his hand. Katniss couldn't tell what it was until Cato threw it and it glided through the air, right to her.

"Hand written threat notes from district two?" Peeta joked playfully

Katniss offered him a half smile and unfolded the paper plane, "Probably."

_Nissy,_

_Nice work with the spears. The rest of the careers are interested in you. You may have just earned yourself a spot in our alliance. Of course, I have to validate any decisions, being the leader. Not that I would turn you away._

_-Cato_

Katniss stared numbly at the creased piece of paper in her hands. The nickname "Nissy" was her least favorite nickname, and nobody at home dared address her with it after an incident concerning her fist and some bratty Seam boy's face her first year of school. However, she could remember another time, when a certain male from district two had decided to brand her with the name again. Right after he kissed her…

"What? Did he invite you into the alliance?" Peeta asked

"No…" Katniss said, "Something he said jogged a memory is all."

"You okay, Katniss?"

"Yeah. I'm fine…" she mumbled, "You have a pen?"

Peeta handed her one, eyeing her carefully. "Haymitch isn't going to like this one bit."

_He already knows _she thought, but nodded in agreement anyway.

_Cato,_

_Thank you. I am honored to be so highly held in your most admirable opinion._

_Love,_

_Katniss_

Katniss smiled to herself, knowing he would react to her sarcasm and let Peeta read her response. Then she refolded the plane and threw it back at him, snorting when it almost stabbed him in the eye. Peeta choked on his food and hid his smile too.

They watched as Cato unfolded the plane and read her brief note, both of them erupted in laughter when Cato slammed his fist down on the table and glared at her.

Katniss clutched her aching sides and wiped tears from her eyes as the plane came back to her once more.

_Catnip,_

_You think you're funny don't you? You weren't laughing the last time I saw you. You remember don't you? Before I got on the train, when I kissed you? How undignified of you Ms. Everdeen, moaning like that._

_Lots of Love,_

_Cato_

Katniss gaped at the letters on the page, and it was Cato's turn to laugh at her. Peeta tried to read over her shoulder but she blocked him. He sent her a hurt look but was quickly amused by how furiously she wrote her reply.

_My Dearest Cato,_

_Rot in Hell. You're the one who kissed a Seam girl. I should tell Cesar Flickerman that story. Thanks for helping me get sponsors._

_Love you more,_

_Katniss_

And the war began. They played their game all through lunch and shared secret smiles the rest of the day in training. Cato told her that he had convinced the careers that he was getting under her skin, so they paid no attention to the pair.

Cato expressed his irritation in their notes about Katniss volunteering at the reaping, although he understood why. Katniss wasn't happy about the fact that Prim had to be called the year Cato was due to volunteer either. Cato had established a plan that when he won the Hunger Games, he would return to district twelve and explain that years prior he has met and fallen for a certain seam girl. Of course, the Capitol citizens would eat up their tragic love affair, and allow Cato to move to District Twelve to be with Katniss and provide for her. Katniss didn't realize up until this point that Cato cared for her as much as she did for him, but one look of confirmation across the training center enlightened her. Now Katniss was in the games, and nobody knew about their relationship, however young and weak it may be.

_I have a plan for the interviews the night before the games. It's funny because it will be true. Flickerman will probably ask about my love life, if not I'll figure out how to direct the conversation to that topic. When he does I will explain that I'm in love with one of the tributes (You, obviously) and that will get the Capitol riled up. I'm not going to tell them that it's you, I want it to be a surprise. In addition, I'll get more sponsors, incase one of us needs medicine or something later on._

_If I can get you a bow and arrows in the area I will, if not I'll "Misplace" a knife somewhere that you'll find it so you can make some spears or something. _

_If I can get you the bow and arrows then we'll develop a strategy to get rid of the other female tributes, one by one. Making it look like you're just taking them out, but my lack of reaction will show that each girl isn't the one I meant in my interview. We'll probably save Clove for last. If you can get that whore from District One out early I will love you so much more than I already do. If I could slit her throat now you know I would._

_If I can't get the b&a then I'll make it obvious to the camera's, but not the other tributes, that you're the 'chosen one', by doing little things like leaving food out for you, 'secret' meetings and such. If things don't go smoothly I'll leave the alliance early and find you. I don't know how I'll let you know if that's the case, but I'm sure you can stay hidden pretty well since the alliance is going to be focused on the bloodbath at the cornucopia and listing supplies the first few hours. Then we'll hunt down other tributes. If we run into you, get up a tree, I could kill all the careers myself if it's necessary. _

_I'll keep you alive, Kitten, I promise._

Katniss sighed and sent Cato a small, sad smile. They were both at the spear station again, working side by side. Not talking aloud much, but still passing their notes. Cato gave Katniss some tips for the heavier spears, making them easier for her to use. The rest of their training time went by in a breeze, and soon mentors were picking up their tributes. Clove went up on her own hours before, as did Peeta and districts eleven and six. Even the trainers left once they realized that Katniss and Cato weren't going to kill each other, and then they were alone, except for the guards stationed outside the doors.

Katniss refused to start the conversation, knowing it would lead to her crying, which she couldn't afford to do. Breaking down doesn't help you win the Hunger Games.

"Kitten, look at me."

Her spear stuck into the wood, the sound of the impact echoing in the silent room as Katniss slowly turned to face Cato. In return, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, the way he did almost two years prior when he last left her. Katniss leaned into his touch willingly, and clung to him for dear life.

After a few minutes, Cato gently and unwillingly detached his lips from hers as blue met gray. Katniss knew he could see the doubt and worry in her eyes. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and rested his forehead against hers.

"Do you remember the last time we went into the woods together?" he asked quietly

Katniss nodded

"I want you to cling to that memory in the arena. No matter what I say, or what I do, I love _you_, Katniss Everdeen, _you_. Understand?"

Katniss had no response besides pressing her lips against his again. He threaded his fingers into her hair, deepening the kiss. All too soon, they broke apart for air, and Cato tenderly pecked her forehead.

"Let's get out of here before they find us." Katniss whispered

They squeezed each other tightly one last time, before Katniss walked over to the door. She hesitated, knowing Cato was watching her. Both of them wanted her to stay, both of them knew she couldn't.

"Stay Alive." Cato said, so softly she barely heard him

The automatic doors slid open and Katniss turned to face him.

"Stay Alive." She repeated, stepping out into the hallway. Then the doors slid shut.

When Katniss reached the penthouse she was instantly bombarded by Peeta and Effie, both demanding to know why she was getting close to Cato and what she was thinking staying down there so long.

"Get off her." Haymitch mumbled, getting up off the couch and stumbling over to them, "She's fine. If anything, she's helping herself stay alive. Right, sweetheart?"

Katniss nodded and silently thanked Haymitch who gave her an understanding look.

"Let's talk on the roof, sweetheart." He slurred, leading her up the stairs, and away from Peeta and a fuming Effie. Katniss was glad for the open air as stood at the edge.

"There's a force field around this place so tributes don't get hurt." Haymitch said.

_So they don't commit suicide_ Katniss realized, "Great." She said sarcastically.

"I take it you two love sick fools have a plan?" he asked, taking a swig from his glass.

Katniss quickly explained their plans to Haymitch, who only interrupted once or twice to ask for a better explanation of a scenario or ask what they would do if this or that did or didn't happen. He laughed aloud when she explained what they would do for their interviews at the end of the week, refusing to explain why.

"You'll understand at the end of the interviews," he said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Keep up the good work in training, work with knives tomorrow for sure; get an upper hand on Clove if you can."

He stumbled his way back down stairs. Katniss followed him after a few minutes and made her way to her bedroom. She changed her clothes and had just crawled into bed when the red head avox girl brought her another note.

"Thank you." Katniss said.

_Kitten, _

_Brutus likes our plan. I think we might make it out of this, Katniss, I really do. Not that I want to get your hopes up, since this is life or death, but I just have a good feeling about this. Stay strong._

_Sleep well._

_-Cato_

_Goodnight_, _Cato_. She thought, and with her note held to her chest, she fell asleep.

**I honestly don't know why I'm ending these chapters with Katniss getting a note and going to sleep, but whatever…lol You like? Wanna hit that big blue button at the bottom for me? Come on, you know you wanna. Just press it. :) Review please! XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my... 36 reviews! :) Awesome guys! Thanks!

_**GB**_: I'm glad you think so! :) Yeah, the notes at the won't work out in the arena, haha. But I've got a few idea's for where I can end either chapter 4 or chapter 5, one of which will be the beginning of the games. I haven't quite decided yet :)

_**Courtney DiLaurentis**_: Thank you! And yeah sure I'll vote! :)

_**Addison Clarks**_: Your review made me laugh. :) Thank you. I hope I updated quickly enough to satisfy your excitement.

_**Paige Malark**_: Yes of course! What would a Catniss/Kato fanfic be without the Peeta/Katniss/Cato triangle? :)

_**Kilani Heals**_: Catniss kisses _are_ fireworks every time! :)

Clove is actually going to be a bit different from the usual clove in a Catniss fic. I find that she's usually, as you said, either completely out of her mind or a very insecure friend/sister figure. I'm the person questioning why she can't be both. A sister to Cato, insane to Katniss, and once it gets down to just a few lovely ladies in the arena, an overly confident snob with her guard down.

Alas, I must admit you are right about Rue. She would make a lovely adopted child for Cato and Katniss. ;) *hint* *hint*

Don't worry, Katniss will kill Glimmer. She'll be creative but not sadistic about it as well. You'll see how once the games begin.

Thanks again for reviewing!

_**AliceW**_: Yes and Yes! How keen of you to pick up on that :)

_**lalagal**_: Haha, thank you. That was one of the few little details about Hunger Games that I didn't like in the books. So she can shoot a bow and arrows and she's okay with a gun…that's it? Seriously? I know she's poor and all but wouldn't it have made more sense if she'd learned to use some of the other weapons in training like she does in my story, rather than spending all of her time either at the knot tying station or whatever else she spent her time doing? I had to change it! :) Haha, "Nissy" will be quite a force to be reckoned with.

_**shloh**_: I see what you're talking about, but the "I love you"s will feel a lot less "sudden", per say, once I get into the flash backs and they get into the arena and such.

_**lambtastic**_: That's the whole reason I'm keeping the love triangle! :) This chapter is the interviews, so I hope that Cato's reaction is to your liking.

_** .Roses**_: Well for hitting the big blue button you've helped me want to write more! I'll definitely be throwing in some flashbacks and I agree completely. I think Cato does have a bit of a lovey dovey side, as does Katniss, but they are both so sarcastic and introverted that I don't see how they could get along at all if there wasn't teasing.

_**Peeniss0314**_: Wow two reviews from you! Thank you! I'll make sure to keep the notes as funny and sarcastic as possible then! Continue LOLing! Loudly. :)

_**TheFlipSide**_, _**Angels on the Moon23**_, _**SilentMockingjay**_, _**Juliette**_, _**Sara2401**_, _**Bubbleboo28**_, _** . .Attic**_,_** anon**_,_** EmmyMK**_, and _**hutcherwife**_: Thanks you all! I appreciate it! :)

Oh and I just found out Cato's real last name (although I'm not changing it because I like mine better). It's Rikerman. Cato Rikerman.

I mean I guess that's fitting…ish...not. lol. To me it sounds like "Rake her man" (said with an Australian accent) and wtf does that mean?

Shout out to my friend **Ashley** again! Besides dedicating chapters to her because I love her, I'm also doing it because she says it makes her feel special. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't continue such an action? :) Keep reading, **Ash-chan**!

And Shout out to my friend Maleah! If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have read the hunger games series yet! Love you amiga!

**Chapter 3!**

**-With Cato-**

"Are you awake, Cato?" she asks

He doesn't move, keeps his breathing even, and weighs the pros and cons of responding.

"No, Clove, I'm not." He mumbles finally.

She sighs in irritation. "Today is the day."

He opens his eyes briefly to glare at her. "I know."

"Then get up before your prep team storms in here."

"Oh and I assume you'll make me if I decide to roll over and fall back asleep." He said with a yawn.

Clove stayed silent, so Cato decided to take his own advice and do exactly as he said he would. He heard Clove leave the room, but waited a while before deciding to sit up and lean against his headboard. Then, just like every other time he was left alone with his thoughts, he began to worry. He worried about Katniss surviving the initial bloodbath. He worried about another tribute getting to her while he was off with the alliance somewhere-

_No_, he scolded himself, _I will keep her alive. I have to. _

And then his prep team showed up.

"Interviews tonight!"

"Get up, sweetie we have to get you down to Beauty Base Zero before Malisha finishes the touch up on your clothes!"

"Oh what I wouldn't give for your hair, Cato!"

Cato wondered what was worse. The hunger games or the hunger games prep teams.

**-With Katniss-**

"There, perfect."

Katniss glanced at her reflection again before returning her attention to Cinna.

"This is amazing Cinna, thank you." she said sincerely

He smiled at her, "Only the best for you, Girl on Fire. I'll give you the signal to twirl alright?"

She nodded and he kissed her cheek. He led her down the halls to the line of tributes backstage, in order from District One to District Twelve, females first. Peeta was led in by Portia not long after.

"Nervous?" he asked

"A bit. You?"

"A bit."

They shared a brief smile. And then Cesar Flickerman walked on stage.

The female from one, Glimmer, flounced her way over to Cesar with an ugly smile plastered on her overly glossed lips. They didn't converse on anything important, and she exited the stage on the opposite side of the stage. The line moved slowly, allowing her district partner, Marvel, and Clove to have their turns as well. Both disappearing after their turns.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This next tribute definitely made his mark on us at the parade did he not?" Cesar asked cheerfully

The crowd roared in response.

"He is dauntless, fearless, and courageous. I give you, District two's male tribute! Cato Hematitus!" Cesar shouted dramatically.

Cato walked onstage confidently, silently. He gives the crowd a nod in acknowledgement and small smile. Cesar shakes his hand, and they sit.

"It's good to have you Cato." Cesar says

"It's good to be here."

"Of course, you are one of this years volunteers after all. How does the Capitol compare to your home district?"

"A lot less…hostile."

The crowd laughs with Cesar.

"How is life back home, aside from 'Hostile'?" Cesar teases

"Very lonely."

"'Lonely'?" Cesar repeats, astonished, "A handsome man like you doesn't have ladies stalking him in the streets?"

"Well now, Cesar, I never said that…" Cato says with a smile, causing more laughter from the crowd, "Just because they are there doesn't mean I take a liking to any of them."

"Ho ho! He's picky about his ladies then!" Cesar announces, pleased with his discovery, "So you have no lovely lady waiting back home for you?"

"I do not have a lady waiting at home for me."

Cesar's brow creased at Cato's tone. "You imply that there is someone waiting for you elsewhere?"

Cato gave a dramatic sigh, "Fine, you win, _I am in love_." He said somberly. The crowd screamed with joy at first, but realizing Cato's distress, deflated. The audience literally leaned forward in their seats.

"And how is this a bad thing?" Cesar asked gently, touching Cato's shoulder

Cato met his eyes with true sadness, "She is also a tribute."

"Clove?" Cesar gasped

Cato shook his head. "Cesar, when I was in middle school, we took a class trip to all of the districts, staying two weeks in each. That is when I met my love. However…for the sake of her safety in the arena, I cannot tell you who she is. Now, most of the female tributes are my peers, I could have met any of them in that time and they not remember me."

"So you do not know if this young lady loves you in return?"

Cato smiled, "My love remembers me. I was simply referring to the other tributes I may have met."

"Do not leave us in the suspense, my dear boy , does she return your feelings?"

Cato paused, for effect, and the room went silent.

"She does."

The crowd screamed again in joy and relief.

"Give us a hint to who the lovely lady is Cato, please? Just one little hint?" Cesar pleaded playfully

Cato thoughtfully tapped his chin. "She will be your victor this year." He said finally

The crowd, as well as Cesar, fell silent (again).

"You are willing to sacrifice yourself for her?" Cesar asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I will do everything I can to make sure if gets down to just me and her, but she _will go home_. I promise you that."

Someone gave Cesar the signal to end the interview. Katniss had stopped paying attention after that. The other interviews blurred together and she almost forgot to be nervous for her own interview. Almost.

When Cesar called her name she carefully walked onstage and when the crowd relaxed again she sat next to him.

"Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire…" Cesar said, more to himself than to Katniss. "And how has your stay at the Capitol been thus far?"

Katniss stumbled over her words for a moment.

Cesar smiled gently, "I think someone is a little nervous."

The crowd chuckled quietly and Katniss blushed.

"It's been very nice, thank you, the food is definitely much better," she said softly

"Is it? What's your favorite dish?"

"Lamb stew."

The crowd laughed again and Cesar cracked a humorous smile.

"Out of all the Capitol's dishes you have fallen for our lamb stew. It's a very modest dish, but I suppose you are a very modest young lady are you not Ms. Everdeen?"

Katniss nodded in reply, "Usually."

"And surely a beautiful women like yourself has a boyfriend or possibly even a fiancée back home?"

Katniss' smile waved slightly, "No."

"No?" the audience mimicked Cesar's gasp of surprise, "None at all? Are you as picky as Mr. Hematitus from District Two?" he asked, raises a brow suggestively.

Katniss could almost hear Cato's voice in her head, urging her to play along, to make the Capitol think them incompatible. The Capitol loves surprises.

"No offence to Mr. Hematitus, but I'd prefer not grouped in with him in that way." She replied

The crowd 'Ooooo'd'.

"Have you formed a rivalry before the games have even begun Katniss?"

"You could say I have a score to settle with him."

Katniss could feel the anxiety of the crowd and understood it; this was probably the most drama filled interviews in decades.

"I see I see. On to a lighter topic. Your sister." Cesar paused for effect, "What was the last thing you said to her?"

"I…," Katniss hesitated, "I told her that I would try to win…for her."

Cesar offered a somber smile, "And try you shall. Ladies and Gentleman, the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen!"

Katniss was relieved when she got off stage, and didn't look at the other tributes who stood in groups talking amongst themselves or their escorts. Peeta was warmly welcomed onstage, and shared some playful, funny moments with Cesar. Peeta was made for the stage, and the Capitol ate it up like kids ate candy.

"What about you Peeta? Any lovely lady back home?"

"Not exactly." Peeta replied with a light blush

"Now I just don't believe that what about you?" Cesar asked the crowd. They agreed.

"Well there is this one girl that I've had a crush on forever…but I don't think she even noticed me until the reaping."

Katniss frowned in sympathy_, how unfortunate for him_.

"Well if you win she can't turn you down can she?"

Peeta stayed melancholy, "That wouldn't help me."

"Why ever not?"

"Because…she came here with me."

**-With Cato- (A/N: I'm making his reaction brief here, but you'll see his true feelings towards this more in the arena, I promise!)**

_What_

_Did_

_He_

_Just_

_Say!_

Cato struggled to keep his emotionless mask in place, and snuck a glace at the solitary, wide-eyed Katniss across the room.

_Mine…_

When the other boy left the stage Katniss left the room, and Peeta followed like a lost puppy.

"Do you still want her in the alliance? We don't need both of them." Clove murmured

"Yes I want her in the alliance. She's useful, and no doubt she'll have loads of sponsors." He replied

"Well I would catch up with them and ask her in person before Loverboy makes a move."

_I swear to god if he touches her I'll make sure he dies early._

"I'll meet you back at our apartment." Cato said leaving down the same hallway as District 12's tributes had moments ago. He paused at a corner, carefully peering around it to watch a very amusing scene.

Loverboy was on the ground with bleeding palms, being helped up an obnoxiously dressed woman who was fussing in a shrill and annoying tone. Katniss was being restrained by her stylist and Haymitch, matching the other woman's volume in her screams at Peeta.

"First you ignore me for days then you say you have a crush on me!"

"I wasn't-

"Shut up! You made me look weak!"

"He made you look desirable!" Haymitch snapped, "Which couldn't hurt much in your case, _Sweetheart_."

Katniss shot him a glare. _If looks could kill, she could win the games with that glare alone, _Cato thought.

She freed herself of his grasp and started stalking off again. Then Cato remembered why he'd come and cleared his throat loudly as he came around the corner.

Every head snapped toward him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," He started, barely containing his smirk, "But I need to talk to you." He finished, looking Katniss in the eye.

She didn't have to try hard to make a believable guarded expression, given her mood and she slowly make her way back in his direction.

"In private." Cato added

"This is highly inappropriate!-

"Nobody asked you Effie." Katniss growled to the woman with the painful voice.

"Manners, Katniss!"

Katniss ignored her and lead Cato down a separate hallway, out of earshot.

"Yes?" she sighed, turning to face him

"No hug? No kiss? No 'Hello, my love?'" Cato teased

Her lip twitched upward slightly. "Get to the point, Cato."

"I'd like to officially offer you a place in my alliance…" he said gently

She raised a brow, "Wouldn't that look weird? Me being in your alliance instead of with the golden lab down the hall instead?"

Cato laughed lightly, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees him as a dog," he said, "And if you do not return his feelings what does it matter?"

"It makes it obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"Us."

"Only to you and Haymitch who can read the fine print in everything."

"You're telling me you don't think the Capitol people would start betting that I am your secret lover if I joined the alliance?" she asked in a low whisper

"The smart ones, the others would see it as me causing drama, keeping four of the possible women close to me, but after your little speech out there I doubt they would think of you."

"They would interpret my speech as trying to draw attention away from myself to keep our secret."

"Again with the reading between the lines."

She huffed at him and crossed her arms.

"Are you in or not, Kitten?" he asked quietly

"Fine, I call dibs on the bow and arrows though."

"Fair enough."

Cato checked their surroundings to make sure they were alone before kissing her lightly. "Run along now." He said, his head still spinning slightly, not entirely clear of the fog that is Katniss.

She elbowed him as she walked past and Cato left down the opposite end of the hall. He took an elevator up two floors and sat next to Clove on the couch to watch reruns of the interviews. Most of them were pretty mundane, but he had to know their strengths, which most of them bragged about, if he was going to get Katniss home.

"So how'd it go? You were gone for a while." Clove asked during a commercial

"She's in. Loverboy isn't."

Clove nodded, "I'm not liking your little plan here. This whole 'in love' thing. Seriously, Cato?"

"What? We need the sponsors."

"Still, couldn't you have just told me you liked me up front? Before the games even?"

Cato withheld the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm not admitting who I like, Clove, not even to you."

"We became close friends on that field trip Cato, even though I was a year below you and we only spoke on the trains."

"I made friend in the other districts too."

"Right, so you had lunch with Loverboy, had a picnic with Glimmer and a walked the beaches with that girl from 4, Amanda?"

_No, but I had lunch plenty of times with Katniss._

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying leave me alone about it. If it's you, you'll know."

Clove muted the television and turned to fully face Cato.

"I don't want to go home alone, Cato."

_You aren't going home at all, Clove._

He just nodded and unmuted the TV again. Smirking slightly as he rewatched Katniss's interview.

"_You could say I have a score to settle with him."_ She said to Cesar.

_And what ever could you mean by that, my dear Kitten?_ He wondered. _Tomorrow is the games…tomorrow I start fighting for your life. This is it…_

_Let the games begin._

"Hey Cato, look. They're allowing bets about who is your lover." Clove said, returning his attention to the TV. They showed a list of all the girls, in order from highest to lowest, and then by district.

1. D2- Clove:…32%

2. D1- Glimmer:…26%

3. D12- Katniss:…14.5%

4. D4- Amanda:…7%

5. D5- Joan:…6%

6. D8- Napea:…5%

7. D9- Salima:…3%

8. D3- Regina:…2%

9. D7- Catalina:…1.5%

10. D6- Halia:…1%

11. D10- Giselle:…1%

12. D11- Rue:…1%

Cato raised a brow. Perhaps more people have Katniss's observation skills than he thought.

"12 got almost 15% of the bets placed!" Clove snarled

"Are you seriously bitching even though you got the highest percentage?" Cato snapped

Clove glared at him, but shut up and left the room. Cato got out some paper and wrote a quick note to Katniss.

_Look at that, Kitten. 14.5% of the bets are on you, 14.5% of the Capitol is as perceptive as you. I wonder how long it will take the rest of them to figure it out. You're in third, think we can get you up to first?_

_I know Loverboy must have shaken up your nerves quite a bit. I'll admit that I'm pretty pissed off. Try not to think about tomorrow to much. Don't get into the initial blood bath, just hang out somewhere safe until it's cooled down. I've already told the others that don't know that you're in, not to go after you for waiting out the bloodbath. _

_Don't panic._

_Sweet dreams, Kitten._

_-Cato._

He sent an avox up with the note and found his way to his room. He fell asleep quickly and fell into an odd dream.

He dreamed of a soft brow kitten with a too big victors crown on her head, surrounded by cheering citizens and confetti. She didn't look happy though. She looked lonely and she mewed softly. Afraid and Alone. She stared into the crowd, her ears twitched at the loudness of the audience, she hissed at President Snow, and finally she ran. She scampered across the floor, the crown falling from her small frame and clashing loudly on the ground. Eventually she got herself backed into a corner. President Snow, Seneca Crane, Cesar Flickerman, and many others blocked her path. She whined and pressed herself farther into the corner, curling into a ball to shield herself from her offenders.

"Cato…" she mewed

Snow reached towards her.

"CATO!"

He awoke and sat upright immediately, searching around the dark room. His breathing was heavy and labored as he tried fruitlessly to calm himself. He found that in exactly six minutes, his prep team would be coming to wake him. So he sat up and started to think. Why would he have such a nightmare? Katniss would be perfectly safe if she survived the arena and he did not. Right?

**Nice long chappy! :) Cato's reaction wasn't what I wanted it to be, but he'll have his big blowup in the arena about it later. He can't really do anything about it with anyone watching. Clove and Glimmer are going to talk to Cato as if they know they are the one a lot, because they truly think they are his secret love. **

**I just made up names for the other female tributes, by the way. Since the book gave us very limited names of those who took place in the 74****th**** Hunger Games.**

**Give me your thoughts! Next chapter they are in the arena! :D **

**I'll update a lot faster if you hit that big blue button with R-E-V-I-E-W on it… :)**

**Lots of love! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	4. The Arena

**Good gracious! These reviews…they are absolutely amazing! Seriously everyone! A thousand times, thank you! I mean it guys this is just…wow. This story had officially beaten "Witchy Bella" as far as number of reviews per chapter. Wow. I love it guys. Thank you. 56 reviews, my god…**

**Reviewers Tribute Corner~ ****Underlined**** means Anonymous reviewer. This list should be in order from first to last, or nearly so.**

_**GirlWhoLovesKnives132**__**(Also 1**__**st**__** Reviewer on Ch.1!)**_

_**anon**_

_**Paige Melark**_

_**criticderomance**_

_**Courtney DiLaurentis**_

_**Angels on the Moon23**_

_**CharlotteMPV33**_

_**Firegorl14**__** (Special Mention)**_

_**Forever9SNSD**_

_**Saucy-Duck**_

_**Kilani Heals (Special Mention)**_

_**TheFlipSide**_

_**GB**__** (Special Mention)(Also 1**__**st**__** reviewer on Ch.2!)**_

_**SilentMockingjay**_

_**Addison Clarks (Special Mention)**_

_**Juliette**_

_**AliceW**_

_**lalagal**_

_**Mya Salvatore**_

_**Peeniss0314 (Special Mention)**_

_** .Roses**_

_**Sara2401**_

_**lambtastic (Special Mention)(Also 1**__**st**__** reviewer on Ch. 3!)**_

_**shloh**_

_**Bubbleboo28**_

_** . .Attic**_

_**hutcherwife**_

_**EmmyMK**_

_**Francesca Mellark**_

_**Moonlight beauty8**_

_**H4CK3R**_

_**ncareichert (Special Mentio)**_

_**Mysterfreak**_

_**LuvQu**_

_**StrawberryLuv**__** (Special Mention)**_

_**Catolover**_

_**TheHungerGamesAndAllSorts (Special Mention)**_

_**LoneWolfPack**_

_**Princess Silverstar**_

_**TeamLUDWIG**_

_**Larka Rinna Luna**_

_**SPECIAL MENTIONS~**_

**If you got a special mention, this means that your review did one or more of the following:**

**-Really hit home for me/your review really made me happy about what I wrote**

**-You're correct about something**

**-I'm going to take your advice on something**

**-You truly helped inspire me to write the this chapter and/or previous ones**

**-You really put effort into your review and I highly appreciate it.**

**To my other reviews, I'm not saying I don't appreciate your reviews as well! :) I most certainly do, it's just that those above deserved to be individually recognized, in my opinion. Regardless, Thank you all so much!**

**SHOUT OUTS-**

**Ashley**

**Maleah**

**Elayna**

**Simon (Maleah's kitten :3)**

**Prixie**

**Questions in reviews will be answered at the bottom this time! :D**

**On with the story!**

**-With Katniss-**

Cinna zipped her jacket with steady hands and smoothed nonexistent creases. In less than a minute Katniss would step into the glass cylinder and be elevated into the arena. This could easily be the last time she saw Cinna. They both knew it.

Cinna held her shoulders in a comfortably firm grip and met her gaze.

"I'm not allowed to bet," he started, "But if I could, I'd bet on you."

Katniss forced a small smile, "Thanks."

"I'm allowed to bet on who Cato's lucky lady is though," He began in a low tone, "Haymitch gave me some betting advice. I just wanted your opinion as well."

Katniss nodded, understanding his hidden message.

"I told him his money was just _fuel to the fire_."

Katniss smiled gently, "This is the only time I will suggest that drunk stays close to an open flame."

Cinna laughed softly and pulled her into a warm hug, which she returned gratefully.

"**30 seconds**…"

Katniss stiffened.

"You can do this Girl on Fire." Cinna said

Could she?

**-With Cato-**

Cato ignored his stylist, Malisha, while silently waiting for his last seconds or peace to tick away. The minute he stepped off his pedestal in the arena, his mind would be fixed on the survival of Katniss. Hopefully the alliance would be strong enough that he could keep her in his sight the majority of the game. Cato doubted this immensely given Glimmer's bimboness, Marvel's instability and malice, and Clove's righteous insecurity and possessiveness. All of these factors would clash dangerously with Katniss's sharp tongue, impatience, passion and deadly hunting skill. The group would be lucky to survive the first _hour_ together.

"I know you don't like me very much, but can I ask you a personal question?"

Cato turned to face his stylist with a cool stare and nodded slowly. He couldn't help but think the phrase _You just did _as he waited for her to continue.

"Bets on your little stage show close an hour after you are put in the arena. Why am I inclined risk burning away my salary on your little game?"

He raised a brow at her, surprised at her perception.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he started, keeping his voice monotone and uncaring, "But I think you would be wise to tend to fire in your wallet generously."

"**10 seconds…**"

Cato crossed the room and entered the cylinder silently. He didn't bother turning around to bid his stylist farewell. He honestly didn't know why he'd helped the woman add to what was probably already an outrageous income, it's not as if he liked her.

_Perhaps the Capitol will be generous this year and give the respective bet money to each tributes mentor, so they aren't entirely reliant on sponsors,_ He thought as his cylinder began to rise.

He blinked through the bright light until he could clearly see the meadow before him. Glimmer and Marvel were on their pedestals, and clove had come up when he did, District 3's tributes were rising as he surveyed his territory. He quickly noticed the cornucopia, and analyzed what he could reach first. He could reach a machete at least five seconds before anyone else got to the center, giving him enough time to snatch the bow and arrows for Katniss, before Glimmer got her slimy little fingers on them. By this time, Marvel and Clove should have reached the cornucopia. Cato was pleased to see that there were some knives on top of a box labeled "**Produce**", although they were located slightly closer to the heart of the cornucopia than he'd prefer, which would cost Clove a few crucial seconds.

Districts 4 through 10 were now on the pedestals, and 11 was about to rise.

If Katniss does as he advised her to, he shouldn't have to worry about keeping at eye out for her. If she decided to join the party, he would get close enough to give her the bow and arrows, so she could defend herself.

**60**

**59**

**58**

**57**

**56**

**55**

**54**

**53**

Cato set his little plot into motion by briefly meeting the eyes of every female tribute that was at least fifteen, lingering longer with Glimmer, Clove, Amanda, Joan and Katniss for effect. He noticed that Katniss's attention quickly shifted back to the bow and arrows with longing and possessiveness. At this he smiled.

_A kitten and her toys…_

**32**

**31**

**30**

**29**

**28**

**27**

**26**

**25**

Marvel and Glimmer nodded at Katniss, silently acknowledging her as a member of the group, she returned the gestures and repeated the action with Clove. The latter of the two wasn't nearly as polite. Amanda, from four, smiled at Katniss shyly, as did her district partner, Chris.

_This alliance is far too large for comfort,_ Cato realized with a grimace.

**10**

**9**

**8**

Cato exhaled heavily, adjusting his stance to allow him the best time and speed. The next half hour would be the most important part of the games until the finale. He had to be ready.

**7**

**6**

**5 **

He snuck one last glance at Katniss, and she nodded to him.

_I want to fight, _her eyes told him, _I'm not going to run away._

He nodded in return, flicked his eyes to the bow and arrows, tapped his fingers on his wrist and put a finger to his lips.

**4**

**3**

She nodded in understanding and straightened ever so slightly from her running stance. Prepared to do as he asked.

**2**

**1**

Cato bolted from his stop and reached the cornucopia in mere seconds. He weaved through the weaponry at the mouth of the horn, grabbing Katniss's weapons, the bow arrows and two lightweight spears, as well as two heavy weights for himself, the machete, and dual broad swords.

Marvel and Clove reached him then, as predicted and filtered through the mess to find their weapons of choice.

"Don't just start hacking them off as we originally planned, we need to know each others strengths and weaknesses in order to survive. In other words: It's playtime." He said, with a grin at a very eager Clove.

Marvel immediately started a fist fight with the boy from 9, giving him small cuts here and there with a carefully concealed knife. Clove aimed her throws to cause cuts just deep enough for a slow, but steady blood flow from her victims. Glimmer, who had just arrived, with the mob on her heels, fussed about Cato not giving her the bow and arrows, but eventually backed off and found a sword.

_I hope you accidently impale yourself with that thing, Glimmer,_ he thought.

He kicked the girl from 3 in the stomach as she tried to pick up a dagger, reducing her to a puking little ball on the ground. Then the boy from 5 tried to tackle him. Cato flipped him, causing him to land painfully on his back, unable to move for several seconds and very slowly when he recovered. Finally, his eyes landed on Katniss, and he laughed out loud.

He had instructed her, in a manner only she could possibly understand, (by using a silencing motion after a list of more obvious commands) to tell her to stay behind. To be unheard, and unseen by her fellow tributes. And here she was, _walking _to the cornucopia!

She surveyed the scene before her much like a cat stalking its prey. Upon realizing that she'd caught his attention, she turned and graced him with a predatory grin. She extended her hand expectantly as she neared him and he laughed and he jogged the remaining gap between them.

"Your weaponry, Ms. Everdeen." He said with a taunting smile.

**(A/N: ****Kilani Heals****, this part is for you! :D Hope you like it!)**

"Thank you." she said curtly, eyeing him with fake suspicion as she took her weapons and situated herself. "Not much of a killing spree."

Her comment made him choke back a laugh. "Well I wanted to see what you can do. Have at it."

A challenging grin spread its way onto her face as she took three arrows from her quiver, situating the first one while keeping the others ready. She took aim at the boy Marvel was wrestling with.

"I dare you." Cato said, completely serious.

The bowstring snapped back into place before he'd finished his sentence. Katniss didn't watch her arrow fly, instead she eyed Cato with a smug grin, daring him to speak. Cato met her gaze with a raised brow, and was about to comment when Marvel started screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK, 12?"

Even Clove had to laugh with them at his display of rage, which he quickly took out on another opponent.

"Whoever kills the least has first watch." Katniss offered

Cato gave her a serious look, "You're on."

"I'll let you get back to the midst of the petty thieves stealing our stuff." She said casually, as he noticed the other tributes trying to carry as much as they could from the cornucopia.

Cato intercepted the boy from 5 again, and slit his throat. He didn't pause as the younger tribute fell, and quickly made his way to the tributes from 6. They worked as a team, each with two backpacks and an assortment of weaponry. Cato threw the machete and imbedded it into the boy's lower back, severing his spine. He dropped to the ground, paralyzed, if not dead. The girl screamed and took off with Cato's spear following her. It sliced through her pack into her chest. She dropped barely 10 feet from her partner.

Cato looked up to gloat at Katniss, to find her releasing another arrow into the girl from 10. Upon further inspection, he found that all the runaway tributes were on the ground with arrows in their heads. He neared the corpse of the boy from 8 to find that the arrow had entered directly through his left eye. His pupil was her bulls-eye.

"God Damnit!" Marvel roared, "Will you too save some for the rest of us? Jesus Christ!"

Katniss sent one more arrow into the leg of the girl from 8 as said tribute ducked into the bushes with a small sack and a canteen.

Will all their threats terminated, Cato called his fellow alliance members into the heart of the cornucopia for a quick meeting.

"Well done, everyone. Let's do a head count. Who's left?" he asked

Clove looked at Glimmer, who shook her head and looked at Amanda, who pointedly looked at Marvel, who sighed.

"Well let's see," he began, "Cato, you took out the girl from 3, the boy from 5, and both from 6. Clove and Glimmer tag teamed the boy from 4, who just lost his mind and started attacking them first," He added, with a look at Amanda. "Hot Shot over there, got both from 7, the boy from 8, both from 9, and the girl from 10." He paused, "I think that's everyone." The cannon began it's toll then and they found that he was correct. Eleven tributes died.

"You didn't go anywhere near the bow and arrows in training." Glimmer said with a confused expression on her face.

Katniss shrugged, "Cato has first watch. Just saying."

Cato glared at her while she smirked.

"He does?" Clove sneered, glaring at Katniss with a quirked brow.

Cato suppressed and eye roll, "She bet me that she could kill more than me. She killed six, I killed four."

Marvel chuckled, "Way to go, Girl on Fire."

She nodded her thanks.

"Let's get all our supplies piled up back here real quick then start hunting the strays. They need to retrieve the bodies." Cato said sharply, ending Marvel's conversation with Katniss.

_My Kitten…_he thought possesively

The split up to retrieve the supplies their fallen tributes had failed at stealing. Inside the cornucopia, they sorted things out by category. _**Food**_, _**Weaponry**_, _**Medicine**_, and _**Misc**_. Everyone divvied into groups to pack. Glimmer and Marvel were close to the entrance and ready to go, Clove was sharpening her knives next to the weapons section in the middle. Amanda was folding her blanket, in case we set up camp somewhere while Cato and Katniss were in the back, mostly hidden by the shadows, helping each other pack.

"The girl from 8 probably didn't get far with an arrow through her shin." Cato said softly, so the others couldn't hear their conversation.

"No doubt about that."

"I think your district partner got away unharmed."

"Mhm. So did R- the girl from 11."

Cato smiled gently, "She reminds you of your sister."

Katniss nodded.

Cato wished he could ask about Prim, but that would give him away. So instead, they finished their packing in silence and headed into the woods with their companions. Everyone got a pair of night vision goggles. It wasn't long before they saw a tower of smoke rise in the east, and Cato directed them towards it.

"Hey I see smoke!" Glimmer cried out, minutes too late.

Cato saw Katniss's chin touch her chest as she tried to hide her smile and suppress her laughter. Marvel and Clove just shook their heads. Cato took a deep breath and found that the air was lightly laced with smoke.

_Someone didn't pay much attention to the survival skills…_he thought. Not long after, they had the girl from 8 surrounded. Then she screamed.

**Oooookay! :D yeah I know I know I ended it randomly. I'm sorry! :D Long chappy tho yes? What did you think? Enough detail? Enough humor? Come on tell me tell me! :D**

**Kilani Heals, do you like what I did with your little suggestion? I was very eager to write that part. I thank you immensely for the idea!**

**Larka Rinna Luna: ****First off, love the username. :) just throwing that out there. And to answer your question, I can't tell you what's going on with Rue yet. It's a surprise. It's one thing I'm doing to make my Kato/Catoniss fanfic so different from the others, and I couldn't possibly spoil what will be a very happy surprise. So hopefully you will not hate me for not answering your question, but in all fairness, I didn't answer Kilani Heals about it either. :)**

**Kilani Heals****: I'm afraid I have to keep you from those fireworks you're wanting for a little while longer. So long as Cato and Katniss are in the alliance, and Cato is trying to keep up the whole charade with the cameras, there can be no passionate kisses between the pair! :D I'll make it up to you in later chapters. Promise.**

**Peeniss0314****: I'm glad to hear that you've been telling your friends! The more the merrier! :D I hope the interviews were fangirl worthy. Do keep reading! I'll do my very best to give you more to have uncontrollable fangirl urges about. :)**

**Just throwing it out there that I have no idea why I wrote almost this entire chapter from Cato's side, it just felt right to do so.**

**Hit that big blue button guys! All these reviews are making me just want to update more and more! :) I'm loving this! **

**XOXOXO!**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	5. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Ok, I have a few things to address in this author's note, so forgive me if it's long but the first thing is very important. So if you do not usually read, and I have managed to catch you attention, please continue at least until I am done discussing my first point of business. I don't want to be griped at in reviews when I'm telling you all right now what's going on. This entire chapter is this authors note, the real chapter 5 will be merged into one big chapter with chapter 6, but this note is so long that I found it ridiculous to try and put in the story part with it. I am putting my responses to questions in reviews into this note as well. Any other reviews I get after this is posted will be responded to in the next chapter. **

**-1****st**** topic-**

**I am writing this section today (6/19/12), although this not the day when I will have posted this, the date is important. On this morning I had to get surgery to remove my tonsils and adenoids. I am currently resting, however I have been sleeping most of the time since I returned home from the hospital and since I'm finding myself with nothing to do, I decided to try and write some more. I was going to write an author's note explaining this situation before I had my surgery but I forgot to. I've been proud of myself for my promptness with updating this story, compared to my lack there of in the past with other fanfics, and I would very much so like to update this story within a few days. If I cannot accomplish this task, I will have posted this at my earliest convince. My estimated recovery time from the date listed above is 7-10 days. I really hope that it will not have been nearly that long by the time this (or the next chapter with the actually story) gets up but if that happens to be the case, do accept my apologies. **

**Even if I miraculously finish chapters 5 and 6 in a few days, I will want to go over it several times to make sure that my medicines are not affecting what I have planned for this chapter. If, when my mind is clear, I find that this has happened I will have to take the time to go through and edit things to make it how I originally planned. Unfortunately, depending on how well rested I am and what other things affect my days, this could potentially lengthen the time it will have taken me to update. Again I apologize for this if it occurs. I also wish that I hadn't forgot to mention my surgery in the previous chapter, but I was so eager to put it up that it slipped my mind until the night of 6/18/12, the day before my surgery, which was a very VERY busy day.**

**I do hope that this chapter makes up for the irritation over any delays there may have been in its posting. Even if I get this chapter up when I want to I'm keeping this authors note here because its message could also apply to chapter 6, depending on the speed of my recovery. And I've written it so that regardless of what situation occurs, you all know everything you could need to know about and why. I've planned for many surprising turns and goodies for the next chapter, along with planning for it to be quite long in an attempt to ease any agitated readers with lots to look forward to. **

**-2****nd**** topic- **

**If you happen to have read the first topic, one I thank you. Two, the entire purpose for me explaining that, aside from obvious reasons, is because I wouldn't be attempting to do anything regarding this story if it wasn't for my readers. **

**All of you make me so happy to have written this story. The sheer number of reviews to this story is absolutely breathtaking. I never imagined this story would take off the way it is. With an astounding 73 reviews to it's 4 humble chapters, this story is the most popular thing I've every posted. It's only rival in reviews is my Harry Potter/Twilight X-over fic, "Witchy Bella", with 7 chapters to 84 reviews. I think this fic will have beaten it in reviews before chapter 7 if I'm lucky. **

_**So this little bit here is dedicated to each and every one of you who has reviewed, put this story or myself on alerts and/or favorites.**_**. I am truly humbled by the praise you shower on me as well as your obvious enthusiasm to the riddles and dramas I have presented to you. I mean this dearly you guys. If I didn't, would I really be taking the time away from sleeping to type all of this to you all and make sure to update as quickly as my situation will allow. I told you all (or at least I meant to if I didn't) that things are really getting exciting now that we are in the arena. I hope I portray everything well, so that I deserve the generous praise bestowed upon me by all of you.**

**-3****rd**** topic- (Final topic)**

**~Review Response Corner~**

_**H4CK3R**__**(First Reviewer to Ch.4!): Can you read my mind? Haha, they will have a private moment in this chapter while the others are sleeping, it won't make it completely obvious to the camera's, but I'm pretty sure that 14.5% of smart Capitolites will put that much more money on Katniss after that scene. :)**_

_**Kilani Heals**__**(Veteran Reviewer for this story :D): What an amazingly long review! Thank you thank you! I love long reviews, idk why, but I do.**_

_**The heat of a thousand suns, even twins, cannot make me budge. For if I told you, it might ruin a very important factor in this story. The whole situation with Rue is something I am priding myself with, for I have never seen it in a Kato story, and I want it to be a surprise. Please try to bear with me. You won't find out until the end…I don't mind if you bug me relentlessly, it gives you more to put in your reviews, thus, keeping them longer. :)**_

_**The whole thing about her having a "Score to settle" with Cato, will also be reveled in later chapters, but it is not so vital that I have to keep it from you. Cato doesn't even know what she's talking about. Katniss is referring to the two year gap in their relationship and the way he promptly left after kissing her the last time the saw each other before the games. I cannot however, tell you how she will pay him back. Although I will hint to it in an overly obvious manner, but still slightly cryptic manner, so that you do not think I am keeping all these secrets from you. :) It will top any and every 4**__**th**__** of July celebration ever held in the U.S. The **__**fireworks**__** I've seen for Chinese New Year celebrations can't even match up. Oops. Did I just slip a bit too much detail in there… ;) silly me.**_

_**Yes Joan is Foxface. I had to give her a name since only Peeta and Katniss called her that. The only tributes who have figured the pair out are Joan, Thresh, and Rue is fairly certain. We might see her in this chapter. I haven't decided. If not she's in the next one for sure, because one of my favorite scenes is coming up and she's a huge part of it. No, what I just told you has nothing to do with the big "Rue Surprise", well…it has very little to so with it. :) This is probably the most I can tell you concerning Rue until after I get to the scene I'm talking about. No, I won't give you any hints as to what that scene is either. It's a smaller surprise and revolved around Cato and Katniss exposing themselves fully to the camera's. This is all you get on the subject. :D**_

_**I agree completely about the Glimmer/Cato scenes. Don't worry, they will be pretty vague for the most part. Although she will go "Super Hoe" on him a few times. Relax he doesn't play along with that stuff. Keep a trash can near your computer just in case. You can't read the good stuff with puke on your computer.**_

_**I was thinking the same thing with the sleeping arrangements. But remember, Cato has first watch. :D muwhahaha…nuff said there.**_

_**I love/hate keeping you in suspense about Rue. :D/D: but you'll probably love me for the rest of our lives when you finally read it and find out. So it's worth it. I cyber pinkie swear :)**_

_**Peeniss0314**__**: :D I'm glad you appreciated it. I like showing my reviewers that they are as important to the story as I am. Hopefully I can keep surprising you. :)**_

_**Haha, I'm very very very happy that you think so.**_

_**Oooh, I 'm very glad you liked that part. It was very fun to write actually. I hate how emotionally weak Katniss seemed in the books. Not that I'm all psycho and have no regard for human life, but if I was a tribute, that's how I'd do it. I'd just force myself to set aside my emotions and take as many people with me as I could before the careers completely owned me. I took the little thing about her aim from her hunting skills in the books, although I think I forgot to clarify that in Ch.4. Almost all of her victims ended up like her squirrels. Arrow through the eye. I think one or two, aside from the girl from 8, got hit somewhere else. I didn't mention them but they will probably be referenced in conversation amongst the alliance later. I know that I had planned so that one was hit directly on the base of the spine and the skull, another through the heart. All of her deaths were instant though. She isn't a masochist. Lol.**_

_**Yeah I'm making it so the tributes know who's getting bet on the most. You'll see how in chapter 5/6.**_

_**I'll throw in more jealous Cato for sure. Marvel, although this wont be known to the tributes until later, has something up his sleeve for figuring out Cato's love before it's announced. **_

_**You've probably read my reply to **__**Kilani**____**Heals**__** above my reply to you. I hope your fretting about my Rue Secret does keep you from your collage applications too much :) Oh feel free to drone all you like. I don't mind at all. I love hearing the thoughts of my readers. Not only are you inspiring me, but also encouraging me to continue. Your droning isn't droning at all. It's very much so encouraged monologue, to be returned by the same thing. I back up this statement with the fact that I just noticed this A/N is at least the size of one of my standard chapters, bigger now that I think about it…oh well. Haha.**_

_**Courtney DiLautentis**__**: Thank you. I most certainly will, and of course there will be! What kind of cruel author would I be if I didn't include steamy make out sessions between our two favorite tributes? A terrible one. Kilani Heals would most certainly hunt me down and kill me if I hadn't made sure to promise such scenes eventually.**_

_**LuvQu**__**: That's why I changed it! I hate it when Katniss is portrayed as weak or cowardly during the bloodbath. Sure in the books she detests killing people. Well…hate to break it to you Ms. Everdeen, but that strategy usually doesn't win the hunger games, does it? :) So I just had to give her some strength in that field.**_

_**StrawberryLuv**__**: I'm very glad you approve! :D Yes, thank **__**Kilani**____**Heals**__** for that scene, from who I got the suggestion of a competition between Cato and Katniss, and then Marvel's irritation about it as well. :)**_

_**emerald1312**__**: I do not believe that reviewers ever "Rant" :D authors want nothing more than encouragement and opinions from reviewers. So "Rants" "Monologues" "Drone-ing" and "Fangirl/Fanboy-ing" is very much so encouraged.**_

_**Again with you lovelies reading my mind! Or being very close to doing so. Stop guessing, I beg of you! :D if I answer any of those questions I fear I'll give away my entire story!**_

_**TheHungerGamesAndAllSorts**__** (Veteran Reviewer!): You are officially one of my favorite reviewers. :) And no, that's not my pain meds talking, I'm serious. Lol. Your reviews are truly heartfelt and supportive. All in all, I look forward to updating because I know there are people like you who are going to review, and I just love hearing what you have to say. Thank you very very very much. :)**_

_**thepinkmartini**__** (Veteran Reviewer!): a review per chapter from you! Thank you! I agree with everything you've said, in all of your reviews. :D Keep reading so that I can keep giving you things to love about this fanfic.(hopefully).**_

_**LoneWolfPack**__**: Thank you! I actually just refined my writing style recently (if you happen to go back and read my older fics you'll see that they were written quite poorly D: ) I made the change because I started writing my own original stuff. The beginnings of novels, short stories, ect, and I was really paying attention to making it seem as professional as possible. So even though I don't think I write my fanfics as well as I write my original stuff, which I put a lot more time into (I'm a perfectionist) I'm very glad to hear that my readers like how I'm writing.**_

_**Katniss will get along pretty well with the alliance at first, as you'll notice in the combined chapter that will be chapters 5 and 6. Her and Clove's relationship is simple, yet complicated, because Clove is quickly going insane. I've put a lot of thought into what to do with Peeta, and since Katniss is already in love with Cato, he's a truly useless character outside of the arena, so I have no reason to prevent his death. I will however, postpone it slightly, you'll see why as you read on in later chapters. I also hate the Peeta/Katniss pairing for the most part. It worked, sort of, in the books. But it doesn't work anywhere else in my opinion.**_

_**lambtastic**__** (Veteran Reviewer!): Yeah I had to change up her attitude or she wouldn't have gained any respect with the rest of the alliance and that's what Cato's there for. :) **_

_**lalagal**__** (Veteran Reviewer!): Wow, thank you! I found when reading Kato/Catoniss fics that she would always be the damsel in distress or hanging back while Cato would kill everyone or w/e. That's just not fair to either of them in my opinion. I'm glad you like the changes! **_

_**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, even if I didn't reply to your review above. It's not that I'm ignoring you, it's that my meds are kicking in and telling me that it's nap time again, even though I really want to get some stuff done. Oh well. Get ready for the SUPER-GIAGANTIC-COLLOSAL-GODZILLA-CHAPTER! (the merging of chapters 5 and 6 :P )**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 2: Nissy's New Skills**_

_**Chapter 3: Interviews and Nightmares**_

_**Chapter 4: Enter the Arena**_

_**Chapter 5: Author's note**_

_**Chapter 6: Double Chapter. Chapters 5 and 6.**_

_**That sound good? I hope so! :) I'm beginning to write the double chapter now, I am posting this before I post the double chapter.**_

_**I'm currently wrapping an ice pack around my throat, since my meds aren't controlling my pain quite well enough and my doctors called to check on me (Advising the ice). So, not only am I writing everything I've written while under the influence of Hydrocodone (or to put it much more accurately: Drugged up on pain meds), but also while freezing with a bag of ice around my neck. :P the things I do for you people….ok just kidding, this is actually a selfish act because I don't want to sleep constantly and I'm bored…it just works in your benefit as well. :3 **_

_**Every time I proof-read this I feel like its complete but I'm afraid to post it because I don't know if I sound insane or what ever…haha. If I seem crazy, it's the meds. But I swear I'm not a druggie :) The only thing I like about my meds is that it makes my throat feel better. The drowsiness and everything else about them sucks, but I'm working through it. Thank you again for reading this ridiculously long authors note. Sorry if I rambled. :3**_

_**~D.A.K-hime**_


	6. Double Chapter! 5 and 6!

**Ok. Sorry about that really long A/N guys. :) But now I'll follow it up with this really long chapter! I'll put review responses at the bottom again, so you can just worry about reading for now. Flashbacks in this chapter! –Cheers and applause- Thanks for all the reviews my lovelies! :) **

**BTW: We have officially beaten my fanfic "Withcy Bella" in reviews! Woohoo! :D **

**Enjoy! Review Response Corner will be at the end!**

**Chapter 5~**

**-Flashback- (It's kinda of in Cato **_**and**_** Katniss's POV in a way)**

_She sat completely still while she listened to her surroundings. Birds twittered in the canopy above her gentle and happy. She was nearly as silent as the light blue butterfly that glided past her head to the bushels of honeysuckle behind her. The only thing she couldn't quite get control of was her breathing, oddly enough. When hunting her silence matched that of her butterfly companion. It just so happened that it was much harder to calm ones self down when playing hide and seek in the woods. It didn't help that she was fairly certain that she was developing a crush on her opponent. Not that it mattered. She had control over her feelings and wouldn't let them make her friendship with him awkward. _

"_Here, Kitty kitty…"_

_Katniss flattened herself even more between the trunk of the old maple and the honeysuckle bush. This made her completely hidden from his sight. She tried in vain to silence her breath, and when she saw his shoes on the forest floor, mere feet from her hiding spot, she decided to hold it instead. _

_When she'd first met him, a similar yet smaller pair of shoes adorned his feet. At the time they were brand new and perfectly white. Now, with the growth spurt he claimed to have had since they last met, his shoes were a good two sizes larger and he could care less about how clean they were. The rubber soles were caked with coal dust, just like everything in District 12, and some fresh leaves stuck to the mud he must have stepped in somewhere. It seemed the longer he stayed around her and the more he came to District 12, the more like one of them he became. It's almost as if he belongs here. Can you be born in the wrong district?_

"_I always find you, Kitten, you should just come out. Besides, your dad said he caught enough game for some lunch."_

_Her stomach growled softly against the dirt and her cheeks flushed in response._

"_Oh fine, you win." She sighed heavily, picking herself up off the ground. She walked in front of him while patting dirt and leaves off her jacket. He pursed his lips while he picked honey suckles from her braid, trying not to laugh at her disheveled state._

_She noticed his facial expression with curiosity. "Did you eat something sour or has your face been screwed up?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly and smiling softly._

_He pouted and pretended to be hurt by her remark. "Well if you must know, I think you take this game too seriously. You hid in a way that made a mess of yourself…," He teased._

_She rested her hands on her hips and glared him down. "It's called _playing_, Cato."_

_He smiled cheekily at her defiance and backed down, "Okay, okay, keep the claws in their sheaths…"_

_She 'humphed' and started the half mile walk back to where she knew her father would be. Her plan was to get far enough ahead of Cato to force him to run to catch up with her, but she forgot about the fact that he was taller than her and had longer legs. In two long strides Cato caught up to her. He slowed his pace to match hers and stuck his hands in his pockets. Katniss folded her arms across her chest, settling for kicking unsuspecting twigs, rocks and leaves out of her way. Her companion noticed her behavior with confusion and silently reached over to take one of her hands in his own. She looked up at him with her wide gray eyes as a light blush crept onto her cheeks. He held her gaze steady and laced his fingers between hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Katniss returned her eyes to the path before them and once again found herself unable to properly control the functioning of her lungs. Cato smiled to himself. He was relieved that she didn't pull away and wondered if maybe, just maybe, she liked him back…_

**-With Cato-**

He sat like a statue against the rim of the cornucopia, away from the heat of the campfire. The others were a few feet away surrounding the flames. Marvel and Glimmer were eating some fruits and talking amongst themselves. It was obvious that Marvel had some level of feelings for her, most likely a brotherly attachment in Cato's opinion. He had absolutely no problem with Marvel distracting the obnoxious flirt. It gave him a chance to breathe. Clove was sorting and sharpening all the throwing knives she could easily conceal and access on her person. Despite Clove insisting that she was indeed his secret lover before the games, she hadn't mentioned it since. She did however treat the other females in the group with unnecessary disrespect. In return, they sided against her and defended one another when she tried to start something. Amanda had decided to go to bed shortly after dinner. She said she wouldn't mind helping keep watch in the earlier hours of the morning if Cato wanted to get some sleep, and decided that if she slept now she wouldn't be as tired later.

Last, but more certainly not least, was Katniss. Said tribute was off in the shadows of the cornucopia sitting Indian style in the grass with her back facing the camp. All Cato wanted to do was to go see what had been keeping her over there so long. The group had returned from hunting tributes shortly after dark having only killed the girl from 8 before deciding not to waste the energy and returning to the cornucopia to set up camp. Katniss had helped set up camp, build the fire, and prepare a meal before retreating into solitude for the evening. She hadn't spoken more than a few sentences to everyone combined since the sun went down, which caused Cato to worry.

The Capitol anthem played as the sky lit up with bright blue lights. They briefly showed each of the fallen tributes faces, but Cato wasn't watching. It was just bright enough that he could make out Katniss's silhouette. Her head was turned upwards watching the display. He could only see a fraction of her face from this angle, but he was nearly certain that he had seen something shinny on her cheeks. He ground his teeth in irritation. If he was correct and she was crying he could do absolutely nothing about it. He couldn't go and ask her if she was alright without making it overly obvious to the cameras that he was paying close attention to her. So, he had no choice but to avert his gaze back to the sky, just as the game makers put up a chart showing the status of the betting. Cato had to smile to himself slightly as he read it.

**1.D2- Clove****:…30.5%**

**2. D1- Glimmer****…28%**

**3.D12- Katniss****:…27.5%**

**4.D4- Amanda****:…10%**

**5.D5- Joan****:…3%**

**6.D11- Rue****:…1%**

Cato flashed a grin of approval and satisfaction for the cameras as the lights flickered and died in the fake sky. Katniss returned to being a shadow in the darkness without the light and he returned his attention to the fire. The flames licked the logs and branches slowly eating them away. The light gradually lessened in intensity. It seemed to be inviting the tributes to sleep and most of them accepted the invitation. Marvel and Glimmer's sleeping bags were reasonably close together since the pair fell asleep during a hushed conversation. Clove's sleeping bag was a few feet from where Cato sat and she had fallen asleep after carefully putting her knives away, save for the one she held tightly in her grasp. _Only you would sleep with your weapons the way children sleep with toys, Clove,_ Cato thought with a sigh. Amanda's sleeping bag was about ten feet from Marvel's, on the right since Glimmer was on the left from Cato's view. There was enough space between Amanda and Marvel for Katniss to set up her sleeping bag, but she had yet to return from the shadows. Not that Cato wanted Katniss sleeping anywhere near Marvel, but the only other option was for her to sleep somewhere between himself and Amanda, which would raise suspicion in the Capitol. Katniss was already on her way to 2nd place on the betting leader board as it was.

_Damnit…_

How could he even hope of keeping her safe is she's not in his sight? What could possibly be keeping her over there away from the group, away from him? Had he said something to upset her? Had Marvel? Clove? Glimmer? Amanda, he knew, respected Katniss far too much to do such a thing.

For hours Cato wracked his brain going through every possibility for Katniss's strange behavior her could think of, but every time he thought he'd figured it out he knew it just wasn't right. He started getting impatient. Katniss was still by herself, and the campfire was down to embers the let off a dull glow. Cato stood and silently walked around the Cornucopia towards the girl on fire. He stopped a few feet behind her. Even in the dark, he could see her shaking.

"Katniss."

She jumped standing and spinning to face him with her weapons drawn. He put his hands up in surrender as he met her frantic eyes calmly and quickly took in what he could see of her appearance. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks and nose were slightly darker than the rest of her skin, suggesting that her face was flushed and rosy. With the faint light of the stars he could see the slight shininess of her tears as they flowed down her cheeks and dripped off her trembling chin. Her lips were pressed together into a quivering line as she tried valiantly to hold herself together.

He gently shushed her, mentally begging her to calm down before he lost his cool and swept her into his arms. It broke him to see her like this, to know that she'd been out here this whole time crying alone. He knew why she'd kept to herself. Both of them would have had a hard time keeping it together if they were near while one of them needed emotional support, but at the moment he didn't care.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying and probably failing at keeping a minimal amount of sincerity in his voice.

"N-n-nothing…" She whispered, but her voice failed her by squeaking out the word. Her eyes betrayed her too with their steady flow of tears. Cato was certain that he didn't have the self control to properly handle this situation in front of the cameras, but he knew he didn't have the will power to walk away from her either.

"Oh please, even a deaf person wouldn't buy that…" He said softly, well, as softly as he could without looking like he was doing more than simply trying to calm her. Katniss remained silent. However, she returned her arrow to her quiver and lowered her bow. Cato knew that normally she would have slung it over her shoulder, but he could see how hard she was gripping the metal and knew that the pain from doing so might be the only thing keeping her from collapsing. If she did, it was game over. Cato couldn't just sit by while she suffered in silence, if she broke down, his game with the Capitol was going down with her.

Cato decided to start guessing things that the Capitol probably thought was wrong with her, if they were watching at this hour. Regardless, there would most likely be reruns of this scene tomorrow if nothing exciting happened, so he still had to play the part.

"Your district partner is still alive, so that can't be what's wrong, unless of course you're that in love with kid and miss him soooooo muuuuuch…" Cato said, poorly mimicking Clove and smirking. If this was what was wrong, he would seem like a jerk, but he knew this not to be the case so he went ahead with his teasing.

Katniss shook her head.

"Homesick?"

Glare.

"Hurt?"

Blank stare.

"Well then what the hell is the matter with you, Kit-…Katniss." _Pllleeeeeaaaassseeee do not let the Capitol see that as anything more than a slip of the tongue…_

"I s-said nothing is w-wrong…"

"Then come get some sleep. You can't be tired tomorrow, we'll be hunting tributes all day-

He stopped short. Her expression when he'd said "hunting tributes" was one of pure agony and horror for a fraction of a second. The Capitol probably didn't notice her reaction, but he knew her too well not too. He searched her eyes for many minutes, trying and failing to read her mind. He still knew what was wrong with her without the mind reading. He just didn't know the extent of the issue. He was about to ask her another question, but she beat him to it.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm tired anyway. Goodnight, Cato." She said quickly, walking around him towards camp.

For a minute, he stood still, unsure of what had just happened, but he shook it off and walked back to camp as well. He decided that tomorrow he would pull Marvel to the side and mention that he would be revealing who he was in love with that evening, that way the Capitol had time to close the betting stations and set up some special segment about it or something. In the meantime, Cato would be secretly setting up their escape plan from the alliance. Maybe they could run into that little girl from 11 and give her a backpack or something. Katniss would probably want to start a small alliance with the girl so she had a fighting chance, Cato couldn't object to that. If I came down to the three of them he would reluctantly and painlessly kill the girl. Maybe he shouldn't let Katniss get attached to her…

Cato sat down where he had been seated before his encounter with Katniss and could plainly see that she had chosen to set up her sleeping bag between Amanda and Marvel, much to his irritation. It didn't help that she faced Marvel, putting her back to him once again. Cato just sighed and leaned back against the inner wall at the mouth of the cornucopia.

He stayed on watch for a few more hours before he decided to wake Amanda. She was perfectly okay with switching spots with him, and probably a little surprised that he actually took up her offer. He helped her get situated by reigniting the fire just enough to heat some water. She used the hot water to make herself some instant tea and some oatmeal. He directed her to his previous spot, explaining how this was not only the best spot for observation, but protection of the valuables inside the cornucopia. Once she was comfortably set up with a blanket, a pair of night sight goggles, and her meal he began worrying about himself.

He placed his sleeping bag where Amanda's had been (beside Katniss) and rolled over so he was facing said gray eyed mystery. He could see her chest rise and fall with her breathing. For some reason it reminded him of the day her father died. Cato had just begun what was one of his longer stays in District 12, shortly after he had initially met Katniss. That morning he had walked Katniss and Prim to school as usual. However not even two hours later the explosion sounded and the ground shook violently, even all the way out in the Seam. Mrs. Everdeen had rushed him out of the house with a little white mask over his face so he didn't inhale the dust and together they'd ran to the school. Prim was younger then and pretty scared, but Katniss was sheet white. Cato had been afraid that she was going to throw up at the time.

He could remember running through the streets towards the mines. The elevator shafts going up and down bringing up husbands and fathers and coal dust. Some of them were injured. Some just needed fresh air. Some were trapped in the mines. Some died days later. Cato remembered standing in the crowd with the Everdeen girls waiting for Jonathan Everdeen to come stumbling out. He could remember how ghostly pale Katniss was and how even though her hands were coated in cold sweat, he knew it wasn't because it was early January. He remembered Prim crying on her mother's shoulder and Katniss silently reaching out to grab his hand. Her grip was like iron and her hands were shaking, his was weak and gentle. He stroked the back of her hand when elevators started going down with peacekeepers and volunteers. He squeezed it when they started coming up with the workers who were unconscious or dead. He counted them. He recalled how each worked had all of his personal information stitched onto his clothes, incase of these events.

The reunited families were leaving quickly, running home to assess the damage done to their husbands and sons, uncles and even a few grandfathers. Only those who were waiting for the dead remained. Cato remembered seeing Gale with his mother and siblings a few yards away. They were all crying. Everyone but Katniss and himself were crying. One peacekeeper was calling out the names of the deceased. By Cato's count, Jonathan Everdeen's body came up on the 13th elevator trip. When the peacekeeper called him name Prim's sobbing, which had been reduced to consistent moaning, turned into high pitch wails. Prim was soon joined by her mother, who's mourning was much quieter, but Katniss remained silent. Cato watched her expression carefully and found that she was crying, but she was perfectly still and completely silent. Tears spilled over her unblinking eyes freely for several seconds before she snapped her eyes shut and put her chin to her chest.

Her hair had come our of her usual braid in the hysteria so the dark locks created a curtain over her right shoulder, obscuring his view of her face. Worried, Cato stood in front of her, without letting go of her right hand and used his free one to brush the hair away. The tension in her cheeks and jaw told him that her teeth were clenched, most likely too hard for comfort. When she started slowly moving her jaw from side to side, grinding her teeth, he could faintly hear the sound of her teeth scraping together. He immediately released her hand and cupped her face instead. Since he surprised her, she stopped grinding her teeth and he was able to force her to look him in the eye.

"_Katniss, listen to me! You're gonna be okay! You're all gonna be okay! I promise! You know how to hunt too! You can keep from starving I know it! Katniss! Listen to me!" _He had screamed at her. But she stared at him with her hallow gray eyes.

"_KATNISS!" _She still didn't respond. By this time Cato had begun to cry. His best friend, the only girl he had really _like_-liked ever, was hurting and he couldn't do anything to make it better. He couldn't make her pain go away.

"_K-Katniss…I'm supposed to volunteer for the 74__th__ Hunger Games when I'm older. They said I should be ready to be a victor by then. I'll come back here when I win Katniss. I swear on my life, hell, I swear on your father's life I will come back and you and prim and your mom can live with me and Haymitch in the Victor's Village okay?" _He shook her shoulders _"You're going to be okay, Katniss! I promise! I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again!"_

She continued to stare. He thought he would have to keep ranting, but just before he could begin again she spoke._ "Cato…" _she had said. Her voice had been so soft and hallow that Cato had just wanted to crush her in a hug, but he resisted, letting her speak. _"Why would you do that…?"_

Her question, at the time, had caught him completely off guard. Was she that oblivious to the fact that he liked her as more than a friend? Surely, after that day in the woods the previous fall he had thought she knew, based on her response to his actions.

"_Because I care about you, Katniss…"_ He replied.

"_Why?"_

At this Cato had frowned at her. Usually she was quite perceptive for her twelve years and three months of age, but that day she was being uncharacteristically…blonde.

"_Because I like you…a lot…and you're my best friend. I hate it when you're upset. I'll do anything to make you feel better." _He had mumbled. He could remember the heat in his almost fourteen-year-old cheeks as Katniss stared at him wide eyed, but slowly she began to relax. She wiped her tears and then much to Cato's surprise and joy, jumped into his arms. He could easily wrap his arms around her slender frame and in return, she wrapped hers around his neck. He felt her rest her eyes and the bottom of her forehead in the crook of his neck as they held one another tightly. He pet her hair with one hand and held her securely around the waist with the other with his chin on her shoulder.

"_Thank you, Cato." _ She'd whispered to him.

"_Anything for you, Kitten,"_ He'd said, _"Anything for you."_

**Chapter 6~ (A/N: I'm going to keep it in Cato's view for now. I just think the story sounds better from his side right now. Not sure why that is but Katniss just isn't "speaking" to me lately. It's all coming from Cato. :D )**

"WAKE UP, CATO!"

His eyes flicked open into a glare at the figure standing above him. He could hear the females roaming about and talking quietly to his left, in or near the cornucopia. Cato didn't know why it had to be this idiot to wake him up out of everyone here. He supposed he would be a lot less happy if the job had been left to Glimmer, but couldn't Katniss or even Clove or Amanda have done the job?

"Marvel that was really unnecessary, Bro." Cato mumbled.

Marvel huffed in fake offence, "Well then, Glimmer can wake you tomorrow in that case."

Cato made sure the girls weren't looking nor listening before he punched Marvel in the shin and slipped out of his sleeping bag. Marvel yelped at the pain but laughed it off. Cato stretched and yawned in the bright morning sun, mentally thanking the game makers for the beautiful morning. It was certainly putting him in high spirits.

Until he realized that Katniss wasn't out of her sleeping bag yet.

Confused, he turned to Marvel and pointed his thumb over at her balled up form. Marvel shrugged, handing Cato a cup of coffee and a muffin. He quietly told Cato about how Amanda had tried to wake her gently about an hour before. Amanda had talked with her quietly for a few minutes before returning to help Glimmer prepare drinks for everyone. All Amanda had said was to leave her alone until she decided to get up. Clove, in a fit of undiluted snootiness, had tried to go over to Katniss and force her to wake up. Her argument had been that there was no beauty sleep or special accommodations in the Hunger Games. Glimmer and Amanda had fussed and bitched at her until she went off on her own near the edge of the clearing to sulk.

"I don't know what's wrong with her but she sure spooked Amanda. I'd just let her be for a little while longer. We aren't in a big hurry anyway." Marvel said, draining the last of his coffee. "Must be whatever was bothering her last night."

"She was up about as late as I was last night. I went to check on her to make sure she wasn't sick or something. She was pretty upset. I don't know what she was upset about but she probably has a migraine now." Cato replied. He stood and walked inside the cornucopia, to the medicines searching for things to help Katniss.

He found some pills labeled **Pain Killers (Moderate Strength)**. He read the usage label on the side and found that it would be perfect for a migraine. He also found some eye drops and a heat activated warm to cool compress. With his treasures in hand and a bottle of water, he walked quietly over to Katniss's sleeping bag. Her brows were knitted together in her sleep and she was very tense. Cato gently reached out to touch her shoulder and shook it lightly, trying not to startle her.

"Katniss…you need to wake up now. It's Cato. I've got something for you."

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and Cato found that the eye drops were a good idea. Her eyes were still red and slightly puffy from crying the night before. Judging by her severe squinting in the morning light he was probably right about the migraine too. Cato had her sit up a little so he could give her the water, two of the pain pills and the eye drops. He let her lay back down for the compress, since he was putting it over her eyes, nose, and cheeks to help with the sinus pressure and lessen the headache even more. After instructing her to either go back to sleep for a little while or lay there until she felt better, Cato returned to his breakfast and only male companion.

"That was sweet of you." Marvel said with a barely contained smirk.

Cato simply shrugged, "I'm in a good mood and besides, she's a valuable asset. We need her on her A-game for hunting today." Marvel couldn't disagree.

"How is she?" Amanda asked, sneaking up on the pair.

"The pain meds should start kicking in soon, Amanda, I'm pretty sure the bottle said to take them with a meal though. Maybe you could fix her something?" Cato said nicely. If Katniss gets nice Cato, then the other girls had to get nice Cato too.

"Sure." Amanda replied, obviously relieved that Katniss's rough patch wasn't permanent. She quickly set out to find Katniss some breakfast and make more tea.

After about fifteen minutes Katniss sat up and moved by the modest fire near the mouth of the cornucopia. Amanda brought her some tea, a muffin and an apple, which Katniss accepted with a grateful smile. Amanda sat beside her while she ate and the two conversed together quietly. Not long after they were joined by Glimmer who must be very funny this morning because the girls would suddenly erupt in uncontrollable laughter ever few minutes. Cato and Marvel exchanged a glance and shook their heads. Women…

"Come on, Ladies, this isn't social hour. We've got some work to do today." Cato announced.

Glimmer mock saluted him, causing more giggling from the other two. Katniss cleaned up her mess and retrieved her bow and arrows from beside her sleeping bag. Amanda put out the fire and cleaned up the rest of the mess from breakfast. The trio took their time getting their backpacks filled with snacks, back up weapons and emergency supplies. Marvel had already gathered everything for himself and Cato before waking the latter. Once the girls were prepared they realized there was a member missing.

"Clove! Pity party's over! It's time to go!" Cato yelled.

Clove made no move to get up with them.

"Fine, stay and keep watch then! Lord knows I don't care!" he snapped. Ok so maybe everyone _but_ Clove would get nice Cato today…

Cato, Marvel, Amanda, Glimmer and Katniss began their mission at a steady pace. After a bit of a group discussion they decided to look for another body of water. Obviously, the remaining tributes weren't hanging out at the lake in plain sight of the alliance camp. Katniss proved her worth when it came to trying to find water and had them on a steady path towards the source. Cato had managed to tell Marvel about his plan to reveal his game with the Capitol that night without any of the girls hearing, Katniss might have heard part of their conversation but that didn't matter for obvious reasons.

By midday, they had reached a wide river. Marvel jogged down the south end and back, reporting that roughly two or three miles down it broke off and became a deadly waterfall. Apparently, the current picked up speed closer to the waterfall as well, even though here the water was easily passable.

"Let's split up, Cato. One group take this side of the river and another group cross over." Marvel suggested. With a smirk he added, "I got dibs on Amanda and Glimmer. No offence, Katniss, but you already stole on of my kills."

"None taken." She said softly, not really paying attention. She was studying the river intently for some reason.

Cato rolled his eyes. "That's not an even division of the group, dipshit."

"It's even based on over all skill. You and HotShot make a great team, obviously. Remember yesterday?" Marvel asked with a pointed look.

Cato exchanged a look with Katniss, who shrugged with slight hesitation. "I guess he has a point." She said quietly

Cato shrugged, pretending to be indifferent. "Fine by me. Come on, Girl on Fire. We'll meet back at camp around sunset."

The two groups went their separate ways. Cato and Katniss crossed the river. Marvel, Glimmer and Amanda went back into the woods on their side. Katniss immediately began looking for hints that would lead them to their next victims, but it seemed half-hearted. She was silent for the first hour, and Cato didn't bother trying to talk to her. He settled for helping her look for the signs that would tell them if any tributes were near. Foot prints, broken branches, old fire pits, animal carcasses, anything. Occasionally, they would find an area of new plant growth that looked smashed and would change their course accordingly, but time still ticked on in silence. It finally got on Cato's nerves.

"As much fun as it is to sit here in an awkward silence for hours and hours, how about we talk about something?" He said a bit more harshly than he'd intended.

Katniss stopped walking and turned to face him. "Oh absolutely," she began sarcastically, "Please inform me of what you wish most to discuss. The weather perhaps?"

"You think you're funny don't you?" Cato asked, walking ahead of her. She followed him.

"I know I'm funny."

Cato let a small smile slip onto his features. "Why did I want to talk to you again?"

"Beats me."

He shook his head at her and laughed. His laughter died quickly upon the realization that the air tasted lightly of smoke. He didn't see any however, or hear anything to suggest that they would be anywhere near other tributes.

"Cato…what's burning?" Katniss asked

"I have no idea…" he said slowly. He strained his ears trying to find any sign of what would possible be filling the air with smoke. He spotted a small ball of light in the distance. It looked like a fire, except for the fact that it was gradually getting bigger. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was heading right for them.

He turned on his heals and tackled Katniss to the ground. Right after they landed the fireball _whooshed_ above them and into a tree a few yards away. Katniss stared at Cato with wide eyes as they both got to their feet and began to run back towards the river. He could hear the crackling of fire behind them as the forests set ablaze. More fireballs were being thrown at the pair from all angles. Cato's left bicep was singed badly by one that he barely dodged. The air began to fill with more smoke, which made it a lot harder for them to see. Katniss screamed suddenly and Cato saw that she was clutching her leg. Without a thought, he scooped her up bridal style and continued running. His eyes and lungs burned from the smoke as he stumbled along with a whimpering Katniss in his arms. Cato couldn't see the edge of the river through the smoke, so when they approached it he ran right over it. The pair landed in the water with a loud splash. Cato held Katniss tightly to help her stay above the surface as they caught their breath. Then Cato remembered why he'd been carrying her in the first place.

"How's your leg?" he asked

"Burned…badly…" she said

He nodded, "We'll get you some medicine back at the cornucopia. My arm is burned too. Let's try to head back..."

Slowly, they made their way to the other side of the river. Cato climbed up to land first and then helped Katniss do the same. They sat on the edge to dry and rest for about an hour. Cato slung one of Katniss's arms over his shoulder so he could help her walk and they slowly made their way back towards camp. Their fatigue and injuries proved to be time-consuming restrictions. Before long, the sun was setting and they were both so tired and hungry that they were tempted to just lie down and pass out on the forest floor. Katniss even suggested it, but Cato wouldn't budge. He told her that her leg was too bad to go untreated for that length of time. So they continued on, pausing occasionally to let Katniss rest her legs. It was during one of these resting sessions that they heard voices calling their names in the distance.

Cato sighed, realizing that it was mostly Marvel doing the shouting. The idiot had no doubt scared off every tribute for miles but Cato was too worried about Katniss's worsening condition to care. He returned Marvel's calls until he and Clove found them. Marvel explained how Amanda and Glimmer were guarding camp and asked what happened.

"I guess the game got boring, we got ambushed by giant balls of fire…over half the forest on the other side of the river is completely toasted. We both need burn medicine but Katniss more than I. She can barely walk." Cato explained

"Well in that case she's become a liability hasn't she?" Clove asked menacingly, drawing one of the knives.

Cato glared her down, "Yeah, she is a liability. What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" he snapped

Clove was shocked by Cato's behavior and couldn't believe that he was defending Katniss of all people. "She isn't that valuable, Cato! We don't need her! She more trouble than she's worth!"

"My decision is final, Clove. Put the knife away."

Clove acted like she was going to return the knife to her belt but at the last second she sent it at Katniss and embedded it into her right shoulder. Katniss cried out, more in shock than in pain, and removed the knife. But Clove wasn't done and continued to send knives at her. Katniss dodged what she could, but still ended up getting nicks and cuts. The only thing she could do to get out of Clove's range was to start climbing up the tree she'd been supporting herself on. It wasn't easy, given her injuries, but she managed.

Marvel grabbed Clove from behind to keep her from sending any more knives at Katniss. Cato seethed as he pulled one of Clove's knives out of the tree and stalked forward, directly into her personal space. Marvel release Clove and moved out of the way. Cato slammed Clove into a nearby tree and put the knife to her throat. His eyes burned with fury and disgust as he held her gaze.

"Once upon a time, I had a lot of respect for you Clove," he started quietly, "But ever since the games started you've turned into a raging jealous little bitch, the exact type of person you would criticize and make fun of at school. I don't know what Katniss did to make you see her as a threat, but you need to get over it.

"She is my ally. If you cannot respect my wishes and her as a person you can remove yourself from this alliance. Since I considered you a friend most of the time since I've met you, I'll let you walk away. However, the second you do, I will no longer consider you a friend. You will become my enemy and I will kill you if you threaten anyone in my alliance. Are we clear?" He asked

Clove nodded, still angry and glaring. Cato released her roughly and walked over to Katniss's tree. He looked up to see that she had situated herself on a branch about 20 ft up. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"You can't climb down can you?" he called up to her.

She smiled weakly and shook her head.

_Damnit._

Cato sighed heavily and turned his attention to Marvel. "Do me a favor? Go back to camp, have Clove switch with Amanda for guard duty. Bring back burn medicine, bandages, food, water, and anything else we'll need to camp here overnight."

"Roger that. Be back in a bit."

Cato leaned against Katniss's tree to relax while he waited for his friend to return. Marvel made quick work and returned less than an hour later. He and Amanda were sharing the load they had to carry. They each had two large backpacks and a few smaller bags. Marvel also had a duffle bag slung over one shoulder. They droped their things on the ground. Amanda threw Cato two of the bags and found them labeled. One had his name on it and the other had Katniss's. Amanda was setting up a fire while Marvel was sorting through the medical supplies he'd gathered. Every looked up, save for Katniss who looked down, when Marvel cursed loudly.

"What is it?" Cato asked

"There isn't any burn medicine. None at all. This is an all-purpose first aid kit. I brought four of them. None of them have any damn burn medicine." Marvel said with a heavy sigh.

Cato paled slightly. "If Katniss doesn't get treatment hers could get infected. It looked really bad last time I checked, which was before Clove lost her mind."

Amanda huffed at the mention of Clove. "I can't believe her. I mean seriously, what decent person has that much of an attitude problem?"

"She's not a decent person!" Katniss called down, "Obviously. Problem solved."

Amanda looked up at Katniss and smiled. "Well at least your sense of humor didn't go up in flames!"

Katniss grinned, "_Girl on Fire_ remember? You can burn my flesh but you can't burn a flame."

"Maybe Katniss's sponsors will send her some medicine?" Marvel asked, "Maybe you could ask some of yours Cato?"

"If they were gonna send it, it would be here already." Cato pointed out. "Just give me some pain meds, bandages, and something for her cuts to take up to her."

Marvel gave Cato what he asked along with a bottle of water. Cato carefully and easily made his way up the tree to where Katniss sat. It was obvious by her expression that she was in pain, which bothered Cato to no end. He quickly got to work on her minor injuries after giving her another dose of pain pills. She drank some of the water with the pills and Cato used the rest of it to gently clean her wounds. After about 20 minutes, everything was bandaged up but her leg. Cato used a small knife to carefully cut away the charred clothing.

"This is probably gonna hurt like hell. The only thing I can offer for you to bite down on is my shoulder…" he told her quietly

Katniss nodded and they got into a position with Cato's left arm around her shoulders, giving her access to his shoulder if she needed it. Cato held the water bottle securely in his right hand and gave Katniss a three two one countdown before he gently tipped the bottle. He held it close to her leg so the water would hit her skin gently and, hopefully, keeping her from more unnecessary pain. His shoulder stung where her teeth sunk into his skin but he ignored it. He would take whatever pain he had too to protect her, and this was nothing in comparison to the pain she must be feeling. Cato stopped when the bottle was half-empty and gently dried her leg with gauze. After repeating the process another time, Katniss removed her teeth from his shoulder and settled for just resting her head there instead. Cato was upset to find that her wound wasn't as clean as he hoped it would get, but he gently wrapped it up anyway. With any luck, it wouldn't get infected.

"That's the most I can do…" he said quietly. He felt her move her head in a slow nod.

"Thank you…" she whispered

"You're welcome."

They detached from one another so Cato could get Katniss a blanket and some rope to tie her down so she wouldn't fall in her sleep. After getting that situated her brought her up some food and set a bottle of water on a nearby branch. Katniss ate slowly, her exhaustion clearly starting to sink in. Cato assured her that they would figure out how to get her down in the morning before climbing down one last time and having his dinner with the others. Marvel teased him, telling him to forget the girl and win the games so he could become a doctor. Cato threw an apricot seed at him and hit him in the eye with it. He hoped it would give him a black eye. Marvel dropped the subject after that.

Cato opted for first watch again. Amanda and Marvel argued, saying that he needed to rest. He compromised by promising to wake Marvel to switch in a few hours. They added some more wood to the fire and eventually fell asleep. Cato waited, impatiently, for what felt like an hour, to make sure that they really were sound asleep before he stood and began to pace, far enough from his companions that he could speak quietly without disturbing them.

"I am a man of my word," He began softly, praying that he was the most interesting thing for the cameras to tune in on at this hour. He paused briefly before continuing, "Before I reveal the woman who I have promised to be your victor this year I ask for a sign, so I know I am free to continue without interrupting anything important…"Cato waited patiently for some for of a reply. He heard a soft buzzing sound to his right and turned to a nearby tree with a wide trunk. A secret compartment inside it revealed a small screen. There was a text on the screen in light blue letters, which Cato read with a smile.

**Please continue, Cato. We're all ears for you.**

"She's truly amazing you know," he said. "When I met her I had just turned twelve and she was about ten, almost eleven I think. We didn't like each other much from the start. She thought I was just a spoiled brat from District 2 who didn't know how to work for anything. Her prejudice concerning my district offended me greatly at first- I'm sure by now a lot of people are disappointed, because I have just made it obvious that I am not in love with Clove. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, at first I was very offended but I didn't see it from her side, now I clearly understand her hatred of my district, and many like it and I do my best not to behave in those stereotypical ways as to not upset her. When I was twelve however, I was determined to defend my district and make her see why I thought she was wrong.

"We fought at school for days. It's odd because she was in the same number grade as me, regardless of our age. In her district you can skip up grades based on how smart you are, so she was two years ahead of the majority of her peers. It still shows, she's very smart. I'm proud to have won her affections. Sorry, I'm rambling again. Anyway, after a few days of constantly fighting I finally saw her point. After that, we quickly became friends. I would walk her home from school just to hear her opinions on the lessen we'd learned in school that day or compare our home lives or anything she would talk about really. I was very upset to leave her district when the two-week stay was up. I fell into a state of mild depression for many months after.

"A few months before my younger brother was born, I met my mentor Brutus. I've always wanted to be in these games, and he agreed to construct a curriculum for me so that I would be able to do so when the time came. I asked him if I could meet some of the other victors and interview them as a project. He told me to pick one. I picked a victor from her district, purposefully, so that while I was there I could find her and see her again. I lived with that victor for about six months, even though the interview took an hour, my report on him took a day or too, but Brutus had wondered where I went when I wasn't working. He had me corned. I had to tell him about her. He wanted to meet her. Both of the previous victors did, so I brought her with me to the Victor's Village in her district. She had them wrapped around her smart little fingers before she walked through the door…

"I came back for shorter visits whenever I could. Brutus would bribe me with opportunities to see her to make me work harder. When I turned fourteen I spent the winter with her. That wasn't a happy trip. That January her father died in an accident. Her family was broken and she more so. I killed me to see her that way. I promised her that I would volunteer for the hunger games when I was ready. I promised her that I would win and tell you all, the Capitol and all of Panem, this story so that I could go back to her and she could live with me in Victor's Village with the rest of her family and be happy. So I could protect her forever…" Cato stopped and put his hands over his face. The emotion he expressed wasn't completely fake, but he could have suppressed the urge if he'd wanted too. He heard a small beeping sound and turned towards the screen again.

**It's alright. Take you're time.**

Cato laughed humorlessly. "And then her sister got called at the reaping this year. The year I told her I would volunteer, the year I was going to win so I could provide for her. I remember watching it on the train. _Primrose Everdeen_. I knew she wasn't going to let Prim go into the games, she loves her sister like her own child." He turned towards the tree where his sleeping beauty lay. "_Katniss Everdeen_ the soon to be victor of the 7th annual Hunger Games."

He stopped to catch his breath briefly and as he did so another message appeared on the screen.

**Final Betting Results**

**Clove: 39%**

**Katniss: 36%**

**Glimmer: 15%**

**Amanda: 9.9%**

**Rue: .1%**

**Prove it.**

"Prove it?" he repeated, "Prove what? That she's the girl?"

**In your interview you said she loves you in return. Prove it.**

Cato sighed. He wanted to argue that she was not only hurt, but also asleep. It seems cruel to wake her after the day she's had, but they want a good show. Cato walked over to Katniss's tree and started climbing quietly. Being the huntress that she is, Katniss heard him coming when he was about five feet below her and woke up. She didn't say anything while she watched him climb. She didn't stir from the position she'd been sleeping in, but instead waited patiently for him to sit on a branch beside her. Her features were relaxed from drowsiness and her expression was calm and patient. She looked better than he knew she felt and she welcomed him with a tired, pretty smile. He returned the gesture and just enjoyed the peace of the moment while it lasted.

"Hi." Katniss said quietly.

"Hello, Kitten."

She hummed a pursed her lips.

"_Kat_niss is out of the bag." He said with a small smirk

She laughed quietly, "Terrible, _terrible_ pun, Cato."

He shrugged, "I try. You came in second in the betting stats."

"Woo…"

Cato sobered up some and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "How's your leg?" he asked

Katniss offered him a small forced smile and leaned into his touch. She didn't have to answer, he already knew what she would say. Cato couldn't believe that burn medicine was the only thing they didn't seem to have. Haymitch and Brutus hadn't sent them anything with sponsor money, much to Cato's annoyance. They both knew that Cato wouldn't let anyone but Katniss leave the arena, so why were they making her suffer?

"I wish I had something to make it better…" he said with a sigh

"I'll be okay, Cato."

"Not if you get an infection you won't."

Katniss didn't bother trying to think of a counter argument, instead she lightly touched his cheek. This caused his wandering eyes to snap back into attention and refocus on her gray ones. Cato knew that this is what the game makers wanted, he wasn't objecting to the idea either. He cupped her face in his hands gently and pressed his forehead against hers. She leaned into him, pressing their noses together as well and rubbing hers against his softly. Cato took this as a sign to continue so he closed the remaining gap between their lips.

Cato couldn't withhold a low moan when she hungrily returned his affections. She tasted faintly of smoke, which made Cato smile against her lips. The Girl on Fire tasted just like her element. He nibbled her bottom lip gently, begging for entrance. She complied with his wishes without hesitation and held her own in their battle for dominance. Eventually, she surrendered. Cato gratefully took the opportunity to try to burn her taste and feel into his memory. The broke apart for air briefly, but continued with little pecks in between breaths. Cato pressed her into one last slow chaste kiss before returning his forehead to hers.

"Trying to make up for two years in one make out session?" Katniss asked in a playful whisper.

Cato laughed, still slightly out a breath. "Did it work?"

"Almost."

He kissed her again and moaned quietly. "You taste like a firework…" he murmured against her lips.

"You know what those taste like?" she replied

"I thought firecrackers were actual crackers when I was four," he explained, breaking apart briefly, "My dad, being the smart ass that he is, let me eat one."

Katniss chuckled, "Yum."

"Actually, I only like Katniss flavored fireworks. The other ones taste like gunpowder."

She kissed him again gently and sighed. "As much as I want you to stay up here with me, you need to get some sleep and personally, I really do not want to know how Clove or any of them would react to knowing about us."

"Agreed."

Katniss smiled gently at him but then looked past him with a slightly confused look on her face. Cato followed her gaze and could see eyes some trees not to far from them. It took him a minute but he realized who it had to be.

"Rue." They said at the same time.

Cato explained to Katniss how he planned to get them away from the alliance. He told her about his idea for Rue, an idea Katniss was very happy about. She said that she would like to be in an alliance with Rue if she was willing. With their plans made and a few more kisses shared, Cato climbed down the tree. He took a small knapsack and filled it with food, bandages, his spare knife and a note for Rue. He climbed up a separate tree and hung it on a branch that would be mostly out of his sight from where he slept. When he climbed down again he woke Marvel to trade places with him and got comfortable is his sleeping bag. A few minutes after he'd laid down, the knapsack disappeared from his sight and he smiled before rolling over to finally fall asleep.

**OKAY! :D I'm ending this here! Chapter 5 was an amazing 3,606 words and Chapter 6 was a jaw-dropping 5,223! I worked my butt off to get this up! I really really hope everyone liked it. My recovery is almost over! (Thank God, its been miserable up until the last two or three days) Hopefully when I'm 100% better (in a few days I hope) I will be able to update regularly again. Super thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my really long author's note last chapter. :) Let's get to 100+ reviews guys! We're at 93! So close! Let's make this my 1****st**** 100(+) review story ever! :D The people who get the 99****th****, 100****th**** and 101****st**** reviews will each get the next three chapters dedicated to them respectively. If any of those three people happen to be Kilani Heals or Peeniss0314, I might answer a special question… :D**

**Shout outs:**

**Ashley**

**Prixie**

**Maleah**

**Simon**

**Brendon**

**Elayna**

**Review Response Corner~**

**thepinkmartini: Thank you! I'm a lot better actually. :) it was a rough ride for a the first few days though. **

**Peeniss0314: :) Thanks a lot, hun. I think its really cute/awesome that you and Kilani Heals have been brainstorming about my special surprise. Like I said above, be either the 99****th****, 100****th****, or 101****st**** reviewer and I might answer one special spoiler question. :D But don't forget, I'm giving you a hint in a few chapters concerning the Rue Surprise anyway. **

**LuvQu: Hehe…I know that author's note was a bit ridiculous wasn't it? I'm going to blame that on the meds because I was pretty knocked up on them when I wrote that. :) Thanks for reading it, even though it was mostly babbling and I think I probably repeated myself a few times about some stuff but oh well. :)**

**ASimpleObsession: Thank you! I feel the same way about Katniss concerning the bloodbath, which is part of why I wanted to get this chapter up so fast. Many people were mentioning that. In Chapter 5, she has her break down about killing those people. Although she hasn't admitted that yet I tried to make it so Cato had figured it out some what. Hope I cleared that up for you :)**

**TheHungerGamesAndAllSorts: Well I think all authors who are rewarded with your fantastic reviews should acknowledge you for it. You most certainly deserve the credit. :) Thank you bunches.**

**Larka Rinna Luna: To answer your question, Dearest Larka, Peeta is…semi important, as you will see in the next chapter. The love triangle between Peeta/Katniss/Cato will be weak and short-lived. I find Peeta to be an annoying and unnecessary character in Catniss fics, I prefer when he's just taken out early, but I've left him alive this long for a reason. Once he fulfills his purpose he will die in some creative way my pain medication induced mind will have no trouble thinking of.**

"**Foxy" and Threash will appear in later chapters a little bit. Threash and Cato will have an encounter closer to the end of their time in the arena. Foxface will mess with what's left of the career alliance for a while after Cato and Katniss leave, but then she'll end up dying similar to how she dies in the books. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update before you left for your trip! I tried :( But I hope when you get to a WIF spot you can sit down, relax and read this super long double chapter :)**

**H4CK3R: Sorry I couldn't give you anything to read on the way to your sister's college. My meds, even though I'm getting better and not taking them quite as much, still have a very strong effect. They make me very tired. Sometimes I would fall asleep in the middle of a text message, then open my eyes and feel fully awake to try and finish it, but end up falling asleep again and not realizing it. Lol it drove me nuts! I fell asleep typing these chapters a few times. No joke. I would just be sitting here typing away, in the zone and then I would feel like I would blink for a minute and when I opened my eyes it had been 20 minutes. They put me on some **_**strong**_** stuff…**

**-Drumroll please-**

**PrixieAnneRiddle: Not only are you one of my best friends, a veteran review for…almost all/every story I have ever written, my number one fan, but I also hold your opinion very very highly when it comes to my writing.**

**I will admit, I was a bit surprised at first when you seemed so…not excited about this story, compared to your fangirl-ish reactions every other time I have told you of a new fic. I was happy that you decided to go ahead and read it though. And I am happier still that I have managed to change your views on the Catoniss pairing. :) Once again, I take full responsibility for driving you crazy over this. I have five review to reply to from you. Shall I begin?**

**1: Its in my nature to be out of the box, its my signature style to come up with crazy plots and story lines and top them off with an odd pairing. Surely, you have noticed this pattern by now? :) Don't hate, you know you love Cato. He's blonde and blue eyed and badass. He's like Jasper, Emmett and the Volturi Brothers from twilight all mixed together creating a gorgeous post-apocalyptic-born homicidal psychopath. Did you really think I was going to pass up the chance to write a story with this guy in it? Come on Prixie, you know me better than that, don't you? :P Don't crack your skull open. I'm proud to be your friend too.**

**2: I will accept all this blame like a giant box of chocolates on valentine's day. I just hope it doesn't do what the chocolate does and go straight to my thighs… -_-" *gives you a box of tissues* there there, it's alright. Everything gets better I promise. :)**

**3: Thanks girly, you're equally as awesome :) if not more so. Ah yes Rue. But the knives away she's very important. Don't worry. :) You may want to join Peeniss0314 and Kilani Heals in trying to decode my plan for her. Hell, you three could start a fanclub or something. Haha jk.**

**4: If I had told you where Rue and Peeta went it would have ruined the whole point of keeping Peeta alive. You'll see where they've been next chapter. :)**

**5: ! –sigh- :D every time I read this review I just bust out laughing. I even had my mom read it, it's so funny. :D Did you just threaten me saying that I shouldn't try to write while I was healing? If so was your point behind doing so to make sure I didn't overwork myself? You confused me a bit there. And I broke that rule a little bit. I'm sort of healing (laying around, eating, drinking, sleeping, ect) while I've been writing this the last…two or three days. :D Whatcha gonna do bout it? (Probably review and thank me fore doing it- lol)**

**Special little thanks to my cousin Brendon, who left me a review even though I, a) did ask him too or even mention that he could and b) wasn't expecting it at all. :) Love you buddy. Keep reading! **

**This chapter comes to a close with a grand total (story and AN's included) to 10,244 words. Holy cow. :D I think this may just be the longest thing I have EVER posted. EVER!**

**XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	7. Chapter 7

**OOOOOHHH**

**MYYYYYY**

**GOOOOOOD**

**ONE**

**HUNDRED**

**FIFTEEN **

**REVIEWS**

***dies***

**I repeat. 115 Reviews. :DDDDDD**

**Guys seriously! This is awesome! A thousand times: Thanks! Gosh, everyone loved the double chapter so much that I'm afraid I won't be able to top it :D I'll try my best though!**

**Let's see who's getting a chapter dedicated to them shall we? **

**101****st**** reviewer****: Lady Featherweight -Chapter 9**

**101th reviewer****: thepinkmartini- Chapter 8**

**99****th**** reviewer****: PrixieAnneRiddle-This chapter (Chapter 7)**

**Woo! :D Congrats you guys. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Prixie, since you are in the same boat with Peeniss0314 and Kilani Heals, you may also ask a spoiler question. :) I will tell them the answer to said question if they wish me too, and you can choose to save your spoiler for later in the story if you wish to. :)**

**Lady Featherweight and thepinkmartini, you two may also each have a spoiler question with the same rules as I stated above to PrixieAnneRiddle if you choose to accept it. It is entirely your choice. I just need to be able to Private Message you if you ask me the question in a review so that the answer is kept between you three lucky readers and myself. :)**

_**This chapter is dedicated to PrixieAnneRiddle! :D Congrats my dear! You have most certainly earned it, aside from being one of the lucky reviewers you are also a dear friend of mine and I should probably dedicate chapters to you more often in the future. :) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

**Review Responses will be at the end again because I'm lazy and just want to get on with writing what will probably be one of my favorite chapters! Review at the end please! :D**

**Let's go!**

**Chapter 7**

**-With Cato-**

He's restless, tossing and turning in his sleeping bag while nightmares plague his mind. Every time it's the same. She's always running from them, the monsters of the Capitol, and he can never reach her in time. Sometimes she's normal, sometimes she's his kitten. Sometimes Snow asks her questions he can't hear, and she screams in reply as she tries to convince them that she knows nothing. They never believe her. Sometimes Snow hits her, causing Cato's blood to boil, sometimes they drown her or stab her or torture Prim to get to her. But one thing stays the same: Cato is always stuck, unable to help her. Weather it is behind a wall of soundproof glass, or chained to a chair with duct tape over his mouth, but they can never hear him and Katniss can never see him. She screams and cries for him, but he can never go to her, and he can't figure out how to wake up.

Snow is talking to her again. She's crying, begging him to let her go. He never does, he never will. She's lain on a silver table and tied down. They put a paper sack over her head when she starts to scream. Snow has a pitcher full of water and he's smiling a sick, sadistic smile as he pours it over her head. Cato watches in horror as her body thrashes and twists violently against her restraints. The sounds of her choking, gurgling and gagging forever burned into his memory. Snow isn't sitting her up, he just watches her die and says, "Goodbye, little Mockingjay." Before he pulls out a gun and aims it at her head.

"NO!" Cato screams, "Not her! I'll do anything, please, please!"

Snow either can't hear him, or doesn't care. Cato begins to think it's the latter when Snow pulls back the hammer on the gun painfully slow and rests a finger on the trigger.

"No, no, no! Kitten wake up! Move, Kitten, please! Let her go! Don't hurt her she didn't do anything!"

The gun goes off with a _bang_ and Cato bolts upright, finally out of the hell that is his dreams. He checks his surrounding frantically, and relaxes only slightly when he finds nothing out of order. It's still dark, the fire is down to brightly glowing embers and Marvel, who should have been on watch, was asleep in his sleeping bag. Cato would yell at him later. At some point in the last few hours, Glimmer had made her way to their camp with her sleeping bag and had set hers up a little farther away, closer to Katniss's tree. _Clove must have thrown another tempter tantrum…_

He finally looked up in the trees the check on Katniss. He found that she was awake and watching him with worried eyes, with little Rue on a branch beside her. He gave her a confused look when he noticed that her bow was in her hands. She pointed to something next to him and he saw that there was an arrow in the dirt, right next to where his head was minutes before. _The gun shot in my dream…it must have been the sound of her arrow next to my ear,_ he realized.

Katniss made a motion with her arm for him to come over to her, and he happily complied. He'd never been so happy to climb 30 something feet in the air in his life. He quickly situated himself on a branch as close to Katniss as he could safely get and held one of her hands in his own tightly. She offered him a comforting smile, a silent promise to ask him about his dreams later, before returning her attention to Rue.

"Well since he's already awake I suppose we could try your plan." She said to the younger girl, "I guess it's a good thing that Marvel agreed to let me keep watch."

Cato frowned at her, wondering why she hadn't gone back to sleep after their "Moment" however many hours prior. For now, he waited to be informed of the plan Rue had come up with.

Rue was happy to oblige and quickly began explaining her idea to Cato. He was surprised that she was so smart at such a young age and couldn't help noticing that she was a lot like Katniss in that way. When Rue paused in her explanation, Cato looked at her curiously. She glanced at Katniss for confirmation before looking at Cato again.

"The most important part of this plan is…well…" She looked up and he followed her gaze.

"Oh _shit_…" Cato whispered. Almost every tree in sight had at least one trackerjacker nest, and Katniss's tree was no exception. It sat about another 20 feet up on a thinner branch than the ones the trio were sitting on, directly over Glimmer's sleeping bag. "Seriously? You have to be kidding me. I've been praying for this kind of an opportunity."

Katniss smiled gently, "I figured you'd be happy about that…" Rue looked confused and Katniss explained how Glimmer had been flirting with Cato constantly during the two weeks that they had training. Rue was polite enough to try not to laugh at him, but couldn't contain her grin. He sent her a mock glare.

"She's the antichrist, I'm sure of it." He teased

Rue burst into giggles, a sound Cato found very pleasing to the ear and he smiled at her. At home Cato had three younger brothers, Prim was the closest thing to a little sister he'd ever had, and now so was Rue. She just had a way of making you want to protect her, and Cato decided that he would protect her as long as he could. Not only for her sake, but he could clearly see how much Katniss adored her as well, he wouldn't hurt Katniss any sooner than he had too.

"The smoke from the fire is still trapped down under the canopy of trees, at the rate the wind is blowing it will reach here within the hour and that will subdue the jackers. We should be able to cut the branch down without getting stung before it wears off or the others wake up from the smoke." Rue said

"I'll head back to the cornucopia now then. Clove is probably going to be asleep. I'll get all the food, knives and anything else really in the other two duffle bags I know are back in the Misc section. Let's hurry up and get the hell out of this mentally unstable alliance, shall we?" He kissed Katniss's cheek lightly, tickled Rue, and stopped just before he was about to climb down.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked

"Listen…" he replied

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

"A parachute!" Rue whispered excitedly.

It came into view moments later and stuck itself in the tree next to them. Rue quickly made her way over to it and brought it back to the group. Cato unscrewed the lid to find a purple gel-like substance and two note cards with messages for himself and Katniss. He handed Katniss hers and began to read his own.

_I would have sent this last night, but you know how Haymitch is so he made me promise to wait it out. You're doing great. The crowd is loving every thing about your relationship with Kit Kat, and the idea of you being in an alliance with the kid is really popular too. Just try not to get too attached to her or she'll become a weakness. Enobaria is kind of pissed about you "Putting Clove in her place", as I like to call it. So if you manage to get out alive, expect her to give you the silent treatment. I don't actually think you give a shit, but I thought the heads up would be nice. Use the burn medicine generously on both of you, not just her. Your arm looks pretty bad._

_Stay alive._

_-Brutus _

Cato smiled and stuck his note in one of the inside pockets of his jacket. He found that Katniss was glaring at hers but sighed and placed hers in her inside pocket as well. He carefully removed the bandages from Katniss's leg and applied a hearty scoop of the burn medicine with his fingers as gently as he could. She sighed in relief and leaned her head back against the tree trunk.

"Ohh…that feels better already…" she sighed

Cato reapplied her bandaged before putting some medicine on his arm. She was right. The medicine does sooth the pain quickly.

"Were you able to avoid the fire, Rue?" He asked

"Yeah, I was near the north end of the river, it was focused on the south end." She replied, "I think Joan was near the south end, but I never heard a cannon so she must have gotten to safety."

"I wouldn't even waste the energy trying to find her. Let natural selection-

"You mean the game makers." Katniss interrupted

Cato smiled and corrected himself, "Let the game makers take care of her."

He packed up the medicine and made sure both girls were situated with water and a snack before he climbed down and headed back to the cornucopia. From the looks of it, dawn was still hours away, meaning he and Katniss had only gotten a few hours of sleep each, which if they had any issues with their plans that would be a huge disadvantage. They already had the issue with Katniss's injury, but by the looks of his arm maybe she would be healed enough to rise by the time they had to set their plan into action. Maybe.

He reached the meadow in record time and snuck his was up to the cornucopia. As he predicted, Clove was sound sleep. Dumb move, but it worked to his advantage. He quietly made his was around her and started packing backpacks for each of them. He got lucky and found a two more duffle bag on top of the two he already had to put food in. He filled the first with fruits and vegetables, which they would eat first. The second he filled with dried produce and meat, the third he filled half with more dried goods and the rest with containers of water. The fourth he filled with weapons. He found that if you pressed a small button of the side of the spears and twisted them they slid into themselves, making them half the length than when fully extended. They fit in the duffle bag this way, and he was able to fit more than he or Katniss would probably need, and did the same thing with the knives, daggers and the lone long sword he'd been itching to use. He grabbed two more machetes, some rope, the metal clips that they would need for climbing, and the entire assortment of arrows the game makers had given them, forcing it all into the duffle bag. He used some of the metal clips to attach all of the backpacks and duffle bags together by their straps, making it so he only had to swing one duffle bag strap over his shoulder to carry everything. He had a lot of weight to carry, but luckily, he only had to carry it for about a mile. Once again, he snuck past Clove and headed back into the woods towards Katniss and Rue.

Rue told him that the smoke was about a mile off when he returned, guessing that they had about another hour. He figured this would be plenty of time to send Rue with one bag at a time to hide them at her small camp, and sent her off with her first bag. While they waited for her to return he added more medicine to Katniss's wound as well as his own and refashioned her bandages. They shares a few chaste kisses before Rue returned to get another bag. She insisted that she could take more at a time and Cato let her try. She still made great time so she took the last backpack and one duffle bag on her third trip.

The smoke was slowly creeping it's was into their surroundings when Rue returned again for another duffle bag, Cato had stuffed them so full that she could only carry one at a time. Two more trips, a little more smoke and they would be ready to drop the trackerjacker nest right onto Glimmer's annoying little head. Katniss slowly began testing her leg and found that she could move it without much pain, and stand without causing more damage. As another hour passed and Rue finally came for the last duffle bag and they applied more medicine. Dawn was slowly bleeding into the sky when Katniss declared herself fit to run and climb. Cato gave her as serrated edge knife, which would be the quickest way to get through the branch with the nest on it. Cato would be going back down to camp, to pretend to be sleeping very far away from where the nest would fall, then he would run away with the rest of the careers for a while. He would fall back while they were running and back track to the river, where Rue would lead him to the camp where Katniss would be waiting for him. Then the three would move to the other side of the river together and lay low for a few days. Cato assumed he and Katniss would teach Rue how to use some of the weapons so she could help them take down their competition, but not make her enough of a threat that they would have to worry about her later. Somehow, Cato just couldn't see the girl stabbing them in the back, and figured that she would be more worried about them breaking her trust than the other way around.

"That was the last one, guys. It's just barely dawn now. Katniss, how's your leg?" Rue asked, sneaking up on the pair and almost making Cato fall off his branch.

Katniss recovered quickly and climbed up a few feet to show her regained agility. "Almost completely healed." She said happily, "Thank you Haymitch and Brutus."

Rue nodded happily and turned to Cato, "Ok Loverboy, go get in position."

Cato raised an irritated brow, "I'd appreciate it if you never called me that again."

Rue grinned, "It's fitting though. Don't you think so, Katniss?"

Katniss, who was trying very hard not to laugh managed to explain to Rue that "Loverboy" was Peeta's nickname within the career alliance and that a much more fitting nickname for Cato was "_Mr_. Loverboy" to add just a hint of manliness. Both girls had to stifle their laughter when they saw Cato's reaction to the suggestion. He chose to start climbing down the tree mumbling about how much fun it was going to be being in an alliance with two girls who thought they were the funniest things in the arena.

His irritation was only defused by the realization that he was about to watch Glimmer meet her premature death. His only worries were that they rest of the trackerjacker hives would decide to joint the party when they dropped this one. He hoped the smoke would prevail and keep the other swarms away long enough for Katniss and Rue to get away safely. He sat up slightly in his sleeping bag so he could clearly see the girls. Rue gave Katniss a thumbs up, signaling that she was ready and Cato repeated the action. Katniss carefully began her 20-foot climb up to the jacker nest.

"I would just like to request that when Katniss wins the games that she is given a copy of either the entire games, or at the very least this scene to remember me by. Because she has no idea how much I am enjoying this, and this is a prime example of my twisted sense of humor. I really hope Glimmer can stand up with the nest on her head and run around until she dies, just so that I can see a real life cartoon scene before I die." Cato whispered to the cameras.

_(A/N: Sorry, I just had to say that this is actually MY sense of humor. Because I'm severely sarcastic and I was listening to Misery Business by Paramore when I wrote this. "I'm in the business of misery/let's take it from the top/she's got a body like an hourglass/it's ticking like a clock" That verse is just so fitting for this scene and I really wanted to make Glimmer die in a funny way…just saying..lol continue.)_

Cato was all but bouncing in his sleeping bag when Katniss finally reached the branch with the nest and started sawing away. He hoped she didn't get stung. Brutus had told him about trackerjacker venom when he was younger and it could cause so serious side effects that would make it very hard for her to get away safely.

_Please don't get stung and fall from that 50-foot tree Katniss, please, please, please…_

He noticed that Katniss had slapped at her neck and hands a few times, which worried him, but when she held up a free hand and started ticking off fingers he decided to enjoy the moment while he could.

_5_

_4_

_3_

Cato kicked his sleeping back off his feet, realizing that the minute that nest fell he was going to have to outrun the trackerjackers, or get stung to death like Glimmer would. He tensed in anticipation.

_2_

_1_

Rue, being the genius little child that she is, decided to whistle from high to low, making sound effects for the falling nest with perfect timing. She didn't have to say "Boom" at the end because the sound of the nest bursting open and the swarm of jackers was loud enough to suffice. In the second it took for Cato to start running, her realized that the nest didn't land directly on Glimmer's head as he hoped, but most of the trackerjacker colony was on her face as she ran aimlessly trying to fight them off. Cato had just reached the edge of the clearing when she fell to the ground, clearly losing the battle. By the time Cato got halfway to the cornucopia meadow, he'd been stung twice, but was out of danger. He hid in the bushes and waited for Marvel and Amanda to run past him before he started to circle back to the abandoned campground. Luckily, the jackers had followed his previous allies, so the jog back was uneventful.

Katniss had just fallen the last 10-feet from the tree when he reached the clearing. He realized that she should have been gone by now, and the Marvel, Amanda and clove would be heading back soon. He tried talking to her, but her eyes weren't focusing right. Cato counted her trackerjacker stings and cursed, scooping her up into his arms.

"Ca…to…" Katniss mumbled

"Shh, we have to get out of here, Katniss. You'll be okay. It's just the jacker venom." Cato said soothingly

He realized after about a half hour of walking that he was getting lightheaded, and everything looked soft of shiny. He saw Rue in the trees looking at him strangely, but urging him to follow her. He tried his best to keep up but she was getting farther and farther away, and so were the trees. The only thing Cato seemed to be getting closer to was the ground. Katniss was mumbling in his arms when he realized that he wasn't walking anymore. He snuggled up behind her so that her back was against his chest and laid his head on her shoulder. He could faintly make out Rue's small form kneeling in front of him with an odd green object tin her hands. She was talking to him, he could tell, but he couldn't hear her.

He snaked him arms around Katniss, one just under her breasts, and the other around her waist, pulling her closer. He could hear Snow, laughing somewhere in the back of his mind. This time Cato was ready for the nightmares, this time he was determined to keep Katniss safe. Because somewhere, part of him knew that no matter what he saw, she was safe in his arms, and she would be until the time came for him to die in the arena. That's why when Snow started tying Katniss up to drown her, Cato broke his chains, shattered the glass wall, and stabbed the old bastard in the throat.

_(A/N: I should end it here…but I don't want too :P)_

**-With Katniss- **_(Finally! She speaks to me! :D)_

(Little bit of a back track through time.)

She was vaguely aware of Cato picking her up. She hurt everywhere from falling out of the tree, and decided to focus on Cato's face. Both of them. She wanted to ask him why he had to heads, four eyes, two noses and mouths but could only make out his name.

"Ca…to…"

"Shh…we have to get out of here, Katniss. You'll be okay. It's just the jacker venom." He said, sounding very far away.

She weaved in and out of consciousness, but was able to refocus when she felt Cato's arm securely around her and his breath on her cheek. When she decided that she was safe, she fell back into the darkness and into memories, the good and the bad.

Prim's 9th birthday, a year after their father died, when Katniss bought Prim's goat, Lady. The first time she'd met Cato. The day her father had taken her to the secret lake in the woods. The first time she killed a squirrel. The day she met Gale. The first time she'd traded by herself at the hob. The day her father died. The day Peeta saved her life with the bread.

Finally Katniss fell into what was probably one of the most depressing hallucinations she would have, second only to the day her father died.

(A/N: I know I know I've evil. But you may want to go get the tissues, this part is sad. I cried writing it)

_She walked beside him on the gravel streets. She'd worn something nice today, so she wouldn't look too out of place. He was dressed similarly to how he'd been when he'd first arrived, very important and about two years older than he actually was. Luckily, there was a small crowd, mostly of Capitol workers heading in the same direction, so they managed to blend in. Brutus and Haymitch walked beside them, each with a hand on their respective ward. Haymitch was actually sober for the most part, seeing as he would probably need to pry a screaming fourteen year old away from the station when they were done. Said fourteen year old was beginning to shake as they neared the train station, and the boy beside her noticed immediately. His right hand had been in his left since they began their journey, and he gave his a tight squeeze._

"_I won't be entering the games for two more years, Katniss…it's okay…" he said quietly_

_She nodded, but hung her head. He stopped walking and stood in front of her, gripping her shoulders. She looked up with her teary gray ones reluctantly, expecting to get scolded, but he surprised her._

"_If you cry I'm gonna cry and Brutus will never let me live it down," he began, causing her lips to twitch into a smile for the briefest of seconds before returning to a frown, "I need you to be strong for me, Kitten, can you promise me that? Can you promise that you won't freeze up like your mom did when your dad died? Can you keep going, even if it's only for Prim's sake?"_

_She hesitated before nodding slowly. After a pointed look she said, "I promise…" in a small voice._

_Cato smiled a sad smile. "That's my girl…" he said before he took her hand again, and the four of them resumed walking up to the boarding deck. It was only when they reached the deck that Katniss began to shake and choke up once again. However, Cato had been expecting it and took her shoulders in his hands much more gently this time._

"_Kitten, look at me." He said. She shook her head, keeping her chin pressed firmly against her chest. "Why not?" he asked sadly_

"_B-because then we have t-t-to say g-goodbye…" she whimpered_

"_Well, eventually yes, but how do you know I won't surprise you and say something else first?"_

_He succeeded in tricking her to look up, if only to have her glare at him suspiciously and he pressed his forehead against hers._

"_I promise you I will come back. I will be the victor of the74th Hunger Games, I swear, Katniss. Two years and I'll be back, and then you, me, Prim, your mom, Lady, and hell even that annoying ass cat Butterball-_

"_Buttercup…" Katniss whispered, trying not to smile_

"_Whatever, _Buttercup_, can come live with me and Haymitch in Victor's Village. Okay?"_

_She nodded slowly and her frowned deepened. "Time for the goodbye part isn't it?"_

_Now Cato hesitated. He knew Brutus and Haymitch were secretly watching them, and tried to ignore their stares drilling holes in the back of his head. He bit his bottom lip and looked away._

"_What's wrong? Aside from the obvious…" Katniss asked_

_He could faintly hear Haymitch whisper, "Twenty bucks says the kid chickens out." And Brutus reply, "You're on." (A/N: One of my favorite parts of this chapter. XD)_

_Not that he wanted to make Brutus twenty dollars richer, but he was determined to fulfill his self set goal."We don't have to say goodbye just yet, Katniss…" he said quietly_

"_We don't?"_

"_No…there's something else I wanted to do first…"_

_She tilted her head slightly, confused and waited for him to continue. His eyes found hers again as he slowly leaned forward, hesitating just before he reached her lips. She blushed a bright crimson, but didn't push him away, so he continued until his lips found hers._

_Katniss, who stiffened in surprise, slowly relaxed and returned his kiss with fervor. She was determined to delay his departure for as long as she could, and was happy with the excuse he'd given her. Cato seemed just as determined to make the moment last as long as possible as she was. He almost seemed timid when he licked her bottoms lip, and surprised when she returned the gesture and granted him access. War ensued, as they both desperately tried to memorize the taste of the other. Katniss was surprised that she could still taste the cherry pastry he'd eaten for breakfast, along with something else. A sweetness, but with something on top of it. Similar to chocolate, you taste the cocoa, and you taste the sugar. She could taste Cato, his rich and intoxicating essence and nectar like sweetness. She almost forgot that he was leaving when he wrapped his arm tightly around her and held her against him. She responded by gripping the fabric of his shirt and pressing her lips harder against his, hoping that time would stand still permanently, so she would never have to let him go._

_(If they had been paying attention to their surrounding, they would have realized that Haymitch and Brutus were still watching them. Haymitch, pissed off that he was down twenty dollars, and Brutus, highly impressed with his young protégé. _

"_I wish I had that kind of game when I was his age." Brutus mumbled, "Seriously, He's like…three minutes away from getting laid."_

_Haymitch, who was taking a swig from a small canister of alcohol, doubled over and began a mixture of violent choking and hysterical laughter with tears in his eyes. Brutus just smiled and patted him on the back._

"_Don't cry Haymitch, maybe if we take notes we can figure out how he does it."_

_This only caused Haymitch to laugh and choke harder, completely unnoticed by the couple only a few feet away.)_

_But happiness never lasts, and when the horns sounded for the final call to board the train, the young couple were brought back into reality. Cato slowly detached his lips from hers, but pulled her into a tight embrace with his head buried into her shoulder. Katniss mimicked him by resting her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes were glassy and far away while her lips had begun to tremble at the sound of the horns, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make them stop. She clung to Cato for dear life, squeezing him like she'd never see him again, because in all honestly, there was a chance, however slim Cato claimed it to be, that he wouldn't win the games. This could be the last time she would ever see him, ever hold him in her arms. Katniss was 100% NOT okay with that._

"_Cato, we have to go." Brutus said gently, regretting that his words had made Katniss tighten her grip even more._

_Cato rubbed her back soothingly and managed to coax her into releasing him after several minutes. She was still reluctant, and clutching his hands in her smaller ones. She couldn't keep her entire frame from shaking, nor could she prevent the steady flow of tears spilling over her cheeks. Cato couldn't stand to leave her like this, and as hard as he tried not too, he ended up with tears in his eyes. He whispered "I'm sorry." as they began to fall, and squeezed her one last time. He reluctantly loosened his hands from hers and slowly turned to Brutus, who hugged Katniss before boarding the train. Cato, defeated, followed him, but found an open window seat and took it. Katniss quickly found him and made a miserable attempt at a smile. He blew her a kiss; she caught it and stuck it in her pocket before returning the gesture. He mimicked her. And they both managed to smile at each other's stupidity. _

_When the train started to move, Katniss walked with it so they could still see each other. When she got to the end of the deck, to Haymitch's astonishment, she jumped the railing and ran on the ground beside the tracks. Cato opened the window and stuck half his body out of it. He tried to convince her to go back to Haymitch but she ran along side the train for as long as she could._

"_Katniss! Please, don't get yourself in trouble turn around!" Cato yelled over the wind_

"_No!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I have to tell you that I think I'm in love with you! Maybe...sort of..."_

_Cato laughed humorlessly, and let his tears run free. "I think I love you too, Kitten!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really, really!"_

_Katniss wiped her eyes on her sleeves and ran all the way with the train until it reached a bridge between two mountains and she was stuck behind a fence. The severity of their situation finally fell on her and she completely broke down into animalistic sobs._

"_I'll come back for you, Katniss! I Promise!"_

"_Cato!" She screamed as the train picked up speed and he disappeared from her sight, "CAAAATOOOOOOO!"_

_Brutus pulled Cato back inside the train when they reached the other side of the bridge and rounded a corner. Cato sat completely still with his fists clenched to tightly that his knuckles were as white as snow. He wouldn't break down, Katniss was doing enough crying for both of them, he decided. So he would be strong enough for both of them, no matter how bad it hurt._

_Haymitch managed to catch up with Katniss, who had ran alongside the train for over two miles. He found her on her knees at the fence, whimpering "Cato, come back…please come back…" over and over again. _

"_Come on, Katniss, I gotcha. Everything's gonna be alright." He said softly, managing to pry her fingers off the fence before lifting her up and holding her like one would hold a toddler. She wrapped her arms around her neck and watched over his shoulder as they walked farther and farther away from Cato. She continued to cry softly the entire walk back to District 12. People were watching when they returned to the station, but Haymitch walked right past them, and Katniss didn't even notice._

_Prim immediately threw herself at her sister when they finally reached the Everdeen residence, and Katniss was thankful for it. Prim cried with her sister and their mother thanked Haymitch for bringing her home._

"_I don't know how much I can get away with without the peacekeepers noticing, but I should be able to provide you all with enough food too eat on top of the game Katniss gets so that you don't starve through the winter." Haymitch offered, eyeing Katniss carefully._

"_Thank you Haymitch, we would appreciate that. Just don't get yourself in trouble doing it." Mrs. Everdeen said, also watching her daughter with worried eyes._

_Prim was trying to convince Katniss that when these next two years ended and Cato returned to District 12, that Katniss would laugh at herself for getting so worked up and having so little faith in Cato's skills. Katniss always had a narcissistic reply, but Prim kept trying. _

_However, in the world of trackerjacker venom, there are no happy endings. So those two years ended, and Katniss found herself watching Cato's Hunger Games and it was down to Cato and Clove and Thresh. Thresh used a machete to take Clove's head right off her shoulders, and in the same beat he went after Cato. But in this world, Cato isn't fast enough. So Thresh succeeds in impaling his machete into Cato's torso. Cato is clever enough to use a hidden dagger to stab Thresh in the heart, so he wins. But he dies hours later in a Capitol hospital. _

_Cesar Flickerman gets on TV live two nights later and announces that Cato's last words were to give his winnings to a girl in District 12 named Katniss Everdeen, and that she would tell them their story. And she does somehow manage to stay composed long enough for her interview to tell their story. It isn't until she returns home that she ends up like her mother, cold and unresponsive, until she starves to death. But Cato isn't waiting for her on the other side. Instead he's with Clove, and she's still alone._

**Don't you just hate TrackerJacker venom? I do. Although it's fun to work with when you're writing. This is another long chapter!. :D I know it was really sad at the end there. I cried really bad writing it. I started laughing a few times, realizing that I was causing my own pain, but whatever you don't get good stories without emotions right?**

**I listened to A LOT of music while writing this chapter. Just a wanted to post a few things I listened too incase anyone was curious.**

"**Misery Business" by Paramore**

"**Kung Fu Panda"/"Kung Fu Panda 2" Score(s) (Tracks- "Daddy Issues", "My Fist Hungers for Justice", and "Po Finds the Truth", "Dragon Warrior Rises" Probably more but I don't remember.)**

"**Hanna" Score (By the Chemical Brothers) (Tracks- "container park" and "Hanna's Theme")**

"**The Hunger Games" Score (Duh, I have to listen to this lol) (Tracks- "Healing Katniss", "Reaping Day", "Katniss Afoot", probably more but again I don't recall.)**

"**Hold You" by Gyptian **

"**Just Be" by Tiesto (Long version: 9minutes+ version)**

"**Marchin On" By OneRepublic**

"**I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie**

"**The Voice" Eimear Quinn**

**Very strange music mix but I'm a very strange person I suppose. :)**

**I just relalized tha ti forgot Joan/Foxface in the final betting statistics, but I'll just change it so that at the end, whoever comes out victor (Cato, Katniss, or both of them, I'm not telling :D) will ask Cesar in the final interviews. I'll make something up for it later. Too lazy to go back and change it :D that requires doing math. It's summer vacation. I'm. Not. Doing. Math.**

**Let's do the review responses real quick shall we?**

**~Review Response Corner**

**Snicbell1999/ASimpleObsession: No you didn't sound rude at all, haha. Thank you very much! :) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**PrixieAnneRiddle: I love you too, hun! Haha I was kidding! Please if I had a fanclub do you have idea idea how ridiculous my ego would get? But I would probably update a lot faster if there were a ton of people involved. It would be very humbling actually…lol I'm such a contradiction. xD Updative…I like that word. Lol I'm actually loads better. Finally I'm getting to the point where I'm only taking my meds once or twice a day! I have my follow up appointment on July 2****nd****, I'm just praying my doctor says I can start eating normal again, but it still painful to eat certain things. It's annoying. I can't drink ANYTHING sour, even if I can't tell it's sour. If it has any citrus in it is buuuuurrrnnns soooo baaaad for like…ever . Lots and lots of love, my dear. Always. 3**

**thepinkmartini: I had loads of fun writing the make out sessions in this chapter and the last one. Kilani heals begged me to write one from Katniss's point of view, and I figured that a) the majority of my readers a female and b) out of all of those females, how many would object to knowing what Cato tastes like? NONE! XD ( I hope..lol) So I hope you are fangirling about this make out session too, because I know I am :D and I'm the author for christ's sakes…**

**Lady Featherweight: Yes Rue did take the knapsack. :) sorry for the confusion :P**

**hutcherwife: I have to say the same thing about your Catoniss story, which I read not too long ago. Very well done, I might add. :) I'm pretty sure I added it to my favorites. If I didn't I most certainly will be doing so.**

**Kilani Heals: Ahh, I was looking forward to your review so much! :D And Peeniss0314's as well. **

**Of course I had to take your "Fireworks" thing to the next level, I mean come on. You can't give me fireworks, the Girl on Fire, and Mr. Superhotamazingsexypants (Cato, duh xD), without my adding my sarcasm somehow. :D I'm loving Marvel too. Lol I was actually thinking about their wedding when I first started this story, and worked with Marvel, Amanda, and Glimmer's personalities to specifically give that Best Man, Maid of honor, and Bride's maid feel to those characters. :D I'm very surprised and happy that you caught onto that. Don't worry, I've been off my Pixie Sticks since I got the idea for this story. **

**I love monologues…lol. And that was such a perfect moment for one that I just decided to give him the stage instead of the flashback I was going to do, and saved the flashback for this chapter instead. I can't wait to see what you say about this chapter, because I put the flashback you'd been begging me for in it. And I spent hours on this whole thing. Seriously, my friend Ashley and I did the math. I've been at my computer typing away for a little over 6 hours. :P Time well spent in my opinion.**

**I don't want you an Peeniss0314 to stop asking about Rue, I want you too be uber excited and pouncing in your seats for the next however many chapters until I reveal the big surprise! I'm love/hating that I'm keeping you two in such suspense. :D It makes me eager to see what you're going to say next! Thanks again for reviewing hun! :)**

**Paige Mellark: Yes Rue does know, she's one of the few who figured it out before everybody else, but she's also been secretly spying on the Careers most of the time they've been in the arena, so she had a bit of an advantage. Glad you liked it :) hope you liked this one too!**

**LuvQu: Don't be sad about Clove still being alive, she's gonna die eventually and get her just desserts. :D I promise.**

**Bloodredyfirefly: Thank you! I was really excited because I went to sleep that night with like…90 something reviews, woke up to 114. Hit 115 today. I about had a heart attack that morning. Haha. I got on the computer and choked on my chocolate protein shake (That's just about all I can eat right now….) My mom and little sister laughed at me but I didn't care because I finally have a story with 100+ reviews :) thank you for contributing to my overwhelming happiness.**

**H4CK3R: Thank you! It's funny you say that actually. I have started two novels, just barely. I wrote a few thousand words of one, went back and edited it, made it sound all ridiculously professional ( or at least tried too). Had friend read it and then they would ask me who the author was and make me get all embarrassed because I wrote it and thought it sounded mediocre, but apparently not according to a ton of people. So I am trying to write my own stuff. :) It's a slow, tedious process. Unlike fanfictions, where my reviewers are constantly urging me on. It's hard, but I'm working on it. :) Maybe one day I'll have a novel on the shelf besides the Hunger Games books, you never know.**

**Peeniss0314: Yay I finally get you your review! :D Hehe…yeah over 10,000 words :3 I was proud of myself, because I was still on my meds while I wrote most of that, but not so much that I was all loopy or it wouldn't have made a bit of sense. **

**I hope you enjoyed a more thorough telling of their story, or at least part of it, in the flashback/hallucination Katniss had at the end. :) It was fun/sad to write. As I said above I tortured myself and cried most of the time I was writing it. But it was worth it. Totally worth it.**

**You and Kilani may get close to figuring out what I'm going to do with Rue, but it's not possible for you to figure it out 100%. It's too out there. The Capitolites are going to be fainting from joy. And not just because I'm going to make them… ;)**

** p(Reviews for chapters 1, 2 and 3) : Lol if I do make her OOC anywhere I do try to bring her back into character. When I was reading the books I realized that Katniss and I are actually a lot alike. So It's usually pretty easy to write her actions, what she says and such. I'm glad you like it! **

**Moonlight beauty8: Thank you! wow 5 stars huh? Awesome. :D I'm feeling much better, thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot too.**

**Ooookay, grand total of 8,194 words! :O why I keep writing uber long chapter? I don't know, I'm as obsessed with this story as the rest of you are, and writing it is a pleasure. My mother just scolded me a little while ago for staying in my room all day working, but you know what. I don't have anything else to do, so she can't really get on my case about it :) See you next time!**

**XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	8. Chapter 8

**WAAAAHHH!**

**:DDDDDD**

**THIS IS AWESOME!**

**133 REVIEWS!**

**XD!**

**Whew! Oh my goodness, this is just….GAH! Amazing! :D **

**Review Response Corner is being moved to the end of each chapter until further notice. I'm doing this because I get so many reviews from you lovelies and I think it's cruel to put so much at the beginning of a chapter for you those of you who read them before you get to the actual story. **

**Oh, I'm going to continue with the whole "Dedicating Chapters to Reviewers" thing, but only at milestones. Like for example, I did it for the 99****th****, 100th, and (will be doing so for the) 101****st****, reviewers. I'll so the same thing for the 150****th**** reviewer, and (if this story gets this high in review count before it's over) 199****th****, 200****th****, 201****st****, then the 250****th****, ect. (I will have a heart attack when/if this story gets to 200, and I will have a stroke at 250. 300? Spontaneous combustion. ) See the pattern? Good! :D Keep reviewing? It's seriously my motivation. I haven't touched most of my other stories, but they don't get many reviews. This fic gets 15-17 reviews a chapter. And I'm absolutely loving it. And so are all of you, because I'm updating at least once a week…or something close to that. I have never done that before…just saying. :D You all are my motivation.**

**Shout Outs-**

**Ash-chan**

**Maleah**

**Simon**

**Brendon**

**Layna**

**Nadezia**

**Washy-kun**

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**thepinkmartini**__**! Congrats! :D Thanks bunches for reviewing consistently and letting me know what you liked best about each chapter. It's very encouraging and helpful to my writing :) I look forward to seeing what you think about this chapter!**_

**(Songs: 1. Container Park by the Chemical Brothers, 2. Right Above It by Lil Wayne)**

**I'm going to put the number in bold where I was listening to the song just for fun. Incase you guys wanted to figure out how each song related to the scene I wrote it too. :D They won't be in order either…)**

**Some strong language towards the end of this chapter, you'll understand why. Just a heads up. :D**

**Chapter 8: Scolding Puppies, Part 1**

**-With Rue-**

"They're going to wake up soon." He says, his tone suggesting his displeasure at the fact.

"He'll wake up before she does. Her condition is worse." She replies.

There's a brief pause in their conversation as Rue changes the leaves on Cato's arms and readjusts the ones on Katniss's neck. Luckily, the pair were healing nicely. Katniss was still fussy at times, but Cato was calm for the most part.

"I think he's lying."

She sighs loudly, standing from her crouched position where she was observing the subjects of the conversation, and sends him a look. He shrugs and glares down at them, grumbling under his breath.

"And what makes you think that?" she asks, daring him to speak his mind.

He's clueless to her anger and replies, "He was raised to be a liar and a killer. He's just doing this for a good show."

"When they wake up you won't be able to say that. You'll see. It's written all over his face when he looks at her.-

"He could be acting. They're trained for everything where he's from. I say we see what happens when she's _not_ around."

At this she raises a brow in confusion. "Wouldn't that be pointless? How would we be able to tell if he's really in love with her if she isn't here?"

He grins at her, glad that she's finally catching on. "That's the point, Rue," he says, "How does he act towards her when she isn't watching him?"

Rue frowns down at the pair before her. She didn't agree with him, but she had to admit that he has a good point and how much would it really hurt to test his little theory? Of course it could. She'd watched the bloodbath. Cato was ruthless, deadly and cruel. This only changed when he was with Katniss. She noticed it in the training center before the games. She didn't really acknowledge the difference until she saw Clove attack Katniss two days prior. His eyes when he was glaring at Clove, they were full of hate, malice, and just a hint of restraint. His eyes remained this way until he climbed of Katniss's tree and tended to her wounds. All Katniss had to do was look at him and that other side of him, the killer, goes dormant. Even when he's trying to hide his feelings for her from the camera's, it's still in his eyes. Rue knew that once it gets down to the end, Cato will kill everyone, himself included, so that Katniss can go home to her sister. The only other time Rue had seen this kind of devotion and undiluted love between two people was her grandparents, who had raised her from infancy.

Could she convince her companion of these findings? Probably not. She didn't want to hurt Cato or Katniss, and she hoped that they could prevent that, but they only had so much time before Cato woke up…

"What did you have in mind?" she finally asks, hesitant.

His grin blooms into a full smile and he pats her on the shoulder as he says, "Let's give her a chance to see her prince charming without his armor."

Rue agrees reluctantly and tries to ignore the dread settling in her core as they set his plan into motion.

**-With Cato- (Song 1)**

Hell lets him go after three days, but it doesn't make a difference, he's still too tired to move at first. All he can do is listen. The wind blows, ruffling the leaves. The birds tweet, the mockingjay's copy. Occasionally he can hear two voices, murmuring quietly from somewhere to his left. One male, one female, but that's all he can tell. He's afraid that it's Marvel and Amanda. He's afraid that they know what happened. But then he would be dead wouldn't he? And so would Katniss. Wait…

Katniss.

His eyes snap open and he frantically reaches in front of himself. He rolls over, searches there. He looks all around the little meadow he passed out in. He closes his eyes, rubs them, opens them. He tries to call her name, but all that comes out in a strangled gurgle-like sound. He slowly and impatiently regains the strength to push himself up into a sitting position. He bravely tries to stand, fails, but manages to crawl. He makes four laps around the meadow, before he tries to stand again. He succeeds, just barely, and slowly regains his voice.

"Kat…niss…" he said, his voice is still too quiet to be useful so he rests it a little longer.

He walks a few more laps around the meadow, searching again with a clearer mind and eyes. This time he spots a ripped and charred piece of fabric on a branch. He heads in that direction. Using trees for support as he walks for what feels like miles. He decides to try yelling for her again.

"Katniss!" he cries hoarsely, "Katniss where are you!"

He keeps walking and as his senses return to him, his hunting skills kick in. He finds a single brown hair on a branch, another piece of ripped cloth, and a small smudge of the purple burn medicine. Wherever she's disappeared to, it must have been a clumsy adventure. He couldn't understand how she'd gotten so far away from him, she'd been stung nearly enough to kill her. She should still be sleeping, trapped in the venom-induced nightmares he'd just awakened from.

He tried whistling the melody to "Deep in the meadow", hoping that if Katniss were close then the mockingjays would carry it to her. They were the only ones who knew that song, so surely he would hear the mockingjays whistling "Under the willow" in return eventually. After another hour, he backtracked to the river. He kept up with his whistling and listening as he hiked. He could see the river, but was concealed by the trees, just incase anyone else was around. Luckily, his long sword and machete were still hooked to his belt, his daggers still hidden in his boots, and the two knives he's picked off of Clove a few nights prior, when he was scolding her, were still in the hidden slots in his jacket. Part of him hoped that one of the tributes would cross his path. He'd gladly take out his frustrations on any of them at this point, minus Rue and Katniss. Maybe the game makers would lead Loverboy to him so he could beat his crush on Katniss out of him. That would be fun.

He suddenly realized that Rue had yet to make herself known. Was she following him in the trees? Maybe she followed Katniss, but that didn't explain why Katniss was awake to begin with. Surely, Rue hadn't betrayed them? No, it was much more likely that someone else had taken her. Hell, it could have been Loverboy. Cato hoped so, if only for an excuse to break his neck, after hours upon hours of torture and bruises and suffocation and-

Cato paused. Did he imagine it? Did the mockingjays just whistle the reply he'd been waiting for? He whistled his part again and waited. The mockingjays carried it out, repeating it countless times before altering it here and there until they were bored with it and stopped. He was about to start walking again when the reply reached his ears from the northeast. He broke into a sprint, following the mocking jays until they stopped singing. He whistled again and waited. The reply came a little sooner this time, a little louder. Cato continued to chased after it. The longer he ran the more frantic he became. He couldn't make sense of anything. How had she gotten from the south end of cornucopia side of the river, to the northeast end? Who would take her that far away and leave her there? Clove came to mind first. If that were the case then he'd be walking into a trap. The minute he found her, Clove would kill Katniss and then Cato will have failed. Maybe Marvel, Amanda, and Clove thought he was hunting Katniss after the TrackerJacker incident. That would be something he would do if someone else had done it. Or maybe he was right before. The rest of the careers have seen the broadcasts in the sky. They knew that he and Katniss were alive. They must have figured out their secret. If they hadn't then they really are a bunch of morons after all.

The mid-afternoon sun he'd awakened too was gone and was quickly being replaced by the golden twilight. He couldn't search in the dark without his night sight goggles, nor did he have time to find Rue and their stuff. His only option was to run fast, listen hard and pray that he could find his Kitten before dark.

"Katniss!" he called for the umpteenth time, followed by another whistle.

He stopped briefly to catch his breath near a fallen oak. It seemed to lie over top of a ditch. A curtain of moss had grown from the tree's trunk to the ground around it, almost completely covering the hole below. It was too dark to see down into it, but Cato figured it was at least five feet deep. He sighed, lay in the grass, and began to count to 30. Deciding that this was all the time he could spare before he continued searching for Katniss. When he reached 19 he heard the reply to his song again, but this time it didn't come from the mockingjays. It came from the ditch.

"Katniss!" he yelled as he ripped away the moss curtain. The light was still terrible, but he could see the faint reflections on her eyes as she stared up at him.

"Cato?" she whispered

He shushed her softly and reached one arm down to her. Her hand was cold and clammy when she weakly grabbed his. He waited patiently while she used his arm and pulled herself into a sitting position. She handed him her bow and arrows first, and then the backpack she'd been resting her head on. Cato recognized it as one of the bags he'd packed from the cornucopia before they dropped the Jacker nest, which means Rue _had_ been here. He carefully slipped down into the ditch with her and searched the space for anything else, but that was it. Katniss's hand gently touched his shoulder, and he turned to her in the darkness.

"Where did you go…?" she whimpered

He covered her hand with his own and gently rubbed her knuckles, before he replied, "I didn't go anywhere, Katniss. I woke up in the same meadow we passed out in, but you were gone. I don't know what happened," he said with a sigh, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

He carefully boosted her up and out of the hole before jumping up and climbing out himself. She was lying on her back a few feel from the ditch. Judging by the state of her hair she must have rolled over there. Cato walked over to her and lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his nose into her neck and she sighed softly.

"I was scared…" he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I thought the others had found us. I thought Clove had you, and was doing who the hell knows what to you."

Katniss rolled on her side and pulled back, making him face her. He met her eyes, his guarded, hers searching. He wasn't keeping his emotions from her. No, he just didn't want the Capitol and all of Panem to see how much she changed him. He's supposed to be the ruthless killer he was at the bloodbath, but he's not. He can follow his training, he can pretend that the lives of others mean nothing to him, but it's only half true at most. Katniss knows who he really is, who he wants to be. He can be himself in her presence. There's no pressure form her to be anything besides himself. It's a nice change compared to the high standards he'd grown accustomed to back home.

In one swift move, Cato rolled onto his back and pulled Katniss on top of him. Her strength had yet to fully return to her, and all she could manage to hold up was her head. The rest of her was flush against him, and in the brief second it took him to realize that, he almost lost his mind. Almost. _Thank God Brutus spent two months helping me perfect my self control…_he thought. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to relax his muscles, which had gone quite…rigid…upon their change in position. He could feel Katniss's shallow breathing and her rapid heartbeat. He smirked slightly, glad that she was having a similar problem to his own, and kissed her lightly. Her fingers threaded into his hair, one of his hands pulled her closer to him while the other rested on the small of her back, just under her shirt. She shuddered and he pulled her closer. Cato could feel his resolve slipping and he tried valiantly to keep his composure.

**(Song 2)**

"Ahchoo!"

Cato reflexively grabbed the machete at his belt and bolted upright in the same motion, scanning the trees to their left. Katniss grabbed her serrated edge knife from her boot, since her bow and arrows were with the backpack by the ditch. Cato still had one arm around her waist and she was sitting in his lap, quite the compromising position given the circumstances. He realized, too late, the forest surrounding them was unusually quite, and then he realized that he knew the voice of the sneezer…

"Rue…!" he called hesitantly.

She poked her head out from behind a tree with a sheepish smile on her lips and laughed innocently. "Did I interrupt something?"

Cato felt the blood burn his cheeks and detangled himself from Katniss aversely. Katniss cursed and pulled her shirt down, Cato hadn't realized how far he'd pushed it up, but smirked at his success nonetheless. Katniss refused to meet their gazes as Rue approached them. She had her hands behind her back and her hair bounces lightly with each skip-like step. She chuckled at them. Cato glared at her halfheartedly. Katniss just blushed and went to retrieve her weapons without a word.

"I'm still not entirely convinced, Rue."

Cato's head snapped back to the trees. Upon seeing who had spoken, he growled and switched to an offensive stance.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" He growled, his voice low.

"I'm in the alliance too, Jackass."

Rue whipped around to glare at their newest addition and sighed. "Way to make an entrance, Peeta. NOT!"

Loverboy shrugged and glared daggers towards Cato, who returned them. He sized Peeta up, trying to calculate how quickly he could reach the other tribute before he realized Cato was about to hack his head off. He figured his fastest time would be four seconds, but he wanted to make it three, just for kicks.

"Cato…calm down." Katniss said.

Cato hadn't realized that she'd returned to his side, nor had he noticed when she stood on her tiptoes to whisper her plea in his ear. He didn't flinch, but he did pull her closer with his free hand. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and continued to murmur softly in an attempt to calm him. He lowered his machete an inch, and pivoted his hips just slightly. He knew Katniss would see this as his silent compliance, since this stance was more defensive, but she would also know that he didn't trust Peeta. But she'd probably figured that part out already.

"Peeta." She said slowly, "I owe you my life, not my love or affections. So quit being an ass. It would take him about four seconds to slice your head off your shoulders. Don't push it."

Cato smirked slightly. "You know me so well, Kitten," he purred, unable to resist the chance to tempt Loverboy.

Peeta's eyes burned with uncharacteristic hatred, and he held Cato's gaze challengingly. Cato's smirk turned sinister and he chuckled darkly. He let his training take over. He let himself appear insane and bloodthirsty. It worked. The slightest flicker of fear flashed in Loverboy's eyes. Cato released Katniss and stalked forward slowly until he was right in Peeta's face, glaring him down. Surprisingly, Peeta held his ground and held Cato's gaze defiantly. Although Cato was impressed, Loverboy's defiance irked the shit out of him.

"That was eleven seconds, Katniss, not four." Peeta said with a smirk that made Cato's blood boil. So he slammed him into a tree.

"I don't know what it is about you and Clove," he started, "But you better check your attitude here and now, _Loverboy_. I'm not exactly known for my calm and passive behavior."

Peeta had the nerve to laugh. "So what are you known for? Talking advantage of girls while they're high on Jacker venom?"

Cato shrugged and acted as if he were going to back off, but spun on a dime and sent his fist right into Peeta's nose. Said tribute hissed in pain, and slouched reflexively, but Cato pulled him up by his jacket before he could retaliate.

"Open up your hears, fucker, because I'm only gonna say this once," Cato growled, "Stay the fuck out of my way, stay the fuck away from my girl, and check the first aid kit for some Midol, because I'm pretty sure you're bitch ass is PMSing."

Cato heard a high pitch squeaking sound behind him, but when he glanced back Katniss was looking in another direction. The only thing that seemed suspicious was Rue, who's back was to him. Her shoulders were shaking and she looked like she was about to fall to her knees. He shrugged, if Katniss, who was closer to her, wasn't worried about it then he didn't need to be.

He returned his attention to the fuming puppy in his grasp with a bored look.

"Anything else you want to say?" he challenged.

"There's plenty of things I'd like to say…" he wheezed, unable to speak very loudly do to Cato's grip on his throat, "But-

"But you're going to shut the fuck up and quit trying to kiss Haymitch's ass." Katniss snarled

"Will you let me go so I can respond to Katniss?" Peeta hissed

"Sure." Before Cato released him, he socked him in the stomach, for good measure. Then he walked back other to the girls, and sat not far from where Katniss stood. Rue joined him and they shared a look, grinning at each other. _This is going to be comedy gold…_

"Katniss he's our mentor. Don't you think taking his advice would be helpful?" Peeta asked when he'd recovered

Katniss raised a brow, "And how long have you know _the great Haymitch Abernathy_, Peeta?"

"Since reaping day-

"Exactly, I've known him since I was about…ten. He isn't wrong often, I've learned that much, but he knew it was a long shot getting me to cooperate with his _brilliant_ ideas this time." She snapped

_You are so sexy when you're mad, Kitten…_Cato thought with a smile

"Well maybe _you're_ wrong, Katniss."

Cato's jaw dropped. _Did that little fucker really just say that?_ He glanced at Rue, who slowly turned to look at him with wide eyes. Her lips spread into a wide smile, and she had to put her hands over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Cato sniffed and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud, returning his attention to the scene before him.

"Mellark, I'd like to remind you that my boyfriend can and will kill you if I ask him too." Katniss said slowly, obviously having trouble controlling her anger.

"So you two are just going to play God and Goddess and decide who lives and who dies, huh?"

"Peeta, this isn't District 12! It's the fucking _Hunger Games_! Everybody-

Cato erupted in laughter before he could stop himself and so did Rue. The pair unintentionally interrupted their ally's argument, but were too busy holding their shaking torsos to care. Cato couldn't remember if he'd ever heard Katniss curse, and the fact that this little bakery brat irritated her nearly as much as he irritated Cato himself, was just fuel to his merriment. He and rue laughed for what felt like a good ten minutes before they were able to sober up enough to sit normally.

"We're sorry, please continue…" Cato snickered, causing Rue to fall back into the grass and begin another round of low giggles.

Peeta was glaring at them and Katniss was glaring at Peeta. It took him a full minute to notice, but when he did, he frowned like the scolded little puppy that his is.

"Katniss…" He began

"I don't want to hear it, Peeta. If this alliance is going to work, you're going to have to get over yourself."

Cato imagined two blonde floppy ears flattening on the boys head and whispered the thought to Rue. She made the same squeaking noise from earlier, and Cato realized that she had barely contained another outburst of laughter. She must have found his conversation with Loverboy amusing.

"Katniss I just don't want you to get hurt…"

Cato mimed sticking his finger down his throat at Rue. Her face turned red from the effort of suppressing her laughter. Cato chuckled quietly, and took a deep breath.

"I put some caramel in one of the food bags," he whispered to Rue, "I bet two caramel apples that she says 'Whatever'."

"You're on."

They shook on it.

Katniss glared at Peeta for a long time. After a few minutes, she finally shook her head, said "Whatever…" and walked to the other side of the clearing to sit against a tree.

"Aw! Come on Katniss! I coulda had two caramel apples if you'd said something else!" Rue whined

Cato snickered, "You should have known I would win that, Rue. I've known her longer."

"Correction. You've been shoving your tongue down her throat longer."

Cato stared at her in shock, before his lips spread into his predatory grin. "Rue…"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

He leapt at her. She dodged and managed to scurry up a tree. He followed her and chased her through trees until it was too dark to be safe. (Not that it was safe to begin with). Once Rue was certain he wasn't going to come after her again, she started pulling the rest of their supplies out from the hollow trees around the clearing. Cato realized that there were just enough trees with just the right amount of space for their belongings. Are the Game Makers really that desperate to see what happens to this alliance?

Katniss came over to help Rue make a fire. Loverboy brought over an assortment of fruits, a loaf of bread, and a few packages of dried meat. Rue went back and grabbed one of the small tubs of caramel. She set it by the fire so it would be easier to dip the apples in. Katniss started making skewers for the apples with her knife and some sticks. She caught Rue watching intently, and showed her how to do it. Cato waited for Rue to master the art before he got the burn medicine and fresh bandages. He pulled Katniss to the side and carefully removed her current bandages, with a sigh of relief. The wound wasn't infected, and was mostly healed. He added a little more of the medicine for good measure and wrapped her up again.

"Thanks, Dr. Cato..." Katniss said softly

He couldn't tell if it was simply the phrase, or just her tone that made him tense, but he liked it regardless. He reached over and kissed her neck once, just to make her squirm.

"Stop teasing me, Kitten…" he whispered in her ear.

"Well the plan was to make Peeta all jealous and stupid again so you had an excuse to kill him in his sleep, but…"

"Forget what I just said. Tease away."

Katniss giggled and they walked back over to camp, Cato was reluctant. He had been serious when he told her to keep teasing, but maybe he would wait for Rue and Loverboy to fall asleep before they finished there little rendezvous. Cato smirked at the thought and sat down to teach Rue how evenly coat the apples with the caramel.

**I know, random ending right? Well I couldn't continue from there without making this another 10k word long chapter…which I'm sure you all wouldn't mind but I want to break this up just for the fun. Too keep you all in suspense. :D Don't hate me…lol **

**~Review Response Corner**

**Moonlight beauty8: Well, I'm impressed. Last reviewer for chapter 6, first for chapter 7. :D Thanks bunches! I don't know why, but I just couldn't keep all that depression in the flashback/hallucination that Katniss had. It must be my nature, but I just couldn't resist putting some humor in there. Maybe I was just trying to make myself stop crying while I was writing :)**

**PrixieAnneRiddle: Hey, at least I warned you about needing tissues this time, right? (*brownie points* xD) **

**I'm sort of surprised that everyone is keeping their spoiler questions. I expect you out of everyone to jump on the chance to get inside my twisted mind. Oh well, I'm not disappointed or anything. :) You know that I like to make a bunch of drama and excitement and all the other stuff that I usually do, and then just top it off at the end like "No, no, no. That wasn't the best part. This is!" Just for giggles. **

**Oh you simply must tell me what you think I'm going to do with Rue! :D I'm loving hearing Peeniss0314's and Kilani Heals's theories. You know me a bit better. Show me what you got! :D I wont tell you if you're right or wrong, ( I didn't tell them either :P) but its just fun to see what you guys think. I can't wait until I get to that point in the story. I'll have to figure out some way to make it a huge chapter, and make sure I to give a count down to it when the time nears. But we're still quite a ways away from finding out about my Happy Surprise. It'll be worth it though. :)**

***tapes star in today's diary entry***

**My taste in music is so…random. Just like us. :D I listen to just about everything. Except for Jazz…I listen to absolutely no Jazz. I don't know why. It's just not my cup of tea. I listen to very, very, very little country. Mostly techno/electronic/dubstep (ect.), Classical (film scores mostly), Hiphop/Rap (very picky about what I listen to there though), and a few others I can't name off the top of my head. But anything that has epic music, I usually don't care about the lyrics, but sometimes I get lucky and the music is godly and then they just threw some amazing lyrics on top like "We want you to have a seizure from all the emotion you will fell from this song." In short, If it doesn't inspire me to write my fanfics, in any bazaar way that music does for me, I can't listen to it. **

***hugs back* :D The day you hate one of my stories will be the day my sh*t turns purple and smells like rainbow sherbet. (If you know what that was a reference to, I will laugh until I die, I swear.)**

**DGfleetfox: Thank you! :) I figured I'd waited long enough for that flashback and that was just the perfect place to throw it in without being *completely* random about it. Ah, Haymitch and Brutus. :) I think I'm just going to make them my comedy outlets, as well as Rue. They just scream sarcasm at me, not sure why. But who cares? It works for me! :) I wish I could say more on the subject of Rue, but I really can't without blowing my secret for her. It's times like these that I wish I could just blurt out what the secret is, however I can not, because it makes the story mine and I won't risk my idea getting stolen until after I post the chapter containing it, that way I have proof that I came up with it first. :)**

**Kilani Heals: I loved the Omake! :D I wrote it similarly to that at first, but it just didn't sound right in my head, so I changed it. I wasn't 100% happy with it but I was exhausted at the time so I just kept it and took a nap :)**

**Don't worry, I fangirled about tasting Cato too, while writing it. And I knew I had to write it a certain way, because if I didn't write it the right way it wouldn't be the same would it? In all honestly, I based that off my first kiss. But that was a classic, back of the movie theater, paid to see a stupid movie just to wait until you both got bored and one of you found the courage to make the first move (lets just say it sure as hell wasn't me who did so…) and then proceeded to not watch the remainder of the film. It was kind of sad writing that part, because I'm no longer with my first kiss, but you know what? I have to imagine what I write before I write it, I don't just start typing without thinking everything through in my head first. So imagining kissing Cato, made everything better. You should try it if you haven't. Go reread that scene again, and then imagine it. I dare you. If you aren't smiling when you open your eyes, I'll tell you what happens with Rue. :D don't lie about the smile either…lol**

**There's only one other person who's going to get to kiss Cato, and I mean a legit kiss, but I won't tell you who that is. Just for giggles. :D That part will come before the Rue surprise, and it will be one of those "You just got PUNKED!" moments. That's actually going to be another one of my favorite chapters. I look forward to writing it. **

**Lady Featherweight: I'm kind of hoping that your question wasn't answered in this chapter, just because nobody has used their spoiler question yet and I'm looking forward to one. No pressure if it was though. I won't spoil unless asked. :) I will keep with this story until the end, and then some! :D Although in order to do so I may have to reread Catching Fire and Mockingjay. Because I only remember the highlights from those two books. I read them really fast, I had just discovered the series, and couldn't get enough at the time. Silly me. Rushing through such masterpieces. **

**thepinkmartini: :D I'm loving making her a kitten in his dreams. My best friend (who I **_**might**_** be in love with...) calls me Kitten, and it absolutely makes me melt every time. Then I said, "Wait…**_**Kat**_**niss…" and so I gave her my nickname. I'm not sure what possessed me to portray her as a kitten in the dreams originally, but I hope I get possessed again so I can do something else small but amazing. :) Fluff is amazing isn't it? I love it too. Haymitch and Brutus are the twin devils on my shoulder when I'm writing (there are no angels on the opposite shoulder, H & B scared them off.) but I love them. Do whatever you want with that spoiler. :) It's yours to keep. Use it whenever, or don't use it at all, it's your choice. :) Everyone seems to agree that saving it is a good idea. I'm not sure why though. Hehe. :)**

**LuvQu: :O The **_**best**_** you've **_**ever**__**read**_** on **_**fanfiction**_**? *dies***

…

…

…

***Comes back to life* :D Seriously! Thank you! My lord…no one has ever told me that before…I'm honored that you think so! :D I will do my best to write the best chapter that I can every time. I owe it too all of my reviewers and even my readers who don't review. I love them too. Again, Thank you!**

**Paige Melark: Thanks! Joan shows up a little later. Kind of similar to when she shows up in the books/movie. :)**

**Bloodredfirefly: Heh… sorry about that. :D last chapter I just couldn't help myself in putting my two cents in there. I do that occasionally. The chocolate protein shakes were actually pretty good. I know that sounds like an oxymoron, but they were the Gatorade chocolate shakes. So it was basically slightly thicker chocolate milk. They were hard to drink at the time, but now I wish I had more. They made a great breakfast, low calorie too.**

**AliceW: Thank you! :) Yeah…Cato is still kind of crazy…haha. that was part of his initial charm in the series, I had to keep some of it. They're still so in love at 16 and nearly 18 years old. I absolutely love this pairing, not sure why. I just do. :)**

**Peeniss0314: YAYAYAYAYAYAY! SHE'S ALIVEEEEE! XD Teehee…had to do that. ANYWAY! Can I just say that when reading your amazing review, I noticed that I had to scroll down 8 times on my iPod screen before I reached the end. 8. I counted. :D Holy smokes, chick. I don't care if you're five days late every time I post a chapter if these are the reviews you give me! I will separate my reply, as you have separated your review. Chronological order just makes sense, right?**

**Cato:**

**Of course you want to know what happens to Rue, the question is *when* do you want to know what happens to Rue. :) **

**In all honesty, I have no idea where the idea of Glimmer running around with a TJ nest on her head came from. It just popped up in my head at complete random and I started laughing at absolutely nothing. So I typed it up. :) I was going to make it actually happen, but then the moment would have been just a little bit *too* perfect, which makes the Game Makers look really desperate, in my opinion. **

**Eeek! Yay you noticed how I worded that! :D "When Katniss wins the games…" I did that on purpose for many reasons. I think they are obvious though. :) but then again we have this telepathy thing going on, so maybe you're just reading my mind again.**

**Mr. Loverboy. :D and now Dr. Cato. The last one, I don't know why, but I absolutely love it. Maybe it's because I love that entire scene so much, I'm not sure. Maybe I just liked Katniss being a little seductress for a minute there. Don't feel stupid about cheering on a fictional character. I catch myself doing it all the time. :D**

**It was the perfect place to end the chapter wasn't it? But I just couldn't do that, I had to put that hallucination in there. Kilani mentioned that she wanted it. I am in the non-profitable business of pleasing people (technically), so I had to. Plus I'm having this long chapter streak lately, not sure why, but you know what? I like it. So I had to make that chapter really long too. **

**Katniss:**

**I cried too…lol. I don't know why I tortured myself writing that but I did and I loved it when I was done. Ah, my favorite part of your review, the part where I can't control my laughter. :D I'm not laughing at you though. Lol. "TWO MILES. You know the last time I chased after a person for two miles? Never." Hey, I haven't done it either. I dreamt it once, strange experience. **

**I hate it when people make Haymitch this angry drunk all the time. He isn't! At least not in my head he isn't! He actually worked his rear off trying to save Peeta in Katniss in THG and CF. Obviously, the man cares. As for the note from Haymitch, Cato will read it next chapter, but it's secretly mentioned during the two on one war between Katniss, Cato and Peeta in this chapter. He just adds a little extra something to the drama that Katniss refuses to do and it pisses her off.**

**I completely agree on everything you said about Haymitch and Brutus. :D They're just hatin' cause Cato's got game and they lost their game like…30 years ago. :3**

**I gave you what you asked with Rue, even though I was planning on doing it anyway :) again with the mind reading. Keep it up and you'll find out the Happy Surprise all by yourself. :)**

**I'm serious, do not lose sleep over me! Lol, I am so not worth it! Get some sleep; my updates will be waiting for you when you awaken. Promise. **

**Okay well that's that. Roughly 6,600 words total. –whew- I'm tired…lol As always, it was a pleasure to write. Review pleeeeaaaasseee! That makes me update faster, and I'm much happier to do so when I do update. :) Ciao! XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	9. Chapter 9

**164 reviews…I can't say anything else on the matter to portray my overwhelming joy, excitement, and happiness. **

**50****th**** reviewer: ****LuvQu**** (Congrats! :D Chapter 10 is all yours!)**

**I bumped up the rating for this story, mainly because of this chapter but I also decided to change some things in my original plans for this story, so it had to go from T to M. You'll see why. ;)**

**My apologies if the RRC's (Review Response Corner's) at the ends of chapters are so long. It's just easier to reply to reviews this way rather than doing so through a PM. My laptop's WI-FI receiver has been broken for ages, and I only get on my mom's computer long enough to plug in my USB and upload the chapters that way. **

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**Lady Featherweight**__**! Quite the loyal reviewer, aren't you? :) You're spoiler question was well deserved. We'll still be in the arena for a while. I'm thinking maybe another 3-5 chapters? (That's a rough estimate.) I've got a lot planned. :) Thanks a billion for reviewing! I'm looking forward to seeing what you do with your spoiler question. :)**_

**Chapter 9: Scolding Puppies, Part 2**

_RECAP: Katniss giggled and they walked back over to camp, Cato was reluctant. He had been serious when he told her to keep teasing, but maybe he would wait for Rue and Loverboy to fall asleep before they finished there little rendezvous. Cato smirked at the thought and sat down to teach Rue how evenly coat the apples with the caramel. _

**-With Cato-**

"Hey guys?" Rue said softly, drawing Cato from his thoughts.

Katniss and Loverboy also shifted their attention to her, and the three patiently waited for their young friend to continue.

"Since none of us are tired enough to sleep yet, can we play a game or something?"

She was blushing lightly, either because she was embarrassed at being on the spot or perhaps she thought it was a dumb idea, and was afraid they would laugh at her. Cato, however, had absolutely no complaints about the suggestion. It was much better than trying to resist making "I hate you" faces at Loverboy across the fire and as long as it wasn't a battle of the sexes type of game, which would put him on Peeta's team. Cato shuddered at the thought.

"What type of game did you have in mind, Rue?" Katniss asked, her tone gentle and encouraging.

Rue's eyes lit up and she spoke with a little more confidence when she replied, "Well…I guess we could play Truth or Dare? Oh, or maybe Two Truths and a Lie, hm...it's too dark for I Spy. Um…I can't think of any more…" she laughed sheepishly.

Cato couldn't help but chuckle at her, she was just too sweet sometimes. And judging by the adoring shine in Katniss's eyes, she must think so too. The way Rue looked at Katniss in return reminded him of Prim, but was slightly different somehow. It was more similar to how his younger brothers had looked at his mother when they were younger, before his Father's harshness and the Academy had dissolved their happier emotions. Did Rue see Katniss as a motherly figure? What about Rue's own mother, did something happen to her?

"I vote for Two Truths and a Lie." Loverboy said suddenly.

Katniss shrugged, "I don't care either way."

"TTL it is." Cato said.

Rue nodded happily, her hair bouncing gently as she did so. "You first Peeta."

Cato tried not to laugh as he got more comfortable and pulled Katniss into his side. She didn't hesitate to cuddle up against him, and he rested a hand lightly on the outside of her thigh. She covered his hand with one of her own and intertwined their fingers. Loverboy eyes him closely, but he just raised a challenging brow. Peeta sighed and backed down.

"Um…let's see," he began, "I'm allergic to wheat, I've chewed the gum from the under side of a desk at school before, and I'm not a virgin."

Cato couldn't help but smile as he turned to Rue and asked, "We call out one we think is the lie right?"

She nodded and he immediately said, " 'I'm not a virgin' "

Peeta glared at him while Rue and Katniss giggled. Although Cato said so to tease him, he was also serious, Peeta just didn't know that.

"I don't think you're allergic to wheat. Wouldn't you have a hard time working at the bakery if that was the case?" Katniss said after a moment in deep thought.

"Yeah, sorry Cato, I'm with Katniss on this one." Rue said.

There was a long, awkward silence while they waited for Peeta to admit his lie. Said tribute blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Pardon?" Cato said

Peeta sighed heavily, "I said: Cato go it."

"No shame in that, Dude. Your V Card is your biggest virtue. You can't cash it in with just anybody." Cato said with a shrug.

Peeta looked at him in surprise and raised a brow. To which Cato flicked his eyes down to Katniss briefly, and shrugged.

Katniss and Rue, who hadn't been paying attention to the boys, both protested, demanding to know why they were wrong. Peeta explained that he took allergy pills in the mornings everyday back home and had to dissolve a powder into his drinks when he are wheat products so he wouldn't react to it. Alternatively, and on very rare occasions, his mother would make a loaf with the powder in it, so he could eat it that way. Eventually they calmed down, and it was Cato's turn.

He had to think for a few minutes, and found the game much more difficult than he thought it would be. He couldn't say anything about his feelings for Katniss without guaranteeing another argument with Loverboy. So what would he say?

"Well…I have two younger sisters, I think 'What would my father say' before I make decisions, and I hate damn near everything about my district." Cato said, satisfied with his choices. Katniss would of course know exactly which one was a lie, but the others would be surprised.

"You hate your district." Rue said with confidence.

"I'm with the kid." Peeta said with a yawn

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm a pre-teen." Rue complained

"Also known as a kid."

"Both of you, knock it off!" Katniss snapped

They both flinched and mumbled, "Sorry Katniss." Cato rolled his eyes. Rue could act like a scolded child, because she was. Mellark on the other hand, needs to act his age for once. The game resumed and they both watched Katniss as she pretended to think it over. She kept her expression neutral, keeping them in suspense until finally she frowned and shook her head.

"He has two younger brothers, not sisters. And the 'What would my father say' is only a half truth. He does it, but whatever he thinks his father would say he usually does the opposite. The two don't have a very good relationship, so I've been told." She said gently.

"He doesn't realize that though." Cato mumbled.

"You really sure you want to be saying this kind of stuff with all these camera's around?" Peeta asked, for once he wasn't trying to pick a fight, Cato could tell.

"I'm not going home, what do I care?" he replied tersely

Peeta dropped the subject and everybody turned their attention to Katniss.

Cato smiled at her familiar expression: lips lightly puckered in a thoughtful frown, eyes staring into the distance, and the small crease between her eyebrows when they knitted together.

"I'm never having kids, I like killing people, and I don't want to go home." She said darkly

The group was silent for a lot longer this time. Cato knew without a doubt that she hated killing anything that wasn't food, but all three of her choices were negative. Rue and Peeta would definitely have a hard time figuring this one out, and Cato couldn't answer until they did because he already knew the lie. So he and Katniss waited for what felt like an eternity before Rue spoke up.

"You like killing people…?" she said slowly, uncertainty lacing her tone.

Peeta shook his head in disagreement, "No, she has to want to go home. She has to go back to her sister, remember?"

It was Cato's turn to shake his head, "Katniss absolutely, completely and thoroughly _hates_ killing people."

Rue sighed heavily, "Whew…I was really scared there for a minute…" Then she frowned and said, "Why don't you want to go home?"

Katniss stared blankly into the fire for a few seconds before she shook her head and snuggled closer into Cato's side. He held her more tightly in return and squeezed her hand gently. Rue nodded her head in understanding. Then, she took her turn.

"Before tonight I've never eaten so much food in one sitting, not even before the games, I'm one of six children, and both of my parents died before I was a year old." She said softly.

Cato and Katniss both winced at the last one, and Peeta frowned sympathetically at Rue. Cato had a hard time deciding what to pick. They were all things that would make Rue's life harder back home. 11 is nearly as poor as 12.

"The first one is the lie I hope." Katniss said quietly. Cato and Peeta agreed.

Rue offered a sad smile and shook her head, "I'm an only child."

Katniss released Cato's hand and opened her arms to Rue, who willingly crawled the short distance. She hugged the younger girl tightly and whispered softly to her. Cato gently pet Rue's head and wrapped his other arm around the two. Katniss told Rue about her father dying and her mother's condition afterwards. When she finished, Rue kissed her cheek and hugged her again. Peeta however, was frowning at Katniss and looked like he'd just realized something.

"Katniss…that night…when it was raining.." He said slowly, obviously unsure of what to say.

Katniss just gave him a look and he let it drop. But now Cato was not only curious, but mildly jealous. What about a rainy night in District 12, what had happened? What hadn't Katniss told him? All these questions and more roamed his mind as his eyes flicked between his girlfriend and Loverboy, wanting an explanation. He didn't get one.

Rue yawned in Katniss's lap just then, causing her to smile and say, "Bedtime for you, Monkey."

Rue giggled and said "Oooh Oooh, Eee Eee!"

They couldn't help but laugh, more or less in amazement of her ability to lighten the mood so easily, but they were grateful for it. Peeta handed out sleeping bags while Cato threw a few handfuls of dirt of the fire to bring it down. Rue placed her sleeping bag a few feet to the left of Katniss, while Peeta had the entire other side of the fire to himself. Cato pulled his sleeping bag flush against Katniss's, on her right, and she snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and decided that leaving the career alliance was the best decision he'd ever made.

"I'll take first watch tonight," He said, loud enough to the others to hear him, "I'll wake you in a few hours, Mellark."

"Ok, _Hematitus_."

Cato rolled his eyes and Katniss giggled as she nuzzled his chest.

"Stay up with me?" he whispered.

"What's the matter, scared of the dark?" she teased quietly.

"I'll give you something to be scared of if you don't hush, Kitten."

Katniss giggled again and kissed him lightly. "Maybe I'll just take a little nap while you wait for Rue and Peeta to fall asleep, hm?"

"A cat nap?"

Katniss yawned while shaking her head. "You gotta stop with the puns. They truly are terrible."

Cato chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I'll wake you in an hour or two."

"It's a date…" she murmured, already half asleep.

Cato waited, impatiently as ever, for those two hours to go by. The night birds sang quietly, the crickets chirped, and Katniss's breathing quietly caressed his throat. Mellark had some trouble falling asleep, but finally passed out from exhaustion within the first hour, thankfully. Cato wasn't sure if it was curiosity or boredom that compelled him to reach into Katniss's jacket, but he pulled out the note card from Haymitch carefully, wondering what he had said to upset her. The first thing Cato noticed was that the card had creases, as if it had been folded some odd way, but he decided that maybe Haymitch had been drunk and gotten bored or something. Trying to redo the origami of a drunkard would be a complete waste of time and energy. Cato shook his head and began to read.

_You're doing good, Sweetheart. Just don't get too attached to the kid. _

_I'm sure you've figured out why I didn't send the medicine sooner, so I won't bother explaining. _

_By the way, I folded this note into my favorite shape. Do you know what shape that is, Katniss? A triangle. Yep. I love'em. Just saying. Thought you'd like to know a fun fact about lil' old me. _

_Stay alive._

_~Haymitch_

"What the fuck was that supposed to be, Haymitch…" Cato mumbled to himself. Then he remembered the cameras and smiled, glad that he would be heard.

He returned the note to its original place and propped his head up on his fist. He couldn't bring himself to wake his sleeping beauty just yet so his let his thought roam free for a while. He thought about what his family must be thinking of him right now, not that he cared, but it was an amusing thought nonetheless. He wondered why Haymitch had even bothered writing Katniss a note, seeing as it had absolutely no intelligent thought behind it. Then he wondered if there was a secret message in the note that he couldn't detect. Maybe Haymitch had a plan for something, but what could he have said that had upset Katniss? After several moments of deep contemplation, his thoughts traveled to a certain sleeping monkey.

Rue. Sweet, innocent little Rue, as carefree as the wind in the trees and lighter than the dim firelight caressing her sleeping cheeks. By definition she's a child, but she has knowledge and maturity well beyond her years. It was tonight he came to the realization that Rue was quickly making herself a home in his heart, and probably more so in Katniss's. She trusted them both so entirely that Cato had to wonder how long she had spied on the career alliance. How well did she get to know them through observation before she made herself known? Rue had said that her grandparents raised her, is that why she seemed to look to Katniss for motherly affection? And how easily Katniss accomplished this, it made Cato's heart ache. He would never be able to go back to District 12, he wouldn't provide for Katniss, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Lady and that evil hell cat of Prim's, Buttercup. He wouldn't get the opportunity to try and convince Katniss to have children of their own. To even have the chance to convince her they would have had to…

He glanced down at her. Sleep had completely relaxed her being, and the fire was casting gentle shadows on her face. Beautiful awake, gorgeous asleep, fascinating when angry. What would she have said if he asked? Would he ever have been able to coax a few beautiful children out of her? Would they have had all boys, like his parents, or maybe he'd get lucky and they would have had at least one girl. Why was he even thinking about any of this? He was just torturing himself. These weren't possibilities anymore. Katniss has to go back to Prim. He could only hope that someone was able to be there for her in his place. Gale came to mind first, which Cato was okay with, sort of. Gale loved Katniss, even though she didn't know that. He would take care of her, give her a shoulder to cry on, help her heal from the memories of the arena. Then Katniss would grow to love him eventually wouldn't she? She would be happy without Cato by her side. Eventually. Right?

Cato sighed and rubbed her face with his free hand. Peeta and Rue were both snoring softly, and he desperately needed a distraction. As much as he hated to do it, he gently shook Katniss's shoulders. She moaned quietly and her eyes fluttered open sleepily. She stretched and sat up with yawn. Cato just watched her lovingly, thanking whatever benevolent God there may be for giving her to him.

"Naptime's over?" she said with a pout.

Cato nodded and stood before pulling Katniss to her feet as well. She 'lost her balance' and 'fell' into Cato's chest. He chuckled while he held her and she nuzzled his chest. He picked her up bridal style, his chest to ached at the thought, and began to carry her out of the clearing.

"Where we goin'..?" she mumbled

Cato kissed the top of her head and replied, "Not far, just enough to get some privacy."

Katniss giggled, "_Privacy_ in the _Hunger_ _Games_?"

"You know what I meant."

Cato stopped walking after a few minutes and Katniss had woken up more by now. After checking to make sure they could still see the camp, Cato put her on her feet and gently pushed her against a tree. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, blue to grey. It was amazing that he had managed to go two years without her, because right now he was certain that under different circumstances, he would never have the strength to let her go. He couldn't help but wonder what she would say if he had the courage to propose to her before the end of the games. Wasn't that the plan all along? Cato would win, come back to 12 and take care of Katniss and her for the rest of their lives, but had Katniss thought it out with that much detail? Or to her was it simply them never being separated again.

"Cato, what's wrong?" Katniss whispered

Cato blinked, not realizing that he had been hesitating, for the first time in a while, to kiss her. But he simply shook his head. He couldn't bring this up with her. This wasn't something he wanted her to be thinking about, if she wasn't already. No, he would deal with this one his own for now. Katniss didn't need anything else on her shoulders.

"Tell me…" she said, worry creasing her brow. "We tell each other everything don't we?"

Cato winced unintentionally. She had him cornered, and this was not the time nor the place for her to begin doubting him, but he stood his ground. He didn't want to see any more pain in her eyes. She was still suffering from the bloodbath. He could see it every time she thought someone wasn't looking. These games were breaking her, slowly chipping away at the fighter he so desperately wanted to protect. No, there would be no more of this. She'd have to let it go eventually. Katniss was frowning at him, and that alone was nearly enough to make him cave in, but he held strong. He wouldn't do it.

"What Peeta said earlier…," she started, "About the night when it was raining…"

Cato waited patiently for her to continue. She obviously didn't want to be telling him this, but he was glad that he was hearing it from her and not Loverboy, just incase it was something he really didn't want to hear.

"It was about a month after you left…after my dad died. I couldn't…do _anything_ by myself and I was afraid to try and trade at the markets, but I tried to get something off Prim's baby clothes. Nobody wanted them though. I was walking back to the Seam. I couldn't remember my last meal, or Prim's. My mother was still just…gone. I ended up collapsing under an apple tree. It was so cold Cato…the rain wasn't even completely rain, more like sleet. I had given up…I was screaming for my father in my mind. I was hoping that you or Haymitch or Brutus would come out of nowhere with something, anything. But I was alone…

"Peeta had watched me go through a few trash cans before I made managed to get to the tree, but his mother forced him back inside. Then I…I don't know what happened, but he came back outside with some burnt loaves of bread. She yelled at him to throw them to the pigs, but he threw them to me instead and went back in the bakery. I wrapped them up in my jacket, trying to keep them warm and dry, then I ran back home. We ate one loaf for dinner, had a few slices for breakfast before school. After that, I managed to get back on my feet somehow. I met Gale a little while later. You didn't come back until that summer. I was afraid you'd think I was weak…so I didn't tell you."

Cato digested all of this slowly and carefully. His first thought was _Great, now I owe that annoying little bastard_, but then he realized the underlying messages. She'd been afraid to hunt without him. She'd been afraid to go to the Hob without him. Peeta had saved her, even though they weren't friends. But the question was _why_.

"Kitten…" he said softly, "I'll never see you as weak. Mainly because you aren't, but also because you're a fighter. You made it through that, and don't care if you _almost_ didn't, because you _did_."

Katniss nodded. And then Cato realized that she was not only extremely clever, but a master at chess. He was corner once again. There was no way out of this one, and she knew it. She'd admitted something he wanted to know that she didn't want to tell him, now it was his turn.

He sighed, "Clever little thing aren't you?"

Katniss simply shrugged and waited for him to make his confession.

"You're going to wish I hadn't told you, but I was thinking about how this is it. Only one of us is getting out of this arena alive, and it has to be you. I'm never going to go back to 12 with you. I'm never going to get to see Prim grow up, or keep ass holes from trying to marry her. I'll never get to drown that ridiculous cat of hers and lie saying it got ran over by at coal truck." He paused when Katniss choked on a strange combination between a laugh and a sob.

Cato hesitated before speaking again, "I'm never going to live in the same house as you. We won't wake up in each other's arms every morning. We can't have breakfast with Haymitch, or hide his liquor when he sleeping like we did on Christmas Eve before your dad died," Cato inhaled deeply, preparing himself, "I'm never gonna get to buy you a new dress, Ah, don't interrupt I'm getting to the point. I'm never going buy one of those white cakes from the bakery, with Prim's help of course. And…I'm never going to get the chance to change your last name…"

Cato watched Katniss's expression carefully, silently praying that she wouldn't reject him.

**-With Haymitch and Brutus-**

The sound of glass shattering on the floor and Effie screeching "Haymitch, that was pure crystal from District 1!" finally snapped the two mentors out of their trance. They turned to each other, both of their jaws still slightly slackened in surprise. Their eyes flicked to the screen, and then back to each other. Neither of them was quite sure what to say.

"Did he just…"

"Yes, Mitch, I think he did."

"I thought he was going to wait until the finale."

"So did I. Maybe he's saving the ring for then."

"What ring?" Octavia chirped

"Care to fill the rest of us in?" Cinna asked carefully.

The two had forgotten about the rest of their party. Haymitch, Brutus, Effie, Cinna, Portia, Octavia, Venia, and Flavius were gathered around in the District 12 penthouse suite watching the games. Enobaria was down in 2's apartment with Clove and Cato's stylists and prep teams. She's still "disappointed that such an amazing tribute was compromised by a District 12 rat".

Haymitch sighed and began, "Okay so obviously we all heard Cato's story a few nights ago when he revealed that Katniss is the girl of his dreams, correct?"

"Yes, and most of us who took your advice made quite a lot of money off of that." Effie said cheerfully, earning her a few glares form the others, which she was unaware of.

"Yes Effie, because winning money off of two kids who are about to have their lives ruined is exactly what the Hunger Games are about." Brutus said, trying and barely succeeding in not sounding like a _complete_ jackass.

Effie, ever oblivious, just smiled proudly at him and said, "That's exactly right, Brutus! At least somebody here is in the spirit of the Games this year."

Haymitch ground his teeth and rubbed his temples. "Hold on, I need something before I can continue." He mumbled, standing from his seat and walking over to the sideboard to pour himself a new drink.

Brutus chuckled at him while one of the Avoxes quickly cleaned up the broken glass and then went back to being a silent fly on the wall. Haymitch stood there for a few minutes, downing a few glasses before sighing and walking back to his original spot with a freshly filled "pure crystal" glass cup.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Haymitch said with a heavy sigh, "Cato's 'token from his district' is an engagement ring he bought for Katniss two years ago in District 1 after he and Katniss said their goodbyes. Brutus and I both leant him the money for it, seeing as we're both victors and have way more money than we will ever need."

"If I may interrupt," Brutus started, pride lacing his tone, "The kid picked one of the most beautiful rings I've ever seen. It absolutely screams Katniss Everdeen. It's simple, but elegant. That was the only shopping trip I will ever say I was proud to be apart of."

Haymitch sniggered loudly, making it obvious to the rest of the group that his previously ingested alcohol was starting to take effect. And he only continued when he happened to glance at the screen again, and found their tributes

"That a boy, Cato! Get some!" he hollered

Brutus doubled over off the couch and onto the floor, unable to help himself. One glance at the screen from the others and suddenly the room was fully of gasping and frantic conversations. The Capitolites in the group, minus Cinna, were commenting on how delicious the games were turning out to be this year. Effie screeched and fainted, collapsing into Portia while mumbling incoherently about shamelessness and indecency. Portia looked terrified. Haymitch told one of the avoxes to take her to her room. He and Brutus shared a glance, flicked their eyes back to the screen, and erupted in laughter once again.

"Will you two please act your ages? We shouldn't even be watching this. It's private." Cinna said with a frown.

"Katniss had a point earlier, Cinna," Flavius said gently, "There is no privacy in the Hunger Games."

_-_**With Katniss- **

_I'm never going to get the chance to change your last name…_

As badly as she wished she could speak, to tell him that she wished the same thing, that she would have said 'yes', she couldn't speak. Her tongue was like lead and her throat felt like it was coated in wool. All she could manage was to do was slowly snake her hand up his chest, around his neck and into his hair. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to faint from the lightness in her head, she pulled him down the remaining distance and greedily attacked his lips. To her surprise and pleasure, he tasted entirely of the caramel apples they'd eaten for dessert, and she couldn't suppress a moan as she tried to taste as much of him as possible. Cato moaned loudly, and she felt it roll through his chest, causing her to shudder.

"_Fuck_, Kitten!" He growled, "I wonder if the rest of you tastes like candy too…"

Katniss's temperature shot up instantly, from embarrassment and something else she couldn't identify. She squirmed inside her jacket, uncomfortable in the heat confining material. Cato made it worse, not better, when he slipped a hand up her shirt and danced his fingers across her stomach. Even though the air had suddenly dropped a good 15 degrees, and her tops were pulled up to her belly button, her body was still on fire. And it was all Cato's fault. He didn't help the situation for either of them when he lifted her up into his arms, leaving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. It wasn't until she felt something hard against her thigh that everything came crashing down on her.

"Cato!" she gasped, "C-camer-

He silenced her with another kiss.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything." He murmured against her lips, "I don't want you leaving this arena with any regrets. How far this goes is entirely up to you."

Her body was still burning in unfamiliar places when she rethreaded her fingers into his hair, resuming their previous position. He pulled them away from the tree and gently laid her on the forest floor before sprinkling her lower stomach with butterfly kisses. Katniss was highly aware of his hands. One was gently kneading her left breast, while the other was ghosting up and down her inner thigh.

"Caaaato! Kaaatniss!"

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" Cato snarled, lifting his head with a sigh.

They both sprang up off the grass and hid behind the tree they had previously been using to support themselves. Katniss pulled her shirt down with trembling hands and buried her face into Cato's jacket. They had two choices: hide it out and then pretend they were just walking around or make themselves know now and try to make up an excuse for their disappearance.

"We're over here!" Cato yelled, stepping out from behind the tree, and pulling a blushing, reluctant Katniss with him.

Peeta and Rue came into sight moments later, much to Cato's annoyance. Everyone had their own reasons for being slightly out of breath, but nobody said anything about it. Rue was looking around bashfully, while Peeta and Cato had another glaring war. Katniss met Rue's gaze. The younger of the two smiled apologetically and mouthed, _I couldn't talk him out of it…_ Katniss nodded in understanding and mouthed back, _It's okay, Monkey._ Rue smiled a little brighter at the silent use of her new nickname.

"Where the hell did you two go?" Peeta asked gruffly

"For a walk." Cato said curtly

"Yeah? In the middle of the night?" Peeta challenged

"We had some things to discuss in private."

Rue glared at Peeta. "I told you they were fine," she said, effectively ending what would have been another argument between the two males.

"Well I was worried okay?" Peeta snapped

"Don't you dare take out your anger on her, Peeta Mellark! She didn't do anything to you." Katniss shouted

Cato sighed heavily and said, "Let's just all go back to camp and get some sleep. You're on watch this time, Mellark."

"Whatever, Hematitus."

**-With Cato- The next morning…**

"Okay you're either going to tell me what's wrong now, or you're hunting by yourself."

Katniss lowered her bow in irritation. Cato had just effectively scared off the groosling she'd been after, purposefully. She'd been practically silent since the night before, and he wasn't about to let her sulk their last days away. Katniss, stubborn as usual, sent him a glare and quietly stalked off in the direction of her runaway groosling. He sighed and followed her. Purposefully make his steps ten times louder than normal. Katniss just sighed heavily in irritation and did her damndest to ignore him. Unfortunately for her Cato isn't accustomed to being ignored.

"Lovely weather isn't it? We have days like this a lot back in 2, but there's a lot less trees, more flat lands really. And it's hot as-

"Cato. I love you, but please. Shut. Up." Katniss said through clenched teeth.

"She speaks!" he cheered. "Now seriously, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Katniss stopped walking and turned around to give him an angry stare. He stuck his tongue out at her in return. She didn't laugh. She didn't smile, not even a little. Now it was Cato's turn to give her an irritated glare. He'd been regretting his indirect proposal all day, (or more accurately: pointing out the severity of their situation), and if that's what her problem was, then he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't change anything. She had to go back to Prim in 12. They both know this. Surely Katniss isn't going to start mourning him before he's dead.

"Guys!"

They both turned their heads upward into the tress, where Rue sat panting. She had to sit and catch her breath, so she held up her index finger on her right hand and tried to calm down.

"Careers. A mile down river. Heading our way." She gasped

"Go ahead of me and help Peeta start packing and hiding everything. I'll be right behind you."

She nodded and leapt through the trees, quickly disappearing from his sight once again. He turned to Katniss, expecting her to be ready to jog back with him, but she wasn't behind him. He looked up and found her situated on a branch about 20 feet up. She was tying a thin brown cord around one of her arrows when their eyes connected.

"Go, Cato. I've got something I need to do." She hissed down at him.

When he didn't move and she added, "Go! I'll be fine, just go!"

He was reluctant, but took off in a sprint towards camp anyway. He didn't know what she'd do, but they didn't have the time to argue about it. It took him about five minutes to reach the others. He immediately started helping them hide stuff in the hallow trees. They both asked him about Katniss, but he just shook his head and promised to explain once they were in the clear. Peeta hid in the ditch while Cato and Rue took to the trees.

He didn't know what Katniss's plan was, but he trusted her. She wouldn't throw herself to the careers just so that he would have no choice but to win the games and take care of Prim in her place. She wasn't that stubborn, or that selfish. So, Cato didn't worry too much.

Until a cannon went off.

That's when reason fled from his mind. He looked at Rue. She was trembling, and waiting for an order. He inclined his head towards where he and Katniss had been and hissed "Stay hidden", before her started climbing down himself. Rue silently fled from her spot, and was out of his sight in seconds. Peeta stuck his head out of the ditch and found Cato, just as he'd reached the ground. He looked like he'd been about to start yelling at him, but stopped short when Cato looked him in the eye. Part of him couldn't help but wonder what was showing on his face that managed to shut Loverboy up.

Cato silently headed after Rue with his dual machetes tightly in his grasp. He cracked his neck and dug his nails into the sword handles, somehow managing to keep himself from shaking. He surprised himself when he felt no tears threatening to fall. All of his emotions felt like they were behind a wall and even though eventually that wall would break, it would be _after_ he got his revenge on whoever had laid a hand on his Kitten.

He hadn't noticed Peeta behind him until the younger tribute spoke. "Cato there's something moving to the right."

He turned and saw an oddly shaped figure. His head tilted to the side slightly as he tried to figure out just what the hell it was. It looked like it could be a person- a mutt maybe?- but no. Two people maybe? But if so only one was walking, so the other would be in the walker's arms. Cato whistled "Deep in the meadow" just to be safe. The mockingjays mocked him instantly, and the figure stopped walking, and whistled in reply. He bolted towards them before the mockingjays could finish singing "willow" and re-clipped his machetes to his belt. With each step he got closer, and thereby the strain on his vision lessened. She saw him coming and waited patiently. Katniss was holding Rue in her arms while Rue was shaking violently. Her face was buried into Katniss's shoulder, and when he finally reached them, he could hear her crying softly. Cato didn't have to demand and explanation, although he was ready to. Katniss shifted Rue's weight in her arms so she could lift the brown cord from her belt, the arrow was still attached, and covered in blood.

"Who?" he asked quietly.

"Amanda."

"_Why_?"

Katniss shrugged and started walking again. "She knew."

Cato followed her, and Peeta who had just caught up, fell back behind them a bit. Aside from Rue's crying, the walk back was silent. Cato's eyes continued to find their way to the arrow hanging from Katniss's belt. What had possessed her to do that if she knew she would just feel awful about it later? She had to know that Cato planned on keeping her from seeing any more death directly, and he just couldn't come up with why she would willingly expose herself to more of it when it hurt her.

The rest of the day was spent with Rue sticking close to a nearly noiseless Katniss while the boys made meals and kept their eyes out for the two remaining careers. By the time nightfall had come again, they had managed to convince themselves of their safety, and build a small fire for light. Rue, Peeta and Cato had eaten to their fill on the fruits and more or the dried meat, but Katniss stayed under the tree she and Rue had been occupying. The latter of the two finished her food quickly and made her way back to the tree, or more importantly, to the young woman under it.

Thankfully, Peeta opted for first watch, so Cato was able to get his, Rue's and Katniss's sleeping bags set up as they did the night before. He slipped into his bag and waited patiently for Katniss to snuggled up beside him. He heard the girls coming about a half hour after he'd laid down. He thought it was his tired mind, but he could have sworn he heard Rue say, "Goodnight, Mom", but when Katniss didn't openly acknowledge it, aside from replying with a quiet "Goodnight, Monkey", he let it slide. Katniss did finally get into her sleeping bag and huddle against him, but that was the end of it. She didn't speak, and he was far too tired to attempt too. So they huddled up close and drifted off to sleep…

**Oh my gosh. I finished writing this at 3 am people. 3. A. M. . I'm exaughsted!**

**~Review Response Corner**

**Fleur24****: Wow! I don't think I can reply to all of your amazingly long and thorough reviews in one sitting, but I will say that I agree with nearly everything you pointed out. We have a very similar sense of humor :) Keeping reading and reviewing! You're a big part of why I got over 30 reviews between this update and my last one! Thank you bunches! **

**iluvscissors****: Well, read above. You stay up until 2 am reading- that's dedication. I stay up until 3 am writing- maybe I'm psychotic. :P but I really wanted to get this chapter up ASAP. :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheHungerGamesFan11****: I know, chapter 7 was so sad wasn't it? And yes, they are pretty much trolling Peeta in chapter 8. I had to tone it down some in this chapter because of the end, but he'll get trolled again in…2 chapters?. :)**

**Junebugs74****: Thanks for the banner suggestion. I just grabbed something from my files that I'd found a little while ago, but I'll have someone make me my own too. Haha, no I didn't draw the anime pic. That's just my profile picture, the default banner. I wish I'd drawn it though :) I absolutely love it.**

**PrixieAnneRiddle****: :D yeah, I said it. *accepts trophy and sets it carefully on my bedside table, next to my laptop* this will be treasured forever. I would like to than the academy- sike. Thanks to all of you lovelies :P and Prixie, for giving it to me. How can you keep me in suspense about your Rue theory when it's my job to keep you in suspense about what actually happens! Well played! . How did you figure out the Cat fight? Darn you, Prixie, Kilani Heals, and Peeniss0314 for all having the ability to read my mind at some point since I started this story. Hehehe…Thresh…muwahahaha….(nuff said.) I'm fully healed from surgery now *Cheers* I'm still kind of tired a lot but I can eat pretty normal and drink whatever I want. I'm off the meds. I haven't been doing much, just due to the lack of energy (which is normal since I was in my bed for two weeks) but yeah. I'm better now :)**

**Oh and Prixie? You forgot your umbrella again… XD**

**Kilani Heals****: xD Well I'm sure you know who kisses Cato now. I can't make Marvel kiss you unless you want Joan/Foxface. Then I could throw in something completely random just for giggles I suppose. Spearmint huh? Wise choice. I hate the Rue/Peeta team up too, but it's only gonna last for 2 more chapters. And then the chapter after Peeta goes and has a party with Glimmer and Amanda and everybody else- if you know what I mean. I did my bestest with the limey. :) I know I told you I would have multiple but the Amanda idea popped into my head so I changed it. Next chapter should have at least two though. Promises!**

**AliceW:**** Hah, well that's just the point isn't it? They aren't supposed to function! muwhahaha :D **

**Paige Melark****: Thank you, thank you! :) Amanda didn't die from the Jacker venom, you forgot about her. But you're right it won't be Rue (bleh!) so hm…Clove or Foxface? ;) I completely agree with everything else you said! I can't think of anything else to add :) thanks again!**

**Peeniss0314****: It's much easier to yell at an OOC Peeta, but he has to be OOC, he's jealous. Just like Cato :) I put a lot of POVs in this chapter. Haymitch and Brutus were the most fun, as usual. :D. ****Rue****: Hehehe, I know. But she is only 12, still easily convinced of things, but after this chapter, even Peeta won't doubt Cato. I'll put something from Rue in the next chapter, so we can see her thought of the whole ordeal that went down in this chapter. That will give more of an explanation to Cato's expression. Had to be scary to shut Peeta up right? Hehehe, that has to be my favorite Rue Surprise theory yet! :D but I'm saying nothing more on the subject, as usual. I'm giving nothing away. We're getting close to the surprise. :) It won't be too much longer. ****Dr. Cato****: Great minds think alike :) four laps. On his hands an knees. Katniss has him wrapped around her finger. Ah, about the "Nightmares". I completely agree with your point, but that wasn't his only nightmare. Before the time in the arena is up, he's going to find himself in a position where he has no choice but to tell Katniss about all the nightmares he had before the games, during the games and his TJ hallucinations. I said NIGHTMARES on purpose in chapter 8 :D and you caught onto that. Bravo. Hehe…Rue actually understands the whole "Teenagers make out all the time" concept pretty well, and she tries to give them their privacy. Peeta's the C-blocker. :) I had to say Midol. I couldn't think of a way to remix that word like SC turned Morphine into Morphling. Plus I was tired so I decided to be a little lazy :) *Has to pause in responding to your review to laugh about the Dr. Cato comment*I think out of the two my favorite would have to be the scene that start with the bet on the apples :) just because of Rue at the end with her little burst of sarcasm. "Correction. You've been shoving your tongue down her throat longer." XD I can see her now. Straight faced, staring Cato in the eyes as she says that. I was very proud of myself when that line popped into my head. Now here's a new question. Did Dr. Cato really hear Rue call Katniss 'Mom' ? :3 muwhahahaha…! Find out next chappy! XD**

**thepinkmartini****: Yes the boys are quite entertaining when they're jealous aren't they? But I'm finding more an more reasons to keep writing things from Haymitch's and/or Brutus's POVs :) Mainly the clueless Capitolite that is Effie Trinket. **

**Angelxofxmine****: Nobody cares about Peeta! Well, a few people do. But I never stick with the cannon pairings for very long. It took me three days after finishing the series to start looking at different pairings. Catoniss is just one of my favorites :)**

**Okay…I'm done. It's 4 am now. . Goodnight my lovelies. Review for me pleeease? So I have happiness to wake up to? *yawns* XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	10. Chapter 10

**183 reviews… :O Wow everyone…just…wow. Thank you all so much. Can we hit 200 for this chapter? Pleeeaaasseee? :D I know I took longer than usual to update. My parents were trying to sell a bunch of the crap in our garage, and parents…well let's face it. They can't get anything done without us half the time can they? Lol, at least, not in my house.**

**So who figured out the real meaning behind Haymitch's note? :3 If you didn't, It's in this chapter. I also realized that after the bloodbath, I was still killing tributes in order without looking online to make sure. So I either subconsciously memorized the order of the tributes deaths, or got lucky. Either way: I'm happy about it.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**LuvQu**__**! :D Congrats! Once again, great use of your spoiler question! :) Keep R&R-ing! I adore your reviews! They're sweet and you make me laugh :) Let's hope I can make this chapter, "Your chapter", your favorite. It's a tough task, but I'm willing to try it!**_

**Ok I wanted to give everyone somethings to think about real quick: When we get through with this story, should I continue into Catching Fire and then Mockingjay? Should I make them each new stories, or creatively merge them together into this story? I like the last idea better personally, because I can do more with it, and make the story a lot longer, but I'll do whichever idea is most popular with you lovelies. There's plenty of time before now and the end though. :) I just wanted to ask now so everyone has time to give me their two cents. **

**Oh, and Paige Melark needs tributes for her SYOT! :D Help her out guys?**

**To those of my lovelies who have been telling me that this is "the best story ever", 1) Thank you! and 2) It wouldn't be "The best story ever" without **_**the best reviewers ever**_**. :)**

**LIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMEEEEEYYYYY! Fyi… :D Like…legit this time…**

**Chapter 10: Strays**

**-With Rue- Just before the Cannon…**

Rue's grandparents had tried to teach her certain things throughout her life. Their teachings had be completely contradictory, and for a long time Rue had been confused about what was right and wrong. Eventually she managed to interpret things in her own way. She wasn't one-hundred percent sure on everything, but her solutions were satisfactory.

Her grandmother is a firm believer that everyone is born equal and good. Nobody is born with an ounce of bad in them, according to her. She said that no matter what district you were from, you belonged there and believed that you were born into the life you were supposed to live. If you were supposed to die poor, you died poor. If you were supposed to be the first to die in the Hunger Games, that's what would happen. So, if you were born in an outland district and you were dirt poor, that's your life and you need to live it as happily as your situation allows.

Her grandfather was the complete opposite. He believed that everyone was born neutral, and that you were raised to be good or bad. He believed in Karma and self-government. And that if a man or woman worked hard, they should be able to move up through society and into better living conditions for themselves and their families, but if they didn't work hard they should get the opposite. He didn't believe that the Hunger Games were right, and that they should be illegal.

Rue decided on a number of things. The first being that the Games should be obliterated. Permanently. The second that people shouldn't be confined to one district, if you want to work in agriculture, you should be able to study towards it and be trained to do so in District 11. However, if you think that electronics are incredible, they should ship you off to District 3 and teach you how to do what you want to do, while earning a better living for yourself, if you worked for it and providing for your family. The third being that people aren't born with the intent to be bad, and that selfishness is a part of human nature. People are molded into who they become not only by their parents, but also by other external forces. Nobody can be all good or all bad. Good people have bad sides. Bad people have good sides. And sometimes it's hard to tell if someone's bad when you normally see their good side, and vice versa.

Then the cannon rang loud and hard in her ears, chilling her to the bone. She couldn't breathe. Was it Katniss? Was she so determined about not leaving without Cato that she gave herself over to the careers? She wouldn't do that to him. Would she do that to Rue? Katniss wasn't like that, she's a survivor. District 12 is worse than District 11. So, if Katniss was willing to sacrifice herself in the Games for her sister, even though that meant her boyfriend becoming her 'enemy' in terms of the games, then she wouldn't stoop so low. She wouldn't break her promise to her sister that she made in her interview.

The cannon's echo had just dispersed into a tar-thick silence when she had finally consoled herself enough to risk meeting Cato's gaze. Doing so sent a jolt of fear into the pit of her stomach and caused the severity of the situation to fall like a weight on her shoulders, making her tremble. She couldn't tell if she was afraid of him or for him, but terror is terror and it made her start thinking again. Is Cato good and this is his bad side, or is he bad and Katniss brings out his good side? She wanted to believe that he was truly a good person and that Katniss simply helped him show his goodness to others, but his inner brutality had shown through several times since these Games began; when he was giving Peeta his threat warning, when Clove had attacked Katniss, and now. His eyes had turned to tempestuous blue stones, void of their usual serenity and tenderness that he only bestowed upon her, Katniss, and slightly on Peeta if he was in a good mood. What would he do if that had been Katniss's cannon…?

His head jerked in the direction of where they had seen Katniss last and Rue understood. She could stay hidden easier, and if Katniss was all right and the careers saw him with her, they would all become instant targets. Plus, she's lighter, therefore faster when racing through the high, flimsier branches.

"Stay hidden," he hissed as he started to climb down.

Rue took that as her cue to leave and swiftly made her way through the branches. Swimming in her mind were dozens of questions. Everything from 'What if it was Clove?' to 'Who wins the Games if it is Katniss?' and she couldn't think straight enough to give herself any answers. She leapt, landed, soared, climbed and panicked, over and over again. She wondered if the woods were endless or if she was even going in the right direction. What if she wasn't? Would she ever find Katniss? She stopped on a sturdy branch briefly and listened. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The birds and everything else had quieted. Someone was close. A _predator_ was close. Rue searched the surrounding trees quickly and carefully, hoping to find Katniss, the careers, anything.

That's when she saw a glint of silver to her right, bright and shiny. She focused on it as it flickered, stopped briefly and then continued to flicker, almost purposefully. She changed her course, staying high enough that if it was the careers, she would be safe. She had to stop and hide behind a tree trunk when she heard Marvel and Clove fighting. She figured eavesdropping on them would give her the answers she needed.

"There aren't any fucking guns, Clove! How could somebody shoot her with a _gun_, _silently_, when she was _five feet_ behind us!" Marvel growls

"Can you think of a better explanation, Oh Wise One?" Clove sneers.

"Anyone with a knife could have easily carved a stake and made a slingshot or something."

"Where's the stake then?" She asks simply.

"I don't fucking know Clove! That's the point! We don't have a fucking clue what the hell just happened to her!"

"You're just freaking out because you were starting to _like_ her!"

"Fuck you, Clove!"

Rue hesitantly peeked around the trunk of the tree without showing herself to the careers, who weren't paying attention anyway. The first thing she noticed the glint of silver, and then the eyes beside it. Grey. Cloudy and reticent instead of warm, kind, bright, happy, and…and…

Motherly…

"_Nana, tell me about Momma and Daddy again."_

_The older woman smiled down at a 7-year-old Rue and pet her hair. "What should I tell you this time?"_

"_Anything."_

_Her grandmother laughed heartily, "Oh fine, child," she began with a smile, "Well, you know that love changes people, right?"_

"_Yes, Nana. Sometimes in good ways and sometimes in bad ones."_

"_That's right. Well, your Momma had your Daddy wrapped around her little finger real tight. He was so much happier when she was around, not that he wasn't happy before he met her, but he just didn't know what he'd been missin'. They met when they was just teenagers, still old enough for the games. Luck'ly they never got reaped, we wouldn't have you if either of them had. Once they was both safe from the Games they got married. Your Momma got real sick after she had you, she passed not long after. Your Daddy wasn't the same after that, Baby Girl. It was like you'd taken his heart out. He tried to be there for you, Baby, he tried his hardest, but I guess your Momma was callin' him real loud, the way she would when she was pregnant and needed his help with sumthin'. So he went to her…," she pauses. "Love can make you happy, Rue, love can make you sad, but there's one thing love will never do."_

"_What's that, Nana?" Rue asked, almost in a whisper._

"_It will never make you weak. Love is the strongest thing out there. It's stronger than hope, faith, happiness, sadness, everything. Love can kill a man, but it can also bring beautiful little angels into the world, like you."_

_Rue giggled, "Nana, I'm no angel."_

_Her Nana smiled brightly, "Yes you are, you just haven't found your purpose yet. You're gonna help somebody important one day, Rue. I can feel it in these raggedy old bones of mine. You're gonna do something real important one day, Baby Girl."_

Momma and Daddy. Katniss and Cato. It all sounded the same to Rue. They were meant for each other and one of them would die, but then the other would follow without much hesitation. Rue's father had committed suicide when she was three months old. Is that what would happen to Katniss? Would part of her die when Cato died at the end? Who is she without Cato, and who is Cato without Katniss? Katniss is a good person, with a very light bad side. So what if Cato _is_ bad? His good side shines through the darkness so long as his Girl on Fire warms him up first.

She heard Clove and Marvel decide to head back to the cornucopia, and they were out of sight quickly, but Rue didn't move towards Katniss until she could no longer hear them. Katniss carefully made her way down her tree and waited patiently at the base of the trunk for Rue to watch up. She slipped her way down and crossed from tree to tree quickly, landing a few feet in front of Katniss. All of the warmth from the relief of finding her vanished when she noticed the bloody arrow on Katniss's belt with a thin brown cord tied to it.

"I thought you hated killing people…" She whispered, her voice crackly and hoarse.

Katniss sighed heavily. "I had to, Rue," She said quietly, "The rest of the tributes, aside from you and Peeta, can't know about me and Cato. We'll become everybody's target. Amanda figured us out. She was fighting with Clove about it a few minutes before I…" She trailed off.

Rue nodded and tried to smile, but ended up with a grimace and trembling lips. "I thought it was you…," she whimpered, blinking back tears.

At this Katniss's expression softened and after clipping her bow to her belt on the opposite side of the arrow, she held her arms open. Rue gladly accepted the hug and Katniss surprised her by lifting her up in her arms. Rue wrapped her legs around Katniss's torso and her arms around her shoulders. Katniss had one arm under Rue and the other around Rue's middle. After making sure she had Rue securely, she began to walk back to camp.

"I'm sorry I scared you…" Katniss said softly

Rue nodded into her shoulder, letting a few tears break free and remained mostly silent.

"Don't cry, Rue. Everything's okay."

Rue sniffed and took a deep breath to try to calm herself, but failed miserably. "You know, y-you and C-Cato remind me of my p-par…ents…," she said, the last word coming out as part of a sob. Katniss rubbed her back soothingly.

"I thought they passed away when you were a baby, Rue…" Katniss said quietly, rubbing her back gently.

"T-they d-did. Nana told me s-stories." She explained quietly. "She said t-that they were like you t-two when t-they were young, but Momma d-died after I was b-born. D-daddy couldn't lived w-without her s-so he went w-with her."

Katniss's grip on Rue tightened. "I'm sorry, Monkey…"

"Hey, Katniss…?"

"Yes, Rue?"

"C-can I-

_Tee tee too too tuu…(Deep in the meadow…)_

Katniss stopped walking and they both turned their heads up to the Mockingjays. Katniss grimaced slightly, probably not looking forward to telling Cato about what happened, but she replied and the Mockingjays did their part.

_Tuu tuu tee too too…(Under the willow…)_

The echoes of snapping twigs and pounding boots reached them seconds later. Katniss made no move towards him. Nor did she move closer to him when he finally reached them. She just waited patiently for him to catch his breath and briefly made it so she could hold Rue with one arm. Rue assumed that she had showed Cato the arrow.

"Who?" He asked quietly.

"Amanda." Katniss said, her voice was thick, not with tears or regret, but like she was trying to suppress her emotions.

"_Why_?" he asked, clearly confused and in shock.

Katniss, who had wrapped her other arm around Rue again, shrugged lightly as she started walking. "She knew."

Rue didn't pay much attention after that, but the walk back was pretty mundane anyway. She spent most of the trip failing to control her breathing and cease her tears, but Katniss didn't seem bothered by her at all. She just rubbed Rue's back in gentle circles and held her close. Rue wanted to ask her question, but not with the boys around. No doubt they would somehow find a way to fight about it (and Cato would win. As usual.) Rue noticed when Katniss stopped walking and gently set her on her feet without loosening her hold. Judging by the noise to Rue's left (Katniss's right), the boys were mostly out of earshot.

"You were about to ask my something before the boys showed up, Monkey…" Katniss said softly

Rue nodded and pulled back slightly. Katniss watched her with her calm stormy eyes and patiently waited for her to continue. Rue wiped her tears and took a few slow breaths before she spoke.

"Remember how I said you and Cato remind me of my parents?"

Katniss nodded.

"Well…my grandparents always made sure I knew that they weren't my real parents, because they didn't want me to feel like they'd replaced them. Even though I appreciate that, in a weird sort of way, I don't know what it feels like to have parents. Cato might not want too and that's okay, but…can I call you 'Mom'? I know the Games will be over soon, but it's better to have a little of something good and then lose it than never have it to begin with right?" Rue asked sheepishly

To Rue's surprise, Katniss's eyes lightened and she smiled warmly.

"I'd be honored to be your mom for the rest of the Games, Rue. And between you, me, and the camera's: Cato's always wanted a little girl…"

"Really? He seems like the type to want a bunch of boys…"

Katniss nodded in understanding. "He's one of three boys back in 2. My sister, Prim, is basically his little sister too, but he would have tried to convince me to have kids if we weren't in the situation." She explained

"Would you have?"

Katniss thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't know, but if anyone could convince me, it's Cato."

Rue smiled cheekily. "My mom didn't want to have kids either. At first."

Katniss smiled back at her and led them over to one of the trees at the edge of the clearing, where they sat and talked quietly for hours. When Peeta called them over for dinner, Katniss opted out but encouraged Rue to go. Rue ate quickly, so she could come back to Katniss and they continued talking until they were tired.

"Come on, Cato's already asleep it looks like." Katniss said. She stood, stretched and took Rue's hand as they walked to their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight, Mom." Rue said quietly before they parted, liking how the name rolled off her tongue.

"Goodnight, Monkey." Katniss replied with a small smile.

Rue snuggled into her sleeping bag, still smiling and quickly fell asleep.

**-With Cato-**

The morning went by in a breeze and late afternoon settled upon the group like a warm haze. They had ventured away from their campsite that morning and were near a small stream with berry bushes lining it's shore. Peeta was napping under an oak tree. Cato was lying down beside one of these bushes, lazily popping raspberries into his mouth every now and then while he watched the girls. Katniss was patiently teaching Rue how to throw knives. They had tried spears first but Rue hadn't liked the feel of them. Much to his surprise, she was extraordinary with knives, better than Cato remembered Clove being at this age. She managed to kill a squirrel, causing him to choke on a berry.

"Holy shit, Rue!" he yelled, sitting up so he wouldn't die at the hands of the evil raspberry.

She turned around, startled and tilted her head at him. "What? Did I do it wrong?" she asked

Katniss smirked, looking back and forth between Cato and Rue's kill with amusement. When he finally managed to get all of the berry out of his windpipe, Cato stood to inspect the squirrel closer. It was still stuck on the tree, unmoved from the position it had been in when Rue's knife had hit it.

"Rue…," Cato began slowly.

"Yeah..?"

He blinked once, still in shock and took a deep breath. "How did you manage to do that on your first try?"

Rue shrugged bashfully and looked away. "I just aimed and threw it like M-…Katniss said too," she mumbled.

"Uh huh," Cato said slowly, "Rue, you flicked that knife like it's a frisbee…and...beheaded a squirrel with it,…while managing to keep it attached…to…the…tree…"

Rue laughed sheepishly. "Beginner's luck?" she offered.

Katniss sent a ghost of a smile at them as she reached up to take the squirrel off the tree. Cato sat with them and watched as Katniss taught Rue how to skin and gut the poor creature. Although Rue was mildly disgusted, she did quite well and they put the meat in a small satchel she had weaved for herself that morning. Although he hated fresh game with a passion, mostly from his spoiled years in District 2, squirrel was bland enough to choke down and he would eat it if he had too or if it made Rue happy. Same thing. He also noticed that Rue seemed to be stumbling on Katniss's name a lot, when she wasn't pointedly trying to avoid using it, and he wondered why. He'd have to ask Katniss about it later.

"Ngh…how long was I out, guys?" Peeta mumbled, finally waking up.

"A few hours." Katniss replied gently.

"Rue's a little bad ass with knives now, so you may not want to call her a kid anymore." Cato added

Peeta raised a questioning brow while he rubbed his eyes and Cato retold the story of the squirrel, adding a little bit of emphasis on the details to make Rue blush. Katniss added her two cents here a there, but for the most part she was still being quieter than usual. Cato tried not to crowd her by keeping a physical distance between them most of the time, but making it a point that he was paying close attention to her. She had caught his stares periodically throughout the day, only to flick her attention back to Rue quickly and avoid his gaze as much as possible. Even though he was much closer to her now, and they were all talking as a group, she wasn't talking to him directly or looking him in the eye. It bothered him, but it was probably just the Amanda issue. How had Katniss known about Amanda finding out their secret? Was it a hunch or had Amanda said something to her before they'd left the alliance to make Katniss suspect her comprehension of the situation? Katniss liked Amanda, was it a mercy killing? Was she protecting her friend from Clove's rath?

The air seemed to shift as Katniss stood abruptly, bow in hand, and began to walk alongside the stream. Everyone watched her leave until she was out of sight, and then Cato stood. As well.

"You guys head back to camp and start making lunch, alright?" he said

Rue nodded with a slightly saddened smile and Peeta stuck a thumb in the air.

Cato took off in a light jog after Katniss. It took him a few minutes to catch up with her, to his surprise. She must have started running once she was out of their sight. She stiffened when she heard his approach, but continued walking at a brisk pace. He fell into step beside her while he slowed his breathing. She didn't look at him, her gaze was cold and positioned directly in front of her, she'd glance down occasionally to make sure there wasn't anything at her feet, but that was it.

"You okay, Kitten…?" he asked gently.

She doesn't answer at first. Cato's unsure if he's being ignored, or if she didn't hear him, but he never gets to repeat himself.

"Peachy." She replies placidly.

Cato sighs deeply. "Look, you can be introverted at camp if you want too," he begins, "But I'm not putting up with this shit. We only have so much time left, Katniss, and you _will not_ spend it sulking. I'm not dead yet. So quit acting like I am."

He pauses briefly because her eyes have glassed over. Showing him that she's not really seeing what she's looking at, but she's actually listening to him.

"As for the Amanda issue," he says, "I'm not one-hundred percent certain why you killed her, but it was going to happen anyway. Clove probably would have carved her like a sculpture, so you did her a favor." He pauses, "Oh, and why the hell can't Rue say your name today?"

At this he's pleased to earn a twitch of her lips and she finally looks at him.

"Rue asked me if I would be her mother for the rest of the games," she said quietly, "I told her yes, but not to call me 'Mom' around Peeta. She's too shy to ask you if she can call you 'Dad'. I told her that I would ask you."

Cato stares at her in shock for a few minutes.

"She wants _us_ to be her parents?" he says in disbelief.

Katniss offers him a small smile. "She told me all the stories about her birth parents that her grandmother told her. Rue thinks we're a lot like her real parents, and from what I've heard I kind of agree with her. She only knows the love of grandparents. She wants to know what it's like to have a mother and father," _Before the games end,_ but that goes without saying, he decides.

There's a pause while he mulls things over for a few minutes.

"I don't know if I'm surprised or flattered at this point," He mumbles eventually.

"You've always wanted a daddy's girl…," she points out.

Cato decides not to argue with her and point out that the more attached they get to Rue, the harder it's going to be when she dies. So instead, he just gives her a tight smile and says, "I don't think I could imagine anyone I'd be more proud to claim as my own, even if she isn't mine by blood."

Katniss beams at him for the first time in days and stops walking to launch herself into his arms. He sighs in relief and holds her close, having greatly missed her affections the last two days. He'd nearly forgotten how perfectly she fits against him. Her head rests gently over his heart, her breasts pressed against his ribs, her thighs against his…He kisses her neck slowly, taking his chances. Then he works his way up to her ear, flicking it with his tongue. She shivers against him and he smirks.

"How did we manage to go nearly 48 hours with little to no physical contact?" he whispers in her ear.

"Well, I found it much easier when I remembered that Haymitch and Brutus are watching, along with the rest of the world."

Cato shudders. "Forget I asked, that sentence doesn't get along well with my…hormones."

Katniss snorts softly and pulls back to look at him. "I thought you'd say something a little more vulgar."

"Oh, allow me to correct myself," He says cheerfully, Katniss tries to open her mouth to protest, but he cuts her off. "Forget I asked. That sentence doesn't go well with my _genitalia_. Better?"

Katniss giggles, even though it's clear she's trying not to, and that's why Cato keeps going.

"Or maybe I should say penis? Would that make you feel better? Hey…wait a minute…Peeta…Katniss…_HOLY SHIT_! If you two were dating your relationship name would be _peeniss_! With two E's and two S's!" he shouts with glee.

Katniss stumbles backwards, still laughing uncontrollably, and trips over a tree root, but she doesn't seem to realize that she's on the ground. Her face is bright red and she's struggling to breathe, but he intends to keep her that way for a while regardless of her position. She gasps and gulps down air greedily while he pauses in his verbal assault and smiles down at her.

"My oh my, Katniss. I didn't know such dirty language excited you…," he teases.

"Maybe if you had asked, _Dr. Cato_...," She purrs. He's tempted to pounce on her. So very, very tempted.

_Touché, Kitten. Touché,_ he thinks. He suddenly wonders why his stylist made his pants so form fitting and…restrictive.

"Watch it, Kitten," he warns, "You can't always stop everything you start."

She snorts. "Like what, _Dr. Cato_? Surgery?" She asks innocently.

_You asked for it…_Cato's lip curls into a predatory grin. "I was thinking more of an _examination_…"

Her eyes darken, either with his concealed challenge or with lust, but the latter would end up being part of her problem eventually anyway. He couldn't help but wonder where this flirtatious, delicious seductress had come from, but he likes her. A lot.

He walks towards her slowly, and it's painful for a multitude of reasons. Once he's close he drops to his knees and crawls up her body until his hair tickles her forehead. Her eyelids look heavy, her eyes are stormy, her breaths shallow. He decides to start where they'd left off and snakes a hand up her shirt. He take his time teasing her and making sure each twin gets its fair share of attention before trailing kisses down her neck. He skips over her bunched up shirt to her navel, his feather-light kisses give her groosling bumps and he smirks at his accomplishment. She coils and writhes beneath him, causing him to smile. Her pleasure is his pleasure, and if she's enjoying this anywhere near as much as he is…

He smiles and sets his plan into motion.

**-With Haymitch and Brutus-**

"Note pad?"

"Check."

"Pens?"

"Check."

"Liquor?"

"Haymitch…"

"Brutus."

He sighs.

"…Check."

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Are we missing anything?" Haymitch asks

They look around. They're the only ones in 12's apartment tonight, Effie was with them until Cato's "Inappropriate" language scared her off. The others are somewhere in the city, at Flavius's apartment having what they're calling a "Catoniss Love Child Party" in honor of Rue and her new adopted parents. Haymitch hadn't been invited because Flavius was sure he didn't have enough liquor for all his guests _plus_ Haymitch. Brutus had declined, as he preferred Haymitch's company to that of the obsessive masochistic Capitolites any day.

"Now, to figure out how the fuck this kid had her eating out of his hands…" Brutus sighs

He picks up his note pad and quickly writes:

Raspberries

Caramel

Roleplay

He notices that Haymitch had written the same things. They return their attention to the screen, and wait patiently for Cato to do something else unexpected. They get their wish.

"_Hm…," Cato starts, lifting his head so he can look Katniss in the eye, "Well, you're heart rate is a bit abnormal…and I think you have a high fever, Ms. Everdeen."_

_She catches on. Her reply is breathless. "Am I going to be alright, Dr. Cato?"_

_He chuckles, "Of course, I know the perfect cure…"_

"_Will it hurt, Dr. Cato?"_

"Trade you tributes." Brutus says, completely serious.

Haymitch guffaws. "Nah, I think I'll keep her."

"_I'll be gentle, Ms. Everdeen." Cato assures her._

"_Oh please, Dr. Cato, call me Kitten." She purrs._

"Seriously, I'll pay you."

"Shut up, Brutus." Haymitch sighs, munching on a handful of popcorn.

_The angle of the camera keeps Cato's left hand hidden, but they know where it is and what it's doing. Katniss bites her lip so hard that a trickle of blood runs down her jaw, but Cato licks it off and kisses her. _

"_Dr. Cato I don't think my fever's going down…" Katniss murmurs_

"_In due time, Kitten. Good things _come_ to those who wait."_

Brutus triple underlines Roleplay on his note pad. Haymitch circles it until there's a thick black ring around it. They both pause briefly before adding Charm to their lists.

**-With Katniss-**

Coherent thoughts left her ages ago. The camera's are long forgotten. He tastes sweet and a little tart from the raspberries. Her head is spinning because of it, among other things. Maybe it's his fingers, moving torturously slow. Or his lips, which have taken up residence on her neck, greedily sucking at her jugular, biting occasionally. Maybe it's his other hand, which had moved from under her shirt, to trapping her hands above her head. She was pinned. She couldn't get away. And to be honest…

She doesn't want too.

Her core is knotted with an unfamiliar feeling. It's fire. It's ice. It makes her body burn. It gives her groosling bumps. Her stomach knots. It hurts, but it feels so good at the same time. She leans her head against his, loving how his soft golden hair feels on her skin. Everything is out of focus. He muscles tighten of their own accord. The knots in her stomach continue to tighten. Then there's this other thing. It creeps up on her in waves, slowly gaining intensity. It starts from Cato's lips on her neck, and moves down to her breasts, still tingling from the memory of his hands. Once it reaches her stomach she starts to squirm again, her toes curl in her boots. She moans. She can't help it. Cato chuckles into her neck.

"Cum for me, Kitten…" he whispers, making her shiver.

The waves get stronger. The knots are torture. Her back arches. There's blood on her tongue. Her lip is stinging. She doesn't care. Cato's grip on her wrists is like a vice when she fights against it. Everything's slipping away from her. Her self control is gone. Her common sense. Gone.

"Cato." She whimpers.

"Cum, Kitten…"

The waves are violent now. Crashing into the knots. Black spots cloud her vision. Every muscle in her body is on fire. Everything screams at her. Everything tells her to wait, because it will be over soon. She can't move. She can't speak. Then there's nothing. For half a second she thinks the torture will stop. _Half a second. _Then it hits her. All at once. She starts to scream, but something that tastes like raspberries muffles the sound. If only a little. The fire is still there, a blinding light behind her eyes. It still burns, but it's a different burn now. It's satisfactory. It feels like a victory, even though she's unsure as to why. She can't seem to figure out why everything tastes like raspberries either.

The breath she hadn't intentionally been holding comes out in a _whoosh_, and her back hits the ground. She'd gone from feeling light as a feather to feeling like she was made of lead. She feels like there a dent in the ground below her, and it's exactly her shape. She feels like she's laying it in, thick and heavy. She figured out how to open her eyes again, although it's hard. Her eyelids are made of lead too.

"Ca…to…?"

"Yes, Kitten?"

Her sight adjusts to the brightness of the afternoon sun, and she finally finds his eyes. They're darker than usual, and his voice sounds a little forced. She blames her imagination.

"I think….we're even…"

He tilts his head to the side with a smirk. "What do you mean, Kitten?"

"Remember when I said I had a score to settle with you…?"

"Mhm."

"We're even."

He chuckles and kisses her softly.

"I take it you enjoyed it then?"

She groans. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to form sentences right now?"

He laughs at her. "Go to sleep, Kitten. I'll carry you back to camp and wake you for dinner later."

She doesn't need told twice.

It's Rue who wakes her at sunset. She's munching on a caramel apple and smiling cheerfully. Katniss lazily returns her smile and sits up slowly. Rue's happiness starts to envelope her immediately, and she wonders what in the world had made her so happy to begin with. Her eyes are twinkling, and Katniss can tell that she's just waiting for her to ask. So she does.

"Okay, Monkey, spit it out." She teases.

Rue grins, and it's so contagious that Katniss finds herself mimicking her unintentionally.

"What's got my girls so happy, hm?"

They both look up at Cato, who'd snuck up on them. He's smiling and he laughs quietly at Rue.

"If I'd know it'd make you this excited, Rue, I would have suggested this before the games even started." He says.

"Why didn't you, Daddy?"

"Hell if I know."

Katniss grins at them. "I told you he'd say yes, Rue."

"Yay! You're in a good mood again!" Rue cheers. "How'd you fix her, Daddy?"

He chuckles, offering them each a hand. "It's a secret, Monkey."

Katniss blushes and lets him help her stand. Peeta's too far away to have heard their conversation, but he looks up when Katniss approaches and offers her a warm smile.

"Have a nice nap?" he asks, offering her a skewered caramel apple.

She takes it happily. "Yeah, I must not have been sleeping well the last few nights. Sorry about my mood."

Peeta shrugs it off.

For a while they all sit by the fire, enjoying the peace and caramel apples. Rue's between Cato and Katniss, closer to the latter, Cato pouts at her when Peeta's not looking, but Rue shrugs and flicks a blade of grass at him. Peeta's a few feet to Katniss's right, staring into the fire. He'd been quieter than usual, but he seemed cheerful enough so Katniss didn't call him on it. She's just finishing her third apple when Peeta clears his throat.

"Hey Katniss, when you're done can I talk to you for a sec?" he asks tentatively.

She shares a brief glace with Cato, who stares into the fire. He shrugs very slightly, only enough for her to notice and flicks something in Rue's direction.

"Sure, Peeta. I'm done now actually…"

He smiles at her at stands. He starts walking towards the trees and she silently follows him, staying a few feet behind. Cato and Rue drill holes into her back until she's out of sight. She gets the feeling that this conversation won't really be private…

They stop walking after a few minutes, but Peeta seems unsure of what to do next.

"Something on your mind?" she asks gently

"Uh…yeah…Look Katniss about what Haymitch said-

She holds up a hand to stop him. "You really need to learn when and when not to take Haymitch seriously…"

He blushes in the growing darkness."Yeah well we didn't exactly make all of that up you know."

"What do you mean..?" she asks slowly, hesitant of where this conversation is headed.

Then she realizes that he's a lot closer than he was before, but before she can react to it, he's kissing her. And then he's not. And she's confused. Peeta has one hand on his leg, another on his shoulder. There's a dagger in his leg, and a throwing knife in his arm. He's glaring behind her, but she doesn't have to turn around to know who's there.

"Hands off my Mom, _Loverboy_."

"Well said, Rue."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Peeta stares at them like they've grown extra heads. "'Mom'? 'Daddy'?"

Cato enters her line of vision, but he doesn't look at her. He's heading towards Peeta. Rue sneaks up on her too and gently grabs her hand. Katniss acknowledges her, but can't help staring at the boys. She hasn't seen this side of Cato years, and she knows this won't end pretty. Her Cato is gone, if only for a little while. Peeta flipped a switch. A switch that doesn't get flipped without consequence.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," he says. His voice is void of emotion, but it holds a weight that settles in your stomach, and then you're afraid, even if you tell yourself not to be. "I told you to stay away from her. Didn't I?"

Peeta doesn't answer. Cato slams him into a tree, and he's nearly unconscious from that alone. He manages to fight it off though, but his eyes are still slightly unfocused. Cato's still unreadable.

"Didn't. I." he says slowly.

"Yeah." Peeta manages.

"Did you think I was kidding?"

"No…"

"Then what the fuck makes you I'm gonna let you kiss her and get away with it?"

"You won't kill me in front of her." Peeta says with confidence. Bad move.

"Kitten, take Rue back to camp." Cato says. He's serious, and Katniss isn't about to argue with him when he's like this.

"Daddy, don't! You don't like killing people either." Rue whimpers, "Let him go. He's hurt. The careers will find him or he'll get an infection. He'll die slow and painful those ways too right?"

Katniss squeezes Rue's hand, surprised she's spoken up at all. This side of Cato had to be terrifying her if it was giving Katniss chills. Although she knew he wouldn't turn a hand on either of them, but he sure as hell wouldn't hesitate on Peeta. Or so she thought.

"I'm not big on second chances, Peeta," he says, his voice slow. Deadly. "Next time I see you, I won't hesitate to drive a dagger into your chest. _Even if_ Katniss and Rue are in sight. You better hope death finds you before it gets down to the last five, because if you haven't I'll lead Clove right to you. She'll butcher you far worse than I want too."

He releases him, begrudgingly, and angles himself so that he's closer to Katniss and Rue than Peeta is.

"Get the fuck out of my sight before I change my mind."

Peeta limps out of sight, but Cato stares after him for a while longer. Katniss knows the look and the feeling of prey getting away. She knows it's going to eat at him for a while, but eventually he turned around. He smiles half-heartedly at Rue, who runs up and hugs him. He lifts her up and she twists her way onto his back. Cato starts act a little more normally, the Career shine leaving his eyes, when he's giving Rue a piggy back ride to camp. He holds Katniss's hand tighter than usual, and she rubs his knuckles with her thumb. It's hard for him, and she knows that.

"I'll take first watch…" Cato mumbles, "I'll wake you in a few hours, Kitten."

"We can't stay here can we?" Rue asks, "Peeta knows where this campsite is, he'll tell the careers…"

"Well, hopefully the game makers like us a lot more than Peeta does. Maybe they'll make us another pretty meadow to sleep in on the other side of the river." Katniss says, "But for tonight we're probably safe to stay here."

"That's part of why I'm keeping watch. Nobody can sneak up on me besides Katniss." Cato says with a slight sigh.

Rue rests her head atop Cato's. "I believe that," she says earnestly.

"And sometimes you, Monkey."

"Well duh, Daddy. I can sneak up on everybody."

Cato chuckles at her and sets her down once they reach camp. The sun is gone, and Cato dims the fire with dirt. Rue gets her sleeping bag while yawning and rubbing her eyes. Katniss grabs hers too and sets up beside Rue, who cuddles against her.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Monkey."

"Night, Momma."

"Sweet dreams, Monkey."

Rue's asleep in minutes, but Katniss can't. She glances over at Cato. He's a statue beside the fire, staring into it, but not really seeing it. She takes care not to wake Rue when she detangles herself from her, and she tries not to be too quiet as she approaches him. He's still touchy, she doesn't want to alarm him. Her plan works and he hears her coming, she can tell by his posture, even though his eyes stay on the flames. She sits beside him.

"Hey." He mumbles.

"Hey."

"Can't sleep?" he asks.

"Worried about you."

He sighs and looks at her. "Don't be."

She sighs deeply. "Look, you can be introverted at camp if you want too," she begins, mocking him slightly, "But I'm not putting up with this shit. We only have so much time left, Cato, and you _will not_ spend it sulking. You're not dead yet. So quit acting like you are."

His lip twitches slightly at the edge. "Touché."

She shrugs.

"Since we're up…" she begins, swinging a leg over him. Straddling him. "I kind of owe you from earlier."

His brow quirks lazily. "Good thing I'm a lot quieter than you are."

"Shut up."

He kisses her, then hisses and pulls away with his eyes shut tightly and his head leaned back.

"What?" she asks, slightly hurt.

"You ate caramel again…" he growls, attacking her lips again with fervor.

"Mhm…so did you." she murmurs

"Kitten, it's incredibly rude to give a man such a painful case of blue balls…"

She giggles. "Got a cure for that, Dr. Cato?"

Growling, he falls backwards, brining her on top of him and moving a hand to his left thigh, even though that's _not_ what was under her hand.

"I can think of a few things…" he whispers.

"You sure you're quieter than I am?" she says, giving his 'thigh' a squeeze. He hisses.

"Game on, Kitten. Game on."

**I'm so evil ending it here aren't I? :D muwhaha. I know I took way too long to update this time. Lots of distractions from my parents, who are still trying to sell our junk. Hopefully they hurry up and get rid of it all so I can be left alone. :) Lots happened in this chapter yeah? I'll try to keep the RRC short, but no promises. I gotta do what I gotta do.**

**~RRC~**

**MariaMikaela: Haha, I know right, but the Capitol is obsessed with drama…and so am I. :D**

**Larka Rinna Luna: Questions answered? :)**

**thepinkmartini: I agree, Caramel Cato is absolutely, the best thing Panem has to offer. Exceeded only by Dr. Cato… ;)**

**Prixie Anne Riddle: What were you saying about Peeta nearing his breaking point…? xD –virtual oven dings, pulls out a fresh batch of virtual cookies- 23 reviews til 200. I'm like…shaking with anticipation. I worked so hard on this chapter, hoping it's good enough to get 23+ reviews…**

**Guess Who/Kilani Heals: Did this chapter have enough limey love for you? It was almost awkward to writ it honestly…xD Almost. Have I gone from ABC Family to HBO? :D I kept my promise this time. I said at least two. That was technically two. Although the last one was very weak, but I think the first one made up for it.**

**H4CK3R: I've already got mental blueprints for drama in my Catoniss versions of CF and MJ. :D Don't worry, I plan on continuing. **

**LuvQu: Everybody love's Haymitch and Brutus. You can't hate them. Even if you want too. They're just so…perfectly inappropriate. :3**

**OdairBear: YOU HAVE ONE OF THE BEST USERNAMES EVER! NOT EVEN KIDDING! :D**

**Bloodredfirefly: I'm not sure how long the whole fic will be just yet. I'm thinking we'll be near chapter 20 before this part is over and I start working my way into Catching Fire. Maybe more, depends on what I come up with. I've been trying not to stay up too late. But it's almost 2 am…heh.. :D I've been up until about this time the last few nights anyway. Summer must be setting into my blood.**

**Fleur24: I agree, I loooove bad boy Cato, but sometimes it gets over done. The first Catoniss story I read they hated each other until way late in the fic and there wasn't much of a transition into her falling for him, so I still kind of hated him in my head. Then I decided to write this. Mix things up a bit. :) I don't think I know how to write without at least a hint of H&B anymore. :D They aren't going anywhere..**

**Peeniss0314: I love how we agree on almost everything. There nothing I need to add this time. Aside from denying you answers on the Rue situation, but that's habitual now. :) How'd you like Dr. Cato and his uh…examination? Hehe xD That was fun to write. Took ages though. **

_**Shortest RRC in a looong time. **_**:D Alrighty…well. Thoughts? Feelings? Ideas? Lay'em on me. There's a box right down there, yup that's it. You should totally type something sweet in there and post it. :D **

**XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	11. Chapter 11: Eh Filler Chappy

_**212**_** REVIEWS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OMDC! (Oh my Dr. Cato :D) Are we forrealz right now? Did we really pass 200 reviews? Is this legit? I'm literally like…spazzing and shaking while typing this you guys. It's not even funny (well yes it is) but seriously guys this is freaking AMAZING! This is the 11****th**** chapter, and we have this many reviews? I think I'm gonna cry…I am so happy right now. :P **

**~Lucky Reviewers!~**

**199****th**** Reviewer: ****Larka Rinna Luna**** -chapter 12-**

**200****th**** Reviewer: ****Vickie1996**** -chapter 13-**

**201****st**** Reviewer: ****The Giggling Gummy Bear12**** -chapter 14-**

**Congrats to all three of you! :D You've each earned a spoiler question! Use it wisely! :D **

**Virtual cookies, milk and caramel Cato kisses to all! :D **

**Shout Outs- Ash-Chan, Washy-kun, Maleah, Simon, Elayna, Prixie, & Nadezia.**

**Chapter 11: Fluffy Ninja Attack **

**-With Cato-**

Katniss had managed to take most of the edge off his mood and in return, he decided to let her sleep through the night. Not that he would have been able to bring himself to wake her anyway. She had immediately snuggled up with Rue when he had finally convinced her that he was in a better mood, and it didn't look like she could get up without waking their daughter as well. So he toughed it out, pulled an all-nighter, and watched his girls sleep.

Rue awoke slightly after dawn. He was surprised at first, but then he remembered that she's from 11 and they have a similar work schedule to the coal miners in 12. After detangling herself from Katniss, she came and sat beside him near the fire, offering him a soft "Good morning, Daddy."

"Sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded drowsily and yawned, causing him to chuckle quietly.

"You didn't let Katniss take her turn keeping watch." She noted.

He shrugged. "You two looked so cozy over there. I couldn't find it in me to disturb either of you." he replied casually.

"So you're just a big softy under those biceps, huh?"

He sent her a sidelong glare, not really meaning it and she giggled, nuzzling against his side. He didn't think when he wrapped his arm around her. It was just his natural response to the action. In return, she threw her small arms as far around his middle as she could reach and gave him a squeeze.

"Affectionate little thing aren't you?" he teased.

"Oh please, do you see the way you act around Mom?"

He smiled. "Good point," he said lightly. "Once Katniss wakes up and we all eat we'll start looking across river for a new campsite."

Her head moved in a slow nod.

"Are there any natural bridges that go over the river?" she asked.

Cato thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well there was this shallow spot with a bunch of flat rocks not too far from here, but after the fire a bunch of big logs had fallen in, making a dam. So now those stones are covered and uh…I can't swim…," she admitted hesitantly.

Cato rubbed her back gently. "Don't be embarrassed, Monkey, you never had the chance to learn in 11. Katniss and I will teach you if we can find a pond or something, if you want," he offered.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. "Awesome!"

Cato smiled and decided that since Katniss wouldn't be up for a few more hours, he and Rue might as well do something a little more productive. So, they rummaged through the weapons bag to find a sword fit for Rue's size and Cato started teaching her the basics. He drew a target on a tree so she knew where to hit and they started working on her posture. It took a little while for her feel secure with her offensive stance, but once that was mastered they started working on offensive moves. He figured a stab would be the easiest. So he showed her how to do it a few times, making sure she knew exactly where to put her feet and what parts of her body were left vulnerable when she did this. He repeated this when he taught her how to slice, do a jump strike, and when he was teaching her how to use two swords at once.

"Okay this is where things get complicated," he begins, "If your opponent only has…lets saw a standard long sword, and you have two daggers, which of you has the advantage?"

"I do." She replied instantly.

"Why?" he asked, resisting the urge to grimace at her inexperienced mind.

"I can angle my dagger to repel my opponent's sword in the opposite direction, and use my other dagger to deal a fatal blow easily." She says with confidence.

He sighs, shaking his head. "The response of a novice if I've ever heard one," He said gently.

She pouts at him. "What's wrong with that method?"

"Well…if it's the first thing you came up with, wouldn't it be the first thing your opponent expects?" he starts. "I'm not saying that wouldn't work. I'm just saying that against a career...well the chances of anyone besides Glimmer falling for that are slim to none. Regrettably for your _training_, she's already dead. _Not_ that _I_ regret her death. _At all_."

She nods slowly and lets him explain the proper technique. Then they move on to different sword types, how they are used, and what weapon is best for what situation. Luckily, Rue's a quick learner and he repeats teaching her the basics on all the different sword models they have. He's a little surprised when they've both worked up a hint of a sweat, but Rue never complains so they keep going. They try mismatching different sword combinations. A dagger and a sabre, a rapier and a short sword, dual Dao swords, and dual broad swords. Even though they guarantee close range combat, Rue favors the dagger and sabre combination. It doesn't take long for Cato to realize that she's quickly becoming a master. A few more days…or hours at this rate and she could easily give Clove or Marvel a run for their money.

"You wanna spar?" he asked, readjusting his grip on his long sword.

She just grins and lunges at him without warning. _I've taught you well, Monkey,_ he notes with a smirk. While focusing on defense he can easily watch her offensive movements and make sure she's executing her advances properly. When she missteps they stop, he points out the mistake and they repeat the action until she gets it right. This happens a lot at first, but he's patient with her, like Brutus had been with him when he was learning these same techniques. He had been younger than Rue at the time, but he'd been around different weapons since childhood, so even though he hadn't known how to properly fight with them, he had already felt comfortable with them. The most dangerous thing Rue had probably been exposed to was a pair of hedge clippers. Or a case knife.

They try to stay away from Katniss. At first Cato's worried that the sounds of metal clashing will wake her, but it doesn't. They still stay as far away from her as they can manage. After a while they notice that there is a wide circle around the edge of the meadow where the grass has obviously been trampled on, but they ignore it and keep practicing. As Rue starts making less mistakes, Cato starts giving her commands. Up, Left, Spin, Down, Right, Slice, and they fall into a sort of dance. She strikes, he blocks, again and again. As Rue gets more comfortable her movements get more fluid, and he can see that she's not thinking so hard about what she's doing. It's slowly becoming more natural to her, and maybe that's why she managed to surprise him.

She'd shifted her weight and sent her arms flying faster than she really needed to. He had to move his sword a little faster to block her, but it didn't affect him at first. Then he realized that she had somehow managed to get the edge of her sabre between his fingers and the tip of the hilt, while simultaneously pushing his blade outwards with her dagger.

He didn't realize what she was doing until she pushed he sabre against the hilt, effectively ripping his sword out of his hands. She jumped up, kicked him in the chest and knocked him to the ground. And then her dagger was at his throat. They stared at each other for a while. Cato confused, Rue smug. He didn't snap out of his trance until he heard clapping to his left and found Katniss sitting up in her sleeping bag, not even bothering to contain her smirk. Rue rolled off him easily, stood and dipped into a low bow. Cato just huffed and got up as well.

He threw his hand up in defeat. "That's it. No more training. We have _clearly_ adopted a ninja." Cato said, walking towards Katniss.

"Don't be a hater, Daddy." Rue said, her smugness seeping into her tone.

He rolled his eyes and helped Katniss pull herself to her feet.

Cato and Rue put away the weapons and retrieved all of their belongings from the hallow trees. They sat in a close circle and decided who would do what. Katniss and Rue worked on reorganizing the medicines and food, while Cato did the same with the weaponry. The food that was too bad to eat, or on the verge of being so, was put into the knapsack Cato had given Rue the night before they dropped the TrackerJacker nest on the careers. Katniss claimed that it would be useful in covering their tracks. She said that the surrounding fauna would gather where they dropped food, resulting in their tracks seeming older than they actually are, as the animal life would suggest a lack of predators, or even causing their tracks to end up being covered entirely. So, nearly three hours later, the girls had freed up one duffle bag, while Cato had simply managed to pick the weapons they would each keep on them in case of emergencies.

"Let's get the hell out of here before Loverboy throws us to the careers for revenge," Cato said forebodingly.

Rue took to the trees and stayed ahead of them as the group look out while Cato and Katniss hiked quickly and quietly together. Although Cato had planned on carrying all of their bags himself, the girls wouldn't have it. Cato ended up with the heavier duffle bags of weaponry, dry foods and water, while Rue had the medicine bag and the knapsack of spoiled food, and Katniss carried the bags containing the rest of the food. Cato watched Katniss carefully while they walked, keeping an eye out for any obvious signs of fatigue or over-exertion. He found none, aside from slightly labored breathing, which he was also suffering from. Today was unusually warm. Not a good day for going out and getting things done. This would be one of the days where people would decide to sit back and catch their breath. Clove and Marvel especially. Maybe the game makers were doing them a favor with the heat. Maybe they were giving them the clear to find a new campsite.

"Who's left?" Katniss asked quietly.

He knew immediately why she was asking. The amount of tributes left was like their countdown to hell. The game markers wouldn't let the games go so slow forever. The quickly approaching finale would probably be the final five. Who would end up in that group? Himself, Katniss, Rue, Clove and Marvel? That would end horribly for a handful of reasons. Would it be fair of them to expose Rue to such an undeserving death? Clove would most certainly target Rue and Katniss first, as they are, in her mind, her 'competition'. How could he protect both of them from Clove's psycho-bitch knives of jealousy, but turn around and have to kill Rue moments later anyway? What if Marvel manages to send a spear at either of them before Cato could take him out? Would he take a spear for Katniss? Absolutely. Repeatedly if necessary, but if it was guaranteeing Rue a painless death, say Marvel aimed for her heart or head, would he let it hit her? Should he? Would his short-lived guilt be easier to tolerate if he could blame her death on the hands of another, rather than his own? Would it matter? He was going to die anyway, so why not deal with the pain to his grave. Cato sighed deeply and rubbed his temples, trying in vain to crush his forming headache under his fingers.

"Marvel, Me, Clove, the boy from 3, Joan, the boy from 10, Thresh, Rue, You, and Loverboy." He replied, silently cringing at the unintended sourness in his tone.

He was on the verge of apologizing for it due to Katniss's extended silence afterwards, but she seemed deep in thought when he searched her features. Apparently, she hadn't noticed or didn't have anything to say about it.

"There are only ten of us left…" he said quietly.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah…I guess we were a little kill-happy at the bloodbath…"

He laughed darkly. "Just a little."

He reached over to flick her braid and sighed again.

"It's just not enough time…," he said quietly.

"An eternity wouldn't be enough time…," she mumbled.

"I know…," he said gently.

It took them about an hour to reach the north end of the river. The flow, to Cato's surprise, was significantly calmer than that of the south end. The water was shadowy however, even with the bright sunlight shining down on the surface. Cato stuck his hand into the dark glistening liquid, and when his elbow had grazed the water's surface, he could barely see his wrist. Definitely too dark to see swimming under water, too dark to save someone if they were drowning…

"Hey there's a bridge!" Rue chirped from a high branch on a tree by the river's edge.

_Ass kissing game makers…_

He and Katniss maneuvered their way carefully along the riverbanks towards the spot Rue had pointed out. The bridge wasn't very extravagant. Just a simple archway that appeared to have been made naturally by the flowing river a few feet below it. If the youngest member of their group fell in Cato and Katniss would be helpless to save her…Cato moved Rue's swimming lessons to the second slot of his mental priority list, making the only thing above it their need for a new campsite.

They decided to cross in order from oldest to youngest. Rue was nervous about walking across an untested bridge, but she was also the lightest, so it was less likely to break under her weight. She sprinted across the bridge in a fit of pure adrenaline, turning to grin at them when she reached the other side. Katniss was more sensible about it and took slow, steady steps, and Cato mimicked her.

"Well that was anticlimactic…" Katniss said sarcastically.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Cato replied.

She shrugged.

Rue disappeared in the canopy of leaves once more, while Cato and Katniss resumed their brisk hiking, while searching for signs of life and water. Rue found a frog a few hours into their search, which was a great sign, and they followed it accordingly.

**-With Haymitch and Brutus-**

They stare at the screen shaking their heads. Brutus sniffs and wipes drool from the corner of his lip. Haymitch grunts and shifts his weight on the plush Capitol sofa. They look at each other, then the screen.

Then each other.

The screen.

Each other.

Screen

Each other.

Screen.

Each other.

"'Da fuhk we still sittin' here foh…" Haymitch slurred. "Dey ain't doin' noffin' excitin'…"

"Your drunk ass honestly thinks I know the answer to that question?"

Haymitch has to replay Brutus's words in his head multiple times before he actually absorbs the meaning. Then he had to attempt to come up with a response that makes sense. It wasn't the liquor so much as his lack of concentration. He'd managed to not drink his entire bottle over the course of the morning. He still had a ounces left.

"Yeah..?" he said eventually.

Brutus sighs and tried not to encourage him by laughing. "You realize we have a live interview with Flickerman in twenty minutes right?"

Haymitch just stares at him and takes a swig from his bottle of white liquor.

"You fink…dat I acktuelliey giveah fuhk?" Haymitch quite likes the way his voice sounds when he talks like this, even though it will probably annoy the hell out of Trinket. Because he cares. He really does….n't…

Brutus chuckles. "Just try not to piss yourself on stage."

Haymitch grins. "I'm not actually _that_ drunk dipshit, but I've always wanted to try that you know…"

"Hey, it was your idea to try and get them both out alive, remember? We can't do that if you literally _piss off_ all their sponsors. "

Haymitch sinks back into the sofa, grumbling, and sips from his bottle. "S'not gonna work anyway…"

Brutus rolls his eyes and turn off the television. "Go get ready, Mitch."

Haymitch glares at him, making a very unattractive face afterwards. Then he stands, gives Brutus the finger and stumbles dramatically to his room. Brutus just watches him with concealed amusement, choosing to wait by the elevator and thankful that he decided to get ready an hour ago. Haymitch comes back, managing to look clean and sober. Sort of.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Brutus asked, hitting the button on the elevator.

Haymitch gives him a blank stare.

"How the fuck did you come to that conclusion, Captain Obvious?"

Brutus gives him the finger and braces himself for the torturous hours ahead of them.

~~~Time Skip~~~

The cameras were rolling, the crowd was roaring, Cesar was smiling in his spotlight. Showtime.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, He's given us one of our star-crossed lovers. He's the mentor of our beloved, dangerous, daunting, fatherly Cato. I give you: Brutus Daivat!"

Brutus saunters on stage proudly, waving to the crowd and smiling. He shakes Cesar's hand and then sits on the left side of the sofa he and Haymitch are to share, so that he is closer to the crowd. Just in case. He and Cesar make brief small talk, and then it's time to introduce Haymitch. The only difference between their introductions is that Cesar uses a lot more adjective to describe Katniss. "Motherly," "Unpredictable," (Maybe to the Capitol...but not to people with brains), "Innocent," (Hardly after that little appointment with _Dr. Cato_) and of course, "The Girl on Fire," thing was thrown in there.

When Haymitch isn't making a fool of himself by falling head first off of stages, he retains that cocky "I don't give a shit about you" demeanor that he had during his Hunger Games. He rolls his eyes at the crowd, lazily waving them off like he would a fly. He shakes Cesar's hand, begrudgingly, and sits beside Brutus. He and Cesar repeat the mandatory small talk, though it isn't nearly as polite, and then the two hour long interview finally beings.

"So, Brutus we'll start with you," Cesar begins cheerfully. "What are your opinions on this tragic situation?"

Brutus folded his hands in his lap and gives a sad smile for the cameras. "It's heartbreaking, Cesar, truly heartbreaking. Haymitch and I watched these kids grow up, and we watched them as they started falling for each other. If you could see how hard Cato worked in school, how much time and energy he put into all of this, just for Katniss, it would be hitting you as hard as it's hitting me. Nobody wants to see their tribute die, but I for one am worried about how Katniss will handle Cato's death when the time comes." He said solemnly.

Cesar nods, looking deeply saddened and even a bit fearful- for Katniss- then he turns to the other elephant in the room.

"What about you, Haymitch?" he asked quietly.

Brutus braces himself and silently prays that Haymitch won't say anything stupider than usual.

"I'm worried about Katniss too, to be honest," he begins- Brutus sighs quietly in relief-, "She's had a really hard time since her father died and now she's days, maybe a week away from losing one of the few people who helped her keep head up. I don't see brightness in her future, Cesar, I really don't."

"I see…," Cesar sighs, "What do you think would have happened if Katniss's sister hadn't gotten reaped, thus making it so she never would have had to be part of the games?"

Haymitch actually seems to be contemplating the idea, so Brutus answers first.

"Well the games would have been over already." He said confidently.

"Really?" Cesar asked in surprise.

He nods. "Cato would have taken everyone out in about…," he turns his attention to Haymitch, "What would you say, Mitch, three days?"

Haymitch snorts. "Three hours. No. The bloodbath. Game over."

Brutus chuckles. "Agreed."

"You two honestly believe that?" Cesar asked.

They share a quick glance. "Absolutely," they say together.

"When Cato puts his mind to something, it gets done. You get in his way. He makes you wish you hadn't. I'm kind of hoping Clove will just stab Katniss in the shoulder again because I want to see how Cato would kill her." Haymitch says with a smirk.

Brutus nods in agreement. "Girl on Fire and-

"Dr. Cato…" Haymitch interrupts.

The crowd laughs, Brutus sighs.

"You had to go there didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"I was going to say-

"Forget it Brutus, 'Dr. Cato' will be his nickname forever. Just like Katniss will always be the Girl on Fire."

"What the hell does a Doctor need fire for?"

"If she doesn't burn herself he doesn't have a patient now does he?"

Brutus puts his head in his hands. "We are not discussing this on television."

"Too late."

Brutus glares at him, but he just smirks.

"Dr. Cato and his Kitten."

"So he's a veterinarian now?" Brutus asks.

Haymitch pauses. "You're right that doesn't quite fit the Girl on Fire thing does it?"

"Not at all."

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"The Girl on Fire and The Match."

"Cato's a match?"

"It only takes a spark to set him off."

"Hm…good point."

"Thank you."

"Effie is wearing off on you."

Brutus has to stand up and walk a few feet away, pacing a small section of the stage as he tries not to laugh. Cesar asks him if he's alright and he just nods, fearing that the laughter will escape his lips if he tries to speak. When he finally sits back down he focuses on Cesar instead of Haymitch, trying not to encourage the latter into making them look like bigger fools on national television.

"Effie?" Cesar asked. "Effie Trinket, the escort for District 12?"

Brutus beats Haymitch to speaking.

"She's always getting on Haymitch about his manners. It's kind of an inside joke."

"I see."

"She needs to mind her own business…" Haymitch mumbled.

"Haymitch…" Brutus begins in a warning tone. Haymitch looks up with a quirked brow. "_Manners_!"

Haymitch throws his head back and laughs, causing Flickerman to jump. Brutus apologizes, saying he couldn't resist the temptation. Cesar just smiles and waves off his apology with a, "The crowd loves it, and so do I." Since the camera's aren't paying them any attention.

"Brutus did I tell about when me and the kids were on the train, and you know I was pretending I didn't know Katniss, that way I wouldn't have to explain stuff to Peeta?" Haymitch asked

"Is this a story you should tell in front of the entire country?"

"I think it's funny."

"Well _that's_ reassuring."

"So, its breakfast," Haymitch begins, ignoring his sarcasm, "Peeta is hounding me for survival skills and such, so I'm telling him how to find shelter. Well Katniss walks up and gives me a look. Peeta tells her what we're talking about and she says, 'And how do you find shelter?'"

"Like she doesn't already know how." Brutus interrupts with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Haymitch says, smiling. "So I, being the loving and caring mentor that I am,…asked her to pass the jam."

Brutus bites the inside of his cheek to prevent laughing.

"She repeats herself, and I'm hungry so I just reach for the jam and she comes out of nowhere with this knife and almost cuts my finger off with it when she stabs it in the table. You should have seen Effie's face, Brutus. I about died. 'THAT WAS _MAHOGANY_!'"

"And you said…?"

"'Look at that Sweetheart…you just killed a placemat.'"

Brutus puts a hand over his mouth and tries to literally wipe the smile off his face.

"And Peeta said…?"

"Nothing. He was too busy drooling over Katniss I guess."

A hysterical giggle escapes Brutus briefly before he can stop it.

"Cesar how much longer is this interview?"

"We still have an hour and forty-five minutes Brutus, is something the matter?"

Brutus shakes his head, but Haymitch grins.

"Oh this is going to be fun…" he chuckled.

Brutus paled, realizing that things can only get worse, as Cesar resumed the interview and Haymitch resumed being Haymitch.

**-With Katniss-**

The game makers had really outdone themselves. Rue had discovered their new campsite, the trees giving her a sight advantage she and Cato didn't have. It didn't help that it was hidden in such a dense thicket of the woods that they never would have found it without Rue's careful instructions. Past the wall of trees and brush that acted like a privacy fence was a lush meadow with a large pond off to one side. The grass was soft and full of wildflowers. The pond water was crystal clear and warm, perfect for swimming. There was a stream not too far off that they agreed to use for bathing. Rue took her turn first while Cato and Katniss set up camp. Her hair was still dripping when she returned.

"Katniss, you're turn." She said cheerfully.

"Kay."

Katniss decides to just take her bow and arrows with her. She bathes quickly, happily finding her leg to be fully healed. She rebraids her hair and lets her body air dry before slipping back into her clothes and heading back to camp. Cato asks her to start teaching Rue how to swim as he leaves to take his turn.

"Swimming lessons, eh?" she said.

Rue smiled bashfully. "Heh, yeah."

"Ready to get started?"

Rue's eyes light up and Katniss finds that her little monkey is also part fish.

**This chapter kind of sucked didn't it? :/ Filler chapter. Next chapter will be better I promise. I was also very distracted helping my mom pack for her vacation most of the time I was writing this, so it's definitely not my best work. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. :) That's why this chapter didn't get dedicated to anyone, I thought it would be cruel to dedicate this anyone. Next chapter is going to be up to my usual standards though. I just had to put a little something in between so I didn't feel like I was rushing the story. **

**~RRC~**

**PrixieAnneRiddle: I'm not sick anymore. :) Bash away. I hate this chapter…I really do. So not my best work. At all. :/**

**Bloodredfirefly: LOL. Don't' worry, we don't need Rue being traumatized by seeing one of Katniss's doctor appointments. I couldn't imagine writing that. Haha. I was up until dawn night before last trying to write this shameful chapter. I love Haymitch and Brutus too. There will be a lot of awesomeness in the next chapter to make up for whatever I just wrote. :) Since my mom is officially on vacation, I will be free to write all day long. *Paradise* so I should update again in a few short days :) I'm going to get started on the next chapter a few hours after the posting of this one. Hang in there. The end is near.**

**Larka Rinna Luna: I just couldn't give you this awful chapter, so I'm going to give you the amazing Chapter 12 instead. :) In my opinion, Chatper 12 is the best chapter to get a dedication on. Aside from the finale of course. It will be one of my top three favorite chapters for this story, and I hope you like it too :) For the record, when I tried to think of a Peeta/Katniss relationship name, the first thing I thought of was Keeta, but everyone seems to just go with peeniss all the time. I'm not sure why. Everlark is cool too. It sounds all mysterious, but I agree peeniss is the relationship name fail of the 21****st**** century.**

**Vickie1996: I don't mind the caps at all :) I'm very glad that you like it. I'm sad to follow up your review with such a crappy chapter, but I'll bring back the awesome in chapter 12. Promise :)**

**Fleur24: Ironic. You're more worried about Cato if Katniss dies, but Brutus and Haymitch are more worried about Katniss if Cato dies. I didn't do that on purpose. I swear. :D I figured Rue could use a bump in her statistics. She had what? I 1-60 chance of winning? I've at least changed that to about 1-30 I think. Hehehe…Haymitch and Brutus… xD Peeta is the new 'Forever Alone' guy.**

**MageiaEinaiSkiouros: "OH MY FLUFFY SQUIRREL BABIES!"- that has to be the best opening line to a review that I have ever read. Thank you for that. First favorite? AWESOME! :D There will be a very long super smexy Kato scene in chapter 12, but Rue was around in this chapter or I would have thrown one in there. :) I was going to kill Peeta in chapter 12, but I changed my mind. I don't know when I'll kill him, but he will be in pain, and he will have an ironic death because I'm twisted like that. **

**Kilani Heals: Don't hate my for not continuing chapter 10's lime into chapter 11. I will be giving you another juicy lime in chapter 12. It will be quite long. You're Marvel/Joan scene will be in the beginning of the next chapter. I would have put it at the end of this one but I got lazy and tired.**

**Peeniss0314: Bleh, I hate this chapter. I just want to power write chapter 12 and get it up to distract all of my readers from this disgusting thing I have written. –shivers-**

**XOXOXO- Review please- even though this chapter SUCKED D;**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	12. Chapter 12: Never Forget

**233 REVIEWS! Wooo! :D Can we reach the 250 review mark by next chapter maybe? I think we can…**

**This chapter is going to be one of those turning point chapters. Just a heads up. A lot happens. Pardon my French but shit will hit the fan. Big time. Just remember this; even if this chapter is torturous, I hate unhappy endings. I will heal the wounds later, but for now I must make you all suffer, but I will suffer with you. Because you all make me proud of this story and I love you guys for it. So thank you and don't stop reading just because this chapter has sadness in it and possibly things that will make you all hate me. Some of you may need tissues. I did. I wasn't bawling like a baby but my cheeks got wet.**

**ANYWAY! :D Larka Rinna Luna! This is your chapter! Although above this is a warning for the bad parts this chapter a balance of lightness and happiness, in my attempt to counteract the bad. As I've said before, I don't think there is a better chapter in this story (aside from the finale) for you to have gotten, just based on the themes in it and how important it is. So congrats! I really hope you like it :D**

**Shall we begin?**

**Chapter 12: Never Forget…**

**-With Joan- ***Prologue*****

How had he managed to sneak up on her, let alone find her? Why was he here and why was he looking at her like that? Surely he was here to kill her, thus ending her chances of going home, and bringing the games that much closer to a close. Yet his eyes said otherwise. In fact, nothing about his demeanor suggested a malicious intent behind his visit. But aren't careers trained for this? Aren't they masters of acting, lying and similar sorts? He could have cut her in two or speared her through the heart by now. So why was he just leaning against that tree, staring at her with his head against the bark? What was he gaining by staring at her like that, making her heart pound and her stomach flutter?

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Well, at the moment I'm waiting for you to stop thinking I'm going to kill you."

"You _aren't_ going to kill me?"

He shook his head and walked closer to her. Once he got within reach she took a step back. And another. And another. He ceased his advances, choosing to pout at her guarded expression.

"Joan," He began gently, "If I was going to kill you I would have already."

She had to admit that he had a point, despite her contradicting subconscious. So when he started towards her again, she didn't back away. Soon he was close enough that she could smell him. Like everything else here, he was laced with the scent of pine needles and dirt, creating an earthy musk that hovered around him, and the faint saltiness of sweat, but there was something else. Beneath it all there was something sweeter. She recalled it from her time in the Capitol before the games, but she couldn't remember what it was called.

"So um…Where's-" She began awkwardly, but he cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about her right now. She's not important."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "She's still alive. The Girl on Fire."

"She's in a meadow about 3 miles upriver with Rue, the kid from 11."

"Oh."

"She's not important either. I'm here to see you. Not Clove. Not Katniss."

"_Why_?"

He moved closer to her again, so close that she had to shuffle backwards. After a few steps her back hit something hard - a tree - and she was cornered. He pressed his forehead against hers, tangling their bangs, but she only knew that by feel. Her eyes were glues to his in a hypnotic gaze. She didn't notice that he'd leaned in closer until their noses touched and his breath mixed with hers. She could smell that sweetness on his breath, and that's when she remembered what it was.

"How did you get spearmint?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Mm…you noticed," he said with a smirk. "My sponsors sent me a brownie a few hours ago, the chocolate one with the layer of spearmint icing and then a layer of chocolate ganache on top. It was in the lunchroom back before the games. It's my favorite."

"That one's my favorite too."

He hummed, as if in thought, his smirk ever permanent on his lips.

"Want a taste?"

Without waiting for what would have been a positive answer, he pressed his lips down on hers, and parted her lips with his tongue. Her taste buds were so overwhelmed by the chocolate and spearmint that she felt dizzy, or maybe it was just the kiss in general. She felt pressure on her hips, quickly realizing that he was holding her and pulling her closer. She threaded her fingers in his feather soft hair as their teeth gently scraped together and their tongues not to gently played war. Time seemed to still for the pair. She couldn't tell if it had been an hour, or merely five minutes, who cared anyway?

But their world came crashing down when wind tickled her neck and they sprang apart. She looked to her right and logged in a tree less than five feet from them was a shiny silver spear, with blood on its tip. Her companion was looking in the opposite direction, towards the thrower. She stilled in undiluted fear, trying to decide when to run. The intruder wasn't paying attention to her as they drew a knife from their belt, where an assortment of others rested, waiting their turn.

Her partner sighed deeply and rubbed his chin. "Fuck."

**-With Cato-** ***Present Time***

"Okay, now the breast stroke on your way back!" He heard the echo of a snort and rolled his eyes. "_Really_, Rue?"

"I know I know," she called back with a grin. "I get why it's called that, but it's still funny."

"Whatever you say, Monkey. Just do it."

She turned around in the water and did as he asked until she reached him.

"Eh…better, but we still need to work on that, you can get out." He told her.

To prevent getting her clothes soaked again, as they had the night before, Cato had simply given her his shirt to wear, and she kept on her under leggings to swim in. She gathered the rest of her clothes and snuck behind a bush to change into them. When she was finished she gave Cato his shirt back and whispered, "Mom's staring," before giggling and sitting by the fire to finish drying off. Sure enough, when he turned around Katniss's braid had moved, suggesting that she had just averted her gaze. Cato smirked and slid his damp shirt back on.

"What are we gonna do today girls?" he asked

"Well…," Rue began after a moment, "We could go sabotage the careers."

Cato shared a glace with Katniss, who shrugged.

"Only if we don't get them on our scent. We'd have to distract them somehow."

They debated about it for a half hour, finally deciding to let Rue sneak up to the cornucopia and watch the careers for an hour. Then she would return with details of the careers' surroundings and anything else they would need to know to form a plan of attack. Once Rue was fully dry and ready to go she whistled them two tunes. One was for them to know she was close. The other was so they knew if she was in trouble. (Cato and Katniss would stick to their respective parts of the meadow lullaby.) She gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek (, just in case…) and then she left. They were both slightly paranoid, but Rue deserved some independence, even if these weren't the safest of conditions.

"Well…now what?" Katniss asked.

Cato couldn't prevent the smirk the tugged at his lips.

"I had a few ideas…" He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah?"

"Well it's actually one idea, but it's very elaborate," he clarified.

Katniss hmm'd. "Care to share?"

"Well…I suppose it is kind of complicated…"He said slowly as he hooked his foot around one of hers and pulled it out from under her. He caught her in his arms and lowered them both to the ground in the same swift movement, although it looked as if they'd both fallen. With her straddling his right leg, and him straddling her left they were stuck in a messy tangle. Which is exactly how he wanted her.

"I guess I'm just going to have to show you, Kitten."

He crashed his lips down onto hers, claiming her mouth as his own with his tongue. In response to his sudden forcefulness, she moaned loudly and he felt her legs tighten against his own. After pushing his leg closer to her core he snaked his right hand up her shirt, and teased her lower stomach with his left. He wanted to make her make new noises. He wanted her to mew, squeal, whimper and any other delicious sounds he could coax out of her.

His desire grew as she squirmed and writhed under him. It became painful when she broke their kiss and half breathed, half whimpered for him to touch her. Who was he to deny his woman pleasure a moment longer after such an adorable plea? He wanted her so badly at that moment that it took every ounce of his remaining self-control not to rip every last piece of fabric from her body. He could clearly envision himself tasting and kissing every inch of her until they couldn't take it anymore and he claimed her as his own. He could almost feel the tool from her wedding dress ruffle as he moved his hand out from under her shirt and replaced his lips with it before coating her neck in love bites. She moaned into his palm as his slipped his hand under her waist band. Her hips thrust up to meet his movements while the sweet muffled sounds of her pleasure met his ears, nearly making his _situation_ painful. He moved his hand from her lips so he could taste her again, hoping the sensation would sedate his hormones, if only a little. It has the opposite effect however, and he found himself growling in frustration.

"_God_, Kitten this is _torture_."

She used a shaky hand to cup his cheek and pull his face back down into her neck, where she began a trail of kisses from his ear to his shoulder. Effective making his problem…worse.

"Not helping…" he said in a breathless laugh.

But he hadn't realized that her free hand had snuck its way up his thigh. Suddenly she had him in a vice grip. He pulled back and crashed their lips together again while he increased the tempo of his left hand. She murmured his name in a high pitch whine that his lips barely muffled. Her fingers burned him even through his clothes, but he wanted more. He swore she would leave scorch marks on his skin, but he wanted those scars. He wanted to permanently claim her as his own, and vice versa, but he never would. Not fully anyway.

He was busy memorizing everything from each individual taste bud to the ridges of her teeth that scraped his tongue every time he moved it. More screams formed in her throat as he felt the familiar sensation of her muscles constricting around his fingers, making him smile against her lips. All the while his own tension was building with each movement of her fiery fingers. He was prepared when her back arched into his chest, and silently counted down the seconds until she screamed into his lips. Unlike last time, she wasn't on the verge of fainting. Instead she surprised him by knocking him backwards and slipping _her_ hand into _his_ pants.

"Even doctors get checkups, Cato…" she purred, making him shudder involuntarily.

(*Somewhere in the Capitol*

"_50 dollars."_

"_No."_

"_100 dollars."_

"_No."_

"_500 dollars."_

"_Brutus, I don't even think it's legal to sell your mentorship rights from tribute to tribute. I can't just give her to you."_

"_Please?"_

"_Shut up! I'm trying to watch free porn here."_

"_Pervert."_

"_You're watching too."_

"_Fuck you."_

*Back in the Arena*)

"K-Katniss…," Cato started, trying to control the unintended tremors in his voice, "You don't have t-

"Shut up, Cato," she said, tightening her hand into a 'Loose'(Yeah right) fist around him, making him shudder again.

"Okay." _Dear God, I don't know what I did, but thank you-_

He wasn't entirely sure what she'd done differently, but it has surprised him and spiked his excitement just enough to push him over the edge. He let out a strangled grown and pulled her neck down into his reach, imbedding his teeth into her skin. She held him, or rather laid on top of him, while he rode out his orgasm and slowly came back to earth. Only then did he realize that there wasn't a sudden warmth against his leg as there had been last time, and that Katniss was wiping her hand off in the grass. When she looked up he raised an eyebrow at her, making her blush.

"You would've had to take another bath…" she mumbled shyly.

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Thank you, Kitten."

They rolled over so that they were side by side. Cato pulled her into his chest, as physically close as he could possibly get her, and closed his eyes. Katniss sighed contently against him and her breathing slowed, although her occasional fidgeting told him that she wasn't asleep. He rubbed small circles into her back and tried to banish his unwelcome train of thought. He wouldn't torture himself with thoughts of the honeymoon they would never have. Nor would he let Katniss see his distress and get her mind wondering about such depressing matters. They would face the issue when the time came, and not a moment sooner. Instinctively, he reached a hand into his pocket and unzipped the secret mini pocket inside, where his 'token' resided in a very small box. She had already said yes, but it just wouldn't feel complete to him until he gave her the ring. But he wanted to wait until it felt right to do so.

Twenty minutes later (or what felt like twenty minutes later), they heard Rue's returning whistle. To which Cato replied with "Deep in the meadow" and she dropped down into the clearing shortly after. Cato and Katniss sat up when she walked over to them and Rue joined them in the grass. She quickly went on to explain the situation at the career camp.

Clove and Marvel have allied with the boy from District 3, whose name is Stephen. Apparently they had set up some kind of booby trap around a mountain of supplies so that they wouldn't have to worry about it when they would leave the meadow. She said that they had replanted the mines in a pressure sensitive circlet. The cornucopia was completely empty. They had moved everything into the pile. Blow that up and they wouldn't last long and they would be severely under armed, and giving them a considerable advantage. All they had to do was distract the careers somehow.

"We could build fires, lead them away from us." Katniss suggested. "Rue could do that, and then I can blow up the food from a distance."

"What about me?" Cato said with a fake pout.

Rue grinned. "Do what you always do: Be Mom's self-appointed body guard."

"Whose side are you on, Rue?!"

"Mom's. Duh."

"Guys! Focus." Katniss sighed.

They grinned at her and she shook her head at them.

"Come on. We have work to do." Cato said.

They stood and began setting their plans into motion.

After an hour of constant labor they had managed to finally set up three pyramids of kindling and leaves, which would serve to create the smoke that would lead the careers away from their camp. They had fine-tuned their plans, and Cato felt confident that they would be successful. With Rue situated and ready to light the fires, Cato and Katniss set off towards the cornucopia. Rue would wait exactly one hour before she started the first fire, giving them ample time to reach their destination and then they would blow up the food.

Cato spent most of their journey checking their surroundings. He wanted to be sure that no tributes had been in the area, so that he could be sure of Rue's safety. None of the grass seemed to have been disturbed in any way, which was a good sign. He noticed that there was an abundance of wildflowers, and wondered if the game makers were just trying to make the arena 'Pretty' or if maybe they served some kind of purpose. Probably the first though, but you never know with the Capitol. He noticed that the birds were quieter than usual. Not silent, but something was missing.

"The Mockingjays aren't mocking…" Katniss said quietly.

Mockingjays are naturally more perceptive to danger. It was highly possible that their silence was due to the presence of himself and Katniss, but he couldn't be sure. His good cheer faltered, and paranoia crept up his back making his skin crawl. He tried in vain to shake the feeling, but it only got worse as they continued. They took the bridge to cross the river so that they wouldn't have to worry about muddy footprints or heavy clothes. Out of the corner of his eye Cato saw that there were wet footprints down leading from the riverbank in to the woods. As if someone had come running from the other side…

"Katniss, look."

They shared a worried glance after she realized what she was looking at.

"You gonna be okay blowing up the food on your own?" he asked.

"Cato, whoever that was is clearly ahead of us. Clove and Marvel probably already know."

"Maybe I can stop the kid. Look it's worth a shot isn't it?"

Katniss sighed and kissed him sweetly.

"Be careful." He said.

"You too."

He took off in a light sprint, following the trail of wet vegetation. He slowed as he neared the cornucopia, when he noticed the figure that was causing the trail. She wasn't there to tell the careers what she knew, she was there to grab food before he and Katniss blew it up. He watched her from afar and she maneuvered her way around the landmines, to a section of the food pyramid where the careers couldn't see her. She only took little bits of things, not enough that they would notice, but enough to keep her alive. Then she snuck off in the direction of the meadow with the hallow trees, the opposite direction from which she'd came. Cato noticed another trail, leading in the opposite direction of Joan, towards the south end of the river. From the positions of the grass, that person had fled quickly from their hiding spot behind a patch of bushes near Cato's hiding place. He decided to follow it for a while, and hopefully it wouldn't lead him to nowhere. However he got lucky and it lead him straight to the boy from 10.

**-With Katniss-**(After Cato leaves)

The boom of the cannon echoed across the sky just as she neared the edge of the cornucopia meadow. She stilled reflexively, but quickly relaxed when "Deep in the meadow" reached her ears immediately after the echoes ceased, shortly followed by Rue's tune. Katniss backtracked away from the cornucopia, out of earshot and whistled "Under the willow" quickly before returning to her original post. All she had to do was wait for Rue to light the fires and if her timing was correct, that wouldn't be-

"Hey, Clove! There's smoke rising up over there!"

-Long.

The boy from three was left with guard duty while Clove and Marvel took off like moths to the flame. Literally. Katniss moved as close to the edge of the clearing as she could without being visible and readied her bow loosely. It took her a moment to find a reasonable target- a bag of apples- then she did a quick mental estimate, trying to judge if she could slice the bag open from this distance. Once satisfied, she tightened her pull on her bowstring and aimed carefully.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Aim.

She released the arrow and it sliced part of the bag, but it wasn't enough for it to spill open. Maybe if she could just hit the edge of the tear the apples would fall out and trigger the mines… She released another arrow, but this time allowed it to imbed itself into one of the boxes of supplies. The boy from 3 heard the noise and carefully edged closer to investigate with his spear in hand. Katniss couldn't shoot again without revealing her location, and leading the other tribute to her. Although her second arrow had caused another rip just shy of the original one, the threads between the two tears hadn't torn. Marvel and Clove would know it was her when they saw the arrow, and then they would be after her. So far her plan was leading nowhere and as the boy from 3 circled carefully around his trap, finding her arrow, she leaded her head against a tree in irritation. But then she heard the sudden jingling of metal and looked up to find the boy trying to scramble away. The threads had torn. The apples were spilling. Stephen from District 3 was too close.

She was far enough away that she didn't get thrown, although she was pushed down into the grass by the force. Her ears were ringing, and she could feel the heat from the fire, but she wasn't close enough to get burned. She was a little disoriented, so she waited as long as she safely could before trying to stand. She strained her eyes through the double vision for what felt like many minutes until she was sure no one was coming to attack her. It wasn't long after that her vision fully returned to her, giving her the ability to see the boy from 3 on the ground barely alive, in a blood charred mess on the ground.

Clove ran into the clearing screeching furiously until she found Stephen on the ground. She ran over to him, demanding to know what had happened. Or at least that's what it looked like to Katniss, who could barely hear past the ringing in her ears. Stephen seemed to be trying to speak, although who knows how much information he could really give Clove in his state. A few minutes later, Clove stabs him in the chest and sooner still is the far away sound of another cannon. It's that sound that draws Katniss back to her senses, and reminds her that she needs to get out of there.

She turns and runs as quietly as she can manage. Although she can't tell how far she is from the cornucopia, she whistles "Under the meadow", just in case Cato and Rue thought the second cannon was for her. By the time she reached the river she only had a faint ringing in her ears, but it was mostly background noise. She carefully crossed the bridge, taking her time so she wouldn't slip or fall. When she reached the other side she immediately signaled for Rue and Cato, however she only got Cato's reply. She waited, listening, before repeating it again. Only she got the same response. Worried, she started towards where they had left Rue to take care of the fires, continuing to whistle every few minutes. Cato replied every time, but Rue was still silent. She broke into a run as she neared the fire site. Her blood ran cold when she realized that Rue wasn't there, and that one of the pyramids hadn't been lit. She tried whistling again, but again she was out of luck. It took a 10 minute sprint for her to reach their hidden campsite, but Rue wasn't there either. Where could she have gone? Why wasn't she answering Katniss's calls?

"Rue!" Katniss yelled. "RUE!"

Desperate, she started searching the surrounding areas for signs. It was a difficult process, seeing as she came across their paths from earlier multiple times and had to decipher what trails shouldn't be there in a mess of trails that she could account for. She took a chance following a path that she assumed Cato had made hours prior, only it didn't lead to anywhere she had seen him walk. Unless he had gone this way when she hadn't been paying attention, but the trail was too long. It could have been the person who Cato had chased after, but then she realized that the trail was leading in the wrong direction, away from the river, not towards it. She broke into another sprint, eager to find the end of the trail and hopefully, a clue to where Rue was.

She was surprised when the trail ended in a large, but beautiful meadow. You had to walk down a short, but slightly steep hill to get into it from any side, as if the ground here had all sunken in 5 feet deeper than the rest of the terrain, and the main tree line stopped at the top, minus a few several year old saplings. Down in the meadow were rich, healthy green grasses and an assortment of wildflowers, ranging in different shades of reds, pinks, purples, blues, whites and yellows. However the white were the most prominent. The afternoon sun cast shadows across a wide section of the area, and it was in those shadows where Katniss saw movement, beside one of the saplings, and she rushed towards it. Tied, gaged and bound was Rue, under an intricately woven net. She thrashes violently with tears in her eyes when she saw Katniss, who ran to her and dropped to her knees beside her.

"Shh, shh. Rue, you're okay. Mommy's here, Rue. You're okay." Katniss chanted while she furiously cut at the ropes with her knife. It took her a few minutes to finally get through the netting enough to rip it off of her, then the worked on the ropes around her wrists and ankles. She quickly undid the knot on the gag and pulled Rue's shaking form up into her arms.

"Shh. I've got you, Monkey. It's okay. Calm down." Katniss said gently while she rubbed Rue's back.

Rue stiffened and pulled back in the same quick motion. Katniss started to ask what was wrong, but stopped when she realized that Rue had reached into her boot and thrown one of her knives into the trees behind them. Katniss reflexively loaded her bow, turned around, and shot at the attacker. She cursed when she barely grazed his shoulder, and he ran out of sight, away from them. Katniss sighed deeply, returning her bow to her shoulder and she turned to Rue. The words "Who was that?" died on her lips at the sight before her. She stopped breathing, stopped moving and tried her hardest not to show her undiluted terror.

"Rue…" she whispered.

Rue stared at her as she gently pulled the spear from her torso and let it fall to the side. She lost her balance and Katniss caught her, laying her gently in the grass, with her head in Katniss's lap. Her hands shook as she opened Rue's jacket, her shirt was quickly being stained crimson, and Katniss had to look away. Instead she returned her eye's to Rue's sad brown ones and gently stroked her hair.

"Did you guys blow up the food?" She asked quietly.

"Every bit of it." Katniss sniffed, blinking back tears.

"Where's Dad?" Rue asked in a choked fearful whisper.

Katniss heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Cato walking up to them. He looked as terrified as the two girls felt as he dropped to his knees on Rue's other side. He took one of her hands in his own and tried to force a smile, which she bravely tried to return.

"Speak of the devil…" she said.

Cato choked on a laugh and his eyes were full of tears too.

Rue turned her attention back to Katniss. "You can do it, Momma," she said. "You can win. You _have_ too."

All Katniss could do in reply was nod.

Rue smiled with trembling lips and said, "Can you sing that song? The one you whistle to each other?"

Katniss nodded again, briefly glancing at Cato. He nodded, understanding that she didn't want to sing it alone. Katniss took a deep breath, keeping her gaze locked with her daughter's and quietly began to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.  


_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. _

By now Rue's eyes were unseeing. Katniss silently closed them and if she could pretend hard enough, she could convince herself that Rue was just sleeping. But nobody could have pretended hard enough.

"Here is the place where I love you…" Cato whispered. She could hear the tears in his voice, although she could also tell that he was trying to suppress them.

Katniss choked on a sob and squeezed her eyes shut.

"God Damn it!" She yelled, throwing her quiver full of arrows at a tree, followed by her bow. "DAMN IT! God, Rue, I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_…," she sobbed, kissing Rue's forehead before resting hers against it. That's when Katniss decided that this wasn't how she wanted the Games to go. No more pain. No more crying. (If she could help it.) The Capitol could have their precious Hunger Games, but they would have it her way, even if they didn't like it.

And she knew exactly what she was going to do.

**-With Cato-**

He ran, frantically, through the trees and sprinted across the bridge over the river. Katniss's calls had stopped, and Rue hadn't been making any to begin with. He assumed at first that they were together, but then he realized that Katniss's calls had begun much too soon after the sounds of the explosion for Rue to have possibly caught up with her. He ran to the campsite first, cursing when he found no one there. He back tracked to the fire site, again finding no one along with an unlit pyramid. His paranoia shot up as he searched for signs that would lead him to the girls. He decided not to whistle for them, just in case they _were_ in trouble and followed a fresh trail that lead away from anywhere they had previously been. He froze when he reached the meadow and watched helplessly as Rue pulled the spear from her torso. She stumbled, only to have Katniss catch her and lay her down with Rue's head in her lap.

"Did you guys blow up the food?" Rue said, her quiet voice barely reaching his ears.

"Every bit of it." Katniss replied, her voice was strained, as he was sure his would be when he spoke.

"Where's Dad?" Rue asked fearfully.

Cato finally managed to make his body move as he walked towards them, collapsing onto his knees beside his girls. He tried to smile at Rue, he really did, and she tried to smile back.

"Speak of the devil."

He choked a laugh and felt the tears burning in his eyes. If it wasn't for her darker complexion she truly could pass as his child by blood. She's exactly what he pictured his daughter to be. The daughter he'd never have. She turned back to Katniss.

"You can do it, Momma," she said. "You can win. You _have_ too."

All Katniss could do in reply was nod. Rue turned to Cato.

"I love you, Daddy."

Then back to Katniss.

"I love you, Momma."

"We love you too, Monkey." They said together. Katniss finally let the tears stream down her cheeks, and so did Cato. Now he completely understood why Katniss was so against having kids. This feeling, this awful heart wrenching feeling of not being able to save someone you love, he hated it. He couldn't protect Katniss from this. She'd have to experience it a second time when he died. He hated not being able to do anything.

Rue smiled at them with trembling lips and said, "Can you sing that song? The one you whistle to each other?"

Katniss nodded, briefly glancing at Cato. He nodded in response, blinking tears out of his eyes, and understanding that she didn't want to sing it alone. She took a deep breath, which her mimicked while keeping his eyes on Rue and quietly singing with Katniss. Rue's eyes stopped seeing long before they'd finished, and he had to look at her unmoving hand in his own instead. He tried in vain to suppress his tears.

"Here is the place where I love you…" Cato whispered again, after they'd finished singing and crying despite the fact that he didn't want to.

Katniss choked on a sob and squeezed her eyes shut.

"God Damn it!" She yelled, throwing her quiver full of arrows at a tree, followed by her bow. "DAMN IT! God, Rue, I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_…," she sobbed, kissing Rue's forehead before resting hers against it.

Cato wiped his tears and hardened his expression.

"Who did it, Katniss?" he asked.

"Marvel." She said quietly, her voice hallow.

He stood, gently placing Rue's hand in the grass, and went to retrieve her bow. It took him a few seconds to gather all of the scattered arrows and return them to their sheath, but he set them both beside her when he finally finished. Then made her look at him.

"I'm going after him. Do. Not. Get. Yourself. Killed." He said slowly. He grabbed the spear that had ended their daughter and hooked it to his belt.

She nodded. "She nicked him with a knife, I didn't see where. I grazed his shoulder with an arrow. So he's hurt, if only a little."

He nodded and after she pointed him in the right direction, he took off. Barely a mile into his run he heard the sound of a parachute so he stopped. It landed a few feet in front of him, so he grabbed it and unscrewed it. It was heavy, and the container was larger than usual, which surprised him. He wondered what Brutus and/or Haymitch had given him. Inside were four sets of bolas, specifically, _Avestrucera bolas_, the ones with a weight on each end of the rope. He grinned, knowing exactly what he would use them for and clipping them to his belt. With two on each side to even out the weight then he began on Marvel's trail again. It wasn't long before he heard the echoes of voices, and he made himself nearly silent as they came into his view. He tried not to laugh as he realized that Marvel was having quiet a good time sucking face with Joan, and he had try harder still when he realized that he had the perfect chance to ruin the moment. He took the spear off his belt, pulled back, and threw it right in the small space between their throats. Joan smartly jumped back and looked ready to run, whereas Marvel stared at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck." Marvel muttered.

Cato grabbed a knife and one of the bolas from his belt. "Yeah," he began, " '_Fuck'_ "

He threw the bola and the string hit Marvel's chest while the weights swung around the tree behind him and knotted around each other. Cato threw another bola around his ankles, one around his shoulders, and another between his waist and shoulders. He could hear Joan's hurried footsteps as she ran away from them, but he could care less. She would die eventually anyway. He stalked towards Marvel slowly, while said tribute stared him down, trying to look brave in the face of death.

"Before you kill me," he stared, "One, Clove has some sort of poison that all of her knifes have been dipped in. It makes things very sick and kills them very slowly, very painfully."

Cato nodded, and motioned for him to continue.

"Two, before I got here, she caught up with me. Asked me about Katniss. I broke my alliance with her in exchange for telling her that Katniss was in the meadow. Although I'm sure Katniss will have no problem killing her."

Cato ground his teeth together and motioned again for him to keep speaking.

"I didn't realize that you were with Katniss until Joan pointed it out. I just figured since Clove was so damn adamant about being your secret girlfriend that it had to be true. I probably wouldn't have killed the kid if I'd known, but I know you don't care. You're here for revenge, and you're going to take it however the hell you want."

"Pretty speech," Cato said darkly. He pulled out one of his machetes, smirked, and sliced Marvel's left arm off. The younger tribute screamed his agony, although he tried to hold it in, and met Cato's gaze again. Cato ignored him and sliced off his legs from the knee down. Then his right arm. His waist. And as Marvel was just barely still alive, and quickly fading from the severe blood loss, Cato took off his head. Then he cut the remainder of his torso in half. The bolas were cut away, the weights in the dirt, and Cato was thoroughly splashed with blood. It was all over his face, hands, and clothing, but he didn't care. Now all he cared about was getting back to Katniss. Before he took off, he kissed the three middle fingers on his left hand and stuck them in the air.

"For Rue." He said to the camera's. "Fuck this piece of shit. Or rather..._Pieces_ of shit."

**-With Haymitch and Brutus-**

"These rumors out of 11 are startling, Seneca." Brutus said.

"Look, you know how to deal with a mob. If you can't stop them by force, you need to give them something to hold onto." Haymitch added.

Seneca eyed them both carefully and titled his chin upwards.

"And what would you two suggest?" he asked skeptically.

"The entire Capitol, nay, the entire country, loves these two kids. Do you think the uprisings will go away if only one of them comes out alive?" Brutus asked.

"Love. Young, pure, undiluted, Love." Haymitch said. "You bring these kids home, you let them get married, have a life and have a family, I guarantee you these rebellions will cease."

Seneca sighed deeply and rubs his temples. "What can I do to help?"

"Well for starters, have some respect. If you're gonna kill one of them, at least give them some privacy so the poor kids don't die virgins when they're right next to their horny soul mate." Haymitch said, giving Seneca a 'No shit Sherlock' look.

"Second, let us tell them the camera's are off. And third, don't make Katniss go home alone." Brutus finished.

Seneca glance between the two mentors and rubbed his chin, scratching his epic beard.

"I'll do what I can."

**-With Katniss-**

"Hello, Girl on Fire."

Katniss turned around. She had been halfway back to their campsite, where she intended to wait for Cato after covering Rue with the flowers, and doing the farewell gesture for her district. But now she numb, emotionless and cold. Certainly not in the mood to be dealing with a stuck up little brat like Clove.

"Hey, _Bitch_." She replied.

Clove's eyes narrowed. "Watch your mouth." She hissed.

"Well…you don't wear a bag on your head to protect the world from your ugly ass _face_. So why do I have to '_watch my mouth'_ and protect the world from my ugly language?" she challenged.

Clove drew one of her knives. "You really wanna play this game with me, Everdeen?"

Katniss drew an arrow, but kept her bow pointing to the ground. "You should walk away. Now."

"Or what? Who's gonna save you now? _Cato_?" She cackled. "He's with me sweetie. That bullshit was for the cameras."

"_Oh really_?" Katniss said, smiling a fake, too happy smile. "He's been with you since I dropped the TrackerJacker nest on you in your sleep?"

"No. He's been off hunting you."

"Cato's got skill. If he'd really been trying to find me, he would have a long time ago. Did you notice how a lot of your supplies were missing?"

"Marvel and Amanda packed stuff for camp the night before the Jacker incident so everybody could take care of _you_. Poor little kitty got stuck up a tree…" she sneered.

"Eeerrrrr! Wrong." Katniss said. "Cato went back and packed a bunch of supplies so that his alliance with _me_ and Rue wouldn't have to worry about food or medicine."

"Bullshit!"

"Has he come to see you? Any secret kisses in the woods maybe? Hanky panky? No? I wonder why- Oh wait that's right, he's been busy doing all of that _with me_."

"Shut the fuck up you _lying little tramp_!"

"If I'm such a liar, why don't you go_ ask him_?"

Clove threw he knife, and Katniss felt it graze her shoulder as she lifted her bow and shot. Clove yelped as the arrow kit her, just shy of her left lung, Katniss might have nicked it. Maybe. Although she'd been aiming for her heart, but she'd moved. Katniss drew another arrow, Clove threw another knife as she ducked and ran back towards the cornucopia. Katniss managed to embed another arrow into her thigh, she couldn't tell if she hit anything fatal, but it didn't matter. She didn't have the energy to chase after a kill she would get later. The slices on her bicep and thigh burned, but she ignored it as she headed back towards camp again. Once she got there, she threw herself in the grass and closed her eyes. She whistled "Under the willow" quietly, and the Mockingjays promptly began their repetitions. Her reply came quickly, and it sounded like he must have been close by. Not even fifteen minutes later, she heard branches snapping and his footsteps in the clearing.

"Come take a bath with me."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Her expression remained neutral as she took in his form, covered from head to toe in blood. He shrugged and she wasn't in the mood to ask questions, so she stood and followed him to the stream. He sat in the grass and carefully removed his boots, socks, jacket, shirt and all the weapons from his belt. Katniss followed suit, only hesitating with her shirt and pants. Cato noticed this and smiled faintly at her.

"It's just me, Kitten." He said softly, "I've seen you naked before. You've seen me naked before too."

"When I was what? 13? 14? And you took baths by yourself for the most part. You just liked helping me with my hair."

"Well, I'll admit you've gotten a bit more curvaceous since then, but I'm not complaining."

She rolled her eyes, deciding that he had somewhat of a point before she slipped off her shirt and the plain cotton bra they'd given her as part of her tribute uniform. Her skin burned as Cato's eyes raked over it. She liked the sensation, but it was still embarrassing.

"Come here…" he said, his voice hoarse.

She walked closer, slowly, and sat beside him.

"So beautiful…" he murmured, kissing her gently and pulling her into his chest. "And mine…all mine."

The sensation of their bare chests together sent sparks up her spine, making her shiver. She felt Cato's hands undoing her belt and his hands slipped under the fabric of her pants, ghosting on her hips. He slid them down to her knees and she kicked them off, ignoring the sting from the wound on her thigh. They were interrupted however, by the sound of another parachute.

"Seriously?" Cato sighed. Katniss hopped in the water, embarrassed that she'd forgotten about the camera's yet again, while Cato scaled the tree the parachute was stuck in to retrieve it. He jumped down and walked back over to her while he unscrewed it. Inside were two crescent shaped pieces of bread from District 11, and even more surprisingly, 5 note cards. Katniss smiled sadly as he handed her one of the crescents, and she chewed it slowly while they read the first card together.

_Dear Horny Ass Teenagers,-_

"Haymitch." They both said aloud.

_I warned you about getting too close to the kid, but I should have known you wouldn't listen, so I won't say "I told you so. -_

"You just did, dumbass…" Cato mumbled.

_Sorry she died the way she did. I wasn't fair. Neither of you deserved to see that._

_Katniss: That speech, seriously, I pissed myself laughing. Good job, Sweetheart. _

_Cato: Overkill. Funny as hell, but still, Overkill._

_Lots of love.~Haymitch_

They both shook their heads, and moved on to the next one.

_Cato and Catnip,_

_Okay so obviously, Haymitch is drunk off his ass again._

"Obviously." Katniss repeated.

_So he forgot to tell you the important stuff._

_1: District 11 was really happy about what you did for Rue, Katniss. That's why they sent you guys the bead, as a token of their respect. The entire nation sends you their condolences I'm sure, but Rue was proud to call you two her parents, even if it was only for a short while. He grandfather left a note for you. Her grandmother died a year ago, but she didn't get to tell you that. Under the bread is Rue's District Token. He thought it was only right that it went to you two. Specifically Katniss, but you'll understand why. (next card)_

_2: I don't think there's ever been such a love/hate relationship with the Games until this year. Nobody wants to see either of you die, although there can only be one victor. I know for a fact that the Capitol (at the very least) is completely heart broken. Use it to your advantage. _

_3: Peeta is still alive. I won't say where, but he's out there. He's weak, but if Clove crosses his path and lets him live you will have one hell of a duo on your hands. He knows how good Katniss is, and he knows how to push your buttons. That is not an advantage you want Clove to have on top of the one she already has. We don't have enough sponsor money saved up for much that could be useful, after buying the bolas, but we're working on it. (next card)_

_4: Surprise! Whichever of you gets out alive is going to get a full photo album, full of pictures of Rue and a bunch of other happy things. They want the survivor to heal and not hurt so much. You know how the Capitol loves their victors. Anyway, I thought that would help, knowing that there's support waiting on this side, although I know it doesn't sound like much._

_5: The best part. The Game Makers have agreed to turn the cameras off for you guys for the night, and any time you two decide to…get nasty. _

"Something tells me Brutus has been drinking too…" Cato murmured.

"Probably."

_So go ahead, have fun. Fuck each other senseless. Nobody can see it. Seneca Crane pinkie swore. Haymitch is mad. He wanted the free porn, but I'm sure he'll find some other way to entertain himself. Have fun cashing in your V-cards! Don't die! Katniss- that means you!_

_~Brutus_

"Our mentors are-

"Idiots. I know, but they did us a favor."

_Dear Cato and Katniss,_

_Thank you for taking care of Rue. I know she appreciated it, but not nearly as much as I did. She's always wanted her real parents and you gave that to her. Don't blame yourselves for her death, it would have happened anyway. Cato, you avenged her better than I think anyone has ever been avenged, so you two can both relax. Rue's watching over you now with her grandmother and parents. I'm sure she's cheering you on right now. Telling you to keep fighting. Telling you not to give up. I hope the bread reaches you before it gets cold. It's the least myself and my District could do to offer you our thanks and support. Don't lose hope. The necklace was her grandmother's, she gave it to Rue before she died. If I know Rue as well as I think I do, she would have wanted you two to have it. Good luck._

_~Raymond Albetruss aka Grandpa Ray_

Katniss had to swallow the lump in her throat as she reached into the container and pulled out a small golden chain with a heart shaped pendant. The heart opened and inside were two little pictures, one of Rue, taken just before the games, and one of Rue as a baby. Cato took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck, before kissing her cheek.

"As much as I _love_ being all depressed and mopey…," Cato began in a low purr, "I do believe the cameras have been shut off…"

Katniss couldn't prevent the blush that crept into her cheeks at the sound of Cato undoing his belt and slipping out of his pants, but she was too busy watching the water. He slipped into the stream behind her. She could tell that he, like her, still had his underwear on, but that didn't make her any less nervous as he slipped into the water behind her. His arms snaked around her waist and she leaned into his chest, sighing contently. Cato slowly trailed kisses up and down her neck, successfully making her squirm. He gently slid his hands down her hips, between the fabric of her panties and her thighs, gently sliding them down. Katniss couldn't keep herself from stiffening in surprise, but Cato gently shushed her and promised to stop as soon as she gave the word. She stayed silent and waited patiently for him finish removing her last article of clothing and throw it up in the grass. She could feel him beneath her, tense and rigid. She bravely slid a hand to his left thigh, teasing him. He, however, had no problem with returning the favor by slipping one hand between her thighs and another up to her chest. He stiffened more beneath her, although it wasn't for the reason she'd been hoping for. This was full body fear, and she slowly turned around to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

He was staring into the water, at her right thigh.

"Katniss, when did you get that?" he asked slowly.

"Earlier, about twenty or thirty minutes before you got back from your play date with Marvel." She replied simply.

"How?"

"I ran into Clove."

All the color drained from his face as he finally met her eyes. "_What_?"

Katniss felt very small when she replied. "She snuck up on me. Started talking shit. Oops…I sort of told her…about us…but I'm pretty sure she didn't believe me. I wasn't in the mood for confrontation." She explained.

Cato swallowed and took a deep breath. "Did she cut you anywhere else?"

She showed him her left arm, surprised that it had taken him this long to notice the injuries. They weren't life threatening, they would heal in a few days. Nothing she hadn't dealt with before, so why was he freaking out?

"No…no no no no no no no!" Cato mumbled, he grabbed her roughly and all but dragged her out of the water. "This is not happening. No no no!"

"Cato, what's wrong!" Katniss cried.

He gently reached out and touched the skin around the wound on her arm. She hissed and leapt from him, it felt like her had burned her.

"Clove put some kind of poison on her knives. Marvel told me before her died. It's deadly. I don't know exactly what it is, so I don't know how deadly but he said it caused a very slow and very painful death. If it's the poison I think it is, then she got it as a sponsor present form Enobaria." He explained

"The hell?" not quite able to grasp the situation.

"I don't know. District 2 women and fucking insane. All I know is that you've got a double dose of it. It's already starting to kick in. I thought you were feeling warm because you were blushing but you have a fever." He continued.

"This stream isn't enough. We need to find shelter near the river. Like I said, if this is what I think it is, which it probably is, then you're gonna get a lot worse in the next 12 hours, and unless Haymitch and Brutus can get us the antidote within a week…"

Katniss had the mental clarity to understand why he'd left the sentence hanging and she nodded slowly. Her fever must have been setting in, because Cato had to help her get dressed, and he made her lay down while he washed his clothes and got redressed. He helped her stand and walk back to camp although the movements made her dizzy and lightheaded. She didn't feel 'weak' per say, but she was disoriented and not entirely aware of everything around her. Not the best state to be in during the Hunger Games.

"Sleep Katniss. You need to rest if you're gonna fight this long enough for them to get us medicine. Sleep."

His voice was far away and gentle. She liked the way his voice rolled over certain words like her name and 'medicine'. In her head she repeated him saying those things many time, until finally she put herself to sleep…

**3:15am. . I am TIRED! I took way to long to write this, but I hope it was worth the wait. I'm very tired. I promised myself I would completely at least two sections of my summer homework before I update again. There are 4 assignments. I wanted to write the 2 page essay first, then I have to write a summary over a short story. It might take me a day or two. I'll write down story plans while I work so I don't forget anything in the upcoming chapters :D Should I put Catoniss lemons in here? We obviously have limey goodness, but now that the cameras are going to be shut off sometimes…hmm…? I know everyone is probably hating me because I killed Rue and I'M SORRY! I HAD TO! BUT THAT WASN'T THE SURPRISE! The surprise will make the pain of Rue's death go away. I promise. Now. Even if you're just going to yell at me, please review. :3 Super short RRC real quick…**

**~RRC~**

**TheHungerGamesFan11: xD I know right? Haymitch is awesome!**

**LarkaRinnaLuna: You've got to tell me what your thoughts on this chapter were! :D I have to know. After all, it is YOUR chapter! You had a tid bit of a warning, due to your spoiler question, but still…sigh. I'm gonna miss Rue…**

**Everyone else who reviewed: Thanks bunches! :D **

**Okay. So I know at least three people are going to scold me severely. Peeniss0314. Kilani Heals. And PrixieAnneRiddle. Let the scolding commence. I've been waiting for this chapter, I'm prepared. Yell at me. Go ahead. Scream. I hate me right now too. It's okay. I knew when this chapter went up that at least half of you lovely readers would go "NOOOO! HOW DARE YOU KILL HER LIKE THAT, KIMIMUSO! NO!" But don't forget. Every cloud has a silver lining. There's still the big surprise! :D Now review. Please. Even if you want to choke me, review. Tell me so. Give me more drive to bust through my homework and update superfast! XOXOXO Virtual cookies, teddy bears, milk, chocolate milk, chocolate, caramel Cato kissed, Spearmint Marvel kisses, and candy to all!**

**Sleepy time…By the way, this chapter was nearly 10k words. Just saying.**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	13. Chapter 13: Feverish Nights

**261 Reviews. :3 Okay. Sweet! :D So Peeniss0314 and Kilani Heals are boycotting me. (Refusing to review) because of Ch.12. Which although I'm slightly saddened by it, it's also kind of funny, because I knew they would be furious and heartbroken about Rue. I just didn't expect such a creative way of showing it xD**

**199th Reviewer: ****Larka Rinna Luna**** -chapter 12-**

**200th Reviewer: ****Vickie1996**** -chapter 13-**

**201st Reviewer: ****The Giggling Gummy Bear12**** -chapter 14-**

**250th Reviewer: ****EmeraldBliss**** -chapter 15-**

**How many chapters will it take to reach 300 reviews I wonder? :D**

**Vicki1996: This is your chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Give me your thoughts on it in a review at the end? **

_**REMEMBER**_**: KATNISS'S SPEECH IS VERY SLOW! Like when people are really sick in movies. **

**Chapter 13: Feverish Nights**

**-With Cato-**

He sat quietly beside her sleeping form, just thinking. Trying his best to plan out how to get Katniss and all of their supplies into a safer environment, but he couldn't go down to the river to search for a new meadow or cave. Katniss's fever was giving her odd dreams. He had to wake her every time they started in order to calm her down, meaning she was getting horrible sleep. How could he get her somewhere safer when she wasn't coherent and couldn't even walk on her own? Hours prior, when they'd been returning to camp form the stream, she'd began the trip walking by herself, but not even three minutes into their short journey she had looked so pale that he'd scooped her into his arms. She hadn't even noticed the change, as far as he could tell, and he had gently coaxed her to fall asleep, which she had done in a few short seconds. Now she was lying in the center of the meadow beside him. He'd taken off her jacket and rolled up her shirt to her ribs. He'd removed her pants as well, since she had a very thin pair of mid-thigh length leggings underneath them. He'd also removed her boots, socks, and her braid. Instead settling for splaying her hair away from her face so that some of the heat could escape her head. It didn't seem to be helping her fever any, but it was the most he could safely do to make her situation more comfortable.

He leaned down to press his lips against her forehead, partly to give her affection and partly to check her temperature. He rested one hand lightly on her stomach, making sure that she really was as hot as she felt under his lips. After taking a deep breath to steady his unhappy nerves, he stood and began to pace for the umpteenth time in the last few hours. He had to think of some way to get her to the river. He couldn't just sit here and watch her suffer…, but how could he safely get her there and also find somewhere for her to stay while he tried to bring all of their supplies as well?

A strangled whimper reached his ears, causing him to immediately return his attention to Katniss. Her brow was creased with confusion and stress, while sweat gently rolled down the side of her face. With a defeated sigh, he sat beside her again. He scooped her into his arms with her back against his chest, hopefully making her more comfortable. Then he gently tried to coax her awake. It took several minutes, but she finally came too and sluggishly turned sideways, resting her head on his chest.

"As much as I want too, Kitten, I can't hold you like this for very long…" he said gently.

"Why not…?" she asked. Her voice was barely loud enough to be considered a whisper.

"You're fever is too high. Holding you like this just gives you my body heat." He explained, while he softly stroked her hair.

"Oh…" she said. "Didn't you say…last night…that we were gonna go to the river…?" By last night, he assumed she meant earlier at the stream, seeing as it was the same day, but it was close to sunset instead of early afternoon. Then there was the weakness of her voice, the hoarseness, which was absolutely tearing him to pieces.

"We don't know what's down there, Katniss. I don't know if there's a cave we can stay in or anything. I can't leave you here by yourself in this condition to go check things out, and you can't walk by yourself long enough to come with me…"

"I think I can stay awake…carry me?"

He considered it. The only downfalls would be that they were potentially overexerting her, when she needed to conserve as much energy as possible and that the motion of being carried could make her sicker in a multitude of ways. But they had to do something before she had a heat stroke or worse…

"If you're up for it I guess we can try…"

They started out slow. Cato did his best to keep his movements as gentle as possible, for fear of making her nauseous. Not once did a complaint come from his back, where Katniss had her head resting against his shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. (Under any other circumstances, he would have been tantalized by the feeling of her bare thighs against his palms while he held her.) She had a light over should sack with two days' worth of food and anything else they might need that Cato couldn't hook to his belt. It was light enough that he was okay with her carrying it, although he was technically giving her a piggy back ride, so all the weight fell on him regardless. The hard part would be to keep Katniss awake and alert enough to tell him if the trip was too much. At first she was fine, drowsy, but she was able to push through it for a good forty minutes or so. Her head would nod off to the side, off his shoulder, when she started dozing. It would jolt her awake and make her panic, since the fever was still affecting her sense of perception, but she calmed down easily.

Cato just had to try to keep her talking. He had to be careful about what topics they covered, for fear of upsetting the Capitol. It would be all too easy for her true thoughts and feelings on the government to slip from her lips in this state. They ended up going back and forth discussing things Cato had learned during their two year separation period. He was careful to weave the conversation away from career topics, not that the entire nation didn't already know about the illegal activity going on mostly in Districts 1, 2, and 4. But again, he was trying to cover both their asses. However he wasn't prepared for what Katniss was about to add to their conversation.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back…" she said weakly. Her speech was still noticeably slower than usual, suggesting that it took effort for her to force the words out. Once again, Cato found himself afraid that he was pushing her too hard, but they were at least halfway to the river. Only fools would turn back now. Or maybe Haymitch if he was drunk enough. Again: only fools.

Cato sighed heavily, trying to swallow the lump of emotions in his throat. The same thoughts had crossed his mind more than once in the past two years, along with a string of others. He'd constantly been paranoid about Katniss's wellbeing. He'd even wake from nightmares where she'd starved to death in his absence more than once.

"Doubting my mad skills again, huh?" He asked lightly, trying to ease the tension. He could almost envision her weak attempt at a smile.

"Prim said something like that..."

Cato blew air out his nose in a short half laugh.

"That definitely sounds like Prim." He paused, realizing that Katniss wasn't going to change topics, or was having another fatigue spell and couldn't do so on her own.

"Brutus and Haymitch agreed behind out backs that letting us call each other would be too painful and distracting," he began, "But after a few times of putting a knife to his throat I managed to make him agree to tell me how you were."

"I think that's a little illegal…the knife thing." Katniss whispered. Yep. Another fatigue spell.

He adjusted his grip on her legs, giving her a soft jolt in the process.

"Stay with me, Kitten."

"I am…," she said, her voice _a little _louder.

"Gale helped you out while I was away?" he asked.

She gave him a soft 'Mhm.' as a response.

"What about your mom? Has she gotten better?"

Katniss yawned quietly, making a soft noise that he couldn't describe as she did so. It was some cross between a squeak a mew and a sigh, and it was adorable.

"A little," she said finally, "I'm think she got it together…after the reaping."

"What about you, Kitten?" he asked gently, "Hay and Brute said you were fine, but I just get the feeling they told me that so I wouldn't worry so much."

She had yawned and made the 'squ-mew-sigh' sound again while he'd been talking, bringing a small smile to his lips. _Even when she's dying she's adorable_.

"I lived."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I was miserable…and worried and-" she yawned, making that adorable noise yet again, "and…um…scared…I guess. But I lived."

"Worried and scared are the same things, Kitten." He said gently. Simply to make her explain, therefor continue talking.

"No…I was scared that you wouldn't come back, but…I was worried that you wouldn't love me anymore..."

"Silly Kitten."

He felt she shrug, very lightly.

"Stay with me, pretty girl. We'll be there soon."

"Cato…?" she said after waiting a beat.

"Yes, love?"

"Why haven't Haymitch and Brutus sent me medicine..?"

"Because they bought me four sets of bolas to take down Marvel with and don't have the money right now."

"Oh…," she paused, "What's that sound?"

"That, my love, is the roar of the river."

The trees around them began to thin as they neared the river's edge. The ground was lower here, so Cato could easily step down on the flat rock that enclosed the river on both sides. He was mindful of his steps, watching out for slick spots and whatnot, although the lessening light didn't help anything. He expected the sound of the water to lull Katniss back into a doze, but instead it kept her awake. For which he was thankful. He didn't feel like they had to keep talking about randomness when he could feel her slight fidgets every now and then. Her nearly silent unintentional movements that reminded him that she was still alive, that if they could do this, she would be okay. Hopefully.

The point where they'd arrived when they reached the river was about in the middle of the expansive waterway. The ground was lower and closer to the water towards the sound end, but the north side had plenty of land that was above the rocky shores. Cato decided the north end was their best bet for a cave, so they set out in that direction. Unfortunately they had to stay out in the open to do their search, but with so few players left in the game, plenty of other secluded water sources, and the sun a half circle on the horizon, he didn't think they would run into anyone. As time passed Cato's limited optimism depleted, and he slowly began to realize that the odds might not be in their favor this time. What would he do then? There was no other running water source in the arena to his knowledge. The river's current acted as a filtration system, making it the cleanest water in the arena. All the dirt and sediments were at the bottom, whereas mossy rocks were closer to the edge. He could easily hold Katniss in the water while he stayed on the rocks, preventing any debris getting in her wounds. The water was cold, but the current wasn't so fast that it was dangerous for Katniss if she were to stand with him supporting her. This was where they needed to be, so why wouldn't the game makers cut them some slack?

Cato sighed heavily when he realized they were about two miles from the bridge that crossed the north side of the river, and yet still no sign of a cave. Katniss whimpered from behind him and mumbled about wanting to sleep. He gently shushed her and promised he would find somewhere for her to rest as soon as he could. The heat radiating from her skin into his clothes unnerved him greatly. Being this close to each other wasn't helping her fever, but he couldn't dip her into the river without somewhere safe for him to build a fire and let her dry, lest she get pneumonia on top of her current ailment. He could almost hear the Capitol and his father laughing at him and his naivety. Cato's thoughts were interrupted by two soft taps on his chest. He stopped walking and turned his head to the side to look at a very drowsy Katniss.

"What is it?" he asked.

She blinked at him, looked at something on his shoulder, and blinked again. He followed her gaze, realizing the hand she'd tapping him with had slid up his chest to his shoulder and she was pointing to a wall of vines and moss against the walls encasing the river banks.

"What about it, Kitten?"

She let her breath out in a loud whoosh that Cato assumed was supposed to be a sigh.

"Cave…" She croaked.

He looked at it again. She must be hallucinating.

"No it isn't, Katniss. It's just a wall of vines against the rocks."

This time she actually growled at him.

"Black. Grey. Dumbass." She said.

Puzzled, Cato looked again. The rocky walls were of course grey, but what did she mean by bla-

"Oh…" he murmured, walking towards the vinery. What he had originally assumed to be shadows was starting to look more and more like a hidden entrance. With black behind the vines instead of the grey rocks, Katniss seemed to be onto something.

"How come even when you're slowly dying you're a better hunter than I am in every way?" he asked. She drowsily smirked in reply.

He pulled away the curtain of vines and inwardly jumped for joy. The expansive cave had a soft compact dirt floor on about half of it, but stone on the rest. The entrance was easily concealable, seeing as you had to have a (poisoned) Katniss level of perception skills to find it, which he didn't even have apparently. The entire space was perfect. Exactly what the doctor ordered. (Pun intended.) Cato gently set Katniss upright against the wall near the entrance. While he got busy removing her over shoulder bag, she watched him. Her expression was hard to decipher, but he could only guess that she was fighting off double vision or having trouble focusing some other way.

"Sleep?" she whispered.

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Not yet, love. We have to bring your fever down first."

She blinked slowly a few times before she answered. "How?"

"We're gonna soak in the river for a little while." He said gently.

Her brow knitted together and her anxious expression pained him.

"Cold..?"

He sighed heavily, already hating himself. "We don't have a choice, Kitten."

"Sleep." She argued.

"After we break your fever."

She whimpered at him while he removed his heavier weapons and most of his clothing. Setting everything, minus a spare knife and Katniss's bow and arrows, against the wall before picking up said tribute bridal style and carrying her to the river's edge. She pulled out the heavy artillery when she realized he wasn't going to give in easily. Tears, weakly squirming against him and mumbling "No cold" repeatedly. She made the 20 second walk from the cave to the riverside feel like a year. He tried not to let her see that she was getting to him, but judging by the fact that she continued her emotional onslaught, he assumed she could still tell.

"You have to calm down, Katniss," he told her, "If you make it hard for me to walk in slowly I'll just jump in and that will be worse."

The alarm in her eyes, quickly followed by her rigid limbs, told him that she'd taken him seriously, to which he inwardly sighed with relief. He took careful steps into the cold water, balancing on the slick rocks, which slowly descended until the water was up to his lower calves. Then it dropped off, like an underwater cliff side. It was straight down and had multiple ridges and platforms where he could stand safely while holding Katniss. He slowly crouched down, setting her on the rocks while he swung his legs over the edge and regained his footing. Thankfully, the platform he was balanced on was free of moss and the water was definitely cold enough to force a brake in her fever. Once satisfied with his position, he glanced in the west, guessing that they had about 45 minutes to an hour before the sun completely disappeared. He calmly turned his gaze to Katniss, who sat very quietly in the shallows in front of him. She watched him with tired, anxious eyes while resting her head on her knees.

"No cold…" she mumbled.

He smiled sadly. "We'll go slow. Can you come closer and just put your feet in?" he asked gently.

She hesitated but slowly slid across the moss-covered rocks and dipped her legs in to her knees. He carefully wrapped his arms around her middle and pried her knees apart so he could stand directly in front of her. Her muscles tensed and jumped under her skin at the sudden temperature change. He gently took turns massaged her calves with one hand, keeping the other around her waist. After a few minutes, his menstruations relaxed her, which was the goal. He noticed groosling bumps on her skin already. Meaning be body was trying to compensate for the lost heat by attempting to generate more. The opposite of what he wanted her body to do.

"Katniss, come on. Let me hold you." he cooed.

She stared at him for nearly a minute before saying, "No."

"Come on, Kitten."

"No cold."

"It's not that cold, Baby, look. I'm not shivering."

She narrowed her eyes. "No!"

"Hey…come on Katniss. It's the only way you'll get better." He said while he gently stroked her too-warm cheek.

She recoiled violently away from his hand and hissed. "Cold!"

Cato sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to listen to reason. Quickly followed by the realization that there was only one way to get her into the water. He hated himself already.

"I'm sorry, Katniss." He said quietly, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her to the very edge. She realized what he was doing instantly and her survival instincts kicked in. She flailed, weakly splashing the surrounding water and tried to escape his grasp.

"No cold! No cold!"

He forced himself to ignore her quiet cries, pulling her off the rocks. Turning in the water so she had nothing to grab onto, he carefully moved to a higher platform and sat. He trapped her legs between his own and pinned her back against his chest, careful to avoid her cuts. Sitting down, the water reached just below his armpits. He carefully turned Katniss so he was cradling her, keeping her unhappy body pressed tightly against him. Her skin felt like fire compared to the frigid waters surrounding them. Although it didn't take long for the heat to be sucked from her skin. She shook violently in his arms, clinging to him and the limited heat she could obtain from him, regardless of the fact that he was starting to get cold as well. Her teeth chattered so hard that she gave up on trying to keep her mouth shut, and developed a temporary stutter while she mumbled "N-n-no c-cold-d-d" over and over. He watched the sun sink lower in the sky while he waited for her skin to feel the same temperature as his own. He noticed that the thin scabs over her wounds had softened and even started to come off in some areas, but they weren't bleeding. Which worried him slightly.

"Katniss, how does your arm feel…?" he asked, gently touching the skin less than two inches from the wound on her arm.

"N-n-no p-p-pain-n-n-n…"

He propped her up a little higher, bringing her up so that the water was level with her chest, instead of her shoulders and looked at it more closely.

"Was it stinging before we got in the water?"

"N-n-n-no…"

_It should have been…unless…_

He scooped her up, bringing them both back on the rocks and laying her near the banks.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

He ran, quickly into the cave to retrieve one of the smaller blades and some bandages from the shoulder bag, racing back out to her. She was staring at the sky, blinking lazily when he returned. He decided not to tell her what he was doing, while he placed the bandages on the rocky shore, for fear of her lack of cooperation. Instead he gently put the edge of his knife under the small section of the scab that wasn't attached to the skin. He slowly, carefully went around the perimeter of the wound, and was unnerved to find that not only did Katniss not notice anything, but the skin the scab was attached too wasn't showing any resistance. There was no tugging or pealing. Taking off a Band-Aid was harder than this.

Cato had been prepared for the state of the wound under the scab. He usually wasn't squeamish, blood didn't bother him, clearly after his stunt with Marvel. This however, what a different story. He'd hoped all the poison had rinsed away earlier at the stream, but as he'd suspected, that wasn't the case. The poison had mixed with the blood and created a thick syrup-like substance over the wound that would probably be a bitch to clean out. He repeated the action of removing the scab from the cut on her arm, getting the same results if not a little worse since this area hadn't gotten rinse in the stream as much. He threw the knife up by the bandages and picked her up again, resituating them in the deeper waters as they had been before. He cleaned the wounds as gently as possible, pleased when he could see the current carrying the offensive substances away. Katniss didn't complain once, suggesting that the poison might have affected the nerves or maybe she was just that mentally out of touch. Regardless of the fact that she somehow had the ability to find their new campsite.

The sun had just disappeared when he finally felt like he could bring her out of the water. He turned, setting her legs on the rocks, but continuing to cradle her upper body while he pulled himself up beside her. Then he picked her up again, stood, and walked back to the cave. He laid Katniss down on the rocks, before venturing back outside to gather supplies for a fire. After he returned with rocks, kindling, and enough logs to last them the night, he quickly set it all ablaze and put Katniss beside it, but not so close that if she thrashed or rolled she would be burned before he could reach her. Only after he was sure she was safe and sleeping soundly did he redress. He took a swig from one of the three bottles of water they'd brought and waited patiently for Katniss to finish drying off, so he could move her away from the fire and start moving the rest of their supplies. He heard the Capitol anthem blaring outside, but he didn't go look. He had no with to look at the faces of the tributes that had left them today. He was more than happy to watch Katniss sleep instead.

_Attention tributes, Attention._

Cato sighed, turning his head towards the cave's entrance.

"I'm listening, Templesmith." He mumbled to the camera's.

_The gamemakers have decided, due to poplar demand, that a rule change is needed for the 74__th__ edition of the Hunger Games. The new decree states that two tributes may be crowned so long as one is male and one is female. They do not, however, have to be from the same district. Good luck, Tributes. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor._

A laugh escaped his lips, he tried to reel it in, but the hysterical laughter wouldn't stop for several moments. He wiped his eyes on his shirt, sniffed and sighed in happiness.

"Haymitch. Brutus. You get me that medicine ASAP. Once She's healed, you better believe we'll give the nation the best Hunger Games in history. You have my word for it."

**-With Haymitch and Brutus-**

They chuckled at the screen, although they were both secretly relieved that Seneca had taken their advice. That didn't make Cato's reaction any less enjoyable. Now all they had to do was wait, very impatiently while they continued to work their asses off collecting the sponsor money needed to get Katniss's medicine. They bumped fists and clinked glasses. Surprisingly, this glass of champagne was only Haymitch's second drink of the day, his first being a half glass of wine at breakfast. He'd worked his ass off today, and Brutus had praised him for it, reassuring him that they would have to tell the kids when they fought their way out of the hell hole called the Arena.

"How'd you guys do it?" Cinna asked. They once again had their small "Team Catoniss" group together. (Hay, Brute, Effie, Cinna, Portia, and Flavius & Co.) Effie had been brought to tears when they'd watch Cato trying desperately to bring down Katniss's fever, she'd recovered slightly but she still lost her wits and mumbled a string of impolite things about Clove's winning strategy. Apparently she _did_ have some morals.

"Think about it, Cinna," Brutus started. "There are already uprisings in 11 over Rue. What do you think will happen in 2 and 12 if either of them died? 2 may not love how Cato's doing it, but we stick with our own, and for the sake of District Two pride, he _has_ made history. So they're going to stick with him. Well most of them. Enobaria and Clove are part of a special group of people who are more self-centered than your average District 2 citizen."

"Good work." He said kindly, sipping from his glass.

"Getting them both out alive was Haymitch's idea. He's usually the brains, I'm the sobriety."

Haymitch glared at him halfheartedly while the others laughed lightly and continued talking about what else they could do to raise money for Katniss's flickering flame. All of them agreed that they were looking forward to Katniss's recovery, and how the pair would go all _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ on the remaining tributes.

"I don't care if that movie is from before the Dark Days." Flavius huffed at Octavia when she complained, "After they remade is two years ago, same plotline but better effects and makeup, it is _still_ an absolute classic. Katniss needs a pair of those knee high leather heals though. She'd look die hard _sexy_ in them."

"On behalf of Cato, who cannot hear this conversation, I will agree with that statement. When they get out, make their going home present a pair. He'll forever be indebted to you." Haymitch said with a chuckle. Brutus snorted, realizing just how true that was.

"Has Seneca said anything about the feast idea?" Brutus asked.

"No. He'll probably surprise us just to be an ass." Haymitch answered.

"Good point."

They sat back and resumed their financial conversation with the others. The odds seemed to be in the kids' favors this year and they hoped it stayed that way.

**Yay! Done! Sorry that took so long! I had to rewrite that essay 4 times, I'm not done, but I just had to update :) **

**~RRC~**

**Countess Belle Von Venomhaus: Thank you, I bow to your complimenting skills :D Alexander Ludwig is gorgeous isn't he? Totally getting a copy of that addition of **_**US**_** next time I'm out.**

**Anon128: Thank you! I definitely want to switch things up with the plot, while not striding too far away from what happens in cannon. Enough to make it different. Thanks for noticing :D**

**PrixieAnneRiddle: Sorry love. I had to do it. I didn't want too. But Seriously, I will name the chapter with the surprise "The Finale-Part 1: Silver Lining" You will not miss it. I swear. Just calm down, and put the bow and arrows away. Arigato… -.-**

**Fluer24: I just had to thank you. Another long and awesome review :) Even though chapter 12 was evil, you still gave me praise. A thousand times, thank you. Can't wait to see what you say next. **

**~RRC Over!~**

**Okay. Quick things to address. **

**1: I will not be killing Katniss. Relax. I'm not SC, I don't kill off main characters (Finnick, Mags,ect) for fun. Rue was different, she was necessary. -.- I didn't want too.**

**2: Clove is going to die very painfully. I won't say how. Just wait until about chapter 14 I think. Maybe chapter 13 if I get lazy and can't think of anything else to put in that chapter. Chapter 15 at the very latest. Cato and Katniss will get their revenge. Cyber pinkie promise -.- I want that b*tch to die too. I have it planned out, it shall be horrible and cruel and painful.**

**3: Remaining Tributes are: Cato Katniss Clove Thresh Joan/Foxface & Peeta.**

**That is all :3**

**XOXOXO, Review pretty please! Love to all!**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	14. Of Hopeful Fiances and Generous Hosts

**:O 285 reviews…Very nice. Are we doing to hit 300 before chapter 15? I've read every single review by the way. :) New Banner! The official one will come out when my bestie Nadezia finishes it. I love you girly! :D**

**199th Reviewer: ****Larka Rinna Luna**** -chapter 12-**

**200th Reviewer: ****Vickie1996**** -chapter 13-**

**201st Reviewer: The Giggling Gummy Bear12 -chapter 14-**

**250th Reviewer: ****EmeraldBliss**** -chapter 15-**

**The Giggling Gummy Bear12: This chapter is dedicated to you! Yes, you! Congrats! I hope you like it :D I'm sorry it took so long. School started again -.- But I made sure to write while in class in a notebook that way I could type things up the second I got home :) **

**Chapter 14: Of Hopefully Fiancés and Generous Hosts**

**-With Cato-**

The rule change announcement had put him in such high spirits that the second Katniss was dry enough to be moved away from the fire, he set out for their other supplies. He felt light as he jogged to their old campsite and back, regardless of the actual weight he was carrying. One, two, three times. Now their new cave had a neat little pile in the far corner of everything they had left. He guessed that they had enough food and water for another week and a half. Hopefully by then the Games would be over, but that depended solely on how quickly Haymitch and Brutus got Katniss's medicine.

Speaking of Katniss, said tribute had slept through most of the night with little to no noise or interrupted sleep. Cato had checked her temperature periodically since she'd fallen into her dream-filled abyss at dusk. Her fever had returned around the time Cato had come back with his second load of their supplies, but it wasn't as strong as it had been before he broke it in the river. He figured they would try to break it again when she woke up in the morning, but for now he'd let her be. She was so peaceful that he couldn't imagine waking her and he realized that he would be no good to her the next day if he didn't get some rest as well. Although he wasn't 100% comfortable sleeping without adding some more camouflage to the cave's entrance.

After filling in as many of the small gaps between leaves on the vines with moss and mud, so the firelight wouldn't be visible from the outside, Cato laid carefully behind Katniss. Every aware of his presence, she turned and snuggled closely into his chest, getting a firm grip on his shirt and making any hopes he had of escaping before she awoke impossible. She was far enough from the fire that her fingers were a little cold, despite her mildly feverish temperature everywhere else, so he figured wrapping an arm loosely around her waist and snuggling couldn't hurt that much, right? Right. He slipped into sleep with ease. Dreaming was the hard part. Literally. Apparently the rule change had made his subconscious justify thoughts about their future or more specifically: their honeymoon.

He wasn't even entirely sure that he _was_ dreaming. After all he could feel the silk, the tulle, her hair under his fingers. The dress, no doubt custom made by one of District 8's finest dress makers-although probably designed by Cinna-was perfect. It accentuated her curves, breasts, thighs and ass, in a way that damn near made him drool. He was afraid that he would give in and just rip it from her, but he managed not too. Instead settling for pulling her up from the mattress and into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder while he worked on undoing the corset on her back. Once the dress had loosened its grip on her torso he slid it down, pooling the immense amount of fabric at her waist. He openly growled with lust at the sight of her bare chest and even more so at the blush creeping into her skin. _Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, __**Mine**__._

He wasn't expecting her to grab him through his pants and hissed in surprise at the contact. She smirked like the little vixen she is and purred, "_I can't have all the fun, Cato…_"

He begged to differ. "Who said I wasn't having fun?" He replied. To that she giggled and leaned in to press her lips against his.

"_Mm…Cato…_"

She surprised him again when she took control and shifted her weight so she could push him onto his back. She straddled his waist, smirking down at him like the naughty little kitten he knew her to be. His vision was blurring, confusing him, but he ignored it when she brought her searing hot lips onto his once again. _Somebody is definitely HOT and bothered_, he thought with a smirk, _not to mention mine for the taking_. He snaked his hands up her spine, pulling her closer while he gently clawed between her shoulder blades. That elicited a primal moan from Katniss, a sound he adored, so he did it again. The more he touched, the more she moaned and the more her body burned him. Logic would tell him to move away, as he was certain he would get blisters from her skin. However he found himself unable to do so. She had him pinned, he couldn't move outside of touching her, kissing her, and trying to get that damn dress off of her. Her fingers raked over him in return. They burned his cheeks, his scalp when she threaded them in his hair, his chest. No fire was spared for the painful erection in his pants either. She had pain and pleasure mixed into a twisted vortex of confusion. Not that he was complaining.

"Why are you so hot, Baby?" he murmured against her flaming lips.

"_I'm not. You're the sex appeal in this relationship._" She mumbled in reply.

He chuckled. "Not true, but I wasn't talking about your looks. You almost feel feverish…?"

She pulled back. Resting her forehead and nose against his while she searched his eyes.

"_I feel fine._" She said. Why did she sound so…out of it all of a sudden? And good god she was making him sweat from all the heat coming off her skin. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog building there, as well as the blurriness in his vision. He groaned, all his energy suddenly gone as he squeezed his eyes shut and counted to five.

When he opened them he was back in the cave. He could faintly hear birds outside, meaning it was morning. He noticed that the heat from Katniss's body in the dream was_ actually_ Katniss's body. For said tribute was straddling him, with her forehead and nose against his, a confused and slightly _off_ look in her eyes while she studied him. He breathed deeply, trying to awaken his clouded senses and shifted slightly under her weight. It took him a few minutes before he could fully grasp the situation.

"Katniss, sweetheart, you really need to get off of me now." He said gently.

"But we were having fun…" she whispered hoarsely with a pout.

"I know, Baby, I know, but your fever is hitting you really hard again. We need to keep you alive while we wait for medicine."

"But I feel fine." She pouted.

_For now. You'll probably go all toddler speech on me again in an hour…._he thought, sighing at her antics.

"You just don't want me!"

"Katniss. Come on, don't pull that card on me." He groaned, sitting up and bringing her with him so she was sitting in his lap instead. "I'll make you a deal…" This caught her attention- thankfully- and she waited for him to continue.

"Once you're better, after we get you medicine and everything, if you're still adamant about…_playing around_ then we can. Okay?" She resumed her pouting.

"Come on, Kitten. I don't want you to get sicker."

"You don't want me at all…"

"Katniss Everdeen, you know that's not true." He snapped, as softly as he could. He'd be lying if he said her words weren't getting to him, but this was fever-talk after all, so he couldn't exactly hold it against her. Two years apart had clearly put some doubting in her subconscious and she couldn't separate fact from fantasy in this state.

She gave him a hard look. "Liar."

"You're just mad because you're horny and I said no."

She crossed her arms over she chest and looked away. After mentally shaking his head at her, he nudged her in the cheek with his nose, nuzzling and butterfly kissing her skin until she finally met his eyes again.

"I love you, Grouchy." He said sweetly.

"I love you too, PussyBlocker."

He snorted and kissed her cheek again. If Katniss was this amusing while high on poison, how much fun is she when she's drunk? He'd have to find out once they got their asses back to District 12. For now, he just needed to focus on keeping her fever down, making sure her bandages stayed clean, forcing her to eat. That was the hardest part. The poison, which he assumed was a mixture of diluted LatroLoxo venom and a very small amount of Nightlock berry skins, was giving her anorexia. ((In any hospital database it would be referred to as LLN-P4 (Back in District 2 they just called it LatLoxN (lAt-lOx-In) for short.)) The government only manufactured it for special cases in which a patient would need it- as the substance was surprisingly antibacterial and antiviral- to cure some other ailment. It was only allowed in the Games because the Capitol is full of sick twisted fucks.

She fought him over every meal. Whether it is because she was too tired to open her mouth and chew the food, or because she was just outright refusing, it didn't matter. She'd barely eaten in days- which was only going to help the LatLoxN slowly damage her nervous system and reduce muscle function. After an hour long battle over food and a small victory of two strips of dried meat in Katniss's belly, Cato decided her fever had raged long enough. She wasn't going to like it, but it was Bath Time.

"Let's go for a swim," he suggested nonchalantly.

Katniss stiffened, glaring up at him from her seat beside him. He could feel the muscle tension under his fingers where his arm was draped over her shoulder. Argument number 3 commencing in 3…2…1…

"Uh uh."

"Come on, you love water." He tried.

"_Warm_ water."

_The whole point it that the water is cold, Kitten._ He was suddenly struck with an idea. A win-win situation for both of them technically, - getting her heart rate up wasn't the best idea, but letting her sit and boil her brain was a much worse option. "Kitten, what if I _gave_ you a _bath_?" She looked at him skeptically. "As in possibly a little…play time."

"I'm listening…" she said slowly. She wasn't willing to admit it, but slur and far away-ness was returning to her voice. It wouldn't be long before she was talking like a toddler again. With one word sentences and repeating simple phrases over and over until he understood her. Not exactly the easiest way to communicate.

"We won't do _anything_ if you don't agree to get in the water." He told her.

"But it's cold…" she whimpered. He just raised a brow at her. Silently asking _is it worth it?_ while she tried and failed to pity party her way out of the situation. It didn't take long for her to realize that he was putting her in the water whether she liked it or not.

"O-_kay_…" she mumbled in defeat.

He smiled at her, standing and offering his hand to pull her up from the floor. She was a bit lightheaded and off balance, but his grip on her waist kept her steady. She held onto his shoulders for balance while he reached up her shirt to unclasp her white cotton bra. They managed to get it off while keeping her t-shirt on. It was daylight after all, and he'd be damned if the last thing Loverboy or any of the other tributes saw before Cato drilled a spear into their head, was Katniss's naked flesh. She also got to keep her panties and leggings on, Cato didn't want the Capitol to see that part of her. Although he was sure they'd turn off the camera's if he asked them too-like they had at the stream-, he'd rather their sponsors see firsthand that they were slowly letting her die. That she was weak, despite her adamant refusal to the fact. He knew that when she came, it wouldn't be that full body muscle spasm that caused her to go almost completely still for a few seconds. Her body just didn't have the energy for it. She'd probably slowly seep into her climax, tensing only a little, her fevered mind rendering her speechless while he held her. And as she came down from Cloud 9 lethargy would sneak up on her. She'd be asleep before she fully recovered from her orgasm.

Cato sighed while he undressed down to his undershorts, which weren't quite leggings, as they weren't skin tight, but they served the same purpose – being another layer between his pants and his boxers. Katniss nuzzled against his bare chest the second his shirt left his skin and he couldn't help but chuckle at her. He gently scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, as not to interrupt the affection she was giving him from his collarbones to his ribs. Her touch was heavenly, and he could feel the muscles jump when she touched him. He didn't understand how one girl- nay, woman- had this effect on him. He loved it of course, but it also scared him. She could be used against him so easily or even hurt because of him. He shook his head, trying to banish his unwelcome train of thought.

He reached the water quickly and tentatively took his first steps into the shallows. The water was a good ten degrees cooler than it had been last night, which told him that the Game Makers were watching. That they were trying to help, that the nation was on his side. Hopefully, Haymitch and Brutus were working their asses off trying to collect the sponsor money. Hopefully, Haymitch was sober. Hopefully, Katniss wouldn't notice his reaction to the water. Hopefully. She started to squirm when they got to the edge of the shallows, glaring daggers at the frigid depths below her. He wondered if he let her glare long enough that she'd realize that the water wasn't going to get warmer just because she wanted it too.

"How cold?" she murmured.

"It's not that bad," he lied. "It's gonna feel colder to you because of your fever."She groaned as he kneeled down, balancing her in his arms above the water while he got himself into a position where he could easily get on to one of the rocky platforms below the surface.

"Band-aids hurt less if you just rip them off in one swipe. That's the logic we're using today." He told her. She grunted in response and readjusted her grip on his shoulders.

He pushed them over the edge and into the icy water. His feet hadn't touched the platform when she started thrashing, weakly of course. She was out of the water from her neck up in the position he was holding her in, but she still acted as if she was drowning.

"Out! Out! Out!" she squealed angrily.

"Sorry, Kitten. Not until your fever breaks again. Now shut up before somebody hears you."

She attempted a human version of a growl. He thought she did quite well.

"Keep growling like that and I'll just have to change your name to puppy instead."

_If looks could kill…_

"You don't like 'Puppy'?"

"N-n-no." she growled, her teeth already chattering from the cold.

"Then quit acting like one."

Aside from her teeth, she became a silent shivering ball in his arms. It bothered him in the beginning that she felt _so_ hot compared to the water, as she had last time, if not a little worse. He pacified his discomfort by watching their surroundings and planning Clove's death. He'd spent his last three months before the games training with her. He knew ever strengths, every flaw, every weakness. Her crush on him made her spill more secrets than she should have. Including her greatest fears. He knew exactly how to kill her to make her scared, to make her suffer and he intended to do just that. Nobody touched his Kitten and got away with it.

The coolness of the water kept him alert. He multitasked, keeping an eye out for other tributes while sorting through his scrambled thoughts. The second Katniss's skin felt the same temperature as his own; he took her out of the water. They went back into the cave. He set her down so he could rebuild the fire. She sat on the stone part of the floor in a shivering angry ball. It reminded him of Prim's cat (Buttercup?) when Katniss had tried to drown it. Wet, hunched over and seething. She directed her fiery glare at him, eyes following him as he moved around the large space. He knew why- she thought he had tricked her into agreeing to get in the water. Little did she know, he fully intended on keeping his part of the deal, he just wanted her to be dry first, so she wouldn't fall asleep uncomfortable.

"I haven't told you the good news yet have I?" he asked, kneeling beside her and brought them both closer to the fire.

"N-news?"

"There was a rule change when you were asleep last night. The Game Makers announced it after the Fallen Tributes bit."

She tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"If the games get down to one male and one female…they will both be crowned victors." He said slowly, gauging her reaction. Although she wasn't as coherent as she could have been, her eyes widened and she sat up a little straighter. She understood.

"Go home?" she whispered.

He smiled gently. "Yes, Kitten. We're going home. Both of us."

Her lips opened and closed a few times as she struggled to find whatever words she was looking for. He waited patiently while she hesitated and gnawed her bottom lip.

"Cake…?" she said softly. He tilted his head, urging her to continue. "Prim…toast…dress..?"

He scooted so he was sitting in front of her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'wedding', Kitten." She blushed, causing him to chuckle. "Yes, Katniss, we'll go home, get married and live with Haymitch in Victors Village. Maybe with some company he won't need to drink so much. Maybe he'll actually clean his house for once or something."She had tears in her eyes, which he tried to wipe away, but she was smiling.

"No alone?"

"No alone." He repeated. "Never again."

She crawled into his lap and while they finished drying. She fell asleep shortly after with her head buried into the crook on his neck, mumbling incoherently while she slept. He held her tightly, periodically checking her fever. At one point, he laid her down so he could change her bandages. That's when he realized that he may as well get some more sleep. With the rule change and the anxiety of Katniss's condition, they would be safe. He had no doubt they had the hearts of most of the nation on their side. Mainly the Capitol. Those people are suckers for a good love story and he wasn't even faking it, nor was Katniss. With those happy thoughts in mind, he laid beside her. Napping was a good idea, especially if her fever returned in the night. Her cool temperature only added to his good mood and he let himself peacefully fall asleep.

**-With Haymitch and Brutus-**

In the time since the Game had begun, the District 12 suite had become Brutus' second home. He'd spent so much time with Haymitch and the rest of the D12 team that he felt like he was part of the group. In essence, he _was_ one of them. Cato's decision to stay with Katniss in District 12 gave Brutus a free pass to the coal-mining district as well so that he could stay with his young protégé. The cameras would be expecting Brutus and his drunkard companion to act as father figures for their respective tributes. When the Games ended and the kids returned, Haymitch would probably be responsible for 'presenting' Katniss to Cato on their wedding day while Brutus would probably play the Man of Honor or just be the 'Father-of-the-groom'. He knew for a fact Cato wouldn't want his biological father anywhere near Katniss or District 12 in general. The Capitol would abide his wishes if it meant they got to see more of the happy couple and check on their lives every few weeks, months, years. Whenever. For now, they had a much more difficult task ahead of them.

_Sponsors_.

Outside of the Arena, the fan base had divided into its usual groups. With so few tributes left, (Cato-Katniss, Joan, Thresh, Clove, and Peeta) people had picked a team. There was of course, the largest group: Team Catoniss. Then there was Team Clatove(dense, stupid, stubborn ass Capitolite fucks who want Cato to be tricking Katniss for a good show), Team Cleeta (obviously some Capitolites have been hitting the morphling a little too hard if they think CLOVE is going to end up with PEETA). Team Throan(sounds like 'thrown', it could happen) Team Peetoan(laugh, laugh, laugh). And then the remaining bets being placed on individual tributes. Cato and Katniss were tied at around forty perfect each, Clove with about eight percent, the others in a three way tie of four percent.

With most of the odds already in their favor (87% to be exact), the two mentors shouldn't be having much trouble collecting all the sponsor donations. Tonight was the third night of Katniss's illness, if things had been going properly, they would've had her medicine a day and a half ago. However all the banking systems associated with the Games were acting up. None of the mentors could use their accumulated earnings to buy anything. Withdrawals were currently impossible in every way shape or form. The mentors knew this. The sponsors knew this. So guess what was happening? Sponsors were waiting to give money to mentors until the bank issue was fixed. Now this was fine and all, the big problem was getting Catnip's medicine, but this had never happened before. The mentor banking system is a fail proof system. The technology in the Capitol is too advanced for this kind of a setback. So somebody had planned this. Somebody was interfering.

Somebody like Seneca Crane.

"I swear to god, Brute," Haymitch began with a heavy sigh. "He better get his happy little Game Maker ass and fucked up original Da Vinci designed beard up here before I go find him."

"Seneca will take his sweet time like always," he reminded him with a quiet chuckle.

"Because he's convinced that we're supposed to wait on him like avoxes," Haymitch grumbled.

Brutus didn't have a reply to that one, since it was most likely true. Of course, the man in question, who held the subject of their conversation made himself known. Both mentors turned towards the elevator doors as they chimed open and Seneca stepped into the room. His suit was crisp, fresh from the cleaners. His beard was trimmed to perfection and amusement had a seemingly permanent position in his features, although neither of them could decipher as to why that was.

Brutus had shifted in his seat at the sound of the elevator. He was on one side of the couch and Haymitch on the other with a large gap of empty space between them. Haymitch had flicked a glance in Brutus' direction before returning his focus to their newest companion. He had one ankle resting atop the opposite knee while sipping leisurely from a glass of wine. If you asked him, he would probably tell you that he figured Seneca would take the plush leather one-seater closer to the TV, rather than sitting between them or standing.

"Evening, Gentlemen." Seneca said politely, walking across the foyer-like area of the room. He went around the couch to the seat Haymitch had mentally predicted and sat. They were graced with a well-practiced TV smile that Mr. Crane probably thought would ease their nerves in his presence, maybe make them less hostile. Silly Mr. Crane.

Haymitch's guarded stare never wavered. He also refused to give any reply to Seneca's earlier greetings. Brutus had expected this reaction from his longtime friend and immediate put his I-don't-hate-you-but-I-hate-you attitude in place, (Haymitch called it his Capitol-ass-kissing attitude.) Then he politely replied, "Good evening, Mr. Crane."

"Oh please. Mr. Crane was my father. I think we know each other well enough to go by first names don't we?" Seneca asked cheerfully.

"Of course." Brutus agreed. Haymitch rolled his eyes and slouched down farther into his seat.

Seneca only smiled wider, clearly enjoying himself for some reason. Brutus was amazed that Haymitch hadn't began to rip him a new one yet, seeing as Brutus was one fake smile away from breaking Seneca's face. All the petty small talk, the bullshit. He knows they want answers, they want to know what the fuck his plan is, but he's stalling an being a dick. Or maybe he'd be considered a douche… Brutus would discuss it with Haymitch later.

"Well I'm sure you two are curious as to why the mentor banking system is down," Seneca began-"No shit?" Haymitch breathed quietly as he went to take another drink. Brutus was sure that Seneca hadn't heard him- "and I'm happy to inform you that I'm going to take you up on your offer. Eighty-three percent of the fan base is rooting for your tributes. It would be catastrophic if we let either of them die. So we won't.

"The fallen tributes announcement will be airing in the Arena in about fifteen minutes. We'll announce a feast shortly after and we'll be sure to derive any tributes away from Katniss while Cato goes to retrieve the medicines she needs. Also, to ensure that they will make it out alive, thus preventing another uprising, we will be putting limitations on what the remaining mentors can send into the arena. This will not be publically announced, nor will the other mentors realize it. We will just make sure that anything truly useful is too expensive for them. This handicap is not applied to either of you so long as you don't send anything to Clove, Brutus. And I don't think Haymitch has any intentions of helping Mr. Mellark …?"

"Kid never had a chance, with or without my help." Haymitch said with a shrug.

"Excellent. The feast will be at dawn Arena time, it's about 11 here now, so around 5 or 6 in the morning tomorrow for us. Celebrate. Take a breather. The banks will be up the day after tomorrow, so you don't really need to worry about collecting more sponsors right now. Although you have eighty-three percent of them, how many more can you get?" Seneca said in a light, joking manner.

"Another seventeen percent." Haymitch said dryly, causing Seneca stared at him with a strange look in his eyes while Brutus held back laughter.

"Excuse him he's been drinking." Brutus said, not really meaning it.

"It's fine, Brutus, really. I just wanted to tell you these things in person, clear up any confusion you might have had. Any questions?"

"No. A request however." Brutus replied.

"Another one?"

His lips twitched into a smirk. "Don't interrupt Cato killing Clove. You may not even want the cameras on it. I know he's going to save her for last. It won't be pretty and it sure as hell won't be civilized."

"How so?" Seneca asked, way to interested in the topic. Sick bastard.

"Well, he knows Clove's fears. She's terrified of the water, so she never learned to swim. Suffocation is the type of death she's the most afraid of. She's got ridiculously low self esteem. The list is nearly endless. Cato knows every bit of this and probably more. He's going to make sure to touch on every soft spot, he's going to remind her of the abuse she dealt with from her father and step father after her biological father died. If you think Cato really gives a fuck about her feelings after what she did to his Kitten? I pity the fool."

Haymitch sniggered on the rim of his wine glass. "You mean 'I pity the psychopathic bitch with a knife fetish.'"

"In not so many words, yes."

Seneca just chuckled at their exchange and stood from his seat, Haymitch and Brutus mimicked him. "I'll be sure to set up conditions which will help Cato exact his revenge. Perhaps the height of the waterfall at the south end of the river could be extended. Do you think Cato would prefer to see Clove drown from a bird's-eye view?"

Haymitch and Brutus exchanged a glance.

"If we let him know that the water fall is accessible, through a coded message of course, then he would most certainly take advantage of the situation." Brutus assured him.

"Of course, of course," Seneca said, waving a hand as if to show how minor of a detail that was. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. Haymitch and Brutus followed him half way out of courtesy. "If any other concerns arise, you know where to find me. Good night, gentlemen."

"Good night, Seneca." They chorused as the elevator doors opened to receive the head Game Maker. Then they closed just as quickly, carrying him away. Haymitch set his empty wine glass on a small table beside the sofa and sighed with relief. Brutus gave him a 'Thank God that's over' look, Haymitch nodded in agreement.

"We don't need to check on the sponsors until tomorrow. Wanna just watch the Games and drink until we start sharing personal stories we won't remember talking about in the morning?" Haymitch asked.

"Sure," Brutus agreed. "What's the worst thing one of us could say to each other? It's not like we've never drank together before."

They both agreed on that fact and decided to go change into more comfortable attire before they relaxed. For Brutus, this meant a quick trip down to the District 2 apartment. Brutus wouldn't dare travel down there are walk into what he knew would be a very stressful situation if he didn't love Haymitch like a brother. Not that the selfish drunk gave a damn aside from getting a drinking buddy and having a good time. Brutus sighed as he stepped into the elevator and angrily jabbed the 2 button with his knuckle. He contemplated Enobaria's reaction to his sudden arrival. None of his theories included her being happy to see him or _not_ trying to rip his throat out with her fangs. Not that he couldn't take her, easily, he'd just rather not have to hit a girl. Even if it's hard to tell that she is one.

"Look what the rats dragged in." Enobaria called from the couch as he stepped into the foyer.

"Shut up, Bitch, I'm not here to see you, talk to you, nor tolerate you. So do us both a favor and shut the fuck up." Brutus snapped. Fuck her feelings, she deserved about as much kindness from him as Clove deserved from Cato. Well, maybe Clove deserved a lot less kindness but the point remains the same.

"Aww, somebody's grumpy. Did Abernathy fuck your ass too hard again?"

Brutus ignored her cackles and went down the hall to his bedroom. He packed a few days worth of clothes from the assortment in his closet, his toothbrush, razor (gotta stay trim, right?) and a few other random items just in case he needed them. Then he changed into a pair of sweats and a grey t-shirt, relaxing as soon as the stiff suit he'd been wearing all day fell from his skin. Being a mentor has got to be one of the most uncomfortable jobs on the planet.

With his comfy clothes on and night bag on his shoulder, he strode into the living room again. This time completely ignoring Enobaria's attempts to get under his skin as he walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Tapping his foot impatiently when it took seven seconds instead of two for the doors to open- he counted. The doors shut quickly, protecting him from the verbal harassment he'd been tuning out and he sighed in relief when they reopened and revealed the District 12 suite once again. Haymitch was already waiting for him on the sofa with the Games on, two empty scotch glasses on the coffee table and two bottles.

"The left is half wine half grape juice, the right is the weakest shit I could find in the pantry." Haymitch called over his shoulder as the elevator doors slide closed behind Brutus.

"Why such a weak assortment?" he asked as he came around the couch and sat beside his companion, leaving a reasonable gap between them. He set his bag on the floor and leaned into the sofa.

"Believe me, I would love to get wasted. I'll probably end up getting wasted anyway, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna scare off sponsors tomorrow when we go downstairs and make sure that we still have support." Haymitch replied

"Katniss will be proud."

"I don't give a fuck."

"I know." Brutus said with a small smile. He poured himself a glass of spirits, finding that it was indeed very, very weak and leaned back again while he slowly drained it.

The cameras were switching between each group periodically. Clove in the woods, sleeping. Thresh in the grain field, sleeping. Joan hiding in some bushes in the middle of nowhere, sleeping. Peeta, pretending to be a rock and slowly dying by the river, less than 500 yards from where Cato and Katniss's cave was. The star-crossed lovers, the female was sleeping, and the male was barely awake. He had his head resting gently on Katniss's stomach was blinking slowly, watching the dim firelight. Brutus wished he knew what he was thinking, but he didn't have to try very hard. Cato made a face and turned up to look at the sleeping girl under him. Her lips turned down just slightly in her sleep, her brow just barely creasing as the smallest of whimpers left her throat.

"_Well if you'd eaten more when I'd offered you food you wouldn't be hungry, Kitten…"_ the young tribute mumbled.

"Seneca said the banks would be working tomorrow, so midnight?" Brutus asked.

"I guess. Why?"

"She would probably eat soup or something he body is used too. Something from 12."

"Can't hurt to try." Haymitch agreed. "One of us can go downstairs and send it at midnight. The announcement should be soon."

Cato checked Katniss's fever constantly. He must have noticed his paranoia as well because he quickly tried to busy himself. He reorganized their supplies, changed Katniss's bandages. Tried to fall back asleep, but only had small triumphs of 5 to 10 minutes of rest at a time. It didn't take long for Haymitch and Brutus to finish the two bottles and even less time for the liquor to take its effect on their brains. Everyone managed to be distracted enough that the time between Cato getting up/Haymitch and Brutus beginning their alcohol consumption and the feast announcement/Haymitch and Brutus being mildly wasted, was nearly nonexistent.

"**Attention, Tributes, attention. Tomorrow at dawn there will be a feast at the cornucopia. Now, this is no ordinary occasion. Each of you needs something, **_**desperately**_**. And we plan to be…generous hosts. This will be with final announcement. Good luck and may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor.**" Claudius Templesmith's voice drifted through the room from the television. The two mentors bumped fists and sniggered at Cato's reaction. The relief worked its way through his entire body and he laid next to his intended again, nuzzling into her neck.

"_You're gonna be okay, Kitten,_" he whispered. "_I promise._"

Haymitch and Brutus 'Aww'd sarcastically like the drunk ass holes they are and stopped paying the TV as much attention as they had been while they cleaned up their mess.

"Brutus, can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Haymitch, I didn't know 'hypothetical' was part of your vocabulary. I'm impressed." Brutus replied sarcastically.

"That was so funny that my laugher is too strong to come out."

"Funny, the last woman you had sex with said you used a similar excuse for a different issue."

Haymitch raised a brow. "That stung a little."

"I tried."

"Anyway, my question?"

"Right right. Please continue."

They put their glasses in the sink and the out the empty bottles. Then they each leaned against a counter for a few moments to talk, since there wasn't anything particularly exciting at this hour.

"Brutus...hypothetically, I cannot stress that enough. _Hypothetically_, if I was gay would you still be my friend?"

"Of course. You're like a brother to me, why wouldn't I?"

"It was a hypothetical question and product of my alcohol induced brain."

"You have a brain?"

"Fuck you."

Brutus chuckled. "Hey, Haymitch?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Hypothetically speaking…"

"Of course."

"If _I_ were gay, would you still be my friend?"

"Maybe."

"You're only saying 'maybe' because you have to keep up your reputation as a hypocrite."

"Yep."

Brutus shook his head and sighed. "Well since our kids are still alive, Seneca Crane has pretty much guaranteed their survival, and I'm drunk I think I'll go to bed."

"Me too."

"Night, Mitch."

"Night, Brute."

The two mentors went their separate ways. Brutus to the room Peeta had occupied before the Games began and Haymitch to his bedroom. They both set alarms so they could get up at watch what would happen at the feast the next morning, and quickly fell into drunken slumbers. Both of them glad that they had a stronger bond than they're realized.

**I had to end that kind of randomly, sorry. :3 Okay it took forever to get this chapter up. School started on the 27****th**** for me and I'm in all advanced classes so I'm still adjusting. It's quite stressful. -.- But I'm working through it. Hopefully I can update every weekend and work on chapters in my notebooks during the week at school.**

**I'm not doing an RRC this chapter, I know shocking right? But I'm exhausted. So if there's anything important that you guys wanted me to touch on, just PM me. I'll reply every time. **

**I wanted to throw an idea out there. Haymitch and Brutus. There's a few ways I can go with these two. Bromance and Yaoi are my favorites. Yaoi because I wouldn't focus on it, most of the relationship would be behind closed doors- since the focus point of this story is Cato and Katniss- but then when they're with the group the teasing that would inevitably ensue would be hilarious. Bromance is kind of what we've got going on right now, kind of mild, again they aren't the focus point. I just wanted to get some opinions. I probably wouldn't write and H/B lovin'(Limes- maybe/Lemons-probably not) in this story, but I can tell you if I did make them in love with each other then it would add in a little more fun and drama for when we get to the Catching Fire portion of this story. So think about it. Review and tell me what you'd prefer. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, actually. :) I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight my lovely readers and reviewers. I'll update as soon as I can :) Chapter 15 is the feast! So common sense tells us that a certain Kitten gets her meds. So that *technically* isn't a spoiler. We all know I won't kill her anyway. :P **

**Review! XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	15. Chapter 15

**338 reviews~! Woo! :D Thank you all so much! Sorry this was so late! My teachers are swamping me with homework. As is the nature of being in all advanced classes for my core subjects. Just an FYI, if you've already had a chapter dedicated to you, you can't get another one until the next section of the story, (the Catching Fire section,) then the people who earn dedications during my version of CF can't get another dedication until my version of Mockingjay. Sound fair? I also can't exactly dedicate anonymous people because then they can't receive PM responses to spoilers. So even though thepinkmartini, strawberryluv, The Giggling Gummy Bear12 were the 299****th****, 300****th****, and 301****st**** reviewers respectively. I've dedicated chapters to two of them already, and one is an anon reviewer. (Now if you leave an anon review, but leave the username for your account, you can still get a dedication.) So I'm picking the other reviewers closest to them and giving them the 299****th****, 300****th****, and 301****st**** slots so that it doesn't seem like I'm picking favorites. Because I love all of you :)**

***To everyone mentioned below, you have each earned a spoiler question, feel free to ask it in a review, but I will respond to it in a PM. :)**

**201****st**** Reviewer: EmeraldBliss – Chapter 15**

"**299****th**** Reviewer": lovesalot123 – (Actually 298****th**** reviewer) Chapter 16**

"**300****th**** Reviewer": sundragons9 – (Actually 302****nd**** reviewer) Chapter 17**

"**301****st**** Reviewer": Jenna Malfoy 20 – (Actually 303****rd**** reviewer) Chapter 18**

**Congrats! **

**Since I'm sure we'll be hitting the 350/400 review mark before the final chapters, I'm going to go ahead and let everyone know that the 3-5 chapters that will be the finale (I believe that will begin at Chapter 19, but I'm not 100% sure,) will not be dedicated to people the same way. (Although the 350****th****, 399****th****, 400****th**** and 401****st**** reviewers will still get a dedication, I just may have to make them four-way share a chapter.) For the final chapters I'm going to pick certain people or even a small group of people for specific reasons, and give them the dedications. **

**I have been planning the finale since day one and I want it to be very specific, very precise, and absolutely perfect. We're nearing the end of part 1. :) who's excited for CF and MJ? **

**EmeraldBliss: Congrats! :D This chapter is yours! Be happy you got this chapter! I don't recall if you've used your spoiler question yet and I'm too lazy to go check because I'm anxious to get started writing again. :) If you have, excellent, if you haven't, feel free to use it whenever you wish. Although I must warn you, It will expire during the CF portion, the day/chapter the quarter quell is announced. You have plenty of time to use it (probably a dozen or so chapters at the **_**very**_** least), so don't feel rushed :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Medicine Doesn't Fix Everything**

**-With Cato-**

He didn't sleep after the announcement, he didn't want to. Instead, he spent his late night and early morning hours lying beside Katniss, holding her shivering body against his own. Her fever had remained undetectable in the beginning of the night, but to Cato's irritation, it had returned much faster than last time. And despite the fact that she would probably burn him if their skin made contact for an extended timeframe, he had no choice but to keep her close. Thank god he had enough clothes on himself to keep from touching her exposed skin directly.

One of the worst parts about LatLoxN was the cognitive side effects. The delusions and hallucinations rivaled in intensity with those caused by TrackerJacker venom. The biggest difference was that LatLoxN delusions happened more often when the subject was sleeping than when they were awake, and the person could physically interpret any pain they felt outside of the hallucinations, along with any dealt to them in their nightmares. The usual paralysis that occurred during sleep was altered also, giving the infected person the ability to talk and trash about aimlessly, or, corresponding with their hallucination.

Katniss was no exception to these events, and occasionally she would speak. Quiet murmurs and mumbles that escaped her chapped lips. More than once his name was said in a painful whimper or an anxious sigh. These cries tortured him endlessly. Cato tried to console his guilt and sadness by constantly reminding himself that today she was getting medicine. That she wouldn't suffer long enough for brain damage to set in and that holding her as still as possible was the best thing he could do for her at the moment.

When he could, he had periodically gotten up to check the positioning of the moon, effectively using the bright ball as a lunar clock. Since it was difficult to get out of Katniss's grip without disturbing her already unstable and skittish sleep he didn't get up very often. It had been at least two hours since his last scan of the sky, and he needed to time things perfectly so that he wouldn't be away from Katniss longer than necessary.

What would they do when she was better? Before any of this mess happened, they had a game plan for every day. Get up. Make breakfast. Take baths. Train Rue-

Rue…

A fresh wave of guilt hit him so hard that he flinched unintentionally. Cato wasn't sure if he could be more of a failure. He hadn't protected either of his girls, and Rue had paid for his carelessness with her life. He may have succeeded in avenging her, but the price for that was damn near giving Katniss over to the grim reaper as well. Cato didn't deserve either of them to begin with, and he sure as hell didn't deserve to be given the chance to go home. No matter how grateful he was for it.

He was a horrible, pitiful excuse for a man no matter how you looked at it. His district undoubtedly hated him for making them look like weak, easily distracted individuals who were all bark and no bite. District 12 would never trust him in a united fashion; his own district had a fetish for taking out those from the outland districts first. Those wounds would never heal; he would always draw attention to himself and to Katniss. He didn't care that District 12 was the most docile district in Panem. They still hated the majority of the nation, they just didn't show it. They were too hungry, too scared to bother.

His brothers no doubt looked down at him while they watched the Games unfold and Cato didn't have to think about what his father was saying, trying to use his first-born's weaknesses as a lesson. His mother might be the only person aside from Katniss who didn't see him the way he saw himself. She was probably happy that he had Katniss, probably upset over their condition. Lord knows she wouldn't be able to show it in his father's house without consequences, but the small assumption that somebody outside of the Arena, aside for Haymitch and Brutus, gave a shit about what happened to him, to Katniss. Now he just had to retain what little masculinity he had the dignity to retain and get her out alive. Maybe the act of protecting what was his, _successfully_, would take away some of the guilt, shame, and self-loathing. He doubted it immensely, but it wouldn't kill him to try.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before carefully detangling himself from Katniss's sweaty fingers, and stretching while he walked over to the vine curtain to check the time. He gauged that the moon would be setting at roughly 8am. It could still be visible, technically, but the sunlight would overpower the moons appearance until the moon disappeared under the horizon once again. Cato had mentally divided the sky into fractions from the time the moon originally rose to the time it would probably set, estimating about 10 hours in between. So he made 10 imaginary fractions. The sun was going to rise at about 6 am, or so he guessed. (He really needed a watch.) Then he needed to leave when the moon was in the third to last fraction. Meaning he would be leaving at roughly 5 am and getting to the cornucopia at a little before dawn. Hopefully, being the first tribute to get their 'gift'.

Cato kept his emotions in check when he found that the moon was right around that third fraction, exactly where he needed it to be. His calm, collected career mask only stayed in place because he didn't want the world to see just how much he'd though about this. The nation had probably figured his constant checking of the outside was just him waiting for dawn, but only Haymitch and Brutus would know that he was using the lunar time skills Brutus had shoved down his throat six months prior. –

"_You never know what type of arena you'll be in Cato, and you sure as hell won't be making Katniss proud if you're thrown into an arena with a nocturnal-based 'natural' clock now will you?"_

– Had been his mentor's argument when Cato had protested against learning the art of lunar time, and that sentence alone had caused Cato to use almost half a spiral notebook taking notes on the subject. Looks like Brutus was right about this one, which means he would never hear the end of it once they were out of the Arena.

After being certain that all the drowsiness had been rubbed out of his face and stretched out of his muscles, Cato walked to the center of the 'room' where the fire sat on the stone floor. After a few careful handfuls of dirt, the flames had dimmed enough that he could still see, but the amount of heat they were letting off lessened considerably. Hopefully the quickly cooling air would help get Katniss back down to a stable temperature.

With a sudden surge of renewed determination, Cato decided to get everything ready for his departure. He began with the familiar 'make-Katniss-more-comfortable' ritual by rolling her onto her back, rather than the side sleeping position she'd curled herself into. She unconsciously tried to undo the action several times, but he quickly realized that the absence of the fire was already bothering her even though she wasn't by any means as cold as she was acting. He had to give in, albeit reluctantly, choosing to loosely wrap one of their now sparsely used sleeping bags on top of her. Only when she relaxed and he was certain she wouldn't try to roll over again did he continue prepping her for his departure. Her bow and arrows, a knife, a canteen of water, and a few small packaged of dried fruit were placed within reaching distance of her body. Although the weapons were spaced out in such a way that he wouldn't be worried about her thrashing around and hurting herself unintentionally.

Next, he went back over to their pile of supplies. Taking Rue's little knapsack, he lightly packed it with a canteen for himself, his bolas he'd used to massacre Marvel-(in case Clove showed up,) and a small pot of Nightlock paste he'd made a few hours back to dip his knives in. Everything else he needed would easily hook or attach to his belt so he decided upon his usual weapon choices: his machetes and a small assortment of throwing knives. He slipped on his jacket, hiding a few knives on the inside for good measure and slipped his knapsack over one shoulder. He double and triple checked everything he had before moving back over to Katniss.

He would be gone a minimum of two hours. This of course bothered him to no end, but it had to be done. The least he could do would be to tell her where he was going and hope that she was mentally capable of absorbing that information. The chances were slim, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Katniss, baby, wake up," He said while he gently shook her shoulder.

She groaned and her eyes fluttered heavily, clearly her body hadn't planned on opening them for several more hours. He gently slid his arms under her, pulling her upper half into his chest and kissing her hair.

"Kitten, I know you're tired, but you really need to look at me. I have to tell you something very important."

She slowly leaned her head back, forcing her eyes to open the few millimeters they could and stared at him. He talked to her quietly while she woke up more, until she stopped falling asleep every time she blinked and her eyes actually focused on his.

"I have to leave for a little while.." he said quietly.

Her brows knitted together lightly in a confused pout while she deciphered his words.

"W-hy..?" she asked in a hoarse, cracked whisper.

"To get you medicine so you can feel better and not have to take cold baths anymore."

Her expression perked up at the mention of not having to take any more cold baths and he smiled, but only a little.

"And so we can go home." He added after a thought.

She nodded weakly. "Prim."

"Yes. We'll definitely see Prim." He assured her.

"We-dd…ing."

"Absolutely."

"Gale…"

He did his best not to roll his eyes.

"Flow-er…boy..?"

Cato chuckled, but his anxiety and self-hatred chose that time to bubble into hysteria, making him bury his face into her neck while fighting back angry tears. And what self control wasn't being used to tame his tear ducts was focused on not holding Katniss too tightly. She made it easier on him, quietly mumbling in his ear. Trying to assure him that she was okay, that he would get her medicine, and above all that she loved him. She just didn't do it in so many words and that nagging voice in the back of his head was so much louder.

"_God_, Kitten, what did I do wrong?" he whispered.

"Clove..su-rviv-ed..blo-odbath."

"Everyone who survived the bloodbath should have died except us." He said bitterly.

He felt Katniss shake her head.

"No?" he questioned.

"Rue."

He leaned back to meet her tired gray eyes.

"We loved her Katniss, we always will, but now she's gone. We knew she wouldn't make it. It was stupid of us to let ourselves get attached to her, it just caused more pain than we're already dealing with."

Katniss shook her head again. "Be-tter…to lo-se love..than ha-ve none."

_It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, _he translated.

"Rue tell you that?" he asked quietly.

Katniss nodded. "Day she…sta-rted..calling me 'Mom'."

Cato leaned down and kissed her gently. "I was afraid you wouldn't be coherent, it's almost like you're getting better mentally, but worse physically."

"Too sma-rt for poison.."

He kissed her forehead, smiling, and gently laid her back on the floor. She grabbed his collar, tugging the gold chair around her neck at the same time.

"Take it…for good luck."

Cato smiled at her and gently removed the necklace. Then he refastened it on himself, tucking it under his shirt.

"Love you." she whispered.

"I love you too. I won't be back until after dawn. You can go back to sleep if you need too." He said while brushing away the strands of hair sweat had stuck to her face.

Katniss looked over to the small pile of things he'd left beside her and gave him a puzzled look, which he mimicked.

"Take..bow."

He shook his head. "I doubt anyone will be in this area today, but if there's one thing you can do reflexively to defend yourself, it's loading and shooting an arrow."

She frowned at him. "End the games.." Upon seeing his confusion she sighed and continued, "Bloodbath part two.."

The light clicked in his brain and he smiled. "As tempting as that sounds, I refuse to leave you here without a way to defend yourself. And I want to torture Clove. An arrow through her head is a mercy killing at this point." Katniss just shrugged weakly, not caring.

Cato stood, promised to return, and made his way for the mouth of the cave. He hadn't even touched the vine curtain when the sound of not one, but two parachutes came from outside. He shared a glance with Katniss, who was smiling slightly, and waited for their gifts to land just outside of their cave.

One of them was the usual round canister, but the other was a square shaped silver container, a bit bigger than the size of a large shoebox with small silver clips holding it shut. Cato checked their surroundings briefly, noting that the sky was still quite dark, darker than it should have been, but he ignored it and carried both parachutes over to Katniss. She pointed to the canister, so he opened it first. He set aside the little blue letter from their mentors, and started pulling out the smaller containers inside. After he gently set them on the ground, he started opening them one by one.

The first held a small amount of broth, which smelled very familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. The second, some kind of stew, probably beef. The third, an assortment of buns and dinner rolls that were still a little warm. The fourth, cookies. However, the fifth one is what helped him remember everything. For inside the last one were too things: some shredded meat that he couldn't name and one perfect chunk of goat cheese.

"Katniss…" he said quietly, his voice suddenly thick, "Look what Prim sent you…"

At the mention of her sister, Katniss managed to roll onto her stomach and sit up just enough to see all of their food. She looked at each container several times, and each time her eyes hit the cheese they would water a little more, until a few tears finally broke loose. She looked up at Cato and flicker her eyes to the little blue note. Cato resealed the food before he grabbed the letter, convinced her to lie down again, and began reading.

"_Dear Angst and Sickly,-_ fuck you Haymitch..-_Since Brute and I are really sick of watching little miss anorexic wither away, we called Mayor Undersee, who called Greasy Sae, who rounded up Prim, Gale, the little Hawthornes , and everybody else back in 12 who wants you two idiots to take the next train out of there , and we all decided that you guys needed come serious comfort food. Mr. Mellark even threw in the bread and cookies, although the cookies were Prim's idea. Anyway, Prim also demands that Katniss eat some goat cheese at the very least before you, Cato, go off to get her meds. Gale says to quit the PDA, but I think he's just jealous. Everyone back home is waiting for you. BOTH of you, Cato, not just her. So do us all a favor and get the fuck out of there. Don't die. I've been sober way too long to watch you idiots fuck up. Lots of love and withdrawals, Haymitch. P.S. The odds are in your favor._"

Katniss was actually grinning when Cato finished reading. He decided to abide by Prim's wishes and quickly fixed Katniss half a dinner roll with a hearty amount of goat cheese. He was thankful for Katniss's good mood, because she didn't fight him over the food. She just took it from him while nibbling on it carefully, ignoring her lack of appetite.

Satisfied, Cato moved his attention to the silver box. He grinned when he opened it, choosing the read the note first this time.

_~Cato,_

_Since we aren't saving up for medicine anymore and there's more money in the bank than I can count right now, we figured we'd send you a gift of our own. Shoot straight. The odds are in your favor._

_-Brutus~_

_Twice they said that, what does it mean?_, Cato wondered.

Cato pulled out the silver bow, a near perfect twin to Katniss's, with a few extra enhancements. It was folded in half so it would fit in the box and the arrows were the same as the ones they used back in 2. If you twisted them, they slid into themselves so that they fit into compact spaces. The quiver was mesh with a special gel insert at the bottom so the arrow tips wouldn't dull or get caught on the inner lining. The bow itself had straps that would criss-cross up to his elbow when he picked it up. Conveniently holding it in place for him and allowing him to focus more on aiming than the weight of the weapon. Brutus even threw in a pair of scope sunglasses, with night-sight too.

Cato carefully extended all thirty of his arrows, gently placing them in their sheath and slinging it over his shoulder. Then he took his bow in his left hand, glancing at Katniss while he waited for the straps to secure themselves on his forearm. He slipped on the glasses, activating the night vision and completing the look. Only then did he spare a glance at Katniss.

"Like what you see?" he asked smugly.

"Go ge-t my meds, Dr. Cato," she squeaked.

He laughed and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"Mm, goat cheese." He teased.

Katniss weakly gave him the finger as she took another bite of her food. Cato put all of their food with the rest of their supplies quickly. And this time when he got up and walked over to the vine curtain, nothing stopped him from going outside.

He hadn't walked for 15 minutes when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. What confused him was that although there was a little foliage along the far areas of the rocky riverbanks, this part had very little. In fact, it was mostly rocks and moss until you got closer to the woods. It was still dark, making it too early for animals. And under no circumstances in the history of _ever_, did rocks move by themselves. Or twitch.

"Oh no, what ever shall I do." He mumbled in a very monotone voice, "Somebody is watching me, I hope they do not try to attack me, because I am a naïve little tribute, not a career, no sir. I'm unarmed and I have absolutely no idea how to defend myself. So very vulnerable am I out in the dark all alone, without night vision glasses or anything. Surely I will be killed."

The same spot in the rocks moved again, but Cato made no move towards it.

"Name and District, moron."

"Fuck….you.." came the scratchy reply. Cato had trouble finding the body the voice belonged too.

"I don't remember any tributes being named 'Fuck' this year. And there is no District 'You'." Cato sneered. "Well…you don't sound like Thresh. Too weak and scrawny sounding to be him. And you aren't me. _Loverboy_?" Cato snorted. "The odds really are in my favor this year."

"Go…to..hell.."

"There's a lot of really offensive things I could say right now, but since I'll be going back to 12, unlike you, and the thing I really want to say is directed at your family, I'm deciding to spare you the shame."

"You'll go to 12…over my..dead body.."

"Now that can be easily arranged. Hell, my wedding will be harder to plan."

"Kat…niss will never…marry you."

Cato finally managed to see where Peeta's lips were, smirking as his advantages kept climbing.

"Last time I saw you, you had the balls to kiss my girl," Cato began darkly, "If Rue hadn't been there, I would have done the same thing to you that I did to Marvel for killing my daughter, probably worse actually."

"I'm terrified. Honest."

Cato carefully took one of his arrows and loaded his bow, aiming directly for Peeta's throat.

"Good. You should be."

Loverboy's next comeback came out in a series of thick, disgusting gurgles. Cato resumed walking, not caring enough about the younger tribute to watch him die. Nor did he want that arrow back, but he still fumed with irritation the entire way to the cornucopia. Even after the satisfactory boom of the cannon rang throughout the Arena. Only five people left now.

Dawn had just barely broken when Cato arrived at the edge of the clearing. He'd made great time. His anger at finding Peeta Mellark so close to his camp that held Katniss had nearly driven him to return to her, but he had to get her medicine. So he didn't, instead he used it to fuel his speed. One of his best decisions in the Games so far.

In front of the cornucopia was a table. And on that table there were five bags, each with a number on it. 2, 5, 11, 12, and 12. Cato didn't have to try very hard to figure out which bag was his target and was about to charge into the clearing after it when he saw a streak of red in the early dawn glow. _Joan…_ Reflexively, Cato drew and loaded an arrow, pausing just long enough to stick the tip in his small pallet of Nightlock paste. He slowed his breathing while she sprinted and grabbed her bag, ignoring the others. Probably hoping that would keep her safe. She'd never know what hit her.

The arrow grazed the side of her head, causing a gash large enough to do what he wanted. She dropped just before she reached the other side of the meadow and Cato waited patiently for her cannon.

_Clove…Thresh…come out come out wherever you are…_

But after another fifteen minutes, then twenty, and thirty, nobody else came. Cato's impatience grew and he decided to chance it, bolting from his cover in the trees towards the center. He quickly found that Thresh was smart, and had hoped for Cato to do exactly what he'd done. But Cato had a head start so he reached the table first and grabbed the bag marked 12 at the same time hitting the release button on his bow so he could free that hand. He slung the bag over his shoulder before drawing his machetes and spinning back around to face Thresh. Said tribute roared with fury and, sporting his own machete, charged Cato. They fell to the ground in a heap of determination and muscle.

"She was twelve years old!" Thresh snarled, pinning Cato. "What the fuck kind of monster are you!"

Cato flipped him over, desperately trying to get the upper hand. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Why would you kill Rue and leave Everdeen alive!?" Thresh roared, barely missing a punch aimed for Cato's eye.

Cato managed to get the upper hand and get himself off the ground. Far enough away that Thresh couldn't drag him down again.

"I didn't kill Rue." _Technically…_

"You're lying!"

Cato side stepped to dodge another wild tackle and pulled the necklace out from under his shirt.

"No, Thresh. I didn't."

The other tribute had been about to attempt another tackle, but halted when he saw the gold pendant.

"Marvel and Clove killed Rue. I just didn't protect her well enough. Katniss and I left her alone for too long. Marvel drove a spear through her stomach. Her grandfather sent us this, as well as some croissants from 11. Rue was in an alliance with me _and_ Katniss. You get me?" Cato explained.

Thresh still looked hesitant. "What about Clove?"

"Fuck that evil conniving whore. She poisoned Katniss right after Rue died and is completely obsessed with me. We're both guys here; crazy is never a turn on."

Thresh mulled over his words for a few minutes without undoing his offensive stance. However he did lower his weapon. They were at a stalemate. Sure it would be beneficial to both of them if the other died. For Cato it would bring him closer to getting rid of Clove, for Thresh, closer to home. But Rue wouldn't have wanted that. And they both knew it.

"Just this once…" Thresh said bitterly.

Cato nodded curtly. "For Rue."

Thresh grabbed his bag off the table, and Cato picked up Peeta's, just in case there was something decent in it. They parted albeit awkwardly, but once safely in the cover of the trees, Cato wasted no time getting back to Katniss.

His journey was a blur. He'd been in a daze. The stress of the last few weeks had caught up with him. As a result, he spent the hike back to the cave chin deep in his own thoughts. Everything that had made sense before he'd left earlier that morning, was once again a jumble of facts and delusions. He was tired. A nap would do him good, but not until Katniss had taken her meds. Which she wouldn't even need if he'd protected her properly.

He was still in his own reality when he finally reached the cave and stepped inside. He stripped down so he was only in his shirt and pants. No belt, no weapons, no nothing. Then he took the two containers of medicine from the bag and two more sleeping bags over to Katniss. It took him a little longer to wake her than the last time, and she wasn't nearly as coherent. He had to force her to take the liquid medicine, but she was so far gone that she fell asleep within seconds of him repositioning her on the floor. He didn't have to fight her over the salve, which he generously applied to the cuts on her leg and arm.

He folded up one of the sleeping bags into a pillow and laid his head on it. Bringing Katniss closer, he slipped into his sleeping bag and shared the pillow with her, ignoring the fact that her temperature was idiotically high. She'd just have to sweat it out until the meds kicked in. Finally surrendering to the sleep that called him, Cato closed his eyes, dreaming of goat cheese and coal dust, and home.

**That took WAY TOO LONG. I'm sorry if it isn't my best work, I feel like I had to rush it. I was fighting writer's block and stress and homework -.- But I hope you liked it! I'm ready to call it quits and hit the hay myself. Review please! I love hearing your thoughts! I'm skipping the RRC again because I'm just…too tired. If it's really something you want me to discuss with you, PM me. I'll always reply. I check me email constantly, so I'll know when you've sent me something or reviewed or whatever. :D**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter is gonna be a fluffy filler mostly. I might make the finale chapters closer than I thought. I haven't decided, but I'll let you know next chappy. Lets all hope that it doesn't take as long for me to get that one posted shall we? Lots of love, hugs, kisses, and withdrawals (xD). Review!**

**XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	16. Chapter 16: Interviews Part 1

**377 reviews. That's over 100 and some odd reviews between chapter 13 and the posting of this chapter. And 38 reviews for Ch. 15 by itself. I'm speechless. Thank you all for your support. It means a lot to me.**

****Hey! Remember! If you're a 'Milestone reviewer' (the x-50****th****, x-99****th****, x-00th, or x-01th), You instantly get a Spoiler Question that you can use at any time between the time you earned it and whatever chapter I announce the Quarter Quell in. Which is a long time from now. Just a reminder! :D**

***350****th**** Reviewer: ****107602**** – Congrats! ***

**Lovesalot123:**** This chapter is yours! Congrats! :D I hope you like it. Tell me what you think at the end won't you?**

**A special welcome to ****Rafagreg****, Who helped me realize that I have a lot more fans outside of the typical English Speaking countries than I thought I had. Thank you for that, Rafagreg. :) **

***To those who noticed that Chapter 15 was titled "****Medicine Doesn't Fix Everything****" –there's a reason for that. But that will be revealed in Chapter 17 or 18. The beginning of this chapter is a bit intense. Just a heads up.**

**Chapter 16: Interviews, Part 1**

**-Cato Pov-**

Stress allowed Cato's mind to remain in a thick, dreamless sleep for much longer than he intended. Or maybe it was the sudden lack of adrenaline and anxiety in his blood that finally gave him the ability to shut down for a while. Regardless, he'd needed the rest and was grateful to have gotten it, but he would always be a greedy creature so he couldn't stop himself from falling right back asleep the first time he popped into consciousness.

The realization that he was still in the Arena was the first thought to enter his mind upon fully awakening. The second, that he had returned from the feast the day (or days) before after having successfully retrieved Katniss's medicine. Then he noticed the absence of sweltering heat from his side. The same heat that he had grown used to feeling at his side when he woke up that reminded him why he had to get up, why he had to keep fighting, and that Katniss was still alive. Cold would always mean death to Cato. It had ever sense Katniss's father had died that awful winter. His entire body went rigid and his blood froze in his veins while his mind quickly went through every possibility for the absence of warmth at his side.

The most nagging and probable reason was that the medicine hadn't worked. That she'd died while he was sleeping, most likely a result of him not forcing a break in her fever for too long, and the Capitol had taken her from him. It made too much sense. Cato wasn't a naturally heavy sleeper, but they easily could've drugged him so they could take her lifeless form from his side. In that case he would have nothing left to fight for. He would, of course, kill Clove even more painfully that he'd previously intended (if that was even possible), and then gladly allow Thresh to return home. If Katniss' life had ended in this arena, so would his.

His skin was numb. Every breath felt like ice needles to his chest and his eyes were burning. It took him a few moments to identify the sensations as crying. How long had it been since he'd truly cried? When Rue had died he'd simply reacted in anger and allowed Marvel's piercing cries of agony mourn for him. Then he'd instantly been thrown into caring for Katniss once again, trying desperately to keep her alive, but it had all been futile. Now he was alone, because he wasn't good enough. He had failed in protecting his beloved one yet again, and she, like their daughter before her, had paid the ultimate price. His very reason for being the man he tried to be was gone. And it was all his fault.

He could've sworn someone was saying his name, but he couldn't hear them. The Game Makers had probably lead Clove right to him, either for shits and giggles or to see if he'd take the bait and replace Katniss. He wasn't ready to kill the devil incarnate yet. He needed to mourn his love properly first, then and only then, would he deal with the bitch who had taken his kitten away. He tried opening his mouth to speak, growl, scream at Clove for being such a dense, senseless, selfish whore, but there was something against his mouth. Something warm and wet. It was trembling lightly, blowing warmth over his lips while it mumbled things he couldn't hear, but that's not what jolted him into reality. It was the fact that whoever was kissing him tasted suspiciously like…like…

Goat cheese.

It took several blinks to clear the saltwater from his vision, and even then he didn't process what he saw or heard immediately.

"Cato.."

He was either hallucinating, or maybe Katniss was alive. No, she couldn't be. He'd already realized that.

"Baby it's okay, wake up. I'm right here."

No you aren't, you're dead.

"No I'm not. Haymitch will be though. Idiot knows sleep syrup doesn't have good effects on you, but it's all he would send me so you could get some rest."

What the hell was she talking about? Sleep syrup? Rest?

Nothing was making any sense. Then his brain started to catch up and his sight cleared, although he was still drowsy. By some miracle of his imagination, _Katniss_ was looking down at him. Some part of his mind realized that she had to be sitting on him in order for him to be seeing her at this angle, but he saved those thoughts for when he had verified her existence.

Her silvery gray eyes were clear and focused on his every move. Her lips pulled down in worry. Her cheeks weren't flushed. Her face wasn't twisted in pain. Her hand against his clammy cheek wasn't trembling as she gently stroked his face with her thumb. He could feel her other hand against his chest, over his heart. She looked stronger, and her small fidgets weren't clumsy or unsteady. No fever in sight.

"You're okay…" he said, his voice thick and heavy even to his own ears.

"Yeah. Those Capitol meds are a hell of a lot stronger than anything I'm used to." She replied quietly.

Cato fell quite for a few seconds while he desperately tried to organize his thoughts.

"Where did you go?" he asked finally.

"Two feet away by the fire." That made him feel better, he just didn't think he could say it.

"You're delusions were that bad huh?" Katniss asked gently, reading his mind.

His eyes burned again when he nodded. Katniss leaned down and shushed him, all the while peppering his face with butterfly kisses. He felt weak, crying in the middle of the Games like he was. What kind of man was he anyway?

"The man who kept me alive." Katniss murmured

Cato hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud, but pushed he back enough so he could look at her. Even then, he said nothing. And neither did she. He threaded his fingers into her hair, which was out of its usual braid, and pulled her face back into his. She gave him total control of the kiss, which he was glad for, he kept it slow, tasting her, savoring her.

"I owe you…" He whispered. Then he surprised her by flipping her over onto her back. He managed to keep himself straddled between her thighs as he did so, barely pausing long enough to recapture her lips and hair where he wanted them. But this time, he didn't let go.

**-With Haymitch and Brutus-**

"_Camera's off." _Cato all but growled into the nearly silent cave. It was almost humorous how quickly the screen went blank and the irritating static of white noise filled the room. On the television was a little box that read "**Forgive us for this interruption; we will be live again as soon as possible. Thank you for your cooperation. –**_**Head GM**_**, Seneca Crane**". The two mentors touched their wine glasses together gently in a silent and nearly unperceivable form of celebration with just a hint of gloating. But on the outside they remained stoic and unreadable.

It wasn't long before the screen returned to the arena, but it wasn't _the_ horny teenagers this time. However the Capitol would be entirely disappointed, as there was still _a_ horny teenager aside from the star-crossed lovers. Said tribute was currently enjoying a bath in one of the smaller streams in a corner nearly opposite of Cato and Katniss. Brutus didn't bother taking a sip from his cup, he knew he'd lose him composure and choke at the sight before him. Haymitch put his wine glass to his lips and held it there. He didn't tip it enough to get a drink, just rested it on his bottom lip to conceal his overly amused smirk.

"Think this happens often?" He asks his best friend in a light tone that would suggest something besides what they were watching was playing on the screen. Like the weather.

Brutus played along gladly. "I doubt it. Unless the Game Makers have kept it all in a secret vault somewhere, waiting for the next quarter quell or maybe the 100th games to bust out a _The Hunger Games Sexiest Moments_ DVD series or something."

"I'd buy it." Haymitch said, straight faced. "As long as they left this part out."

Brutus shook his head in disbelief at the screen. "Seriously though," He sighed, changing the subject somewhat, "I mean the girl is moaning for a man who's probably eating out his _fiancé_ in a cave half way across the arena. How on earth is this pitiful excuse for a District 2 career _still alive_?"

"Because Cato _allowed_ it."

Brutus snorted and made a horrible attempt to mimic Cato's voice. "_Clove, you are an evil conniving bitch, but I will allow you to live until I find the will power to break away from Katniss's delicious pussy long enough to slowly torture and kill you._"

Haymitch chuckled low in his throat. "_And after I kill you…I'm going to eat _more_ delicious pussy." _He said in a mock-threatening tone. They both ended up laughing themselves to tears, neither understanding why their nonsensical joke was so entertaining, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"_Well, Claudius, there must be something in the air down there, wouldn't you say?" _Said Cesar Flickerman's amused disembodied voice on the television.

"_Must be, Cesar. Although, we shouldn't be terribly surprised by the hormonal urges of our young tributes. What's more interesting is that there is still a love triangle down there even though Peeta Mellark is out of the ranks."_

"_In any other circumstances we would probably find ourselves questioning Mr. Hematitus' fidelity to Ms. Everdeen, but I think we've seen enough of his dedication to her these last few days when she was suffering from the LatLoxN poisoning. If that isn't a star-crosses inter-district soul mate then Claudius, I don't know what is!"_

"_Me either Cesar, me either. Speaking of not knowing- Haymitch Abernathy and Brutus Daivat. Both of them will be here, answering questions from people in _all_ the districts about the Catoniss couple - NEXT! Stay tuned!" _And then, surprisingly, the went to commercial. Probably because they couldn't get any action from the fuckbirds- cough- _lovebirds_ in the cave, and nobody really wanted to watch Thresh sleep or Clove finger herself while whispering disgusting things to her imaginary Cato.

Each mentor sighed, stood, stretched, and reluctantly made his way over to the elevator. They were due in makeup to prepare them for their second interview in ten minutes. This interview would be different, longer probably, but given that the wine had somewhat calmed their nerves neither Haymitch nor Brutus was as annoyed by the idea as they normally would have been.

They breezed through the pre-show preparations with Cinna and his team of hyperactive Capitolites. Each mentor spent the majority of the time between leaving the penthouse and walking on stage thinking about different questions they might be asked. They wondered if any of their friends in Districts 2 and 12 would call in and what they would ask. Brutus knew someone from Cato's family would probably call in. If it was his mother, then it would probably be a pleasant conversation, but if it was his father…there's no telling what could happen.

Brutus suggested to Haymitch as they waited back stage for the final countdown that one of Cato's brothers could be present. Haymitch replied that they would, if and only if, their father hadn't already brainwashed them against him. Brutus hoped not, but even if that was the case he'd never tell Cato. He'd let him remember his family as he did all on his own, his loving mother, playful brothers, and hard ass of a father with no outward emotional capacity.

Katniss and District 12 as a whole had been good to him. If he hadn't fallen for her, befriended her even, he would probably be a very bitter person. A foil compared to the provider he'd become, the goal setter he'd built himself into so he could take care of Katniss. Both mentors agreed that seeing Cato accomplish that goal would be one of those things you just don't forget. Like a father watching his daughter get up and walk to him for the first time. Almost as amazing as they imagined Katniss' 'Cato won! He's home!' face to be in their original plans for this year's Games. But fate had made Prim's name get called at the reaping. For some reason both of them were here, but they were both getting out of it. Soon too.

Then Cesar and Claudius were announcing their names and it was time to take the stage. The crowd was huge and excited. They knew the end of the games were close; they knew who they wanted to win. The finale was coming and they were going to pounce on it like starving lions at a butcher's shop.

The two mentors sat themselves on a cozy plush white sofa across from their hosts. The four smiled warmly at each other and got through small talk with ease. Haymitch behaved too, surprisingly. The crowd sat anxiously, waiting for the first caller to appear to the right of the two mentors, as the crowd was on their left. The big projector screen was waiting for the first lucky person to be part of their three hour long nationwide teleconference.

"I think we've kept these lovely ladies and gentlemen, and of course our wonderful callers on hold long enough. How about we get started, boys?" Cesar asked good-naturedly.

"Sure. Who's up first?" Haymitch asked politely. Brutus wondered what was in his wine earlier. Or maybe he smoked something.

"Our first caller of the night!" Claudius said happily. Picking up a neat white square from the small table beside him on his sofa, out of sight of the viewers, he happily read, "Oooh! Caleb _Hematitus_! You're on!"

Brutus was more surprised than Haymitch that Cato's youngest brother was first. Had he expected family members? Absolutely. This early though? He knew that as part of the procedure they'd set up for the selected group of potential callers, they had to state what they wanted to talk about or what they wanted to ask. Haymitch and Brutus had selected a few that they liked, but most of the deciding was left to the Game Makers and their current hosts. Neither of them knew what was going to be said next.

Caleb appeared on the screen in seconds, smiling brightly. He looked like his big brother, but with a little bit more of his mother in his blood. It worked in his favor, he looked like a man, but he was still very pretty. Puberty wasn't done with him yet and the boyishness in his features remained, but again, it worked in his favor.

"Hey, Brutus." He said happily.

Brutus smiled; glad Caleb didn't seem at all upset or hostile. "How's it going, kid?" he asked.

"I'm almost 15!"

"Exactly. What's up, kid?"

"Jerk. Well anyway, I called for two reasons. 1, can you hook me up with a trip to District 12? _Obviously_ that's where all the _good_ women are in this country. I wouldn't mind finding my soul mate early."

Everyone got a good laugh out of that before Brutus said. "Jealous of Cato even when he's fighting for his life. And his fiancé's."

"You call _that_ fighting?"

Haymitch got the most amusement out of that line, and when he was coming down from his laughing high he said, "I like you, Caleb! Go on kid, what's your second reason?"

"Well I know that Katniss is really important to my brother, that much is obvious. But nobody really knows how it all started, you know?

"I remember asking Cato one night after he fought with Dad about something. He thinks that Dad only loves him because he became a volunteer-", the career districts code word for 'career', "- But Cato always told me that he wasn't doing it for Dad. He said he was doing it for someone more important than Dad. This was two or three years ago, so I hadn't started paying attention to girls yet. I just thought he meant our mom…"

Some chuckles from the crowd, H & B, and Claudius and Cesar.

"He told me that I would understand when I was older if I got really, really lucky. He said that this someone he was…fighting for…that they needed him and the victory winnings so much more that our family did. I asked him if I'd ever see him again after the games and he said no. Then he made me swear not to tell our parents he told me that."

"So you tell this story on national television instead." Haymitch quipped.

Caleb grinned. "Hey- I shook on not talking to our parents. I said nothing about not talking to reporters or the rest of the country."

With a laugh, Haymitch and Brutus told a much-diluted version of the boy meets girl, girl hates boy, they get to know each other, fall in love but won't admit it, ect. The story that Cato and Katniss' relationship had began as. The crowd ate it up while Caleb just sighed, muttering about a complete lack of action on his brother's end. He'd been expecting a prince charming with his damsel in distress type of thing. Brutus just chuckled at him and they wrapped it up.

"Shout out from District 2, Panem!" Caleb said with a whoop before signing off.

The next name was drawn and everyone got ready for the next question. The mentors were enjoying themselves, the crowd was happy; Cato and Katniss were catching up. So maybe, for a little while, it would be safe to say everything was okay.

**Yes I'm stopping here. Don't worry! The interview will continue next chapter, I've already started writing it, so chill out you hungry wolves you. Sorry for not updating all October. I've been dealing with some stuff. Like finding out that I have OCD (which is a lot more than just organizing everything :) It's really affecting my ability to function daily, as in I'm more stressed and severe mood swings and such. Which is part of why I didn't write for a whole month! I can't write when I'm like that. But I sat down this weekend and got busy while I had the house to myself. Now here's a little gem for you all. **

**I know this isn't as long as I have made a habit of writing my chapters, but since the next chapter is already underway and I know that I can easily burn 2 and a half thousand words with just one segment of the interviews, I figured I'll make it up to you guys next chapter yes? And we'll take a peek into what was going on while the cameras were off too, before we find out why "Medicine doesn't fix everything". :) Thanks lovies!**

**Review please!**

**XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	17. Chapter 17: Interviews Part 2

**GUYS! This story hit 400 reviews ON. MY. BIRTHDAY. (which I forgot to mention..) WOO! :D **

**Sundragons9**** and ****Jenna Malfoy****: I hope you two don't mind sharing this chapter :D But if I'm going to start the finale on chapter 19 like I'm hoping too, then I'm gonna need to make chapter 18 the last dedication chapter. Don't worry though, everyone who's gotten a dedication so far will be mentioned again during the finale chapters. :D I hope you like this one. I'm putting some 'Fluff before the storm' so to speak with the interviews bit. Enjoy! Tell me what you think at the end! :D**

**JOY****! :D Bout time you started reading my story, Girl! Welcome to the club! (Pfft, Gingers. They take their sweet time doing everything) xD Just kidding, Joy! :D Love ya, girly!**

***HEEEY YOOOUU GUUUUYYS! Guess what? This story is nearing 100,000 words. Can you believe it? I can't. Wait, yes I can. I'm the one who typed it all…haha. And we're still in part 1 of this story. Wow.**

**Don't worry- I'm not putting Clove's um…awkward moment in this chapter. I'd puke all over my computer and then I'd never get to update. Nobody wants to see that in detail, even if it would get some of us off school ;) However some might be bedridden by the big fat juicy LIME of the cave scene in this chapter. Just a warning :P**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! **_

_**My birthday was November 15**__**th**__**, I totally forgot to mention it last chapter. (I'll tell you this, concerning my age for those who are curious: If my birthday was the 15**__**th**__**, and I'd planned on posting Chapter 17 that day, then I must be _ years old. Right? :P I wonder how many people will think 19-those people wrong, btw. Keep thinking.) :D I was going to update on my birthday, but I was gone all day, skipped school (xD went to the salon and had lunch with my mom) and then when I got home I made my cake (flourless chocolate cake with chocolate ganache, yum), so by the time I had the chance to sit down and write, I was ready for bed. So here's chapter 17 a few days late, but short of nothing because I decided to add something intense that I'm pretty sure everyone who enjoys the Limes with absolutely go nuts over. :D **_

**Chapter 17: Interviews, Part 2**

**-With Haymitch and Brutus- **

Six callers followed Caleb's call and not even one of them had a legitimate question. The first had asked 'What does District 12 produce?' The second, 'I don't get why Clove didn't just kill Katniss in the beginning, wouldn't she have gotten Cato if she'd eliminated the competition?'And the questions only got worse until they went to a brief, emergency commercial break. Obviously something was wrong here. Even Cesar and Claudius were baffled as to why the horrible questions were at the top of the stack of name cards. They even made sure that they had the _approved_ pile instead of the _unapproved_ pile. Then they found that they _did_ have the right cards, just in the wrong order. The stupid questions were supposed to be mixed in every few good questions, as to add humor or break tension throughout the program. And _somebody_ had come in and reorganized the deck different. Clearly Senec- _that_ _person_, knew what he- _they_ wanted to do. They had researched each callers question and organized them in a specific order, or so Cesar told the two mentors.

Apparently a few of the names stuck out to Cesar and Claudius because they rearranged the cards accordingly. They promised that there would be guests that are more interesting on next and the fun would resume for all of them.

"I have to ask," Brutus began, taking a leisurely sip from his plastic cup of water as they all stood near the stage entrance, "Will there be anyone else from Cato's family calling?"

Cesar made a nice little show and filtering through the deck, silently reading the names on the cards where neither Haymitch nor Brutus could see while Claudius looked thoughtful. Allow Haymitch to point out that looks can be and often are very deceiving.

"I can only find one of them now, but earlier I'm pretty sure I saw another Hematitus in the stack somewhere. Oooh! Hawthorne is an interesting last name. Very…classic. Like it came from before the Dark Days. Oh Claudius look!" Cesar said happily, like a Chihuahua on crack drinking a double shot espresso.

Claudius obliged his friend, helping keep the two annoyed mentors out of the loop, and let out a surprised chuckled when he read the card. "Make that one the second down. That'll be great for ratings if I remember that one's question properly."

Haymitch and Brutus rolled their eyes and gave up on trying to figure out what their companions were plotting. Instead they stared at the clock, waiting for their last 36 seconds before the show came back to tick away. At 20 seconds people started to usher them back on stage. Their makeup was touched up just slightly before the stage crew skittered back to the off-stage areas like hamsters.

"Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready for our next caller?" Claudius asked the crowd.

The Capitolites roared like lions in response.

"I'll take that as a yes! Our next caller is-" He gingerly picked up a card from the top of the stack beside him. He paused, turning to look at the crowd with an unreadable expression. Then he smiled like that cat that caught the canary and the crowd went nuts. "I don't know what it is with Hematituses and names that begin with C, folks. Cato's other brother perhaps?" He said slyly."Cadmar Hematitus! Welcome to the show!"

Brutus turned to stone in his seat, causing Haymitch to cast him a worried glance and mouth 'What?'

"Don't look so afraid, Brutus. What's the worst I can do?" echoed a very tired, slightly gravelly voice from the projector.

Brutus smiled weakly at the screen, ignoring Haymitch. "I just got caught off guard, Cad."

Cadmar's lips turned up in a discrete smile. "Well allow me to ease your nerves, old friend. I can't exactly do any damage without embarrassing my son now can I? Besides, that's not why I'm here."

Brutus relaxed a little and nodded. "What can we do for you, Cadmar?"

Cato's father sighed, his age showing briefly because of the action. He ruffled his dark blonde hair, which Cato didn't inherit, and mumbled "Where to begin…"

Brutus chuckled lightly. "How's Delilia?" he asked

"Better since the rule change, before that we were all anxious messes." Cadmar replied.

"I hadn't even thought that far," Brutus admitted, "Send her my condolences. I knew thinking only Katniss would survive was tearing the kids apart, but I've had my head in the arena for so long I didn't even realize that you all, and probably some friends back in 12, were being hit hard with the likelihood that Cato wouldn't be surviving. I'm happy about the rule change all over again."

"Brutus," Cadmar began after a brief pause with another sigh. "You know before the Games began, when Cato announced that he was in love with one of the girls, I was infuriated. I thought he was making up some ridiculous love affair for sponsors. I knew he could do better than that. But then the Games started. Granted, his mother realized who he was in love with long before I did, but I still saw it before he announced it. I have never in all of the eighteen years since his birth, seen my son so passionate about anything. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at her, she's his everything. Then I wondered how this small quiet girl from District 12 had won my son's heart, but Caleb already asked that.

"Brutus, I just want to know if I'm ever going to get the chance to show my first born son that I understand. I don't want him thinking I'm just this coldhearted man who isn't proud of him. I understand that my…difficulty in expressing _positive_ feedback is what has lead to this, but I would like the chance to redeem myself, as well as to meet this Katniss creature. Talented with a bow, that one." Cadmar finished, raising an impressed eyebrow.

"Very talented." Haymitch agreed. "I hope, for your son's sake, that he doesn't screw it up with her. Because we all know how we'd find his body…"

"Arrow through the eye?" Cadmar assumed, chuckling.

"You watched the bloodbath, you tell me."

Brutus smiled and decided to use the very alert crowd, and the knowledge that this was being televised, to his advantage. "I'll try to pull some strings, Cad. I'm sure Dalilia wants to see her son before he gets married, and possibly even attend the event. I'll call you after the show and we'll start working on details. If they win of course."

Cadmar snorted. "Right. _If_."

"Start a new Hunger Games tradition. _Victor's Vacations_." Haymitch offered, helping Brutus with his plan.

"I like it!" Cesar chimed.

"You seem like you still have something to say, Cadmar. Care to share?" Brutus inquired lightly.

Cadmar smirked. "Yeah. When the hell is my son gonna grow some and give her the damn ring already? His mother is dying to see it."

"Just admit it, Cad, you want to see the pretty sparkly ring too." Brutus teased

"So do the other boys. What? Guys can't like shiny things?" Cadmar said, mildly indignant.

"My guess is as good as yours, Cadmar, but I'm guessing he'll give it so her sooner rather than later."

"One more question?"

"Of course." Brutus said with a smile.

"Rumor has it that Cato is going to kill that twisted, ridiculous little brat that's an embarrassment to our District by using her greatest fears against her. What are some of those fears, exactly?"

"That was a masochistic question." Haymitch said cheerfully.

Cadmar shrugged and grinned, clearly displaying his lack of concern for Clove's wellbeing- as if he hadn't already.

"Well…I'm not certain on how he'll do it. Cato's quite creative." Brutus said, trying to remember all of Clove's phobias and anxiety triggers.

"I'm aware. I found his sketchbooks when Dalilia and I were cleaning his room the other day. Portrait upon portrait of drawings. At first I thought they were edited photographs or something."

"Let me guess," Haymitch sighed, "All Katniss?"

"Every. Single. One."

Brutus snorted. "I've seen a few of those. It's how he coped with the two year gap in their relationship." Switching topics, he continued, "Clove has this odd fear of naturally flowing water, mostly big bodies of it. If she can touch the bottom without feeling like she's getting pulled away, she's usually okay, but the second she loses control of the situation- anxiety attack."

Cadmar's lips twisted into the same sinister smirk his eldest son wore when somebody threatened Katniss' safety. "Hm. There's a huge river with a waterfall in the Arena this year." He mused.

Haymitch mimicked his smirk. "So there is."

Satisfied, Cadmar said his wife was calling him, although Dalilia was doing no such thing, and signed off. Brutus, Haymitch, Claudius and Cesar all took a brief moment to discuss the call. About how Brutus was expecting an uproar. But Haymitch was certain they'd see tears. Claudius surely hoped they'd get to see some more Hematituses. Cesar agreed, wondering who was next, although Brutus and Haymitch were fully aware that he knew _exactly_ who was next.

A sly smile graced Cesar's features as he read the next card. He turned to the audience with a 100 watt smile and proudly announced,

"Primrose Everdeen!"

And Brutus thought the crowd was loud when they came back from commercial. Talk about easy to please.

Both mentors smiled fondly at the screen as the youngest Everdeen appeared before them. Smiling and happy as can be.

"Hey, Guys." She chirped.

"Hey yourself, Goldilocks." Haymitch replied.

"It's good to see you again, Prim." Brutus said truthfully. "What's up?"

It was Prim's turn to look like a cat with a canary, effectively making the two mentors shudder in their seats.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about _Rue_." Prim said with confidence.

Silence echoed from both ends for many moments. And it wasn't until Cesar managed to clear his throat did he say:

"You have our full attention, Little One."

**-With Cato - **_**After the cameras shut off…**_

"What am I going to do with you, hm?" Cato purred as he sucked gingerly on Katniss' neck.

She was too wrapped up in him- literally- to do anything but moan in an attempted reply. Of course Cato knew that talking with his Kitten was pointless at the moment, which is why his question had been rhetorical. Right now all that mattered was that she got the pleasure she had been begging him for since…well about the beginning of the Games. It just so happened that Cato got quite a bit out of pleasing Katniss. Full access to tasting the sweet spots on her neck (not to mention the others he had yet to discover), and the fact that his fingers could shamelessly memorize every curve, every ripple of her skin when he buried his fingers inside her, curling them against her sweet spot.

No way in hell was he trading this for anything. Except, maybe, their honeymoon.

"Just think about it, Kitten," he whispered softly. "A few more days and we'll be back home. And a few weeks after that-" He nipped the ripening hickey over her jugular. "-we'll get married down at the Justice Building. And then we'll go back to Victor's Village and start christening every surface I can lay you on_._"

Apparently, somebody had a fetish for dirty talk, because Katniss came on his fingers once again. He wasn't sure the exact number of times he'd brought her to her sweet release since they turned off the camera's, but it didn't really matter anyway. She whimpered when he withdrew from her soaking heat, only to half purr, half growl when he licked her delicious ambrosia from his fingers.

"So sweet, My Kitten.." He told her. She shuddered. "Mm, I'm so glad you're better."

She hummed in agreement, her eyelids drooping. "I love you." She murmured, half asleep. Cato lay beside her, allowing her to curl into his side where she belonged.

"It's your turn when I wake up." She promised.

Cato chuckled. "I love you too. Now hurry up and get your nap over with."

As it happens, he ended up falling asleep as well with Katniss tucked securely in his arms. Their position had two benefits for Cato. The first being that he got to hold her close. The second being that if he woke up and didn't realize she was there immediately, then when his muscles coiled in fear he would feel her beside him. This happened a few times, but each time he panicked a little less, and not once did his restlessness wake her so he dealt with it on his own. Maybe he'd feel better when she woke up and fulfilled her promise to release some of his own sexual tension.

Now _that_ train of thought sent shivers down his spine. He decided try to sleep again, hoping his unsatisfied state would lead him to another sexy honeymoon dream. Maybe under her dress Katniss would have some lacy white lingerie this time?

_Lacy white lingerie on Katniss, Lacy white lingerie on Katniss, _he mentally chanted repeatedly with his eyes closed. _Lace, Lace, Lace, Lace, Lace…_

When he started feeling warmness over his neck, chest, thighs and groin, he questioned the reality of the situation. Was Katniss awake, trying to tease him back to consciousness? Was he even asleep? Was she?

_Who the fuck cares?_ He decided, opening his eyes and lifting his head to look down his body for the source of the warmth. What he found convinced him that he was dreaming. It wasn't the honeymoon scene he had hoped for, as they were still in the arena, but he didn't care. The sight before him shut down every part of his body, save for his highly attentive erection straining against the fabric of his pants. He could feel the light pressure of her cheek against him, affectionately gliding her cheek up and down his length. She was watching him watch her, analyzing his reaction. Judging by the smirk on her face, she'd gotten the one she wanted.

"You weren't supposed to wake up until I got to the good part…" she whispered with a semi-disappointed sigh, pouting up at him.

Cato felt his cock twitch, clearly liking the minx he had awakened to, and very happy to find that he _wasn't_ dreaming. "What's the good part?" he asked, his voice cracking. She must have been wanting him to ask that question, because the second the words spilled from his lips, she used her teeth to undo the button of his pants. Then the zipper. "Sweet mother of Jesus…" he mumbled, "This is happening."

"Mhm.." Katniss hummed, sliding his pants down his thighs to his knees. Cato whimpered, partly from the pain of his straining erection, and party in pleasure at its freedom from its fabric confinement.

"Shh. I'll take care of you, Baby." Katniss whispered, placing a soft kiss on the base of his cock.

"Katniss, please." He begged, unable to look away as she tortured him with her too-light touches.

Even though it felt like he'd been waiting for hours, when she finally slipped her lips over and down his cock his entire body shuddered and retensed repeatedly. Unable to decide how to process the feelings she was sending through him. He was caught between his want to rip her off of him, flip her over and bury his cock in the heat between her legs, _or_ , flip her over and bury his tongue in that same delicious heat. Katniss, oblivious to his mental dilemma, discovered that her gag reflex either didn't exist or was malfunctioning, and plunged all the way down, watching his reaction the entire time. He hissed, only taking his eyes from hers to watch her mouth, and was sure he was giving her the hungriest look he'd ever worn. Cato licked his lips, finally making up his mind, and quickly sat up. Katniss stiffened in surprise when he pulled her up off his cock and brought his face down to hers, giving her Eskimo kisses.

"I'm very happy that you never put your clothes back on," he purred, eyeing the thin leggings and even thinner shirt he'd put her in when she'd first developed the LatLoxN fever. "I want to taste you, my Kitten, so why don't you bring that sweet pussy up here where I can reach, hm?"

Her darkened grey eyes fluttered and her breaths to become shallow. "C-Cato..you haven't come yet…" she complained quietly.

"Who said you were gonna stop putting that pretty little mouth to use?" he asked, causing her to shudder. "You like it when I talk dirty to you, don't you Kitten?"

She nodded slowly.

His lips curled into what felt like the most arrogant smirk of his life. He chuckled. "We're gonna have some fun before we finish the Games, my sweet girl. Starting right now. Strip." He commanded.

It didn't take long for the thin, nearly shredded fabric of her undershirt to leave her skin, but she hesitated a little with her leggings and panties. If he couldn't see the blush creeping across her skin he would think she was teasing him.

His eyes raked over her ivory skin, briefly glancing at the thin pink scars from the injuries she had had so far in the Games. The two slits from Clove's knives on her arm and thigh had closed, but he would still be careful to avoid touching them in case they were still sensitive. The seemingly ancient burn scar on her other leg from their days in the career alliance was only a shade or two darker than the rest of her creamy skin, as it had long since healed. So he didn't have to worry about hurting her there…

He continued ravishing her body with his eyes until she started to squirm. Then he beckoned her closer with one taunting finger. Laying back down on the soft dirt, rather than the rocky part of the cave floor, he helped her get into the proper position.

Cato nearly lost his senses when she was comfortable against him. She wasted no time getting back to work on his cock, but he had to stop and appreciate the scent of her arousal before he crossed this line. Once they reached this point they could never turn back, they would keep escalating through different ways to pleasure one another until they could properly consummate their relationship. Cato started to wonder if they were going too fast, but Katniss shoved his cock down her throat again and pushed that thought out the window.

"Mm, you like how my cock tastes don't you, Kitten?" He asked with his ever-permanent smirk, flicking his tongue up her slit. Her moan vibrated down his shaft, nearly making him cum then and there. _Thank you again, Brutus, for the self-control training._

Cato snaked his arms around Katniss' waist, pulling her delicious sex towards his waiting mouth. His dipped his thumb between her folds, just to moisten it enough that he could thumb her clit without rubbing the skin too harshly. His goal, aside from lapping up every drop of her sweet liquid ambrosia, was to physically distract her to the point where she couldn't focus on sucking his cock. He figured that would take one hell of a distraction, given that he was managing to show her the proper level of his attention while she was making him want to explode, but everything he did made her try harder and harder to make him cum.

"You stubborn, sweet girl." He sighed against her, flicking her clit with his tongue.

She whimpered, but didn't let up even a little.

"Kitten…" he purred, making her shiver against his lips, "Cum for me, baby." She made a muffled sound of protest and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'll be right there with you, my princess." He promised, plunging two fingers inside her dripping heat, and taking over her clit with his lips and tongue. He could feel the tension in her thighs and the quivering of her lips on his shaft as she started falling apart, searing and mewing above him.

He beat her in the climax races by a few seconds and lazily lapped at the last of her juices while he came down from heaven. He was hyper-aware of her tongue cleaning his slowly softening cock while his brain fought to restart. _She swallowed_, he realized suddenly. _Holy shit, she __**swallowed**__._

Cato gently coaxed Katniss into rolling over, and climbed up her limp body until she was cradled against his chest. He burried his face in her neck, stroking her hair down her back as he did so. He could tell by her slow heavy breathing that she wasn't entirely awake, but her fidgets revealed that she wasn't asleep either.

"Just rest, Baby, we'll take a nice long bath together in a little while." He whispered in her ear. She hummed, nuzzling closer to him and hugging him around his back and chest.

"Love you, Dr. Cato…" she mumbled.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "I love you too, my sweet girl. Sweet dreams."

**-With Haymitch and Brutus-**

Prim's call had turned things around considerably. Her idea to create this big surprise for Cato and Katniss, revolving around Rue, had excited the crowd, their hosts, and the two mentors so much that Seneca Crane had been called in to make an emergency appearance to the show. He had listened to Prim intently, smiling encouragingly while she explained.

"I mean, what could we possibly do, Mr. Crane? My sister isn't going to be the same. I knew she never wanted kids, but she's treated me like I was her own since our Dad died. I know losing Rue is going to change her and Cato too. Isn't there anything we could do?" she asked, looking at him with those big blue eyes.

Seneca explained how he had been saving up something special, hoping for this kind of opportunity to use it and then proceeded to tell the audience. Every Capitolite in the room exploded with joy when Seneca told him his ideas for this big surprise and then it was set. They had a plan to surprise the living daylights out of their tributes.

Haymitch and Brutus couldn't wait to get back to District 12.

Before Prim signed off, Seneca promised to keep her informed of the progression of their plot and that he fully intended to call Mayor Undersee the second he returned to his office. Neither mentor had seen such a big smile on the petite blonde's face in years.

Now, with Prim's call over and joy buzzing through the crowd, Claudius picked up another card and read it off.

"Gale Hawthorne! Welcome, welcome!"

Gale was shaking his head with a light smirk on his face when he appeared on the screen, but spoke before either mentor could say a word.

"I don't know what the hell you guys did to make Prim act like a fairy on supercharged crack but good job."

Haymitch grinned. "Hey Gale. How's life?"

"Same old same old. Waiting for Catnip and Mr. Loverboy to get home."

Haymitch snorted. "Hah. I remember that from the beginning of the Games. Priceless."

"Right? Anyway, so I was really just wondering about the less interesting details of this whole situation. Will these two get their own separate houses in Victor's Village? I mean of course they're going to go commit to each other but how awkward would your honeymoon be with your mother and sister, in-law or otherwise, just down the hall?"

"Good point, Gale." Brutus said. "I'll probably pull some strings to make it two houses, although Cato and Katniss will probably end up in one while Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are in the other. We'll be working out those things in those brief few days between the finale and the homecoming of the victor. Or in out case, _victors_."

"Kay. I was just wondering, for Catnip's sake. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't asking the tough questions for her while she shamelessly flaunts her sexuality on television for the rest of us?"

"Jealous much?" Haymitch asked.

"Burn in hell. Talk to you guys when you get back to the Seam."

"Bye Gale." The mentors chorused.

And the line was dead once again.

Cesar and Claudius thanked the audience and the folks at home for tuning in. They promised a lengthy dissection of the interviews the following day, while the mentors would be behind the scenes carrying out their promises and digging into the details of the surprise concerning Rue, Cato, and Katniss. A little bell rang off stage to signal that they were no longer live and the mentors gladly stood, stretching their stiff muscles.

"It was a pleasure, Gentlemen, as always." Claudius said warmly to the pair.

"Absolutely, Claudius. We'll be in touch." Brutus replied as the separate duos went their own ways.

"Ciao!" Cesar called over his shoulder.

Haymitch snorted. "Isn't French considered a dead language?"

Brutus hummed in the affirmative. "Most of the other countries aside from our were flooded before the Dark Days. There are probably still a few civilizations out there, but since the old oil industry was completely wiped out on the other continents, we became entirely self-sufficient. So we don't really need to help restart the world economy."

"You really got thorough with Cato's education didn't you?"

Brutus shrugged. "I just like making you feel stupid."

"Asshole."

"Yes, I have one. What about it?"

Brutus grinned at his friend's sideward glance as they reached the elevator after their slightly awkward trek through the bustling back stage TV crew.

"You get the glasses, I'll pick the wine." Haymitch said.

"Deal. D12 suit?"

"No I was thinking we'd go hang out with Enobaria."

"Shut up, you ass."

"Yes I have one. What about it?"

The elevator doors opened with a ding and the two stepped inside.

"Can't even make your own original comebacks." Brutus muttered.

"Why would I waste the energy? I'm talking to you, after all."

Brutus rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Whatever short shit. Sleep with one eye open tonight."

"I always do."

"No, you sleep with a knife poised to attack."

"Same difference."

When they finally reached the District 12 penthouse, they were both grinned at each other's stupidity and shaking their heads. It was past dark now, so it was most certainly night in the Arena. And after collecting their drinks, they weren't at all surprised to find Cato and Katniss curled up by the fire, dressed and what appeared to be fresh out of a river bath. Katniss was back in her normal clothes, rather than the fever-appropriate attire Cato had had her in the last few days and was already nearing sleep. Cato however, was still wide-awake, gently petting her hair and staring at the flames.

"_Katniss." _Cato said quietly.

"_Hmm…?"_ Was her drowsy reply

"_If you really think you're ready to end this, then we need to go after Clove before she gets her hands on Thresh." _

Katniss was silent for a moment and the mentors realized that they, and the rest of the nation, had missed a very big chunk of this conversation. Where they ready to end the Games? Was the finale on their doorsteps?

"_You think we can take tomorrow for ourselves and go after her the next day? I don't want to risk one of us getting hurt in the finale and having not taken advantage of the odds."_

"She understood our messages." Haymitch said with a relieved sigh. "They both know the world is cheering them on."

_Good_, Brutus though, _They can use it to their advantage._

"_We'll do whatever you want, my sweet girl." Cato purred, making Katniss blush._

" 'My Sweet Girl'?" the echoed.

"The fuck?" Haymitch asked.

"Okay, this is bullshit, what did we miss?" Brutus asked.

"_Do I even want to know what you're thinking?"_ Katniss asked timidly.

"_That depends, are you awake enough to shut off the camera's again?" Cato countered._

Katniss' blush deepened.

Brutus got up and made a quick call to one of the Game Makers who worked for Seneca, asking him to send a little message to their cryptic tributes.

Not even five minutes later a mini parachute landed at the cave's entrance and Cato got up to get it. He didn't open it until he'd returned to his position spooning Katniss, but smirked smugly when he saw only a blue note card inside.

"_Dear Cryptic and 'Sweet Girl',_

_What the fuck did you two do while the camera's were off? Since when did 'Kitten' become 'My Sweet Girl?' The hell did we miss?_

_You're loving, furious mentors,_

_H & B"_

Both tributes snickered until they were pink in their faces, but again, Cato spoke up first.

"_I am never, ever, ever going to tell anyone what happened today. All day today since I woke up. What we did, how we did it, or why. For all you know we've been sitting like this all day, minus the time we took to get baths. So why don't you two mull that over for a while? Maybe I'll give you a hint as to what happened when I'm safely back in 12 with my __**sweet**__,-" he emphasized, "sweet girl here."_

The mentors just shook their heads and decided they'd pry it out of him eventually.

"We survive the interviews, and Katniss survived the LatLoxN." Brutus said, thinking out loud.

"Life's good." Haymitch agreed.

"How long will it last?"

Neither of them dared answer that question, they didn't want to risk jinxing anything.

**A/N: So that chapter had a lot going on didn't it? I'm not sure where the sexually dominant Cato came from to be entirely honest. Sure I've made him the driver in most of his and Katniss' sexual joyrides but believe me, I hadn't planned on writing that citrusy scene until it started to appear on the screen before me. It was a pleasure though. And if you all are along for the ride, perhaps we could continue this interesting sexual twist I've created in later chapters? :) Let me, Cato, and his "Sweet Girl" know in a review. :P**

**Oh where have my ****Kilani Heals**** and ****Peeniss0314**** gone?**

**Oh where oh where could they be?**

**I know that they're mad**

**Because I killed Rue- so sad**

**But maybe they might forgive me.**

**Who sang that in their head? Or outloud. I did both. :P**

**Okay! The Rue surprise has entered my version of the Hunger Games universe now. Everyone in the world, besides Cato, Katniss, and you lovely readers, know what the surprise is. However if my dear friend ****MissyClone**** can figure out the Rue surprise, then certainly so have some of you, yes? If you think you know the Rue surprise, jot it down in a review or PM, just be sure to tell me if you want me to validate or discourage your assumptions. I'm quite curious to hear what some of you have thought up concerning the Rue situation, so please, tell me! :D If you're right you get to feel proud of yourself, that's always nice right? I might throw in a private firelight dinner with Cato or something too :D**

**What about Papa Hematitus, how do you guys feel about him? (My nickname for Cadmar)**

**Victor Vacations anybody? I like it. Do you? Love it? Hate it?**

**~~~RRC~~~(Yes, the Review Response Corner is back from the grave, but it's not eating any brains. Relax, Prixie)**

**Strawberryluv****: Well Hiya Strawberry! :D Long time no talk. I'm glad you liked Cato's Sleep Syrup induced delusion :D I was actually a little worried that I wouldn't right that scene with enough emotion to get the point across, but I'm glad I managed! The Clove bit was a last minute decision, a big part of why I stuck it in there was because I was afraid that the Capitol was coming off as a bit OOC. They're helping out a lot, making it very easy on the Catoniss team, I just wanted to kind of remind everybody (and myself) that they are still the crazy/ignorant/unaware group of people we recall from the books. So I'm not all that surprised you were shocked at the Capitol airing that awkward tid bit. They'd been on their best behavior up until then :D Cato and Caleb. Big brother and little brother. There's still another brother we have to meet, but he's a very complex character so I'll save him for a little down the road. I hope you liked the scene between Cato and Katniss- I most certainly did. Thanks for the review! I hope to get another one for this chapter :D**

**Bloodredfirefly****: xD Be assured that I was making some not so pleasant faces when I typed the Clove scene. (Just…ew, I don't care if it was my idea. Ew.) I'm really glad you like the interviews, I was worried they would be taken as boring filler nonsense, but they really did serve a purpose, besides lightening things up before Clove's gruesome, horrific murder. I left Clove high and dry in the middle of nowhere in this chapter, so what did you think about Cato and Katniss? :)**

**Ash-chan****: Hello dearest. I had to end this chapter, but I told you I was putting that 69 bit in this one, so I mean, really, haven't I made up for the shortness of last chappy?**

**AliveW****: Caleb is a little sweetie isn't he? Here's a secret: I based him off my younger cousin :D few years back before my cousin hit puberty (and still now somewhat, it's just in his nature) he just always appeared like a happy puppy to me. Someone you can't not smile at when you see them, you know? That's who I'm making Caleb. **

**The word "Arthritis" just makes me cringe. I had a friend back in middle school who had rheumatoid arthritis and was in the hospital almost an entire semester. So I know that can be a pain. Literally. You're dead on about the "some days are better than others" bit. I was absolutely fine on my birthday (although I had to put my mind to it the days prior) but now, only a few days later, I'm all psycho again. Plus there are waiting lists for every psychiatrist in my area. And I'm talking 6-8 month long lists or 10+ patient long. I'm on all of them, but on the bright side the psy**_**chologists**_** aren't booked. I meet up with one right after Thanksgiving. Fingers crossed that he/she can give me some coping tips while I'm waiting for my chance to get meds.**

**PrixieAnneRiddle****: I'm sorry I worsened your cliffy-hating parade, Prix. :D Here's your RRC you asked for. Topped with a Cato-Katniss-69 sundae. Enjoy.**

**thepinkmartini****: Glad I could brighten your day with that last update. :) I love Caleb too. Such a cutie isn't he? I think my OCD started out a very long time ago. I think my OCD started out a very long time ago. As in, childhood. As in maybe when I was 5. I've extremely habitual, my "obsessions" which are usually delusions, have been floating in my mind for nearly as long as I can remember. I'm just a bit older than you were when you were diagnosed. I'm glad to hear things got better for you. That gave me some hope. Although I really think if I could just get away from the things that trigger my anxiety and OCD tendencies I would be fine. That's not practical until I can get out of my mom's place though. And then I'm nearly positive I'll become one of the "Check it- recheck it- recheck it 500 more times" OCDs. Hopefully it will get easier to cope with in time like you said.**

**107602****: You are very welcome :D Glad you enjoyed it. I wish I hadn't had to cut Prim's interview short, and Gale's too, but to be honest, District 12 isn't all that exciting right now. They know, like the rest of us here in reality, that Cato and Katniss are coming home. They aren't worried about anything. They're just waiting. But we'll have some fun in D12 before the Catching Fire section of the story, so that's something to look forward to right?**

**Larka Rinna Luna****: I'm glad I could update on your birthday! :D If only I'd been able to update on mine…haha oh well. Better late than never right? Yes, the fun in the games are ending next chapter, but then we'll pick up the fun again a little later. No worries :)**

**Review please? :D **

**:D Lots of love guys, I never imagined hitting 400 reviews. Ever. But here we are. Now I just wonder if we'll reach 500, and if so, how soon? :) See you next chapter! :D**

**XOXOXO (from me and Cato)**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	18. Chapter 18: Merry Christmas!

**Merry Almost Christmas! :D Super sorry for the wait. It's been a rough couple of weeks between wrapping up the semester at school, exams, therapy, ect. Plus I've caught this god awful cold-sinus-infection-upper-respiratory-infection combination that seems to be nearly immune to Dayquil and things of the like. But I'm almost over that. **

**:D Okay! Yay! Lots of lovely reviews, guys. (428 to be exact) Thank you all so, so very much. I've heard quite a few interesting Rue Surprise theories. And I see my spontaneous Dom Cato wasn't rejected. Sad to say, last chapter was all we'll see of him for the rest of this fic. But there will be other sides of Cato that we'll see. He's a complex character, that one. And no, this doesn't mean the limes are discontinued. Far from it. We just have other things to worry about for a while. :)**

**~_~350****th**** Reviewer: ****107602,**** this is your chapter! Congrats! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm spontaneously putting some fun little fluff in here. Hope you like it. :P~_~**

**I promised myself I would update before Christmas. This is my gift to you all. Happy Holidays! I'll try to update again before the new year, but if I don't then Happy New Year as well. I'm not doing anything fancy for the holidays. Are any of you? I wonder how many will come back to find that I updated while they were away visiting relatives. :P**

**This chapter might be a bit tear-jerking. Tissues just in case you're sensitive to fluff, but mostly a lot of 'Aww..." moments. Tis the season for flashbacks? I think so.**

**Chapter 18: Scars**

**-In District 12-**

Primrose Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, and Mrs. Everdeen all sat together in the Everdeen residence watching the Hunger Games. It was the day after the interviews and despite the fact that everyone was anxiously awaiting the finale, Cato had asked the Game Makers to give himself and Katniss a day of rest while Katniss was soundly sleeping by his side the night before. He told them they could have some fun luring Clove closer to the river for him or they could just make sure she was in the cornucopia meadow and he would get her to the river using his own methods. Gale voiced that he was certain the Game Makers would give very little interaction with the Clove issue, since Cato and Katniss avenging Rue was such a big deal to the drama factor of Games.

Today was not about Clove in the arena though. Today was an off day for the star-crossed lovers. Taking advantage of the fact, said lovers were currently hiking through the woods. They were heading towards the meadow they had shared with Rue to have a picnic and remind them of the task they had planned for the next day. Cato was carrying a snugly packed backpack while Katniss was carrying Rue's much more lightly packed knapsack while they both hiked at a steady pace. Every few minutes Katniss would catch Cato's concerned stare and lightly glare at him.

"_I'm fine, Cato."_ She would tell him again and again.

"_Yeah, well forgive me if I'm paranoid, alright? My reason for being alive could still be in a cave slowly frying to death like she has been for the last couple of days." _He would mutter under his breath, too quiet for her to hear. Then he would shake his head and speak up so she could hear him and sigh. "_I know, Kitten. I know."_

"Part of me feels really bad for old Cato." Gale yawned.

Prim rolled her eyes. "He just turned 18 the day before the reaping, Gale." She huffed. "He isn't 'old Cato', he's your age. Wouldn't that make you old too?"

Gale continued, ignoring Prim's comment, and said, "Cause I mean, sure we had to watch Katniss be sick and everything, but we also knew long before Cato and Katniss that there was no way they wouldn't be coming home. It would cause too much trouble and civil unrest if they _didn't_ come back. But Cato didn't know that until recently. He had to deal with the fact that she might have died and he was virtually helpless against it. I don't exactly blame him for being paranoid and fighting her over hiking before they started this little journey of theirs, because I don't think I'd be able to let anyone I love go through that and then get up at start acting like they were never sick. I'd lose it. Who knows where he gets the patience to deal with Katniss when she's all stubborn like this." He finished with a small huff, catching his breath.

Prim flicked some dirt out from under a nail. "Aren't'cha glad my sister's not in love with you?" She asked dryly.

Gale glared at her. "You know what? Yeah, I am. Who would want _you_ as a sister-in-law?"

Prim, with her quick thinking, took her adored sleeping cat from the spot on the floor beside her, and chucked him at Gale. A move Katniss would be very proud of if she had seen it. Buttercup, unhappy about how he was awoken, took out his frustration on Gale's unsuspecting skin.

"Buttercup! Ouch! You damned cat - GET OFF! Damnit, Prim! This isn't funny! Get it off!"

Prim fell back onto the floor in tinkling peals of laughter while Gale continued to roar and wrestle with her very fluffy fur-ball companion. It was times like these where she missed her sister, but a quick glance at the screen warded off her melancholy feelings.

She watched as Katniss and Cato entered the meadow. They were both silent, but for obviously different reasons. Cato because he knew Katniss was hurting and Katniss because she was mentally battling with herself. Prim could easily read the guilt, the regret, and the pain on her elder sister's face. Part of her felt bad, but what happened next made her feel better about not being with Katniss to console her.

It was when her sister let out a strangled whimper and a few tears broke free of her eyes. It was Cato's immediate "stop-drop everything-and cuddle Katniss" maneuver that made Prim smile, because she knew that he could help her in ways Prim couldn't. And she was okay with that so long as her sister kept smiling. After finally untangling himself from Prim's hellcat with many battle wounds, Gale looked up at the wall where they were projecting the Games, catching sight of his two friends.

"They'll be okay." Eleanor Everdeen said quietly. "As long as they have each other, nothing will tear them apart. Not even the Capitol."

Prim looked up at her mother and smiled. She was right. Cato and Katniss could go through hell and back twice, but as long as they had each other in the end nothing could break them. In a way it reminded Prim of her parents before her father's death. And that made her grateful all over again that both Cato and Katniss were returning, together. Because if one died, she had no doubt that the partner left standing would end up like her mother. Maybe worse. But that would never happen.

They were safe for now.

**-With Cato-**

Katniss did not cry into his shoulder for very long, but if you judged by her bloodshot eyes and the flushed blotches that covered her cheeks, you couldn't tell otherwise. Stress cries always seemed so much more primal than a cry of sadness or even grief in some cases. Something about piles of anxiety and other emotions took so much more of a physical toll on the body than the other scenarios and Cato did not fully understand it. He could take one look at Katniss and know without a doubt that her face was throbbing with sinus pressure from her sniffles. He knew her eyes felt dry after crying out all their moisture in such a short time frame. Her body ached, specifically her chest and the stress spots she gets in her shoulders and between them. Those spots were hard little knots of muscle that took long sessions of gentle kneading to loosen; even still, they didn't always go away immediately. Maybe if he hinted their desire for a hot spring, the ass kissers -cough- Game Makers, would conveniently point out that there was one right next to them that they must have overlooked when they had gotten familiar with this territory previously. Right. They would just make one appear out of air. Ass kissing bastards.

When Katniss had completely calmed down, Cato had started to set up their picnic of District 12 delicacies on a spread out sleeping bag. They each had their bows and all the accessories that went with them for no other reason than to make it a little less obvious that they were getting a 'safety day' from the Capitol. Although they had absolutely no idea what was going on outside of their temporary situation, Haymitch and Brutus had sent them a cryptic note that morning mentioning a homecoming surprise, something waiting for them in 12. What- aside from going home and seeing their family- could they possibly be giving them to look forward to? A unicorn? That's the only thing that is possible (and unicorns _aren't_ possible…unless the Capitol has reached that level of boredom,) therefore it's safe to assume they didn't actually get them anything spectacular. Well…they could have arranged for their marriage to be initiated immediately upon their arrival. _That_ would definitely be appreciated.

Cato shook his head to help clear his mind and refocused his attention on girl who held his heart. She was lost in her head too, staring at one of the spaces on the sleeping bag without food spread on it. All the while she quietly chewed on a bite of bread and goat cheese. Her eyelids were heavy with her depressed mood and she blinked slowly, sadly. Cato moved a few of their picnic items and scooted so that their legs were flush against each other. She blinked in mild surprise and peeked up at him from the corner of her eye, but made no move to start conversation.

"Can I ask you a really dumb question?" he inquired softly, fully expecting her to say 'You just did'.

But she didn't say anything. She just nodded and waited for him to continue. Cato frowned slightly, he'd set her up for that jab on purpose and she hadn't taken the bait. This was one hell of a hole she had fallen into…

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him for a moment, contemplating her answer carefully no doubt. Cato waited patiently, although each second dragged painfully for him.

"I will be." She said quietly, breaking their gazes to stare at their makeshift blanket once again.

Cato stared at her while contemplating pushing the issue, but decided against it. To distract himself, he cleaned up their lunch, save for the barely touched pieces of food Katniss was occasionally picking at. He knew he couldn't distract her from this, although he wished he could. So instead he laid beside her on the sleeping bag, turning his face to the overcast sky and closing his eyes. He was right beside her if she needed him. He didn't need to tell her that.

He squinted up at her occasionally, just to make sure she was okay and dozed a few times, though he was never quite sure how long he was asleep each time. He was awake enough to be aware that he wasn't fully asleep and wasn't fully awake either.

It was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, Cato's mind started going over the last two years without Katniss beside him. Starting on the train back to District 2.

_Katniss had long been out of his sight, along with the Appalachian Mountains she called home. The train was gliding steadily across the grassy plains, dragging him farther and farther from the one place he wanted to be. With every passing second, Cato was inching from depressed to pissed off. His rage wasn't the typical fiery burn that drove his instincts into action. No. This was a steady sapphire flame, sizzling patiently, almost calmly inside his chest that would be driving him on for the next twenty-four months. He would be eighteen then, and she sixteen. That was too much of each others lives to miss in his opinion._

"_Cato..." Brutus said quietly, watching him as he rummaged in his backpack for his sketchbook and pencils._

"_What?" He snapped back,focusing too much of his energy on functioning somewhat normally to care about rudeness._

"_You gonna be okay by the time we get back home?"_

"District 2_ isn't my home anymore, Brutus." Cato all but snarled in disgust._

_Brutus smiled. "I know, but you know what I meant."_

_Cato nodded, flipping to a clean page in his sketchbook and beginning the familiar motions of drawing Katniss. It wouldn't be a happy sketch. This would be the sketch that would keep him moving. It would keep the blue flame alive, and it would make it easier for him to keep pushing forward when all he wanted to do was run in the opposite direction._

_Once he'd drawn the shape of her face, he worked on her chin and mouth. Her lips were in a position he wished he didn't know so well- in a tight line that would soon become a frown. He put shaded marks on her cheeks and chin, showing her clenched jaw and worked his way up to her eyes, where he spent the most amount of time. He was sure to catch every detail of every tear, he showed the depth of those light gray eyes and how they ached, staring up at him from the page. The tears spilled over her bottom lashes, down her taut cheeks to her jaw. Streaks from tears that had already passed were dried on that same flushed flesh. How he ached to wipe them away._

_He had just started working on her hair when Brutus spoke up again._

"_You never answered my question."_

_Cato continued without answering until he had completed her bangs and put her braid over her shoulder, cascading further than the page allowed him to draw it. He gently ground his teeth while contemplating his answer and patiently adding detail to her hair._

"_Don't worry about me," He said, his voice almost too low to hear. "I can't risk her, you know that. I'll make what has to happen happen. You teach, I learn. We have a maximum of two years. You know I won't waste them. She can't afford for me to waste them."_

_He could hear the smile in Brutus's voice. "You're gonna make a good husband one day, Cato."_

_His pencil stopped moving and his lips puckered in thought. Sure he'd given the idea of marrying Katniss thought when they were younger, but in two years they would be adults. That childhood fantasy could become a reality. Besides, he didn't want her to end up with anyone else. He could barely stand it when Gale hugged her. Let alone someone else kissing her, holding her, marrying her, giving her babies-_

_Oh hell no..._

"_This train stops in 1 for the night before it takes us to 2 right?" Cato asked._

"_Yeah. Why?" Brutus asked, his confusion obvious._

"_No reason. Can you lend me some money?"_

"_How much?"_

"_However much the ring I deem good enough is."_

_Brutus laughed so loudly and suddenly that he drew some attention to them, but managed to quite down after a few minutes. He was wiping tears from his eyes when he finally half-laughed his answer._

"_You'll have from 6 o'clock tonight until 7 o'clock tomorrow morning to find that ring." Brutus warned him._

"_I'll know it when I see it." Cato sighed, returning his attention to his notebook._

_Brutus didn't let up, however. "What are you looking for? I say you get a diamond shaped like a squirrel with an arrow through it's eye."_

_Cato nearly growled, knowing that Brutus though he was full of shit. "I was thinking something simpler, _actually._" he said through gritted teeth._

"_Oh relax," Brutus chuckled. "I'm just teasing. Why don't you draw what you're picturing and we'll find the closest thing to it."_

_After a moment deliberation, Cato complied. Flipping to a new page, he quickly sketched out a magnified ring,just the basic shape of the band, then he moved to a blank space on the same page and drew the band again, this top as if you were looking down at the diamond, but left the space for the diamond empty. He hadn't decided on a cut yet. _

_That's how they spent the rest their four hour trip. Discussing different patterns and diamond shapes that would not only complement each other, but the girl who would wear it as well. In the end, were stuck between two ideas. One being a band with a some form of a braided pattern. The other, a leaf pattern engraved in the band. Both worked well with a simple. moderately sized diamond. Nothing too flashy, but still something worthy of being worn by Katniss, and something that truly suited her._

That had been an interesting day. Cato had been able to switch from fuming about leaving Katniss to using his energy to be productive in her name. Discretely, Cato slipped a hand to the inside pocket of his jacket, over his heart. The ring was still there, as he knew it would be. When he'd bought it, it had been part of a set that included two wedding bands and an engagement ring. Brutus was keeping their bands safe for him, but he wanted to give Katniss her ring himself.

He gave a heavy sigh, drifting back into semi-unconsciousness and into another random memory.

"_Today's the day."_

_Cato turned around to the doorway, giving his mother what would be one of his last looks. Her pale jade eyes were watery, but she was smiling at him. Proud despite her fear of never seeing her son again._

_He sighed. "Mom..."_

"_I'm worried, Cato. As a mother, it's my right to be." she said gently._

"_I know, Mama." he murmured, silently walking to the doorway and enveloping her in a hug. Honestly, he needed it as much as she did. Once the reaping was over and that hour of goodbys ended, he would never see her again._

"_Come back to me." She whispered._

_He ignored the thickness in his voice when he spoke. "Doubting me already?"_

_She squeezed him. "Of course not. Just don't lose yourself in there okay?"_

"_I won't, Mom."_

"_I love you, Cato."_

"_Love you too."_

_When they parted, he kissed her cheek. Something he'd always done as a child, and now he just felt the impulse to do it. She had to know how important she was to him before he left her forever. He couldn't say it, but he wanted her to put the pieces together when the Games were over and he went to 12. He wanted her to understand that when he walked off the train in the wrong mountains and ran into the arms of the gray-eyes girl he'd come to love, that he left for a good reason. _

_His brothers were waiting for them in the hall. Caleb was seriously starting to remind him of a puppy these last few weeks, following Cato around like he was going to disappear-rightfully so. Cameron on the other hand, was very closed off, almost bitter towards Cato. Maybe it was because Caleb knew why Cato was doing this. Maybe Cameron just though he was after their father's affection or something stupid like that._

_Caleb stiffly walked from his spot against the coffee colored wall, never lifting his eyes from the ground, and didn't stop until he was tightly hugging his older brother. Cato had no problem returning the gesture, they were brothers. And he really just didn't care if 'Man-Law' said guys couldn't hug. He would give his little brother a proper goodbye, pride be damned._

_It was obvious that the youngest Hematitus was holding back his emotions, trying to look brave and adult. Clearly forgetting who he was trying to fool. _

"_Caleb, Bro, cry. You're fourteen. You can cry." Cato mumbled, too low for Cameron or his mother to hear._

_Caleb squeezed tighter as his body shook silently. His voice broken and hoarse when he spoke. "I remember what you told me."_

_He was obviously referring to their conversation when Cato had explained why he wasn't coming back after he won. _

"_Good." Cato responded. After a quick glance at Cameron, he realized that he wasn't getting a goodbye from him, so he decided to steal some alone time with Caleb before facing his father._

"_Wanna come help me finish cleaning up?" he offered._

"_Sure."_

_It wasn't until they were back in Cato's bedroom and the door was shut that he showed Caleb one of his many sketches of Katniss. This one was of her sleeping in the woods against a tree. Some of her hair had come out of her braid, giving her a thin curtain of bangs over the side of her face that was closest to the observer. She looked absolutely at peace with a few tiny blotches of sunlight seeping through the trees onto her face, arms, legs, and boots._

"_She's so pretty." Caleb murmured._

"_Yeah, she is." Cato said quietly._

"_Who is she, Cato?"_

_After a moments hesitation, Cato replied. "Caleb, listen to me. You can tell no one about this. Not Mom, not Cameron, and never, ever, Dad." He sighed. "Her name is Katniss. She lives in District 12 and she's the bravest, most beautiful person I've ever met. A few years ago, her father died in a mine explosion. Her mother, last time I checked, doesn't talk, hardly eats, sleeps, or anything. She's too depressed to take care of Katniss and her little sister. _

"_I love Katniss, little brother. She's been my friend for a very long time, and I had a crush on her for a while too. I didn't find out until two years ago that she liked me back, but now that I know, I'm only working harder. When her dad died, I promised her I would take care of her. That's why I have to be a volunteer tribute this year. I have to win. She needs me to win." Cato explained quietly._

"_You have my word, Cato." Caleb said with a watery smile. "Who knows, maybe the Capitol will let you come back and visit. I bet if you beg a little-_

"_Maybe, Caleb, but you know it's not likely."_

"_Can they keep you from writing to us?"_

_Cato assured him that he would write as often as possible as well as promising that his return to 12 would be broadcasted so Caleb could see the older, more womanly Katniss._

"_I'll miss you." Caleb told him as they continued cleaning Cato's nearly spotless bedroom._

"_I'll miss you too, Little Bro."_

_Then, just to restart their natural brotherly ways, Cato trapped his younger brother in a non-lethal headlock and completely fucked up his hair with his free hand._

"_Gah! Cato!" Caleb laughed, "Quit!"_

_Cato chuckled, releasing him, but keeping his grin in place while Caleb playfully frowned at him and failed at taming his hair._

Although Cato loved both of his younger brothers, he and Caleb had always gotten along better than he and Cameron. Maybe it was because Caleb reminded him so much of Prim and Katniss, a mix of innocence and practicality. His understanding of the world around him surpassed most of the people his age and older, making him very easy for Cato to talk to as an equal. Maybe he was right and they would get to see each other again. He hoped so.

After a brief peek at Katniss to find that she was curled into his side, sleeping, Cato closed his eyes again, and drifted lazily. Only this time, his dreams weren't nearly as pleasant.

"_How could this happen!"_

"_Cato, calm down-_

"_NO! She isn't supposed to be here! She's supposed to be safe!"_

_...her black suit aflame. Licks of fire dancing around her skin, making her glow. She was the burning piece of coal, and he, a helpless moth. _

_Cato knew then, when their eyes met, that the Capitol wouldn't have her. She was his, even if he didn't know how she felt for him after a two year break in their relationship. He loved her, and he would die for her if that's what it took to keep her safe._

Cato woke up groggy, it was dark, but dawn was approaching. Katniss was also awake beside him, her gray eyes clear of the grief they'd held yesterday. The pair locked gazes, both knowing what had to happen today. Both of them dreading it, but not nearly as much as they sickly looked forward to it.

Today was Clove's date with the waterfall.

**Gasp! A Christmas Cliffy?! How dare I! :D Totally worth it though, right? The flashbacks were fun yes? Those last flickers of dreams, that bit was actually a sneak peak for next chapter, within this chapter! I just went **_**Inception**_** on all of you! A piece of a chapter within a piece of a chapter! :D If you haven't liked my facebook page, you may want too. I'm hoping to start a blog with some bits of original stories. (Just google "Kimimuso" and my facebook page will come up. I'm pretty sure anything that comes up when you google "Kimimuso" is me or my stuff. Since Kimimuso is a made up name.)**

**Christmas song time? (To the rhythm of jingle bells)**

"**Dashing through the streets**

**To the justice building square**

**all the kids are here**

**Prim's almost crying over there**

**Effie starts speaking**

**No one is listening**

**Then Prim gets called **

**And Hey! Katniss's is volunteering**

**Oh Hunger Games, Hunger Games**

**Look at what you've done**

**Now she's here and Cato too**

**Shit, There's no place to run**

**Oh Hunger Games, Hunger Games**

**Cato is a wreck**

**Clove is sneering, Marvel's cheering**

**and Glimmer's fucking clueless**

**Now it's the Countdown**

**The kids are all lines up**

**Katniss looks around**

**The boy from 4 gives her thumb's up**

**Cato is planning**

**Clove is glaring and**

**Now we're out of time (3, 2, 1!)**

**Oh Hunger Games, Hunger Games**

**Look at what you've done**

**Now she's here and Cato too**

**But she does not run- No!**

**Hunger Games, Hunger Games**

**Look what's that you see?**

**Is that Katniss Everdeen**

**Walking towards me?**

**Oh Hunger Games, Hunger Games**

**She shot them in the eye**

**but now their dead and**

**Cato has to watch her cry"**

**(There will be more of that lovely song, if you all wish me to write through to the rest of the fic. But for now, let's switch to the Neon Trees version of "All I Want For Christmas", their version is titled "Wish List")**

"**Mom's had a fire burnin'**

**Since the Victory Tour began**

**I hear its cold out where you're livin'**

**but it ain't colder than I've been/**

**I've been an angry man since you left me**

**I need you wrapped under my tree**

**My Christmas cheer is here and waiting**

**But where are you to set it free?/**

**I sit alone**

**By the sketchbooks on my floor**

**Outside the snow is fallin'**

**And I'm singing/**

**Wish as I may, wish as I might**

**Grant me this one small wish**

**On Christmas night/**

**Cause I don't need goat cheese**

**Or the meat from the woods**

**I just want you, oh Katniss**

**I just want you/**

**I've had my charcoals sketchin'**

**Hoping you'll still love me**

**I think that may be more than anything**

**Mr. Santa Claus can bring/**

**I was adorable when you met me**

**I'm on the Voly list this year (Voly list = Volunteer list)**

**A lump of coal is what my heart is**

**From all the loneliness I feel/**

**I sit alone**

**By Mother's gifts on the floor**

**You're not a single one**

**And I'm singin'/**

**Wish as I may, wish as I might**

**Grant me this one small wish**

**On Christmas night/**

**Cause I don't need goat cheese**

**Or the meat from the woods**

**I just want you, oh Katniss **

**I just want you/**

**I'm not Haymitch**

**I'm not Mr. Scrooge**

**My heart just needs you light/**

**Only thing I'm goin' is cryin'**

**In my room and singin;**

"**I wish my Kitten would be with me tonight!"/**

**Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, I've been so lonely/**

**Cause I don't need goat cheese**

**Or the meat from the woods**

**I just want you, oh Katniss**

**I just want you/**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I just want you, oh Katniss**

**I just want you x2"**

**That was fun, yes? Happy holidays! :D And may the odds...be ever in your favor!**

**Some people like to wake up to Christmas present under the tree on the 25****th****. I'll happily settle for an inbox full of review alerts. Seriously, that's ALL I want for Christmas (Plus whatever my mom bought me :P)**

**XOXOXOXO and Hohoho's to all! Dr. Cato suggests relaxing this holiday season and spending time with your 'Kittens' if you have one. Lord knows that's what he'll be doing...Lots of love, everybody!**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	19. Chapter 19: Dysfunctional

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Frankly, my real life sucks right now. This chapter took about three months because some days I would literally only write a sentence, or rewrite something I'd already written. Or edit what I had without any additions. I've written more of this chapter in the last two weeks than I have in this entire time between updates. I appreciate all your reviews, and I'm sorry if I haven't replied to yours yet. I'll try to get that done as soon as possible, or I may add a RRS to the end of next chapter - which should be up much sooner than this one was. This is the longest chapter I've ever written by the way.**

**IMPORTANT INFO IN THIS A/N, SO COME BACK WHEN OU'RE FINISHED IF YOU USUALLY SKIP THESE. VERY IMPORTANT AND NECCESSARY INFO UP HERE!**

**1.)- There is a link to my new blog for fanfiction related goodies on my profile. Those who comment on any of the blog posts I have up so far will receive a spoiler question and one totally random super spoiler question about anything in the future of this story. (except Rue) Super Spoilers can also be used to find out stuff about the sequel to this fic. Be sure to leave your username/penname so I will know who to PM concerning answering said spoilers.**

**2.)- I'm rewriting the beginning of this fic. The plot will not be changed of course, but it will seem like a drastic difference. I'll be keeping everyone updated on that through the my blog. It will be a slow process.**

**3.) I'll be renaming this fic once the finale chapters are done with. It will change to _Starting Fires: Striking Matches_. I'm just giving you all a heads up now, so you aren't confused later. There will also be a more in depth explanation of the name change in a post on my blog the day or so after this update.**

**Okay, almost done rambling I swear. **

**Since we are officially in the finale chapters, I have to start my big thank you to all my reviewers, and those who have added me to reviews and favorites as well. **

**Star/asterisk(*) means you get/have a spoiler. **

~~~First Reviewer – **Paige Mellark-Lynch*** 99th Reviewer – ** . *** 100th Reviewer – **Lady Featherwight* **101st Reviewer – **thepinkmartini* **150th Reviewer – **LuvQu* **199th Reviewer – **Larka Rinna Luna*** (You were also the 399th too, but I can't give you double.) 200th Reviewer – **Vickie1996* **201st Reviewer - **The Giggling Gummy Bear12* **250th Reviewer – **Emerald Bliss* **299th Reviewer – **lovesalot123* **300th Reviewer – **sundragons9* **301st Reviewer – **Jenna Malfoy 20* **350th Reviewer – **107602* **399th Reviewer – **jenn008* **400th Reviewer – **Karakot* **401st Reviewer – **SilentMockingjay* **450th Reviewer – **Yas334***

Special Mentions: **Peeniss0314*** **Kilani Heals*** **TeamBoyWiththeBread* **Ash-chan(You ask me spoilers whenever you want, so giving you an asterisk isn't necessary, is it?), **MissyClone***

**Disclaimer: Obviously the recognizable stuff isn't mine. But the plot, and everything else, is.**

**Ignore any OOCness, it's a must for this chapter and the nature of the fic. Now, without further adieu...**

Chapter 19: Dysfunctional

_Drowning is not so pitiful_

_as the attempt to rise_

_three times, 'tis said, a singing man_

_comes to face the skies_

_and then declines forever_

_to that abhorred abode_

_where hope and he part company_

_for he is grasped of God_

_The Maker's cordial visage,_

_however good to see _

_is shunned, we must admit it,_

_like an adversity_

_-Emily Dickinson_

***-*-*With Cato*-*-***

There it was, the familiar sensation pulsing through him. The flame, alone and blazing, a bright, luminescent sapphire in his chest. Steady and patient, as it's always been. Instead of heat, he felt only numbness spreading through him from the core, making his muscles taut and his movements precise. His career fire blazing behind his eyes, calculative and sure. He focused on one thing at a time, flipping his OCD switch while drawing up a detailed plan for everything surrounding Clove's demise, which he committed to memory. Thankfully, Katniss had recovered from the emotional distress she had carried the day prior, which allowed Cato's mind to work exactly as it needed to for the day ahead of them. Rather then worrying about her, as he was prone to do.

It had surprised him that she could read him so well, despite her very limited experience with this side of his personality. She knew exactly what he needed when he was like this and she gave it to him. She never spoke to him and he could never find anything to say. They both knew he couldn't leave this Arena and go back to 12 without this being done. Nobody hurt a hair on his fiancé head without severe punishment, and it was finally judgment day.

Clove's death would be a symbolic memory that would never fade from his mind, and it would leave a permanent scar between him and his birth district. He was like them, but he wasn't. They no longer owned him because Katniss did. District pride was never his priority, if they hated him for his choices, then so be it. Clove's death would also be a warning to the Capitol and any hostiles that met them back in District 12 that messing with Cato was a lot like playing with a stick of dynamite: If you don't want it to blow up in your face don't light the fuse.

With a gentle shake of his head, Cato refocused on the task at hand – repairing his bolas. The ropes holding the weights had been cut when he killed Marvel. With an absence of materials, Cato had simply tied the roped back together in very tight knots so they still functioned. However, an hour or so after dawn, small parachutes of randomness had started arriving every little while. The first held a sharpener for their knives and arrows. The second, lamb stew. The third, a perfect primrose. The fourth, new ropes for his bolas.

Cato had no idea what most of the gifts meant, but he was certain they held some type of meaning or message. He also knew that Brutus knew this side of him well, so nothing they sent was meant for him to worry about unless it was painfully obvious- like the ropes. Everything else was for Katniss to figure out, and when he needed to know, she would tell him.

Earlier that day, Cato and Katniss had returned to their riverside cave for breakfast and to prepare for their date with the she-devil. It hadn't taken long for Cato to realize that their cave was actually bigger than they previously assumed. There was a weak spot on one side of the dirt walls. After a quick kick, entire thing crumbled and revealed a large rectangular room with a hot spring in the center and supplies lining the walls. Cato had to hold back a sigh of frustration; this ass kissing from the Game Makers was getting a little ridiculous. Seriously, they could house at least _five_ District 12 families in this space with ease.

"I'm very happy we found this instead of Clove or Thresh. What are the odds?" Katniss had said quietly, as if she didn't know that it had been set up. Cato had nodded in reply, but otherwise remained stoic.

Now, a few hours later, they had each taken to one of the rooms. Cato was in the main room with the entryway, surrounded by neat little piles of different weapons and Katniss was in the room with the hot spring, but he had no idea what she was doing. Sometimes she would wordlessly come into his area with weapons or food, silently helping him organize their things as well as reminding him to eat. Even through the numbness of his current mood, he knew that she was probably repressing the urge to wrap herself around him and attempt to bring him back from the darkness his mind was trapped in. But she knew him well enough not to.

"This isn't about Rue anymore, is it?" she asked him quietly as she walked into the room once again. This time she dropped a knife and a spear into their respective piles around him.

After a moment she realized he wasn't going to give an elaborate answer and she sat on her knees in front of him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, while he used all their climbing ropes to make a net. One knot at a time.

"Cato," she whispered, automatically catching his attention although his eyes stayed on his knots, "I know this isn't something you want me here for," She had no idea, "...I know you wished I'd never have to see the side of you I'm going to see when we track down Clove." Of course not. "But we have to do this together, Cato, so you have to tell me what this is really about."

He stopped his knotting and found her eyes. He could see that she was worried, and he wished more than anything that he could protect her from what she would see later today, but he knew he couldn't. He could, however, let her in a little lest she think he was completely shutting her out.

"It's about you." He said quietly. "She almost took you from me. I'm not okay with that."

"Me either." she replied. He felt her palm against his cheek and leaned into it.

"She needs to feel the anxiety she put me through before she dies." He told her slowly.

Her head tilted in confusion. "How?"

"Clove has a lot of fears for a volunteer tribute." He explained "She's terrified of bodies of water that are either moving, deeper than her thighs or both. She's claustrophobic, can't stand the thought of being taken against her will in any way," he motioned to the net he'd been working on, "she's incredibly dense,I can guarantee she thinks I'm in love with her and not you," Katniss nodded. "And she's absolutely, completely and utterly terrified of suffocating...or drowning, since that ties in with her aqua-phobia."

"And I'm sure you've figured out how to wrap all of those things into one eerily simple plan..."

"Lure her into the woods, make her set off the trap that gets her stuck in the net, then we'll both drag her to the river near the edge of the waterfall, just to rub salt into the wound. She'll stay in the net, but I'll tie the bolas around her to act as weights. Then toss her in the river and drag her to the edge of the waterfall if the current doesn't catch her. Then we'll just wait for the cannon."

Katniss pressed their heads together and rubbed her nose against his. "That doesn't sound half as awful as what I thought you'd say..."

"She'll be screaming Katniss. And I'm going to enjoy it."

"I know. Then the finale and we go home." she said like this 'overly' cruel murder was a simple daily activity.

He simply nodded in false agreement, because who was to say she'd still be able to look at him the same way after everything transpired?

"I love you..." he murmured.

"Implied."

He glared at her and she smiled. "There's my Cato."

Standing suddenly, she pecked his forehead and weaved through his many piles to the other room, leaving him in a daze but not as numb as before. It would take him a few more hours to get the net finished, so he picked it up and started working on it again. All the while he wondered why she was okay with all of this. Who in their right mind would want to see the demon he would show her when he confronted Clove? How had she simply brushed off his admittance to being able to enjoy the suffering of another being?

Cato was starting to learn that when it came to Katniss, it was better to simply accept some things without understanding them. So for the time being, he gave up on his thoughts and settled back into the repetitive motions of knot-tying.

*-*-*Flashback*-*-*

It was time. For two years he had prepared for this day, this moment. It was only one of two goals his life revolved around, but it was also the first domino in the chain- so to speak.

He could hear his mother in the kitchen as he walked down the hall. His father was speaking with her while she cooked his good-bye breakfast. They had said their official goodbyes the night before, on his birthday, since he would be leaving the minute he was fed. They had let him sleep in today and take his time getting ready, which left him with a slightly smaller time frame to eat if he was going to be on time.

His brother's were both seated, dressed, and fed when he entered the room. As was his father, while his mother placed his food, fresh and hot, on a plate. She continued to prepare everything just the way he liked it. Toast buttered with jam on the side to dip the bread into, bacon stacked longest pieces to smallest, almost perfectly symmetrical hotcakes stacked evenly and cut into fourths with the syrup drizzled in thin horizontal, vertical, and diagonal lines, then one big circular dollop in the middle. His coffee heavily creamed, but only a little sugar.

"Hash browns aren't done yet..." she told him as she set his plate and drink on the table at the seat he had yet to take. She even pulled out the chair, inviting him to join the rest of the family. He didn't say anything, but offered her a small smile in thanks while he crossed the room to take his seat and began eating. He could immediately tell that she had slaved to make what she thought _could_ be his last meal at home, and what he knew _would_ be his last meal- regardless of the outcome of the next few weeks. He would never come back to District 2, but not because he would be dying in the Hunger Games.

_Katniss..._

He held back a sigh. Two years felt like ages to him. Would she even still care about him, or had Gale wormed his way past the walls into her heart? According to Brutus, who supposedly got his information from Haymitch, Katniss asked about him every day. But since they were forbidden from speaking directly, Cato was always skeptical of updates he received from his mentor. He wanted to know she was alive by the feel of her arms around him. Her fingers wrapped around his while they aimlessly ran around the woods and hunted. Napping on a bed of autumn leaves. Catching snowflakes on their tongues while Prim built snow-people and animals.

Cato forced himself to derail that train of thought and finish wolfing down his breakfast. He even wolfed down the piping hot hash browns his mother set before him, before chasing it down with still-hot coffee, and bolting from his seat back to his bedroom. He threw his box of sketchbooks under his bed and slipped on his boots. Then he walked over to his closet and pulled of the safe from the back. Inside was a small box, which he knew held three rings. Brutus would be stopping by the house at anytime to retrieve these things from Cato as he headed to the town square, since Cato wouldn't be able to return home after he won the Games to bring them with him back to 12.

Just as he expected, his mother called from down the hall to let him know Brutus was here. Cato cracked his door, knowing Brutus would let himself in, and that this was the only way they would be able to get some privacy before the reaping.

"You okay, kid?" Brutus was standing in the doorway when Cato turned around. He must be more out of it than he thought if Brutus could sneak up on him.

"I'm fine." He lied. Turning back around to face his closet, though there wasn't anything else of importance in it.

He heard Brutus sigh behind him. "She called me this morning." Cato said nothing. "She took down Haymitch in order to get the phone. Heard the whole thing. She said we should work the story the right way. Tell them who she is instead of saying that you're in love with just some girl from District 12. Let them interview her, and Haymitch, and Prim. Let them see who you're fighting for. She thinks it will get you sponsors. I have half a mind to agree with her." Brutus told him quietly.

"I don't want them anywhere near her." Cato huffed darkly.

"You're no good to her dead, Cato. I don't doubt you, but the Capitol loves to play with the top three strongest tributes. You're guaranteed to be one of them. Unless you can do something to win over the general populace, I can't see you coming out of this alive without burning bridges." And burning bridges meant the Capitol would do anything to get back at him. Just like they did to Haymitch.

"Fine." He agreed. "You deal with the media without me though."

"Deal."

Cato turned around and gently tossed the box with the rings to his mentor. Brutus caught it easily and tucked it into his breast pocket.

"See you in a bit, kid." Brutus said before he turned and left.

"See you.." Cato mumbled to no one in particular, with his mind too clouded to be of any use to him.

*-*-*Back in the Arena*-*-*

She stood before him, leaning against one of the dark reddish brown walls and fidgeting while he observed her. Clad in only what used to be her white undershirt, but was now barely a half shirt, and her leggings, she was a sight to behold. But even as he allowed the small indulgence of tracing the curves of her hips with his eyes, his brain was calculating. Regardless of what he wanted to do to her, they had a job to do. And he was strong enough to stare at her nearly bare torso and long legs without giving into that temptation. At least, for now.

He had to give her what she needed to defend herself on this mission. In order to do so, he would have to plant as many concealed, easy access weapons on her body and in her clothing as possible. None of these weapons could interfere with her movement either. Given the curvacious frame of the woman before him, he was having trouble picking the best spots to hide her personal arsenal. They had ripped apart their extra duffel bags and backpacks earlier, leaving them with a decent amount of nylon fabric and a bunch of zippers. They would use the fabric as temporary holsters for their knives under their clothes. The pockets of their pants and jackets would have holes just large enough for each specific weapon to come out easily when they reached for them. It was a fairly simple system, to him at least, but it was also what he and Clove were trained to do. Having Katniss on equal footing with Clove would be vital if his plans didn't go as he intended.

Katniss spoke, but he had been to far in his own head to catch what she said. He blinked rapidly to clear his mind, and offered her a small, apologetic smile.

"I said, 'Where did you go?'" She repeated gently.

"Oh...," he felt his face flush with heat. "Sorry," he mumbled lamely, ashamed, "I've been neglectful today..."

She shook her head. "You're trying to keep us alive. I can't be mad at you for that."

"But you need my attention too..." He groaned, getting more irritated with himself by the minute. "And I can't let her get to you..."

He sat on the dense floor with his elbows resting on his knees and fisted his fingers in his hair. Katniss, of course, didn't let him stay that way for very long. Not even a full minute after his rump had hit the floor, she was gently untangling his fingers from his hair and pulling him into her chest. He pulled her closer, using her as an anchor for his sanity. How could he repel his own emotional turmoil when he had no idea what was wrong? How could she help him when he couldn't even help himself? Why can't he help himself?

What's wrong, she says. It's okay, she says. I'm right here, she says. And her lips are on his skin. All over his face and neck. I love you, she says. You're okay, she says. We're safe, she says. We'll wait until you're ready, she says. Clove won't hurt me, she says. We're almost home, she says. More kisses. His cheek against her chest. She's soft. And warm. And her heart sounds like a drum. Thump, thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump. Something soft brushed his cheek- her fingers? They are wet. And shaking. Why is she shaking? Thump, thump ,thump.

Thump, thump, thump. She makes him so happy. Can't lose her. No, no, no. Clove can't touch her. No, no, no. Thresh won't hurt her. No, no, no. Game makers won't hurt her. No, no, no. His kitten. His sweet girl. Yours, only yours, she says, always. Come back to me, she says. I need you with me, she says. She needs him. He needs her. He needs to kill Clove. He needs to kill Thresh. They need to go home. She needs...

His eyes flutter and he moans. His head is throbbing, making him think the blood is rocking back and forth around his brain like an ocean during a hurricane. His eyes hurt, even though the light is dim. The side of his face is warm, and he can still hear the drum. Thump, thump, thump. What a nice noise. And that feeling...? Someone is rubbing his scalp and gently playing with his hair. That feels nice too. And something smells pretty. Like grass and leaves back in the woods of District 12. Something smells like home. Cato,...come back. Come back where? To me, please...you're scaring me. Yeah...I think I'm scared too.

Funny time in the Games to be scared. No...too much to risk, not enough time to show Katniss how special she is. Katniss knows you love her, Cato. That's true, but I like to show her, and I don't want to risk her life when she hasn't gotten her present yet. What present, Cato? Her ring, it's so pretty. What ring? Her engagement ring, of course, it's my token. Cato, wake up. No, my head hurts. Please. Why? Because you're scaring me. You're afraid of an engagement ring?

"No, Cato."

He moaned, moving his head to the side. Evidently, it pressed into something soft, so he gave up. His head felt like someone had taken an spear to it. Twice. And he's so tired.

"Cato...? Baby...?"

He tries to say something, but all that comes out is a cross between a whimper and a moan. He can feel those feather light kisses again. He likes them. Very much.

"Cato, talk to me, please..." Her voice is shaking. Why? Is she cold?

"...What's wrong..?" he croaked, barely.

She laughs without humor, making her chest and his head move slightly.

"_You_ are asking _me_ what's wrong? You've been scaring the hell out of me for the last twenty minutes, and you're making sure I'm okay?!" She yelled, hurting his ears.

"Please don't cry..." he said, though he can hear the tears. "I'm sorry."

"What the hell just happened to you?" she wailed, panicked.

He finds his arms and wraps them around her, pulling her closer. "I don't know..." he admitted.

"No more." she whispered tearfully. "We aren't going after Clove until you relax."

"Don't cry." he repeated, pressing a kiss over her heart. "I'm okay."

"No you aren't." she mumbled.

Determined, he pulls his head from her chest and forces himself to pull back enough to look her in the eye. He's right, she's crying, and terrified. "Damnit." he mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow, prompting him to explain. He just slowly shook his head and used the floor as leverage so he could stand. Albeit slowly, he pushed to his feet, pulled Katniss up with him and led her slowly toward the hot spring in the other room. A bath sounded nice. They would have to stay in the shallow end, since he's so weak, but a bath would be a very good idea. Baths make Katniss calm down. He can get those knots out of her muscles, maybe relieve some stress for both of them somehow.

"There's no way I'm letting you get in that water like this." She nearly growled, pulling against his grip on her hand.

He half frowned, half glared at her and tugged her forward towards the somewhat steep ramp into the water on the far side of the room. He briefly noticed that everything she'd been organizing- food, medical supplies, and things of the like- were all neatly piled up against the far wall, out of the way, but easily accessible.

Appeasing him, she followed along towards the edge of the water. She watched with a skeptical eye as he very slowly removed the majority of his clothes and refused her assistance with a harsh stare. Once he was down to just his shorts, he waded down into the water until it was up to the middle of his chest.

"Get in here.." he said, his voice scratchy, while he leaned back against the steep slope of the ramp.

When he didn't hear her feet in the water coming towards him he sighed. She was still standing there, staring at him, when he turned around. Her fists were shaking and those big gray eyes were staring at him. She wasn't angry, no. She was petrified.

"Come here...Katniss."

She slowly, rigidly walked to him and sat silently beside him in the water. He pulled her closer, so her back was to his chest.

"I'm failing you today..." he whispered.

She shook her head. "Failing, no. Scaring, yes."

Ignoring her, he said, "I need to protect you, but I also need to give you the other things you need. Attention, affection, other things women need that start with 'A', I don't know. Apples?" She didn't laugh. "I'll be okay, Kitten. It's just stress. The sooner we kill Clove, the sooner the finale is over, and the sooner we go home. I'll push through it, okay? I'm built to handle this kind of pressure. I wouldn't have volunteered if I wasn't." He explained gently.

"You're built to handle this situation when I'm not part of it. Me being here is making it worse." She mumbled into his shoulder.

He, in turn, tucked his face into her neck, and kissed the sensitive skin there. "Probably," He agreed, "But all that means is that you're important to me, and you knew that already."

"You scared the crap out of me just now..." she said, her voice strained as she held back tears. "You weren't moving, just mumbling things and clinging to me. You didn't even know it was me half the time."

He shushed her and combed her hair with his fingers as a gesture of comfort, gently pulling out the small tangles. Her hair didn't seem to know what to do with itself when it wasn't in a braid. But she looked so pretty with it down. Maybe he could convince her to keep it this way more often back home.

Humming, he said. "I guess I blew the whole, 'I got you an engagement ring' surprise, huh?"

She shook, barely, with quiet laughter. "Just a little."

"It's a shame too. I was saving it for the finale. I'd been considering making it a 'Clove's dead' present, but that seemed so not romantic."

"Agreed. The finale seems a bit cliche though."

"Yeah, I thought so too. I'm sort of afraid you won't like it, but Brutus smacks me in the head every time I've ever said that out loud."

She made a small, unladylike snort. "I'm sure I'll love it, so long as it wasn't ridiculously expensive..." She said, half statement and half question.

He winced. "Uh...about that...it's kind of a funny story, actually."

"Cato..." she said in warning. "I'll be the judge of just how 'funny' this story is."

So he dove into the nearly painful task of telling her just what had occurred two years prior, on a depressing day where a brown haired fourteen year old had chased her boyfriend's train to the boundary line of her District. And how said boyfriend's mentor had made a comment about his future capabilities as a husband. He skipped over the specific details of them discussing ring designs, and refrained from voicing how repulsing District 1 was. How, just like his birth-district, it was too clean, too maintained. He skipped over how even though District 1 was a privileged district, its people were dealing with a similar financial state to District 12.

Then he had to try to explain why none of the rings on display at the jeweler's had been good enough. He told her about Brutus's call to Haymitch, and then how he had explained to the not so humble sale's clerk that Cato's budget was limitless. Their most expensive items had been shown to him. Even rings they weren't allowed to release to the public for another year.

After explaining, but not showing, his sketches to the clerk, a new line of pricier pieces were displayed to him. He liked a few, but couldn't commit to any. Brutus was laughing to himself in a lounge chair on the other side of the room, as they had been at the store for nearly three hours. Cato finally caved and showed the clerk his sketchbook, a rare privilege. After being assured that a custom ring set could be made and sent to him in District 2, Cato quickly set to the task of sketching the matching wedding bands, with the help of Brutus and the very excited young clerk. Though Cato and Brutus both agreed that the guy was only happy about the hefty price tag that came along with a full custom set. His joy only increased as Cato insisted upon a nontraditional type of metal for the rings, but Cato left out the fact that it was so expensive because it didn't exist in nature.

It was a specially produced coppery gold-like metal in color, except it had a luster guarantee far beyond the life span of it's intended possessors, would never rust, and would never, _ever_ cause anything even resembling a green ring around their fingers. It was made in a lab in the Capitol, and only nine, (and in a few moments, ten,) people in their entire nation owned something made from this substance. President Snow included among them- naturally- as well as a few random people that were well known amongst the Capitolites.

Cato skimmed over the other details, aside from assuring her that unless he uprooted District 12 and wrapped it around her finger, there was no other item in the nation that represented her and their relationship better than the ring in his jacket pocket.

"Cato you could have tied a piece of grass around my finger and I would have been perfectly happy." She grumbled when he finished, making him chuckle at her stubbornness.

"It would have wilted, thus defeating the significance of the ring." he replied.

"Immortality?" She grumbled.

"I was thinking 'immortal love'. The rings will look brand new even when we're two smelly old people sitting on our porch watching our grandbabies play with Prim's grandbabies. Maybe we'll even pass them down through the generations."

She turned around to give him a conflicted stare at the mention of their theoretical grandbabies, because she'd obviously realized in order to have said grandbabies, they had to have their own babies first. And even though he understood why, he was convinced Katniss needed to let go of her no-children policy.

He shrugged, unwilling to force that conversation on her until, oh...two days before their wedding maybe, and squirmed under her. "You ready to get out, we've got work to do."

"Cato..." she said in warning. Whether it was to his avoidance of the grandchildren comment or him sticking to his murder plans, he didn't know. But he shimmied out from under her and sashayed out of the water like a fool. He heard a low sound, and turned around with a raised eyebrow. "You say something, gorgeous?" he taunted.

"Yeah. I said your butt is getting flabby." she quipped. _Challenge accepted, Kitten_, he thought gleefully.

"How rude. I wasn't gonna tell you, but you're tits are starting to sag. Must be from all that whoring around."

She snorted. "Yeah I _totally_ hit it off with Thresh while you were in that sleep syrup coma." she retorted.

Cato smiled as he shook excess water from his body and walked towards the other room for firewood.

"You must not have enjoyed it very much if you're still in here with me!" he called over back to her, shouldering a few logs and grabbing a packet of matches.

Her quiet giggles welcomed him back into the room. He quickly turned the logs into a small fire in the corner closest to the water, but far enough away from the supplies on the wall that it wasn't a hazard. Katniss joined him, bringing their clothes. They sat, parallel to the fire and facing each other. Katniss's left side was closest to the fire, thankfully. So she would be able to see her ring better once their hands were dry. He gently massaged her knuckles, partly as an excuse to touch her and also- thought he wouldn't admit it- because he was anxiously waiting for the moment when he could _finally_ put her ring on her finger.

He brought her hangs up to his lips and showered them, one at a time, with light kisses. When he finished with the left hand, she moved it to his cheek and played with the slowly growing, small amount of stubble there.

"You're starting to get a little scruffy.." she commented. He leaned into her touch, and cradled her other hand in his while gently rubbing his cheek against her soft palm. He was being silly and he knew it.

"I think I have I'm-in-love-with-an-amazing-woman disease." he murmured between kisses on her wrist, "Or maybe Katniss-loves-me-idice."

"Gale is never gonna let you live that one down."

"Worth it."

While she was laughing at his silliness, he managed to slip a hand into his jacket and carefully conceal her ring in his palm. Once this round of laughter died off, they would be in one of those perfect movie-worthy silences that gave him two choices- make the move and show her the ring or fail horribly at finding some excuse to put it off.

_Hold on to your seats, Capitolites, _he thought_, This is the kind of stuff you live to see._

Katniss clearly sensed it when their moment started to coat them like a thin sheet. He cheeks flushes lightly and her eyes seemed drawn to the fire. Cato chuckled at her, still rubbing her left knuckles with his fingers and precariously massaging her left while keeping the ring hidden in that palm. He let their silence linger for a few beats, as suspense for the camera's mostly, but also for Katniss's benefit.

"It killed me to leave you that day, Kitten." He said quietly, gaining her attention. "The look on your face when you were chasing the train...Baby I never want to put you through anything like that ever again," he told her, not breaking their locked gazes. "I never want to see that level of panic and pain in your eyes again. Or not be able to turn around and scoop you up when you chase after me, not that I ever intend on making you chase after me like that ever again." he assured her. "The day your dad died, I promised both of us that I would protect you forever. I promised you I would win these games for you so you wouldn't have to worry about starving to death or losing your mom and sister. Clearly, fate altered my master plans, but my promises still stand, Katniss. I _will_ protect you. I _will_ provide for you. I _will_ love you _every_ second of _every_ day for as long as my heart beats. You'll never have to worry about anything ever again so long as I'm alive."

He paused briefly to calm his emotions and let her digest everything he had said. When she nodded stiffly, fighting another wave of tears, he sucked in a breath. "I love you." he said, his tone conveying his anxiety towards her reaction to the ring.

Slowly, he released her right hand and without letting her see, carefully shifted the ring to his index finger and thumb. Then he gently held only her ring finger and slid the beautiful item from himself to its rightful wearer.

The light goldish bronze colored mental blazed in the firelight with its shimmering diamond winking on top. The actual band itself was made from two strands of metal wrapped around each other to somewhat resemble a braid, while coming together as one piece where they held up the diamond. Wrapped around one of these bands was a vine made of dozens of little beads, following its trail all the way around the band. Leaves sprouted from the band in twos, each with its own tiny diamond and even tinier beads to fill in the rest of the cavity. It was truly a shining, sparkling masterpiece, second only to the girl wearing it. It was a perfect fit.

Once he had it secured on her finger, Cato leaned down and gently kissed her knuckles. He was nearly bashful when he looked up again, but she wasn't looking at him. Her wide, tearful eyes were on her ring and her lips had parted in shock. One second she was a statue, the next she was barreling into his arms and knocking him on his back and smothering his face in kisses.

"You-" kiss. "Are-" kiss. "The-" kiss. "Most-" kiss. "Ama-" kiss. "Zing-" kiss. "Person-" kiss. "I-" kiss. "Have-" kiss. "Ever-" kiss. "Met." kiss. kiss. kiss. kiss. kiss. kiss. kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

"This is nice.." he murmured under her, holding her hips while she shifted to let her lips reach up by his ears, the top of his head, back down to his nose and mouth. Her lips were soft. So soft. He could remember how soft they had been in...other places the night before. "Maybe we shouldn't go kill Clove today..." She giggled between kisses and he trailed his hands up to her ribs. "I'm serious...," he sighed, shifting under her to attempt readjusting himself. It didn't help.

"No, you're horny."

"The fuck's the difference?" he mumbled.

She chastely kissed his lips, though he tried very hard to deepen the action. She didn't let him, much to his disappointment, but she was right. They only had a few hours of daylight left.

She pulled back and smiled reassuringly. "You sure you're alright?"

"Do you like your ring?"

"Yes, of course.." she said, confused by his question.

"Same answer for me then."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Showtime?" she asked.

With a gentle squeeze to her hips, reveling in her softness, he replied. "Showtime, sweet girl."

***-*-*With Haymitch and Brutus*-*-***

To prevent having to get back in front of the cameras, the doltish duo had managed to propose an idea with Caesar Flickerman that allowed them to lounge in the District 12 penthouse in sweats, but still be a part of the production that was the finale. Every time action was slow in the Arena, the mentors would get a call to break down and psychoanalyze the newest development with their tributes. They had only received one call so far to attempt explaining what had been running through Cato's mind all morning, and how Katniss was handling the situation. They couldn't offer much aside from the obvious 'He's trying to protect her, and she's letting him do what he feels he needs to do'.

Not a word was uttered when Katniss tried to coax him out of his shell. The entire nation was silent when Cato lost himself. His hands were fisted tightly into her shirt at her hips. His head resting against her chest with his eyes closed and his face contorted in agony. A collective sigh of relief swept through the country when he started to come back almost a half an hour later, but neither Cesar, nor Claudius, nor Haymitch, nor Brutus made a sound or touched a phone. Some people were silent out of respect and some were silent in fear. It didn't matter.

Nobody commented when Cato was muttering things to himself, talking to Katniss without being aware that it was Katniss. His insecurities flowing freely. Brutus already knew that Cato felt he had to earn the right to be anything worth importance to Katniss. He felt that his life in District 2 was disgraceful compared to her hardship. He thought he wasn't good enough and that she would leave him for Gale the second they got back to 12.

And then he mentioned the ring, but somehow, the Capitol didn't erupt into insane happiness. The entire city was still silent, almost as if they were understanding Cato's feelings and sharing them, becoming one with them.

The Capitol loves their victors.

They watched as the soon-to-be-wife appeased her would-be-husband as he regained his bearings. Silent, patient observers as the two comforted each other. A man opened up to his almost-wife rather than carrying the burden alone. She shared the weight with him easily and gave him a shoulder to lean on without showing the faintest hint of strain. As a reward for her efforts, her husband-to-be gave her the finest ring in the nation. Now they were ready to face the world.

Completely redressed and mostly dry, Cato made quick work of situating hidden weapons on her thighs and torso. Her t-shirt was carefully pulled over her concealed weapons and undershirt. You couldn't even tell the weapons were there until Cato cut little slits in the dark fabric, just big enough for her fingers to slip through and the blades to slip out. Then he repeated the process with her pants and jacket. Then he started on himself. Katniss helped him with the little things like cutting the holes in his clothing and making sure nothing would cut them as they moved.

Cato pulled her close and hugged her hard when they finished. She was happy to melt into him and brushed their noses together when they slowly pulled apart. Next were the spears. The removed their jackets since they weren't a necessity at the moment and decided on two for each of them. two light weight spears for Katniss, and two medium weights for Cato. They both shoved a knife down each boot. Cato was just insisting on Katniss using the newer, more advanced bow when the mentors finally received a call.

Brutus answered, and Haymitch muted the television so they didn't have to listen to the echo. They put the call on speaker.

"I don't suppose you two could explain what has happened in the last hour to us?" Cesar asked, his voice void of the usual 'Give me the scoop, it's for the cameras!' attitude. He was sobered up. Everyone was.

"You saw a man who's desperately trying to prove he's worthy of the woman he loves be taken over by the stress he's put on himself since he was a child, since he fell in love," Brutus said, his voice gentle , but strong. "You saw a woman who doesn't need proved anything try to be strong for the man she loves. You saw her comfort him when he thinks he should be comforting her. You're seeing two years of separation and insecurity while two scared people fight for their lives. For their chance to heal each other and gain the happiness they deserve. You saw what Haymitch and I have been watching for the last decade or so. There is no single word to define them, Cesar." He finished.

It was silent for a few beats while Katniss seemed to finally give in and take the 'super bow' from Cato, who took the plain one. He was behind her, showing her everything it could do when Cesar spoke again.

"There's only four left." He said quietly.

"And by the end of the day," Haymitch added, "There will only be three."

Cesar said farewell after that. But the phone rang again almost immediately. Only it wasn't anyone in the Capitol, but Brutus recognized the number.

"Hello, Brutus."

Brutus smiled. "Hello, Cadmar."

"My boy sure can pick'em can't he?" Cadmar said, his voice laced with pride for his first born.

"Rings or women?" Brutus asked.

"Both, of course. I don't think I've ever seen him _let_ someone scold him without fighting back before."

Haymitch and Brutus laughed with him. "We have." they said together.

Cadmar chuckled this time. "I'm sure."

Brutus sat up a little straighter. "So Seneca Crane is all for the Victor's Vacations idea. He also offered to fly you guys here and let you stay with us for a few days before we go back to 12. Then after the kids have had a some time there we'll get on a train and head your way."

"Delilia will be very happy to hear that. I assume the boys are coming too?"

"Of course."

"What about the thing with the girl from 11?" Cadmar asked.

"That will be complete and waiting for them back in 12 when we get there. We were nearly frightened at how easy it was." Haymitch chimed in.

"I'm sure. It's only been about two days since then."

"The Games will be over after tomorrow." Brutus told him. "Someone will probably be coming to get you guys in the morning and escort you to the train."

"I suppose we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Have a safe trip. Tell the family 'Hi' for us."

"Thanks. See you soon, Brutus." Cadmar said cheerfully. Then that call ended as well.

Back in the arena, their tributes, and in a lot of strange ways - their children, were trekking through the woods. Cato had the net rolled up on one shoulder, along with a duffel bag, while Katniss was carrying Rue's knapsack. They made their way through the woods, over the river, and just on the outskirts of the meadow that housed the cornucopia in about two hours. The late afternoon sun was hanging lazily for them, even though sunset was slowly creeping into the evening sky for the mentors. They walked close together. Cato had his arm around Katniss with a hand on her hip, and she had her arm wrapped around his torso as well. They were one unit. Inseparable.

Cato swiftly set up their net trap and covered it with leaves as camouflage, while Katniss hid extra supplies in nearby bushes. They verified their plot. Katniss hides behind a tree so she can make it seem as if she was coming from the river towards the cornucopia. Cato leads Clove into the woods, pretending to be head over heels for her. Katniss happens to make a noise that reveals herself. Cato tells Clove to go one way- towards the trap- while he goes in the other direction so they can corner Katniss. Clove gets caught in the trap. Simple.

After a long, tight embrace, the pair separates and the plot is set in motion.

***-*-*With Cato*-*-***

He felt sick as he walked away from Katniss. Sure it was necessary, but there wasn't a fiber in him that would enjoy pretending to be interested in Clove. All he was interested in was watching the lights leave her eyes. Maybe he would get lucky and she wouldn't try to kiss him. He'd have nightmares forever if she did.

When he neared the edge of the forest that surrounded the meadow, he stopped. Clove was lying in the middle next to the large metal horn leaning against a backpack. He thought she was sleeping until he stepped out of his hiding spot. She sat up quickly, her eyes finding him instantly as she gleefully cried, "Cato!"

"Well Hello." He replied as she hopped to her feet and jogged awkwardly up to him. "Your legs okay?"

"Sore. That bitch from 12 got me with an arrow. Enobaria sent me some medicine for it though. Plus I had a few first aid kits." She explained, panting slightly. She's out of shape. Idiot. First rule of the Hunger Games- Don't get out of shape.

Clove propelled herself forward, it took Cato a second to realize she was hugging him. He tentatively returned the gesture while trying not to throw up the last of the District 12 style lunch he'd eaten with Katniss earlier.

"That little whore tried to tell me you were with her the whole time, but I know you better than that, Cato. I didn't let it get to me." She explained.

It took every ounce of his self control not to laugh, instead her gently patted her hair and let the lies begin. "Good. She's just a rat from 12, not worth the energy."

Clover pulled back and gave him a sinister grin. "How come you haven't killed her yet?" She asked.

"She's a slippery little brat." He bit his cheek and grinned to keep from laughing at his own joke. "I almost caught her a few times, but she's a fast, conniving little thing. Kind of cat-like too."

"Guess we'll have to be wolves to catch her then, wont we?" Clove purred, at what was probably an attempt at flirting, but she really just looked like she'd eaten something sour.

"Guess so." Cato agreed, forcing himself to wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her towards the woods. "I was on her trail a while ago, but I figured if she was this close you would want in on the action." He told her as they walked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, totally. She should be dead by now. Enobaria sent me some LatLoxN, all my knives have a sun dried coating of it on them. I'm pretty sure I nicked her twice when I saw her last." She explained with a very ugly confused pout on her face.

"She must have gotten more sponsors after I killed Loverboy." He said nonchalantly. Pickpocketing the knife at her belt without her noticing. She always went for the knives on her left side first. Now she'd be confused.

"Ooh! You got him!? I thought he ran into Thresh or something, since you were obviously after his little girlfriend."

_Katniss was never, ever, that little pussy's girlfriend._ He mentally fumed. "Nah. He already had some wounds though. So he must have run into somebody." _Like Rue and I before Marvel got her._

"Marvel killed the brat I think or tried to, but he got himself killed after that. Did Thresh get him?" She asked.

"No idea." he lied. He saw movement in the corned of his eye. Knowing it was Katniss, he was happy to realize they were nearing the trap site. "Did you hear that?" he asked Clove, knowing there was no sound.

"Hear what?"

Katniss purposefully snapped a twig a few yards in front of them. Clove's hands itched towards her left side while Cato circled behind her to her right, taking his arm back from around her shoulders. He grabbed the knife on her right as he passed her.

"You go this way-" he told her, pointing towards where the trap was hidden. "I'll circle around this way. It's probably just an animal."

The shuffling and more twigs snapping contradicted his last statement. Clove took off. Katniss bolted ahead of her, weaving in and out of trees. Cato moved away from the trap, but joined the fake chase and tried not to smile at his success. Clove was too easy to trick. He heard her curse as she fumbled for the knives he'd taken. She couldn't reach down to her boot without tripping, but she was nearing the trap anyway. Katniss glanced back to send them both a grin. Clove would see it as cocky, but Cato knew she was the cat that caught the canary. He didn't actually see the exact moment when Clove got swept into the trap due to a poorly placed tree, but he heard her screech his name.

It only took him a moment to jog up to where she dangled, trapped a few feet above the ground. She writhed and squirmed and demanded that he help her break free. He just stared at her with his head cocked to the side, keeping his face blank. He could hear Katniss approaching, and apparently so could Clove because her efforts increased.

"Cato!" She growled. "Kill her!"

"Now why on earth would I do that?" He asked. "Last time I checked, killing your betrothed isn't a good way to get laid on your honeymoon."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" She screamed.

Katniss walked over to Cato's side and slid her arms around his torso. "Did her mother drop her on her head from the roof when she was a baby?" She whispered loudly, so Clove would hear.

He chuckled. "Probably."

"What the fuck is this!?" Clove wailed. "Get the fuck off my boyfriend, you whore!"

Cato wanted to giggle when he felt Katniss tense in possessive rage, a little involuntary squeak escaped him when she arched a brow at their captive. "You don't have a boyfriend, Clover."

"It's Clove."

"Details."

Cato put a his hand over his mouth and bit his thumb to keep quiet. Katniss was fun when she was pissed off.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Clover-

"It's _Clove_!"

"I don't give a _fuck_, now stop interrupting." Katniss snarled right back at her.

Cato couldn't breath. _Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._

"You don't have a boyfriend in this arena or anywhere else in this country. I don't have a boyfriend either. I have my fiance. You've met I presume? Cato, Clover. Clover, Cato. He is not yours. He's _mine_. I called dibs on him almost a decade ago. Actually, I'm pretty sure it was, because he was almost eight and I was about to turn six when he showed up in my district on that field trip. He didn't spend one bit of time with you on that trip at all, but you didn't even see him when you were in 12, did you, Clover?"

Realization started to creep into Clove's face as the blood drained from it. She turned to Cato as if she were waiting for him to contradict every word Katniss had just preached. He ignored her.

"Kitten, want to climb up and untie her so I can add the final knots and we can get going?" He asked Katniss.

She flashed him a loving smile and made her way up the first tree where the trap was secured. She threw the untied rope down to him and weaved through branches to the next tree so she could repeat the process. Cato pulled the ropes and fixed them in a rope tight enough to hold her while her took the knives from her boots and the inside of her jacket. He had two long pieces of rope in his pocket, which her used to bind her arms behind her back and tie her feet together. Katniss threw the last rope down to him and joined him to tie the net in an escape proof knot.

They ended up doing a strange series of random complicated knots and then made two slip knots so they had handles use for dragging Clove to the river. Everything was tight and Clove was helpless. Out of sheer curiosity, Cato gave Clove a few nice slices with her own knives, letting the coating of LatLoxN revive in the warmth and moisture of her blood. The cuts weren't deep enough for her to bleed out, but she wouldn't be comfortable.

"How come you always laugh when I curse?" Katniss asked as she walked towards the bushes where they had hidden their other supplies.

Cato grinned. "Because it's unexpected and usually you're mad so it's sexy too."

"Get a room!" Clove moaned.

Cato snorted. "You think this is bad? You should've seen what we did two nights ago, but thank God you weren't there. Totally would've killed my sex drive."

"I think Haymitch and Brutus just realized the answer to that question they asked us the day before yesterday." Katniss murmured to him. He grinned and shrugged. She was probably right.

They each grabbed a loop and fell back into the same walking position they had been in on their way to the cornucopia. Clove bellyached the entire time, and Katniss would make her shut up with the occasional I-got-the-guy-and-you-didn't jab. Aside from that Cato and Katniss just talked and reminisced about randomness to make Clove feel like an idiot. For the most part she was a calm captive. She didn't thrash or make herself hard to carry. She accepted her defeat for the most part.

They walked for hours. Katniss would run off ahead to check their location relative to the waterfall, the sun was sinking. Either the Game Makers wanted them to camp it out, or they were closer than they thought. It was mostly a peaceful journey, considering the circumstances. Until they got within ear shot of the roaring waterfall. That's when all hell broke loose.

Clove didn't realize what the noise was right away, but Cato did. He shot Katniss a look and tightened his grip on his end. She understood his warning and did the same. He sucked in a breath of air, tasting the evening coolness on his tongue. He could almost taste the moisture rising up from the cliff side. Each breathe fed the flame, bright and blue and blazing. He squeezed Katniss's hip with the hand he had resting there, more for comfort and affection than anything else.

When Clove realized what was happening, she lost her mind. Kicking, screaming, thrashing, flailing wailing, begging, pleading, crying. The works. But they kept dragging. As they got closer the sound of roaring water got louder, and Clove became more frantic. There was a thin sheen of sweat on Katniss's forehead from the extra exertion.

"Katniss, can you go see how far away we are please." He asked through gritted teeth.

She cast him a worried glance but handed over her loop and sprinted off. Cato stopped walking and dropped the ropes. Clove growled at him, but he ignored her as he wheeled around and stuck his hand through the net to wrap his fingers around her neck. He didn't squeeze, just held her firmly in warning.

"You're going to stop." He told her.

"Go to hell!"

"I was born there. So were you. Now listen to me. I know the words that will make you silent. Don't make me say them."

"You don't know shit, you sick fuck!"

His fingers coiled around her throat and he leaned over her so their faces were a few inches apart. He stared into the eyes of the little girl whose mother died when she was four, whose father lost his job as a respectable member of District 2 and was sent from his store to dig up limestone in the mountains, who came home every night and took his shitty luck out on his daughter. The daughter who never could never earn his approval. Whose father was too broken to care and refused to let his frightened child run from his rage, no matter what shape it took.

"_Face your fears, pretty girl..._"

Clove stopped moving. Stopped breathing. The blood fled from her face and her eyes glassed over. Maybe in fear. Maybe she was remembering. He didn't care at this point. He just let her go and gathered the ropes once again. Katniss returned a little while later. She gave him a questioning glance, but he shrugged it off. He didn't let her take her rope back, instead tucking her into his side and kissing her hair.

"She's not that heavy. Just walk with me." He whispered to her. She knew him well enough not to pry and offered him comfort in the form of her small arms wrapped tightly around his torso as they walked. Clove didn't thrash. At some point she started crying quietly to herself, but they ignored her.

They turned towards the noise of the water and headed towards it, rather than parallel to it. Cato needed the waterfall. Two more kills. Clove and Thresh. Then the Games ended. He just wanted it to be over.

The river was chaotic and fast and beautiful when they finally reached it. The orange rays of the sunset were shimmering off the surface, reflecting the pinks and purples of the sky and clouds. The water moved with a smooth speed that didn't appear nearly as deadly as it was. Cato wondered how deep it was, and after explaining his curiosity to Katniss, they pulled Clove over near the edge of the water so they could find a stick.

The first few twigs got snapped by the current and never reached the bottom, so Cato broke a branch off a nearby tree. He could wrap his hand around it easily, but it was still fairly heavy, and roughly six feet long. Katniss eyed it with approval as they sat on their knees at the edge of the river. They both held firmly onto the branch and slowly lowered it into the water against the current. One foot. Two feet. Three. Four. Five.

"Holy shit." Cato mumbled as they griped the flimsier branches at the end of their makeshift measuring pole. The river had consumed almost the entire length of the branch, and they still weren't touching the bottom. "Well...it's deep." He said. They both let go of the branch and watched it bob underwater. It floated back to the top a few yards down stream, and quickly drifted out of sight.

Whimpers echoed over to them from Clove's helpless form, but they ignored her. Once they got over the initial shock of the expanse depth and speed of the river, they walked back over to their captive, grabbed the ropes, and finished their trek to the the waterfall. It wasn't more than half a mile away according to Katniss, and they still had enough daylight left to finish the job.

By the time they finally reached it, the roar was so loud they could barely even hear themselves speak. They left Clove and their supplies in the grass and Cato walked up to the edge of the cliff side. He wasn't particularly afraid of heights, but this drop made him dizzy. He couldn't have put a number on it if he'd tried. He couldn't distinguish one tree from another, or any ripples where the falls met the lake below. He couldn't tell if there were birds in mass of green tree tops, or fish in the blue waters at the bottom. He wondered if the fall alone would kill Clove, given the immeasurable distance.

He cautiously backed away from the edge and went back over to the girls. Clove was staring at Katniss with a somewhat pleading look in her eyes when he rejoined them.

"Did I miss something?" He asked in a warning tone.

"Clove wants to tell me something, but I told her that anything she needed to tell me, she could say in front of you too." Katniss explained.

He turned to Clove. "Well? Speak."

She hesitated. "Don't let your guard down..." she said hoarsely, her voice soft and free of it's usual venom. "The second you think you're safe and happy, they will take everything from you. They'll try to destroy you forever unless you get them first."

He rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? There's only four of us left in here Clove. Thresh doesn't stand a chance, and he's one person. Who's 'they'?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You already know. The dreams, Cato."

"What dreams?" He sighed, getting impatient.

"You know that too."

"This is ridiculous!" He snapped. "All your doing is prolonging the inevitable, Clove."

She frowned at him and turned to Katniss. "Please tell me you know what I'm talking about.." she pleaded.

Katniss's brow was creased in confusion, but it slowly smoothed out after a brief, silent conversation with Clove. "I think I understand." She said finally. Clove smiled weekly.

"Done now, little miss oracle?" Cato asked sarcastically.

Clove shook her head. "Who killed Marvel?"

"I did."

"How?"

"I cut him into a bunch of little pieces and left him to get eaten by animals."

"Oh. Glimmer got stung to death, right?"

"Yes."

"You killed Loverboy?"

"He was almost dead anyway."

"The kid?"

"Marvel killed her. That's why I killed him."

Clove nodded, apparently satisfied.

Cato rolled his eyes and hoisted her over his shoulder. "And I'm sure it's obvious why this is your graveyard." he could feel her heart pounding against his neck. She was trying to stay calm, but he knew she was terrified.

"I tried to kill Katniss." Clove whispered.

"Multiple times."

After that she was silent.

Cato sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day standing on the edge of the riverbank, and let Clove's weight fall from his arms. He walked with the water and watched as she floated up once and gasped for air, but without her arms and legs she couldn't keep herself up. The water brought her up again, but by this time she was already starting her downward drift. Instead of opening her mouth to breathe, she opened it to scream. Cato knew she had stopped screaming before she hit the water because of the way the sound abruptly cut off. She must had been pulled back under the water. So he waited ever so patiently while the last rays of the sun slipped under the horizon, and waited, and waited, until Clove's cannon echoed throughout the arena.

Cato didn't realize he'd been staring over the edge at the now black waters until he felt Katniss slip her arms around him from behind. Together they shuffled back away from the edge and he hugged her properly.

"And then there were three." She said quietly.

"What was Clove talking about earlier?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I just acted like I knew so she wouldn't keep stalling."

Ah, how proud she made a peck on her forehead, Cato walked over the the duffel bag and started setting out what they needed. He slipped on his night vision goggle and brought the night vision glasses for Katniss that were in sync with her bow. They even had a built in scope that showed her where the cross hairs were in relation to what she was looking at, but didn't line up based on her sight alone. Once they could see each other clearly, Cato helped Katniss situate the high-tech bow on her left arm and securely fastened the quiver on her shoulder, using an extra piece of ripped fabric from either to make it so it wouldn't slip from her shoulder while running. He zipped up her jacket after filling every extra pocket with knives and put extra arrows in her quiver.

He grabbed the less advances bow from the bag and the quiver full of arrows as well. All three sets of bolas were hooked to his belt, along with a machete and a dagger. He pulled the longsword in its sheath over his shoulder and clipped the extra machete to Katniss's belt. Then he kissed her. The night was deathly quiet, and they both knew what that meant.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too."

"Do me a favor?"

She waited.

"Don't die?"

She laughed quietly. "Deal."

A loud, angry sound came from the distance, something between a roar and a howl. They both tensed, arrows drawn and ready. Twigs were snapping and growled echoed over the sounds of the river.

"This is it." Katniss whispered. "Let's go home."

Cato nodded. Let the finale begin.

**Yep. Cliffhanger. Why? Because this chapter is about 11,000 words long and I had to end it somewhere. :) Worth the wait? **

**READ THE A/N AT THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! :D**

**Okay, so next chapter "The Finale". We get to spend some time with the Hematituses too! Fun fun, right? If Clove's death seemed not-violent to you, think of you greatest fear and how it effects you mentally. That was Cato's goal, to give her all of his anxiety from when Katniss was poisoned. The Rue surprise is...2 or 3 chapters away now. They get out of the arena next chapter. I can't wait. :P **

**Reviews reviews they're good with cake the more I read the more I update! :P Can we get to 500? Am I worthy of half a thousand, dear readers?**

**RANDOM QUESTION: WHAT MENTAL DISORDER IS CATO SUFFERING FROM?! First 10 people to get it right will get 3 spoiler questions concerning the next fic. yes that means those 10 people get to ask me anything about the next fic in this series and I will answer those _*3*_ questions. Lets call these type of spoilers Genie Spoilers- since it's three of them at a time. **

**Can't wait to hear/read what you all have to say about this chapter. I'm sorry again for the wait. Chapter 20 will be up sooner than this chapter was.**

**Ta-ta for now~**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	20. Chapter 20: Game Over

**Sorry for the wait guys, I know I'm taking forever with this stuff but school in time consuming. **

**Since I can't find a way to explain it nicely, I'm just going to let everyone know straight up that I'm starting a review cap for this fic. There will not be an update for next chapter until I get 40 reviews for this one. **

**A bit late to start a cap, sure. But I feel like a ton of people read, and only newcomers or the same twenty-five or so people review every chapter. That's not fair to me or to you. Throughout the progression of this fic I've had you all tell me how much you love this story. I've gotten a few "Best Cato and Katniss fic ever" comments (those are always lovely to read, real confidence boosters since you guys mean it). I've also just flat out had people tell me that I inspire them or other things of the like. I've been encouraged to write my own material. And I've started to. But I wouldn't have if it wasn't for reviews.**

**Here's my point: if say...thirty people tell me these things over and over, but the other two-hundred and something people with this story on alerts and favorites say nothing-**

**What am I supposed to listen to? Do the silent people just like the plot enough to deal with me, or are they just coasting through? **

**Now I know not everyone will review every time- even I don't always review every time to my favorite fics- but I'm barely getting double the reviews I got for the first chapter with as many people reading at the hits and visitors data is telling me? I don't know if I should be insulted or depressed. These mixed messages are frustrating, and a real damper on my inspiration.**

**If I sound too harsh or whiny, by the way, don't take it personally- per say. Not trying to offend, and I adore all of you even if you don't review. But if you're also an author then you surely understand my frustration. Regardless, I'm not posting until I get 40 reviews, so, *ahem* the button is at the bottom. **

**Dedications: All my reviewers and Newcomers (meaning you've joined the story within the last 3 or 4 updates), My darling friend Ashley (aka Ash-chan), my dearest ginger Joy, my bad ass grammar-Nazi Germ-asian Bentz, and whoever else I know in the read world who is reading this story that I've forgotten about. Shelby? Hm...If I forgot any RL friends, feel free to hurt me later. **

**Now that that's off my chest/keyboard...enjoy. And another thanks to those who did review last chapter. I offer my love and kindness as a reward.**

**Chapter 20: Game Over**

_"...The feeble ashes, and their feeble breath  
Blew for a little life, and made a flame  
Which was a mockery; then they lifted up  
Their eyes as it grew lighter, and beheld  
Each other's aspects-saw, and shriek'd, and died-  
Even of their mutual hideousness they died,  
Unknowing who he was, upon whose brow  
Famine had written Fiend. The world was void,  
The populous and the powerful-was a lump,  
Seasonless, herbless, treeless, manless, lifeless-  
A lump of death-a chaos of hard clay.  
The rivers, lakes, and ocean all stood still,  
And nothing stirred within their silent depths;  
Ships sailorless lay rotting on the sea,  
And their masts fell down piecemeal: as they dropp'd..."_

- from _Darkness_, by Lord Byron

_**Songs for this Chapter**:_

_Mama _by My Chemical Romance

_You Will Leave a Mark _by A Silent Film

_Beautiful Bride _and_ Chasm _by Flyleaf

_Sweet Sacrifice _by Evanescence

_Mombasa _from the _Inception_ score by Hans Zimmer

_Container Park _by The Chemical Brothers (From _Hanna_)

_Burn_ by Papa Roach

***-*-*With Haymitch and Brutus*-*-***

The Arena was full of the noises being made by the beasts that the Game Makers were using for the finale, even though they hadn't attacked any of the three remaining tributes thus far. Cato and Katniss had spent a good hour, armed, ready, and completely still by the river before they risked moving. Nothing jumped out at them, but they were on their toes as they slowly hiked back to their riverside cave. It took them most of what would've been their usual night to make it back, but they were too high strung with fear and anxiety to care about timeliness.

They stayed in the cave for a while, eating what they could while the sounds of the beasts surrounded them. Unfortunately, there was no way to tell them that the Capitol wouldn't be starting the official finale for several more hours. All three remaining tributes would be sitting ducks until the final touches on the most historical Hunger Games of all time were complete. On the bright side, Cato's family would be in the Capitol by the time the Games actually ended.

Both mentors were showered, dressed in suits made by Cinna, fed by the avoxes, and back on the couch watching their kids by dawn Capitol time. The Arena itself was still bathed in a shroud of darkness and humming with the fractured sounds of the mutant creatures the Game Makers had created for the occasion. They were running a summary of the nights events, starting from Cato and Katniss getting back to the cave, panning out to Thresh climbing up a tall tree- no doubt looking for a place to rest while he waited out the night. Then they came back to the tributes the Capitolites actually cared about, finding Katniss tucked into Cato's chest, fast asleep. Her protector was leaning up against the wall, awake and on high alert. His fingers gently pulled and combed her hair, which was down again. Then Cato and Katniss switched roles halfway through the night so he could get some sleep as well.

Cato and Thresh woke up some time later. The latter of the two was out of food, while the former snacked lightly on dried fruits and water with his fiancé. Finally catching up with the present, the cameras panned in on Mr. Loverboy and his 'Sweet girl' (both mentors had thoroughly inhaled their drinks when they finally discovered the name's true meaning,) as they cautiously trekked through the forest towards the cornucopia with unnatural darkness still surrounding them.

After a quick call to Seneca, who assured the pair that they had plenty of time to do what they needed to do, as he would be sending Cato and Katniss in circles through the darkness until they finished preparations, Haymitch and Brutus sent an avox to secure a car to the train station. Cato's family would be arriving shortly, and they wanted to have enough time to give the Hematituses the rundown before the hell of the finale ensued. Cinna showed up to send them off and they ended up in an intense conversation of ways to incorporate the details of Katniss's ring into her and Cato's victory outfits. That conversation lead to the discussion of what after-victory profiles the pair would pick up.

"Clearly, they'll end up being the happily married victors of District 12," Cinna said, "But I think they'll need to contribute something to society while the world waits for little Catoniss babies unless they want their life to become a pre-apocolyptic sitcom." He rolled his eyes. "That would be horrifyingly tacky."

Haymitch chuckled. "They'd probably call it _I Love Katniss_."

Brutus and Cinna threw their heads back laughing and the latter cried, "Caaatooooo, you got sum 'splainin' to doooo!"

When they composed themselves after a few moments of enjoying the though of the kids in black and white on TV, Brutus asked Haymitch how he knew about such borderline prehistoric television programs. The latter replied that he'd seen stranger things on television after midnight than _I Love Lucy_ reruns, which sent them all into cackles again.

"In all seriousness," Brutus said, getting back on topic and making the others chuckle quietly, "Katniss can sing, but we all know that getting her to be a Pop star is out of the question. Cato has some sick art skills. We may be able to use that to our advantage. He could function easily as a jewelry designer or just an artist in general. Who knows, with Katniss by his side- being his inspiration and all that- he may even broaden his horizons to painting or pastels. If we wanted to get Katniss in something, we'll have to use her more physical assets to our advantage. She's a tiny little thing, but she can pack a punch. If we get her trained by professional archers here, and then move on to martial arts and other fighting styles, we could have one bad ass little MMA fighter on our hands." He said with confidence, taking a sip from his juice as he finished.

Cinna shook his head skeptically. "Would Cato go for that?"

"It would take some serious reassuring that she would be safe, but eventually he probably would. Hell, he might do it with her." Brutus said with a shrug, eying his companions over the rim of his glass as he sipped again.

"A'ight, fuckers," Haymitch croaked as he stood and stretched, then pointed a condescending finger at Brutus. "You and I gotta go get Cato's family. Cinna, don't you have some sewing to do or something?"

Cinna shook his head while taking a sip of his spirits and rolling his eyes. "Is that a fashion designer joke or an indirect gay joke?"

"Couldn't have been all that indirect if you caught it."

"Girls! Girls!" Brutus sighed. "You're both pretty- well, Haymitch...there's nothing that can be done for you, my friend. You could get facial reconstructive surgery and you'd still be...what ever the hell you are. Cinna however, not quite so painful to look at. Either way, shut the hell up." He smiled when Haymitch shot him the finger and they made their way towards the elevator. "See ya later, Cinna."

"Ciao. I look forward to meeting the other Hematitus's." he replied.

"Don't be too excited." Brutus told him, pressing the button on the wall for the elevator. "They're good people, yes, but Cato is who he is because of Katniss and his time in District 12. I highly doubt he's going to love this situation, actually, he's pretty damn determined to keep that little tiger kitten the hell away from anything that could bring up the person he pretended to be in 2. Hence the mental breakdown yesterday." Brutus explained.

"I thought that was post-traumatic stress from almost losing Katniss?"

"It was, with anxiety smeared on top because he's insecure and thinks he isn't good enough for her and blah blah blah. Blah. Blah." Brutus rolled his eyes at the elevator chimed. "Love is blind and Cato's family is a long line of dysfunctional bullshit and tragedy, so he's double impaired. Like I said, they're nice people, but fucking _drama_."

Cinna chuckled as they stepped into the elevator, bidding them farewell again just before the doors closed. The decent was smooth, and though there were a few stops, only one other mentor stepped on with them out of the cluster of avoxes. Thankfully, it wasn't Enobaria and the older woman didn't talk to them. Though she did smile slightly when she got out on the fourth floor.

The staff was bustling around the ground floor like ants as they weaved in and out of the massive crowd that had gathered to watch the games on the huge projector screen. The excitement surrounding the finale allowed them to get by completely unnoticed, which was unusual due to both of them being past victors _and_ the mentors of Panem's favorite couple. That's celebrity status with celebrity status drizzled on top like syrup on waffles...

"I'm hungry." Haymitch mumbled as they walked out the front doors towards the car.

An avox opened their door and they slid into the long, sleek hovering machine easily. The windows were extremely tinted, though on a sunny day like this one it was welcomed. The ride was smooth, though it made both mentors have a bit of an uneven stomach the majority of the ride. Floating a foot above the ground and gliding though the air wasn't man's most passenger-friendly invention.

Brutus promised his companion that they would be eating the minute they got back when Haymitch mentioned his hunger again. That seemed to satisfy him for the last few minutes of the ride, which was completely uneventful.

As they neared the train station, they realized that it was not crowded. There were no camera's, no photographers, nothing. Just people going about their day and minding their own business. The pair went entirely unnoticed at they exited the limo and made their way through the station. It was almost comical how precise their timing was, as the Hematituses were just exiting the train as the duo showed up on the platform.

Cadmar and Delilia were side by side as they looked around- no doubt for Brutus. The latter's flowing, waist length, golden hair was pinned back in some places, and left to fall freely in others, giving her an earthly look about her. Brutus knew that Cato favored his mother, but it hit him all over again when her bright blue eyes met his and she smiled, albeit hesitantly. She had both her arms wrapped around her husbands bicep, and gained his attention. He followed her line of vision and called over his shoulder to his other sons. As a unit they came towards the two mentors, and Brutus couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable they all seemed, especially Caleb.

Brutus introduced Haymitch to Cadmar and Delilia, and then to Cameron and Caleb. Caleb so clearly resembled his mother and eldest brother, while Cameron took after his father. Cameron, however, unlike any other Hematitus that Brutus knew of, had striking hazel eyes. Haymitch took note of the physical characteristics and differences of Cato's family out of sheer habit. An instinct left over from his days in the arena. It's all to obvious that thought the entire family seems distracted, Caleb is the worst of them. He looked terrified.

"Caleb, you okay?" Brutus asked him gently.

"Cato doesn't want us here." Caleb responded quietly. "This is a bad idea."

Cadmar sighed, irritated. Clearly this topic had come up before. "Caleb, we're his family-

"He. Doesn't. Want. Us. Near. Her." Caleb continued through clenched teeth.

Brutus put a hand up to keep Cadmar from continuing and spoke directly to Caleb, ignoring the others. "You're right, Caleb. Cato doesn't want some of you here. But I know for a fact he wants you and your mother to meet Katniss. He's told me so." Brutus began. "He's got some issues with your dad, I'll give you that. He doesn't trust him-" Brutus shot Cadmar a look to prevent him from saying anything, then returned to Caleb, "-and he's kind of indifferent about Cameron. If Cam can play nice, I'm sure Cato would love to see him too, but if he can't, I guarantee your brother will have no trouble at all pretending he doesn't exist. Same goes for your dad.

Turning his eyes to Cadmar, but still talking to Caleb, Brutus continued, "This isn't going to be easy by any means. As a matter of fact, I can guarantee Cato's going to rip all of us a new one when he finds out you're all here, but I know that he'll be happy about you and your mom. Just give him time. Your brother fears nothing except for losing Katniss. So long as nobody makes him feel like he could lose her, or- say- try to scare her off somehow, then I'm sure he'll loosen up a bit." Brutus cocked a brow at Cadmar's scowl, turning back to Caleb, smiling. "He missed you, kid. Would've faced hell to bring you to District 12 with him the last few times if he could have."

Caleb, glassy eyed, asked "For real?"

"Yeah. Plotted it once or twice too."

At this, the young teen smirked. "Wouldn't have anything to do with a hidden compartment in a large suitcase, would it?"

Brutus laughed. "Yeah. I caught him though."

"Wouldn't have if he hadn't measured wrong the first time he designed it." Caleb countered.

"True. Then you would've met Prim."

"That's Katniss's sister, right?"

"Yeah. She's two years younger than you. Has Cato wrapped around her finger."

Caleb grinned, "So does her sister."

Haymitch snickered. "You're a hell of a lot less serious than your brother, Caleb."

Caleb's face twisted in confusion. "Is that a compliment?"

Haymitch shrugged, getting bored, and turned back towards the exit. "Take it however you like!" he threw over his shoulder. "But let's go, I'm starving!"

"Just don't push him." Brutus said to Cadmar. Both of them knowing who he wasn't talking about Haymitch or Caleb.

In silence, the group followed Haymitch back to the floating limo and climbed into the back. Caleb asked Haymitch questions about Katniss and District 12 most of the way back, with Brutus and Delilia chiming in occasionally. Cadmar and Cameron stayed quiet. The latter had the sense to look guilty, while his father looked angry- at himself or his eldest son- Brutus didn't know.

When they finally arrived back at the Games Center, Haymitch quickly put in an order for room service, and then they piled into the elevator. Brutus grinned when Caleb beat both mentors to hitting the _12_ button. Delilia admired the decor of the apartment when the elevator doors opened a moment later, while Haymitch directed them to pile around in the large sofas. The avoxes gathered around to take drink orders, then set about making them. As said drinks were being delivered, the elevator chimed and the doors opened to reveal Cinna and the rest of the gang.

"Well shit," Brutus said with a dramatic eye roll, "Invite yourselves why don't you."

"Oh shut it," Flavius said with a huff, "Who else are we gonna watch the finale with? Enobaria?"

Brutus made another quick round of introductions. Afterward, Haymitch told the Hematituses to ignore their Capitolite friends and their lack of social conduct. Portia playfully hit him on the arm for that comment, settling herself into the far side of the couch opposite Cato's family.

Realizing that there wasn't enough room for all of them on the couch, Brutus and Haymitch moved the large coffee table and sent the avoxes out for bean bag chairs. It took some reorganizing, but eventually everyone was comfortable had a seat. Almost everyone was with their respective group, save for Caleb who was on the floor in a bean bag with the mentors and Cinna.

Each mentor had his laptop and was signed into a server that allowed them to give written commentary on the Games from the comfort of their suite. While Cesar was giving a thorough explanation of the role the mentors would play during the finale, Claudius had his own laptop open, and had signed onto their little chat room.

**Claudius: All set up there?**

**Brutus: Yep. **

**Haymitch: Let's get this over with.**

Brutus rolled his eyes at his screen and swiveled his gave to his friend beside him. "Hey Effie," He started, too cheerfully, making the District 12 escort- today wearing highlighter orange _everything_- divert her attention from the television.

"Yes Brutus?" She replied sweetly.

Haymitch was giving Brutus a Katniss-worthy death glare, which was met with a shit-eating grin. "I just don't think Haymitch is in the Hunger Games spirit tonight, maybe you could help him?"

"Gladly!" Effie said excitedly, making Haymitch cringe. "What seems to be the trouble?"

**Haymitch: Claudius, If Brutus and I stop replying, I'm strangling him and will return my attention to you when I'm finished.**

**Claudius: ...Everything alright up there?**

**Brutus: He's being melodramatic, ignore him please.**

**Claudius: Alright.**

"Never mind Effie, he found it." Brutus said gently.

"Oh, okay. That's good to hear."

Cinna and Caleb shared a glance, the former peaking at Haymitch's screen and the latter eyeballing Brutus'. They both started laughing, and failed at hiding it.

"You two are terrible!" Caleb snickered.

"Shh! The countdown is starting!" Portia hissed, smiling at them and shaking her head.

**"Let's go to our tributes! 30 seconds until the official start of the finale!" Caesar announced cheerfully.**

A timer in the corner of the screen started counting down from 30, as well as a little box telling them the heart rate and blood pressure of the tributes on screen. The cameras panned to Thresh, who's vitals were steady, sitting still in the tall grass and waiting. At the 25 second mark they went to Cato and Katniss, who were, though they had no way of knowing it, walking in circles. Neither mentor knew how Seneca had managed to manipulate the Arena in such away to escape Katniss's instincts, but it didn't matter at this point. Maybe she was just hiding the fact that she knew the Game was rigged.

Though they appeared not to realize that they were walking aimlessly, they both seemed to pick up on the impending danger. Cato noticed first, his heart rate and blood pressure climbing steadily as they continued. They were back on the correct path to the Cornucopia, but they didn't know they hadn't been. Katniss caught on at 18 seconds, but her reaction was much faster. One second she was calm, the next she wasn't. She met Cato's gaze, and for a minute they just stared at each other. Silent messages delivered, they refocused on what was in front of them, never straying more than a foot apart.

_"Katniss..." _Cato said quietly.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Would it sound selfish of me to say that I never want you to see your father again?" _he asked.

She paused, but shook her head and replied,_ "No. I don't want you to see my dad again either. Or that pet rat we had when I was six."_

Cato grinned._ "You know I killed that demon-rat, right?"_

_"Yeah. I appreciate you telling me it ran away though. I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you hadn't."_

_"I wouldn't knowingly love the person who killed my demonic-zombie rat-either." _Cato deadpanned.

Becoming serious again, he sighed._ "Love you."_

_"Implied."_

_"Damnit, Katniss."_

_"Oh shut it you baby, I love you too." _She paused. _"You're still a rat-killer though."_

_"We talking about the rat you had as a kid or Clove?"_

_"The only difference between the two is _that_ 'rat' had a name."_

With five seconds remaining, they each somehow knew to readjust their loaded bows, and the joking ceased.

**Brutus: It's time.**

**Claudius: Good luck.**

Brutus let out a sigh as the timer hit zero. "You made it this far Cato." He said aloud. "Now bring her home, damn it."

**-With Cato-**

Something shifted. Like flipping a switch or a timer. The air was thinner, colder. The growling was more sinister and made the hairs on his neck stand up. Though she never had been, he suddenly realized just how not safe Katniss was. Not that he was either. Bitter anger and fear crawled up his spine, making his heart race. This wouldn't be a walk in the park- that much he knew.

As if sensing her eyes, Cato looked over at Katniss again. She looked uncomfortable, but not scared. Though he was certain she was just hiding it. His indirect way of begging her not to die, not to leave him, had bled into memories from District 12. That damn rat she had tried to take care of before her dad died. Her father had let her of course, but Cato hated that fat parasite almost as much as he hated Prim's flat faced furball.

Of course, that wasn't the point of her bringing it up. She was simply reminding him that they were going home, that if he could kill vermin in District 12, then he could kill mutated vermin in the Arena. She was giving him a mental crutch, helping him through the last stretch of insanity, and knowing he could barely handle the situation without him ever admitting to his internal weakness.

He tried in vain to telepathically send her another "I love you", but he didn't have time to imagine her reply. Something moved in his periphery, and on instinct he raise his bow, releasing the arrow he'd loaded hours ago. Whatever he'd seen dropped with a dense _thump_ to the forest floor. Not Thresh. Too heavy.

"The hell was that?" Katniss whispered.

He was about to ask her why it mattered until he realized that the growling had stopped. It was dead quiet. And not because he'd killed what was growling. More than one thing had been making those sounds. He shivered at the sick feeling that crawled up his spine, overriding his fear for Katniss. He heart kicked into double time, nearly exploding in his chest.

"I don't know what it is." he breathed. "But I know it's not happy about me killing its friend."

Slowly, he reached for another arrow. The second he'd drawn the string back, he saw another movement. Against his better judgment, he shot at it. Only this time, it didn't drop dead. It snarled a gurgling I'm-gonna-eat-you snarl. Cato went for another arrow, welcoming the creeping sensation of his career fire as it warmed him and pushed away his mental instability. This military-like style of his mind he knew how to cope with.

He had two objectives. One: Protect Katniss. Two: Kill everything else.

His next arrow ready, he found a pair of blood-red eyes in the bushes, and aimed between them. The gurgle-snarling stopped, and he heard that one drop too. "Katniss." he whispered, taking slow steps backwards, towards her. "I think we're surrounded. We need to get to the Cornucopia- high ground. We'll pick them off from there. Run on my count."

This time _she_ released an arrow into the darkness. Only she hit a thin spot of the creature's skin judging by the resounding _crack_ when her arrow hit bone. The sound echoed around them, followed by a familiar _thud._

"One." Cato said, barely speaking.

They each released an arrow towards shadows that they couldn't identify, not even with their night vision eye wear. Low rumbles stuck somewhere between annoyance and homicide started building around them. It didn't take him long to realize that not only were they severely outnumbered, but their enemies weren't happy about them killing their friends.

"Two."

Cato took another step back and Katniss's elbow brushed his spine when she reloaded her bow. He relaxed somewhat at their proximity, only to be jostled once again as one of the beasts moved out from the brush and into his line of sight.

It was so ugly. Its face contorted, smashed flat with a pointy nose, and russet colored. Beady red eyes watched his every move. A sense of sickness washed over him, causing bitter fire to burn up his throat- but he swallowed it back. It had lazy, grotesque, stitches across its chest, interrupting its unnaturally short, fiery fur. Though he had no other of its kind to compare it to, he felt that it was lean, tinier than the others. Even its growls were less empowering than its comrades.

And as that thought crossed his mind, the pieces suddenly clicked together. the blood rushed from his face in undiluted disgust, repulsion, and indirect fear. The beast before him hadn't began as a beast. It was true to its name- a mutant. But a mutant that used to be human. A human girl, in fact. With fox-like features and cunning instincts. Joan. From District 5.

"Three." he whispered, sending the arrow into the mutt's skull without registering that he'd let go of the string.

Then he was flying- no- running. Streaking like a bolt of lightning beside Katniss. Sprinting through trees, and somehow out running the monsters behind them. Maybe they could run towards the bridge that goes over the river. Surely the creatures didn't have the cognitive function to stop before they fell and got swept by the current. Then they would be closer to the cornucopia, and possibly, free of these things.

He doubted it.

Severely.

"Cato!" Katniss cried, breaking through the echoing roars that had festered around them without his notice. "Duck!"

He didn't understand. "They look like ducks too? That's great, honey! Maybe there will be a groosling for you!"

"No, you idiot!" She called back, managing to fire another arrow even in her haste.

"The verb, Cato! _DUCK_!"

Oh. _That_ duck.

He looked up, suddenly noticing a light that wasn't there before. When he finally registered what it was he let out a laugh that sounded more like a strangled sob.

Yeah. _Duck._

With a sharp veer to his right, he barely managed to jump out of the way in time and pull Katniss down with him. Luckily, neither of them ended up impaled on any arrows. Though Cato was certain that if he lived to see the morning, he would be bruised in many, _many_ places.

"Didn't we already play 'Duck, Duck, _Fireballs_' this year?" He asked Katniss, frantically helping her get out from under him, and both of them back to their feet.

"According to my thigh, yes." She replied, just as dryly. Pulling him in what he hoped was the direction they'd been running in.

Though his entire body was extremely heavy, he pushed forward and joined her in a sprint once again.

"Must've been a hit for the ratings!" He said, trying to be cheerful, but probably coming out bitter instead.

"A real heart-warmer!"

He wheezed a laugh. "I'm out of puns!"

"Me too!"

"New metaphor?"

They leaped over a fallen, rotted tree trunk. Their feet pounding against the dry, gently sloping earth. They were close to the river now, he knew. How close was still a mystery, however.

"Nah!" Katniss gasped. "Unless it's gonna distract us from the fact that our lungs are about to explode!"

She had a point.

"Hey, Katniss! What ugly with flees and no endurance?"

"Buttercup?!"

"Nope!"

"Peeta?!"

Cato grinned. Oh, how he loved her. "Yes- but not what I was looking for!"

"Clove?"

"Getting warmer!"

Somehow Cato could hear the roar of the river over his erratic breathing and breathless speech. However, something still felt off- aside from the satanic, once-human creatures chasing them. Dodging another tree, he got closer to Katniss and gently touched her arm, bringing her with him as he changed their course from running straight at the river, to slowly starting to run parallel to it. She didn't question him, and a few minutes later he was shell-shocked again.

Acid. The entire contents of the river had turned into highly erosive _acid._

Stopping at the treeline by the river just long enough to forget about swimming across, Cato bolted upstream, dragging Katniss with him. He could see the outline of what he wanted just barely, and he had no idea if they had enough of a gap between themselves and their oppressors to reach their goal. Yeah he could see with the night vision goggles, but depth-perception was shitty at best.

The acid river was carving itself high, ragged cliff sides. The rock fizzed, hissed, and bubbled with each sweep of the corrosive substance. It sounded like fire without the crackle of wood. A fierce sizzle that sent ripples of anxiety over his skin while they ran towards their only hope of salvation- the bridge.

Careful not to hurt her, Cato pulled Katniss by her arm until she was running slightly ahead of him. Her head whipped back, a questioning, frustrated look scrunching her features.

"Get ahead of me!" He told her. "You go over the bridge first."

She scowled back at him, but didn't object. He could tell by how she moved that she was prepared for the shift in her weight she would have to perform to get over the narrow path quickly and safely. He could hear the mutts again, and it only drove him to push harder. They were almost there.

Katniss shook her arm out of his grip, pushing her legs until she had a slight advantage over him. Though he was clearly the faster of the two, this wasn't a race back in the forests of District 12, so he let her pass him. She turned sharply to get on the bridge, but didn't waver in her speed despite the sudden change in direction. He veered after her moments later, shouting at her to keep running when she reached the other side. Just as he stepped off the bridge safely on the other side, he heard a resounding roar of fire. When he turned back, the bridge had been destroyed by another fireball that he'd narrowly dodged and the mutts were falling like rain into the river.

Even then, they didn't stop. Cato wasn't sure what was louder at this point- the sound of his feet drumming against the forest floor, his pulse and blood sloshing in his ears, his erratic breathing, or the echos of more mutants coming from the direction on the cornucopia.

Katniss slowed her sprint so he could catch up with her faster, for which he was grateful. Not that he couldn't have pushed his muscles to do what they so harshly protested against, but he simply didn't want to. He wanted to go home. And sleep. And snuggle with Katniss.

"We're going to run right into their path." Katniss told him, hear voice as breathy and forced as he knew his own would sound.

"Its a battle between us and Thresh. Not us and Thresh versus the mutants." he reminded her in a wheeze. "We have the only reliable projectiles in the Arena. Thresh has a machete and a few long knives. Not good long range throwing material."

Katniss seemed to absorb this information, or maybe she just didn't have enough to say that made her want to force more words out.

They kept on through the fireballs, falling trees, and the occasional rogue mutt. Maybe it was how close they were to winning that kept Cato on his feet, he didn't know. He wanted to know why Katniss was able to only show minor physical fatigue, when the set of her expression told him just how spent she was. He just wanted her out of here. And damn him if he wasn't going to make that happen

After the fireball that destroyed the bridge, two more ended up working in their favor. Cato suspected Haymitch and Brutus had something to do with one of the flying flaming boulders colliding with a mutt about to attack Katniss from behind. That was just too lucky to be the Game Makers. Then there was another instance where a very large portion of the canopies of the blazing forest collapsed, but the bulk of what would have hit and probably killed them was knocked away. Though small embers still burned them, and both Cato and Katniss each had some singed pieces of hair, it was better than being crushed by burning branches.

The smoke of the slowly burning woods combined with fatigue was starting to reach an unbearable point. He could see the strain on Katniss's face and feel it on his own. Just when he started to think that they wouldn't make it to the cornucopia, they flew out of the treeline and into the open field surrounding their safe haven. Naturally, there were dozens of mutts spilling into the field shortly after they did, coming from all directions.

Time started to shift. One second Cato was screaming at Katniss to run faster. The next, they were almost to the cornucopia. After that she was mid jump, and he was pushing her up to the top of the giant horn. Then he wasn't on the ground either, barely pulling himself over the edge before the monsters reached them. He grabbed Katniss from behind, pulling her against him as he stood. Wobbling, he drug her and himself backwards towards the part of the horn that was farthest from the edges.

The mutts tried to jump up to them. They couldn't reach.

Every breath felt like fire in his chest and knives racing across his throat. Between himself and Katniss, he swore they sounded like a screaming, sobbing child. He had his face buried in her neck once he was convinced that the mutts were no longer an issue. She was leaning into him, her muscles worn out to the point where the was nearly standing with him straddling her at the same time. She was shaking no matter how tight he held her. He could feel her heartbeat through her clothes against his chest, and it was beating as sporadically as his own, if not more so.

"You're okay." he told her as softly as he could. He felt like he was back in District 12 with the mines up in smoke. He hadn't let her shut down then, and he wouldn't let her now. "You're okay, Kitten, I've got you. I've got you."

He slowly pulled them both down so that they were sitting in the middle of the metal roof. The mutts couldn't reach them even if one managed to gain a few inches, but Cato set his serrated edge boot knife within easy reach anyway.

Cato pulled Katniss's stiff frame around so she was straddling his lap. She was staring, unseeing, at the hem of his shirt. "Please, baby, say something. Anything." He begged, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, threading his extra fingers in her hair. "Come on, my sweet girl. We're okay. You're okay. I'm okay. It's almost over, baby. We're going home. I'm gonna keep my promise tonight, baby, we're gonna go home." His throat was tight. It scared him, more than anything, to see her like this. Broken. Lost.

"Baby, please." He whispered, his eyes stinging. "You've been so strong, baby girl. So, so strong. Stay with me a little longer, Katniss. Just a little longer. One more kill, baby. Just one..."

Slowly her eyes moved. first to the center of his chest. His collarbones. His throat. Chin. Nose. And finally his eyes. Her own eyes were lacking their usual fire, but she was with him, the rest of the damage he could handle.

"One...more.." she mumbled.

"Yes." He said, overwhelmed with relief at the sound of her voice. "Just one."

Then he crushed her to him and buried his face in her neck. Her tired, twitching arms loosely snaked around his back and she laid her head against his shoulder. Now he just had to wait. Thresh would make it here eventually, and Cato owed him as painless a death as possible if he could manage it.

Katniss started to whimper. From soreness or having reached her mental and emotional capacity for the day, he wasn't sure. However he knew how he could help her, if only a little.

"Deep in the meadow...under the willow...a bed of grass...a soft green pillow..." He sang gently. His voice barely lifting over the endless growling and sounds of crashing fireballs.

He focused instead on his exhausted Kitten. Though didn't have to try very hard to keep her from falling asleep. As a matter of fact her just checked to make sure she was awake at the end of each verse, and she never seemed drowsy. He'd sang the song a dozen times when the prowling mutts stiffened, silenced, and turned towards the opposite direction Cato and Katniss had entered the field from. Some of them took off after whatever they sensed, some of them just stood and growled, but Cato knew what they were reacting to.

"Katniss...it's time, baby girl." he murmured in her ear.

She sat up. They both fixed their grip on their weaponry, more for show and a false sense of security than actual necessity. Katniss was reflexively holding an arrow in her free hand while they both watched the general area the mutts were so focused on.

She stood up on slightly wobbly legs and he followed suit. He had no idea what was running through her mind, but with his own mental limits being reached, he knew better than to push hers. They stood there for what felt like ages. How long had passed? A few seconds? Minutes? An hour? Cato didn't know, but all that time vanished when Thresh came bolting into the field. Dozens of mutants were hot on his heels. The ones that weren't were waiting for him to get closer, crouched in an offensive position and surrounding the cornucopia. Thresh couldn't get to Cato and Katniss if he tried. This was his last, futile stand in a war that was already won.

"Please!" Thresh screamed. "Don't let me die like this!"

Cato's gut twisted while his mind slowly filtered through their options. Thresh didn't have time. In mere seconds the waiting offensive of mutts would charge, and they would be coming at him from all angles. Cato couldn't move to help him. It was already to late.

But then there was a flash of white silver and the snap of a bowstring. Cato stared in disbelief as Thresh, with a half formed grateful smile, dropped mid sprint. The mutts piled onto his body, completely keeping it from their view as they snapped and snarled. When the monsters pulled back Thresh was nothing but a pile of torn cloth, a few knives, and some broken pieces of bone.

Cato slowly turned away from the spot Thresh had just stood to focus the girl beside him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slowly lowered her bow and dropped it onto the roof below them. The sound of metal against metal echoed around the now silent arena. The mutts were dispersing back into the woods, their job complete. She inhaled deeply through her nose and turned to face him, gray eyes tired but aware. Cato was in shock.

"I couldn't watch him die like that." She whispered.

The cannon fired, shaking their bones and making them flinch.

"I was too late to think of a way to help him." Cato whispered back.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her as dawn slowly bled into the sky. They were oblivious for the most part. It was over. They were going home. Their lives weren't in danger anymore. Twenty-two other tributes were dead, and only they remained.

Cato carefully started pulling twigs and leaved out of her hair. Once he did that, he combed it with his fingers and told her to turn around. After weaving all of her hair into a braid, he turned her back around and kept her tucked into his chest. He realized that he'd done everything he'd promised. He won the Games. He kept her safe. He was taking them both home.

"I'll never let anything hurt you ever again." He promised in her ear.

She squeezed him harder and kissed his neck. "Some of the mutts looked like tributes..."

Cato nodded.

"Did you see Rue?" She asked.

Racking his brain, he tried to recall if he'd seen any brown wolves with scars over their stomachs.

"No, I didn't." He said after a moment. "I'm glad I didn't."

"I didn't either." She said, her voice betraying her pain. "I'm kinda glad too."

He nuzzled the side of her face and neck before kissing the heated skin there. "What flavor of cake do you want?"

Her tiny body shook against his before she pulled back. Her smile was small, but it was a start.

"Do they have caramel cakes?" She asked.

He grinned at her, appreciating her reference to the caramel apples they'd enjoyed with Rue earlier in the games, as well as the memory of caramel flavored make out sessions.

"We'll make it happen." He promised, leaning in to let his nose rest against hers. But he wasn't only talking about the cake and she knew it. He was referring to their lives in general, to healing from all the shit they'd been through.

Game over.

They were startled out of their moment when the sun had risen enough to create a shimmering dawn and a voice neither victor could place echoed through the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the victors of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games: Cato Hematitus and Katniss Everdeen!"

Then the sky became a giant projector screen. Showing them dozens of squares that held live images from all over the country. Capitolites littered most of them. After a few changes to some squares however, they started to notice friends. Cinna and Portia beamed down at them to the west- towards the direction of the river. In the east, Flavius and Co were teared up and hyper. Effie was giddily bouncing on her tip toes in a bright yellow get up and clapping her hands joyously. Then they found Haymitch and Brutus. Both standing like the beefed up, tough-as-nails mentors that they weren't.

They could hear the roars from the various screaming crowds. But one voice caught Cato's attention above the racket.

"Cato!"

He spun around, searching each screen. Then he found blue eyes. And gold hair.

He grinned up at her and started to laugh. "Katniss! It's Prim!" He yelled over the noise.

"Prim!" Katniss screeched the moment she found her in the sky.

The youngest Everdeen grinned down at them, and forced a disgruntled Buttercup to wave at them with her hand. She waved herself, then, blew them each a kiss, and pointed to the ring finger on her left hand with a raised brow. After what looked like an excited giggle neither of them heard very well, she disappeared, and her image was replaced with another roaring crowd.

Cato saw one of two images that he recognized from District 2 and pointedly ignored them. He'd already said goodbye to that part of his life. He didn't need to feel guilty or dwell on his mother and brothers.

After waving at images of Gale, Mrs. Everdeen, and a few older victors Cato recognized from his studies, the hovercraft that would take them to the Games Center hotel appeared and descended towards them. Cato pulled his would-be-bride into him and grabbed onto the ladder firmly while carefully setting his feet.

Then they were frozen as they rose up into the body of the massive aircraft. Once settled in two seats right next to each other, an avox came and removed their trackers from the wrists. A few minutes later they landed and were warmly greeted by their over-enthusiastic prep teams, who had- apparently- joined forces. Malisha- Cato's stylist- was standing with Cinna and Portia. While their respective crew members stood milling around the small entrance to get a look at their newest victors.

Cato and Katniss stood together and moved towards them to exit. After promising that they would be in each others' sights the entire time, Cinna was able to convince the pair to come back with the crew and get cleaned up from the Arena. They were told that they could shower themselves and to take their time as their stylist team lead them down a few maze-like hallways. Eventually they landed at a room, opened by key card thanks to Cinna, and allowed inside.

"There's a button on the wall by the door. If you finish up before one of us knocks on the door, give us a buzz." Cinna told them, smiling gently and leaving the room with his companions in tow.

The door shut automatically, but if it locked, Cato didn't hear it.

Katniss shivered a bit below him, but probably not at the idea of messing around a little in the shower.

"Kinda claustrophobic in here, huh?" Cato asked her.

"A bit." she admitted, her eyes darting around the room in paranoia.

They undressed each other, kicking their clothes and now unnecessary weapons into a corner. Cato quickly figured out how to work the wall panel for the shower, and soon they had a warm spray hitting them from multiple directions in tiled section of the room. For a few minutes they just held each other while the water gently made contact with their skin and slid between them. Cato reveled in the non-sexual feelings of her skin against his- though the sexual thoughts were close behind them.

He could feel her heart against his chest and the curve of her spine beneath the arms her had locked around her shoulders. He smiled when he saw Rue's necklace and kissed the chain where it met her skin. Meanwhile, her fingers pressed and massaged his own back gently while he moved to undo her braid. Starting with Katniss, they each took turns washing a section of the others' body. He thoroughly shampooed and conditioned her hair, then leaned forward so she could reach to do his. He may or may not have spent an exorbitant amount of time washing her shoulders, collar bones, biceps and breasts. She got him back for that stunt by going much lower than his stomach when she washed his torso as well. But he was denied any further stimulation after that.

Cato took notice to the fact that the prep teams had waxed all of the hair off of Katniss's body before the Games. Why he hadn't noticed before, he was unsure. Sure, in the few weeks since then, a little bit of fluff had grown back, but not as much as he imagined was there before she left District 12. He preferred the idea of her being perfectly exposed, but didn't dwell on it. He'd wait until a better time for that fantasy.

A little compartment opened up in the wall beside the door, revealing towels and their new clothes. After drying a dressing quickly. Cato his the small blue button beside the door. A moment later it opened, revealing Cinna and Malisha. The couple followed their stylists silently as they lead them back to the familiar prep stations they knew so well. Only this time, they were sharing a table to sit on while their stylists asked them a few questions about the post-game interviews.

"Clearly, they'll need to be matching in some way." Malisha thought aloud.

"He should be in a relaxed suit like in his first interview. His undershirt will need to match the color of her dress." Cinna added. "I'm thinking something light. Happy. Engagement-like." He grinned in their direction.

"She looks good in warm colors. What about something that's equally warm as it is borderline neutral. Champagne?" Malisha offered.

"Either that or another off-white goldish color." Cinna agreed.

For the most part Cato and Katniss just sat there watching the two talk. Cato had been holding her hand firmly in his own since they'd finished dressing themselves, and her had no intention of letting said hand go anytime soon. However, he was getting bored of sitting around. After spending weeks with something important to work for, he was getting irritable with the normalcy of nothingness quickly.

"Do you actually need us here right now?" Cato asked, a bit harshly. "Can't we go hang out with Haymitch and Brutus or something?"

Both stylists ceased talking and shared a worried glance. Cato realized this entire conversation was simply a stalling tactic, and really wanted to know what the hell they were trying to hide from him.

"Guys..." he said, warning lacing his tone.

"You don't want to rest a while?" Malisha asked hesitantly.

"Maybe later." He replied tersely.

"Hungry?" Cinna wondered.

After a negative confirmation from Katniss, Cato shook his head to that question as well.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked quietly, voicing Cato's paranoia.

Cinna and Malisha feigned ignorance, but the duo was seen through immediately.

"How about this. You get us back to a part of this place where we know our way around, and let us deal with whatever Haymitch and Brutus fucked up while we were gone, okay? You guys won't be involved." Cato compromised.

Reluctantly, they agreed to lead Cato and Katniss to the main elevator. Only after they were hidden under large hoods, of course. Cato stepped into the metal box almost as stiff as the steel it was made out of. He had to tug Katniss in behind him, and he held her as she shook silently once the doors closed. He wasn't loving the tight spaced compartment either, but he had to be strong for her sake. They could break down together and pick up each others pieces once they were safely locked in Katniss's room of her suite on the twelfth floor.

The elevator crawled to a stop it seemed. Cato's heart slowed as well. He couldn't place it- but something wasn't right. Something was out of order behind this door. He could feel it.

Seven people called his name, as well as Katniss's when they realized the elevator had opened. All but two were joyous- Haymitch and Brutus. Effie was the same as she'd been when they pair had briefly seen her in the sky. Cato wondered how long it had been since then. It felt like a lifetime.

The other four people who said his name made his ears ring in recognition. One person jumped up from the couch, exuberant but cautious. The other three just turned around, although one of them looked like they wanted to join their standing companion. Cato eyed them for half a second before attempting to smite Haymitch and Brutus with his stare alone.

"Looks like you two had fun while we were gone." He said dryly, bristling behind his faked lightness of the subject. Katniss, if no one else, noticed his change in mood and wrapped her tiny self around his arm. His anchor.

"Are you going to let me explain the situation before you go ballistic?" Brutus asked calmly.

Cato shrugged. "Until I hear bullshit."

He heard his mother tut under her breath and cast her a silencing glance. Caleb was looking at Brutus with an irritated expression as well.

"I told you he'd be angry." The youngest brother said.

Brutus ignored him, focusing instead on the stare down Cato had started with him.

Katniss tried in vain to get Cato's attention while he boiled with anger at Brutus' betrayal.

"Out of everyone who knows me..." Cato muttered darkly with a steeled glare. "You are the last person I would've guessed to do something this monumentally idiotic."

"Cato, listen to me. A lot went on behind the scenes that you aren't aware of. Given the situation, I had no choice-

"My ass you didn't have a choice." Cato interrupted coolly. He wasn't yelling. He was beyond that point.

"I really didn't, Cato. Not without causing more suspicion. I'm trying to set it up so the cameras will be gone faster once we get back to 12. If the Capitol thinks there's juicy Hematitus family drama, those camera's aren't going anywhere." Brutus said tiredly.

"This isn't about the Capitol anymore. Do you think I'm okay with...oh...say them being flown in from 2 to spend the holidays in 12 while I try to build and maintain a family I already have who needs me a hell of a lot more than they-" he gestured to his birth family, "Will ever comprehend needing a person?" Cato asked sarcastically.

"Do you think that my brothers will ever know what it's like to slowly starve to death because their mother is sitting in a corner staring at the lines on the floor?" his voice grew louder. "Will they ever comprehend knowing that they wont see someone for two years who could very well have starved to death in their absence?" And louder still. "Or have to watch as the body of their dead parent is brought up from a coal mine after a catastrophic explosion and lose the only sense of security they ever had!"

By this point he was screeching. This was more about Katniss's safety and well being that it was for Cato's.

"Does Reaping Day mean a death sentence to two of a communities beloved children in District 2?" Cato asked. "No. We ship off our children and tell them to make us proud at how much blood they can shed on television! We shake our heads a sigh when we don't have a victor that year, that maybe next year we'll have another go. Our warriors just aren't strong enough this time!"

"District 12 doesn't have warriors! It has children. Starving, famine ridden, disease infested, dehydrated, children. Children who don't elude death just because they didn't get reaped. Who risk their lives every day underground digging up fuel for their nation. Who try to raise families when they can barely feed them selves, not to mention a child."

Cato started shaking his head as he reached over and pulled Katniss flush against him. She immediately wound her arms around his torso and squeezed. He noticed that she smelled of soap, though that was to be expected after their thorough showering earlier.

"I almost wish I was back in the Arena right now." Cato thought aloud.

"Cato-

"Shut the fuck up, Brutus! I don't need a serrated edge knife to carve your eyes out and make you eat them." Cato snarled.

"Would you listen-

"NO!" Cato yelled, startling Katniss. "I won't fucking listen! I've been listening to everyone else for years so I could promise the most beautiful woman in the world three full meals a day for her, her mother, sister, and her sister's annoying ass cat every day for the rest of her life. I'm done listening. I did my job. You fucked up yours.

"I'm going home. I'm having a white dress made for my fiance. I'm taking her to the Justice Building. We're getting married. We're gonna eat caramel cake with whatever fucking icing Katniss wants, Prim's gonna throw rose pedals from here to the god damn moon, and then I'm gonna spend the rest of every second making sure Katniss heals from all the shit she's ever been through. I'm gonna make sure she knows without a doubt that I love her more than I've ever loved anything and that I'll be damned if I let her go through the pain of losing me when we're old and gray. Once she's gone...well I guess we're digging two graves aren't we?- because I'll be dead inside without her anyway." Cato promised.

"You know I love my brothers. And damn it all to hell if I'm not a Momma's boy til the day I die. But I already said my goodbyes. No good can come of this, Brutus. It's a miracle Katniss and I are both alive right now. I'm not gonna push my luck with my family being a part of the life I have waiting for me."

After a lungful of air to replenish his depleting oxygen supply, Cato turned to Katniss and said. "Where are we sleeping?"

Not putting much distance between them, Katniss lead him across the room and through a doorway that led into a long hallway. Behind them, the living room was more silent than the dead, but Cato really didn't care. Not tonight.

At the end of the hall she came to the last door and it slid open for them. The tasteful bedspreads included greens, blacks, and whites that went well with the black furniture and silver appliances. The charcoal carpet, with a geometric square spiral, intrigued him for a moment, before he realized that neither of them had sleepwear.

They checked the dresser to find it have clothes for both genders, and changed into night attire. Cato was keeping minimal distance between himself and Katniss while they prepared for bed together as if they had done this every night of their lives. They brushed their teeth for the first time in weeks. Cato had nearly forgotten about the existence of floss and mouthwash during his time in the area. It was weird appreciating things he was used to.

"That stuff burned my cheeks and under my tongue." Katniss told him when he'd spit out his mouthwash.

"It's got alcohol in it. So it burns when it's killing germs and stuff." He explained. She took his answer easily.

"I thought it smelled like alcohol, but why can't you swallow it?" She asked him. He was surprised, only for a moment, that she'd read the label on the back.

"It's got fluoride in it. Fluoride is poisonous when ingested. You can't absorb enough into your flesh when you rinse for it to harm you, though." He said, intercepting what he was sure would've been her next question.

"The toothpaste stuff?"

"Fluoride."

"Why do they use it if it's poisonous?"

"It's good for your teeth. Make's them strong."

"Make's mine tingle and hurt." She murmured.

"You're not used to it. It's just making you sensitive." He told her as he lathered up his face with a weak soap, since he'd showered recently, and rinsed it off.

As they left the bathroom and reentered the bedroom, Cato walked over to the door and locked it. Katniss had turned the covers down and snuggled into one side, waiting for him to join her. He smiled slightly at her boy shorts and tank top, while she seemed to be failing at discrepancy as she eyes his not-so-unnoticeable semi erect erection.

As he used the remote on the nightstand to get rid of the lights and make a quiet forest-y scene show on the window-slash-television on Katniss's far wall, he snugged into the soft comforter and his fiance. She gladly accepted his warmth without pressing him for anything on the subject of his family. Once she asked if he was okay. After assuring her that he was still trying to figure that out himself, and would let her know immediately what he decided on the matter, she let it go.

They realized that they were both just laying there staring at the false display of a woodsy, freshly showered forest. Cato considered asking if she wanted to fool around. Since he knew orgasms almost immediately meant sleep for both of them. After a few moments more of pondering the idea of a little play time as well as wondering why they weren't sleeping, he discovered the answer for the latter.

"Being safe feels so wrong right now." He whispered in the dark.

"We're only safe in theory," She replied. "Our mentors are clearly trying to make us commit suicide."

"Clearly." He sighed. "We should be able to make it home by the end of the week. I noticed the avox who took out our trackers had a watch on. It said it was Tuesday." He informed her.

Her nod against his chest was felt more than seen.

"Do you want to just sit here until we fall asleep or mess around a little?" He asked lightly, throwing the ball in her court while making it perfectly clear that her answer wouldn't upset him either way.

"Tomorrow." She promised, snuggling into him and shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight. I love you." He told her.

Half asleep, she mumbled a brief "Mmph..love you too." before going still against him. Cato relaxed into her and breathed in the scent of soap from her hair until he finally drifted off beside her. He didn't have to listen out for other life forms coming to eat or kill them, so he fell asleep only worrying about their being sounds at the door, and fell asleep relatively relaxed after a tiring day. He was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

Of course, Cato hadn't considered the possibility of either of them having nightmares. So when, a short two hours after they'd fallen to sleep, Cato was awakened by Katniss letting out one of the most painful sounds he'd ever heard, he stopped thinking about a good night's sleep. Instead focusing on the brunette sobbing into his chest and begging for her monkey to come back.

**Gotta stop here, or else I wouldn't update for another month trying to find another suitable stopping point. Would have updated a few days sooner, but I was having a little trouble getting over the writer's block that appeared when I got into the Arena scenes. (Out of all parts to get writer's block on- eh?) So I pushed through that, and then changed the ending. It would have been that the mentors and Cato's family met them as they got off the hovercraft, but I was suddenly relieved from the writer's block and changed it to this. I like it better. You get to see more into how Cato processes the whole situation of his future with Katniss and a little bit of his murderous side. It ended up working well- in terms of how I wanted the plot to proceed. **

**For those who don't remember. 'Monkey' was Rue's nickname. **

**Also, Cato and Katniss are going to be passing the 'mental breakdown' baton back and forth for a while. One second he'll be losing it and she'll be his rock, the next she's bordering comatose and he's pulling her out of it. Tis the nature of their relationship.**

**Don't forget- _No update until 40 reviews_. Trust me, you want the next chapter. Ch.21 or Ch.22 will hold the great Rue surprise I've been talking about since like...Ch.6 or something. Review...your author is desperate. Don't hate the player- hate the game.**

**Yeah, so clearly I'm up too late, and will post this the morning after it's completion. Hopefully by the time I return from school, or while I'm at school, I will get a few emails stating that I have reviews. I'll be counting them- you know.**

**485 reviews before this update. 515 before the next one. Happy 100k+ to CaKOtC, as of a few chapters back, but whatever. Once we hit half a grand in reviews, pfft. I'll probably squeal. Die. Squeal some more.**

**Tell me your thoughts on this chapter- pretty please. I do look forward to them. Don't forget to put my blog on alerts too. I didn't give a warning for this chapter on the blog, but I'll post something in regards to this chapter within a day or so. I was swamped with tests the week I was going to post on the blog, and then I was behind in writing and couldn't exactly say when to expect the update.**

**K, I'm officially rambling. Reviews. Please. Hope you liked.**

**Forever typing,**

**~D.A.K-hime**


End file.
